Atrapada
by peste21
Summary: El día comenzó con una promesa, la de la del "felices por siempre" que Anna siempre soñó, pero aquella felicidad, se trasformaría en cenizas ante sus ojos , y se verá obligada a sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil, rodeada de enemigos y viejos conocidos.
1. Atrapada

Nota de autor: primero que todo, me disculpo. Bueno… estoy muy consciente de que nadie va a leer esto, considerando los hits que recibe esta pareja en esta sección, y probablemente, es por eso que voy a perder toda la vergüenza con este fic y hacerlo tan cliché, triste, cruel y pervertido como deseo, ya está, sin ninguna vergüenza ¡que carajos! Aquí nadie puede verme la cara, voy a hacer lo que quiero, al menos sé que si alguien me juzga, no serán muchos. En fin, las 10 personas que lean este fic, espero que lo disfruten.

 _ **disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**_

 _ **[Atrapada]**_

 _Anna escuchó los pasos a la distancia. Las finas botas de cuero golpeando una y otra vez contra el suelo de madera en una estrepitosa carrera, que le recordaba en la situación urgente en la que se encontraban._

— _No hay señales de ella— murmuró uno de los generales, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie los escuchara. Sin embargo, Anna sí logró hacerlo._

.

.

.

.

Toda aquella pesadilla comenzó durante la mañana, en lo que prometía haber sido el día más feliz de su vida. Anna debió saber que algo marchaba mal desde el mismo momento en que un pequeño ejercito de mucamas entraron a su habitación para ayudarla a prepararse para el día de su boda, pero no había señas de su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está Elsa? — preguntó la chica mientras que Gerda le cepillaba fuertemente el cabello.

— No la he visto Alteza, pero su Majestad nos dijo ayer por la noche, que quería preparar una sorpresa especial para su matrimonio — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquellas palabras, le hicieron bastante ilusión, pues no podía dejar de imaginar que cosas hermosas planearía su hermana mayor, o de que forma la sorprendería. Después de todo, así Elsa no quisiera reconocerlo, ella tenía un don, y era capaz de utilizarlo de la manera más maravillosa.

— Estoy impaciente por ver lo que Elsa tiene planeado — dijo la chica con una sonrisa en tanto las mucamas terminaban de poner los últimos detalles a su velo de novia.

Anna se miró en el espejo, y se vio completamente cubierta con hermoso e inmaculado vestido blanco de escote bajo, y falda labrada. La princesa nunca se había considerado particularmente bonita, al menos, no en la forma de Elsa, ya que la reina era clásicamente hermosa, con sus misteriosos poderes y sus facciones delicadas, mientras que ella no tenía nada especial que ofrecer. Pero, aún así, Anna había encontrado una persona que vio en ella algo especial, y al imaginarse junto a Kristoff durante el resto de sus vidas, su corazón se llenaba de una felicidad, casi comparable a la que experimentó el último año junto a su hermana y al recolector de hielo.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Kristoff mientras entraba bruscamente a su habitación.

— ¡Kristoff! — respondió Anna sorprendida — ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? no deberías verme antes del matrimonio, es de mala suerte ver a la novia… — comenzó la chica, pero su frase quedó en el aire, ya que el recolector de hielo tomó fuertemente su mano y comenzó a halarla por los pasillos del palacio, en donde reinaba un gran alboroto de mucamas y soldados, cruzando de un lado para otro, con sus fusiles completamente cargados, y listos para la batalla.

— Tenemos que escapar, es una emergencia — dijo el recolector de hielo. — Nos atacan, y no tardarán en llegar al castillo.

— ¿Quién nos ataca? — preguntó Anna mientras que trataba de seguirle el paso — ¿dónde está Elsa?

— Nadie lo sabe — contestó Kristoff mientras que rápidamente la miraba a los ojos. — desapareció esta mañana, y no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de ella — dijo el recolector con el seño fruncido.

— Eso no puede ser ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? — empezó Anna horrorizada — Y Olaf, el no está… — trató de preguntar la chica, quien sabía que si el hombre de nieve se encontraba desecho, de seguro su hermana estaría muerta.

— Él se encuentra bien — respondió el muchacho. En aquel momento, Anna y Kristoff pasaron frente a una ventana, y la chica pudo ver claramente la razón de la alarma: una flota de barcos militares que se extendía por el horizonte. En aquel momento, la princesa soltó la mano de su prometido y caminó hacía el cristal, quería ver con detenimiento a quien pertenecían esos barcos.

— Natsia — dijo Anna al ver el primer estandarte — Barona — comentó al ver el segundo — y las Islas del Sur… — concluyó la chica conteniendo el aliento. Pues si bien, ella tenía historia con uno de los príncipes de estás naciones, Anna nunca se imaginó que fuera a existir un conflicto diplomático entre ellos, mucho menos, que tres países con los que apenas tenían relaciones, se aliaran en su contra.

— Su alteza — la llamó uno de los generales del ejercito que se acercó a ella por la espalda — sería conveniente que nos acompañara, tendremos un concejo de guerra, y ya que la reina no está presente, usted debe venir con nosotros — sugirió.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó Anna con una voz tan dura que no parecía la propia.

— En la biblioteca — respondió el sujeto. De repente, Anna sintió el suelo moverse, y el antiguo armazón del palacio de Arandelle temblar como si amenazara con caerse.

— Señor — dijo en soldado que se aproximó al general — Nos dispararon con uno de sus cañones, fue tan solo un ataque preventivo, pero tenemos que hacer algo — concluyó el muchacho, que a juzgar por su uniforme, Anna supuso debía ser un lugarteniente u otro rango de menor jerarquía.

— Venga conmigo Alteza — le indicó el general. Anna se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes de irse, dio media vuelta, y le dedicó una suave mirada a Kristoff.

— Adiós, nos veremos después. Por favor, no te pongas en peligro — le recomendó la chica antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

— Adiós Anna, tu también cuídate — le dijo el muchacho en un suspiro.

—Sí — asintió la chica sonriendo levemente.

Después, Anna siguió al general hasta la biblioteca, donde más que un concejo de guerra encontró a un grupo de hombres decaídos, y a un par heridos mientras que un medico y dos enfermeras hacían lo posible por atenderlos.

— Su alteza se encuentra aquí, probablemente ella pueda… — empezó el general que la condujo hasta allí.

— Fersen, no hay caso, todo está perdido — comentó uno de los militares, el que se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana, mientras apretaba un paño ensangrentado a una herida en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — preguntó Anna molesta — ¿Por qué nadie me había avisado de esta situación?

— Su alteza… — comenzó uno de los generales nervioso.

— Dígame — insistió Anna perdiendo la paciencia.

— Desde hace unos meses hemos recibido ataques fantasmas — dijo el general con la herida en la cabeza.

— Karl, la reina ordenó que no debemos contarle nada acerca de… —trató de interrumpirlo otro general.

—¡La reina no está! — gritó el sujeto — pero ella — dijo refiriéndose a Anna mientras la señalaba con la cabeza — ella sí está aquí, así que considerando que será a quien le corresponda enfrentar todo este desastre, creo que debe conocer la verdad.

— Desde hace unos meses hemos recibido ataques fantasmas— comenzó nuevamente el hombre — siempre se había tratado de un par de barcos, siempre los hundíamos en alta mar, pero nunca logramos hallar sus estandartes o nada que nos indicara de donde procedían. Su hermana nos ordenó mantenerlo en secreto.

— Hace un mes — prosiguió el general — uno de sus ataques fue especialmente brutal. Ocurrió en alta mar, por lo que nadie en la ciudad pudo haberlo visto. — comentó — era una derrota segura, no había forma de que ganáramos, usted sabe que no contamos con muchos barcos, y que en comparación a otros ejércitos, el nuestro es débil. Hasta que ella intervino.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Anna intuyendo la respuesta.

— Su hermana — contestó el soldado mirándola a los ojos — ella congeló sus barcos, fue allí cuando descubrimos que los ataques no eran un hechos aislados, ni obra de criminales comunes. Pensamos que con la demostración de la reina sería suficiente para alejarlos, pero, al parecer, no lo fue, y ahora no sabemos donde está— dijo el sujeto tratando de conservar la calma, mientras que la atmosfera junto a Anna se tornaba cada vez más y más pesada.

— General — comenzó Anna con voz carrasposa — quiero que sea completamente honesto ¿Cree que tengamos alguna posibilidad? — preguntó la chica con el mayor valor que logró reunir.

— Ninguna — respondió, al tiempo que una serie de murmullos estallaban a las espaldas de Anna. La chica cerró los ojos y tomó aire, como si con esto pudiera prepararse para lo que venía.

— Entonces, lo más conveniente será firmar la rendición — comentó la princesa tranquilamente.

— Sí, sería lo más prudente— aceptó el soldado. Anna pensó que escucharía una serie de gritos en contra de su decisión, y que los soldados llamarían a la guerra, con una serie de frases llenas de patriotismo. Sin embargo, la princesa no escuchó más que murmullos. En realidad, ya no quedaba esperanza.

— Que vaya una comisión a negociar, yo firmaré lo que ellos me traigan — dijo la chica firmemente.

— Si, su majestad — dijeron los generales refiriéndose a Anna cómo si fuera la reina, y no con el tradicional "su alteza" que se usaba para las princesas como ella.

Anna sabía claramente que en situaciones como aquellas, el noble de turno ya abría huido, sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, aunque tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. La princesa cruzó la parte habitable del palacio, la misma que aún no se había convertido en un hospital de guerra, mientras se retiraba el velo de la cabeza.

— Anna — la llamó Kristoff quien atravesó el pasillo con la mayor rapidez — Anna — repitió tomándole ambas manos — en unos minutos saldré de este lugar, tienes que venir conmigo, nos podremos a salvo — dijo el recolector completamente alterado.

— No puedo hacerlo, tengo que firmar el acuerdo de rendición, aún estamos negociando — se negó la chica.

— Negociación, ¿qué negociación? esto es una invasión. No puedes negociar cuando ellos ya lo han tomado todo — afirmó Kristoff sin aliento.

— Aún no sé en donde se encuentra Elsa — susurro Anna.

— No me puedo ir sin ella — afirmó la chica. — tengo que buscarla. Probablemente, si llegamos a un acuerdo, ellos la dejarán ir en paz.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff preocupado. — ellos jamás dejarán que tu hermana escape, no, mientras tenga esos poderes. De seguro la matarán en cuanto tengan la oportunidad — murmuró frenéticamente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible? — preguntó Anna asustada.

— Es la verdad, Anna, tienes que aceptarlo, Elsa está perdida — sentenció el muchacho. En ese momento, la princesa se lleno de ira, se soltó del agarre de Kristoff y lo miró a los ojos.

— Kristoff, esta es mi última oportunidad. Tengo que averiguar donde está Elsa, tengo que encontrarla. No puedo dejarla atrás, a ella, y a la gente de Arandelle. Debo firmar la rendición — dijo la chica firmemente.

—Ya veo que no puedo detenerte, entonces, me quedaré contigo — anunció el recolector de hielo.

—¡No, no lo harás! — ordenó Anna— yo soy una noble, en cierta medida, eso me protege, pero a ti te fusilaran sin pensarlo dos veces— dijo la chica.

— Espérame en el puesto de Oaken — le indicó la muchacha. — en cuanto pueda escapar, yo llegaré allí, nos reuniremos a las cuatro de la tarde. Por favor, espérame… — dijo Anna susurrando las últimas palabras como si se tratara de una oración.

— Te esperare Anna, te prometo que lo haré— dijo el muchacho juntando su frente a la de la chica. Los dos se quedaron un par de segundos así, tras lo que compartieron un breve beso.

—Es una lástima— dijo el muchacho. — te veías hermosa hoy, realmente pensé que podríamos compartir el día como marido y mujer.

— Yo también, pero no te preocupes, sé que lo haremos muy pronto, te veré en el puesto de Oaken — respondió la chica sonriente.

— Adiós Anna — se despidió Kristoff.

— Adiós Kristoff — respondió Anna.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna pasó las horas siguientes sentada en la oficina de su hermana, mientras escuchaba a los militares pasar y murmurar en susurros como si se encontraran al lado de su lecho de muerte, y temieran interrumpir su descanso.

— Su majestad, aquí está, es la rendición — dijo uno de sus ministros en tanto le ponía una hoja de papel en frente. Anna la leyó en silencio.

— Esto es inaceptable. Aquí dice que los terrenos de Arandelle serán repartidos entre Barona, Natsia y las Islas del Sur, yo no puedo aceptar esto— dijo la chica frustrada.

— No hay otra opción, majestad. Estamos rodeados — le recordó el ministro.

— Bien… — aceptó Anna en tanto sentía que las lagrimas finalmente se formaban en sus ojos. La chica tomó su pluma, la humedeció en el tintero, y firmó aquel documento cómo si se tratara de su sentencia de muerte, aunque, muy en el fondo, Anna sabía que equivalía a algo parecido.

—Ya está—anunció el ministro— se la llevaré al comandante de la flota de las Islas del Sur.

— Las Islas del Sur… — empezó Anna pensativamente —¿Sabe sí él está con ellos? — preguntó la chica.

— Por su puesto majestad— afirmó el ministro de gobierno

— Por su puesto— repitió Anna a modo de asentimiento. Por su puesto que Hans estaría entre los oficiales que comandaban la invasión, ¿cómo no habría de hacerlo? De seguro, el ansiaría esta oportunidad para vengarse personalmente de ella y de su hermana. Y de paso, reivindicarse frente a los ojos de su familia por su fracaso en Arandelle.

Anna bajó al salón de baile, que en Arandelle también hacía las veces de salón del trono, a esperar a los soldados, y entregarles de una vez por todas, la corona. De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una serie de oficiales elegantemente vestidos, pero en muchos casos, cansados y sucios por la batalla. La princesa los miró atentamente, pues a decir verdad, había esperado que la comitiva fuera un poco más grande, o que por lo menos hubiera un soldado de los otros dos ejércitos, pero al juzgar por sus uniformes, todos pertenecían a las Islas del Sur.

— Su majestad… — hizo una reverencia el mayor, quien debía ser un noble a juzgar por su porte aristocrático y cabello rubio.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — preguntó groseramente Anna quien no deseaba cruzar otra palabra más con aquellos hombres.

— Su alteza, tenemos que discutir los términos de su rendición ya sabe… — comenzó el sujeto.

— Ya firmé lo que ustedes querían, ahora déjeme ver a mi hermana— insistió Anna, quien no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para enfrentárseles.

— Yo de ti sería más humilde, no tienes nada más que tu linda cara, no estás en posición de exigir nada — dijo un sujeto pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado del primero.

— Lo único que quiero es ver a mi hermana — exigió Anna nuevamente, quien no se daría por vencida, Elsa era lo único que le quedaba.

— ¿Podríamos discutirlo en privado? — preguntó el mismo sujeto. Anna caminó rápidamente hacia un cuartico en la parte de atrás del trono, lo abrió, y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrarán, sin siquiera molestarse en dirigirle la palabra.

Los hombres pasaron, y Anna tras ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que la chica pudiera dar un paso más, sintió un par de manos empujarla fuertemente, por lo que perdió el balance y cayó al piso. El dolor fue muy intenso, y Anna no tuvo el control de la situación por algunos segundos, hasta que se percató de que alguien estaba sobre ella.

— ¡No! — Gritó Anna al tiempo que abría los ojos y comenzaba a patear y lanzar puños a su atacante.

— Tranquila princesa, eres muy altanera para alguien que acaba de perderlo todo — dijo un sujeto rubio, alto y feo que se unió al pelirrojo que se encontraba sobre ella, tomándole fuertemente las manos.

— ¡Déjeme! — gritó Anna, quien no dejaba de moverse, aunque se encontrara completamente aterrada.

— Rudi, Runo, ¿qué están haciendo? — preguntó cansadamente uno de los tres hombres que observaban la escena tranquilamente desde la salita al fondo de la habitación.

— Enseñándole modales a la princesa — respondió el que estaba sobre ella mientras encontraba el extremo de su falda.

— ¿No creen que es muy pronto para perder el tiempo en esas tonterías? — preguntó otro de los tres hombres, quienes claramente no tenían intención de ayudarla

— No nos tardaremos —dijo el que le sostenía las manos, en tanto Anna sentía que quien estaba sobre ella, finalmente alcanzaba la liga que había colocado aquella mañana como parte de las tradiciones nupciales.

— Miren lo que encontré —anunció el sujeto en una voz cantarina, en tanto se la retiraba de las piernas, sin que Anna dejara de patearlo repetidas veces en el camino.

— ¿Una liga de bodas? ¿por qué? — preguntó uno de los sujetos que se encontraban sentados en la salita, como si en frente de ellos no estuviera sucediendo nada.

— Si no estoy mal, ella iba a casarse hoy. Después de todo, se suponía que era un ataque sorpresa — comentó el mayor de los sujetos.

— En mis tiempos, antes de proceder a hacer eso, le dabas un "Buenas tardes" — bromeó uno de ellos, al tiempo que los otros se reían.

Mientras tanto, a Anna ya había aceptado que tan solo le quedaba la opción de gritar, patear con todas sus fuerzas, y preguntar cómo podían permanecer sentados, charlando tan tranquilamente mientras esto le sucedía a unos cuantos pasos. Toda la escena parecía sacada de un libro de horror o alguna pesadilla gótica. La princesa sintió como levantaban su falda hasta la cintura, en tanto, que uno de los sujetos en la sala dejaba escapar una mirada furtiva en su dirección, cómo si realmente se sintiera curioso por ver aquello.

— ¡Tranquila! — le gritó el hombre que estaba sobre ella, en tanto se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas. Anna siguió gritando, cada vez con más fuerza, preguntándose porque ninguno de sus soldados apostados en la parte de afuera del cuarto la ayudaban, hasta que sintió una mano deslizarse por su corpiño hasta el borde de su escote.

— ¡No! Por favor — gritó nuevamente.

— ¡Suficiente! — dijo una voz masculina que se acercó hacía ellos y empujó al sujeto sobre la chica.

— Deberían tratar de disimular, sus gritos pueden escucharse hasta el piso de abajo. Lo último que quiero es ocasionar una matanza innecesaria — dijo el sujeto mientras tomaba sus manos y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Anna miró a los ojos a su salvador, y soltó rápidamente sus manos ya que había sido rescatada justó por la última persona que deseaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hans sin verdadero interés.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — preguntó la chica nuevamente, de una manera ruda, pero con la voz temblorosa.

— De eso hablaremos luego — respondió el mismo sujeto que pidió hablar en privado con ella.

— ¡No! — gritó Anna — y-yo firmé la rendición, ahora q-quiero que me devuelvan a Elsa — exigió la chica torpemente.

— Su Majestad, usted no está en posición de exigir nada — dijo el sujeto— me temo, que en nombre de la alianza del Sur, usted está bajo arresto— anunció el sujeto.

— ¿Alianza del Sur? Así que se hacen llamar "Alianza del Sur", que nombre más estúpido, es… — comenzó a balbucear la chica.

— ¡Cállate Anna! — le ordenó Hans, después la tomó por el codo, y se dirigió a los otros hombres — la llevaré a su habitación, pondré un par de soldados para que la vigilen. Volveré en seguida— dijo el príncipe.

— Te esperaremos aquí, hermanito — dijo burlonamente el sujeto pelirrojo que atacó a Anna, por lo que ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento, a la que él respondió con una sonrisa lasciva, en tanto ponía la prenda que le había quitado en su bolsillo.

— Ugh, que asco — se quejó Anna en tanto salía de aquella habitación acompañada de Hans.

—Hans, dime donde está Elsa — pidió la chica mientras él la arrastraba a través de los pasillos hasta su habitación.

— En prisión — respondió sencillamente el príncipe.

— ¿Esta bien? — preguntó Anna preocupada.

— Considerando las circunstancias, podría estar mucho peor— contestó.

— Por favor, por favor, déjame verla — rogó la princesa en tanto que él prácticamente la lanzaba al cuarto.

— No puedo, eso se encuentra fuera de mi control — respondió el príncipe, quien se quedó mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Anna se sentó silenciosamente en su cama en tanto el inspeccionaba el tocador de la chica.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos, realmente pensabas casarte con un plebeyo— dijo el príncipe mientras levantaba el ramo de flores que Anna pensaba utilizar durante la ceremonia.

— No puedo creer que Elsa te halla dejado salirte con la tuya. En mi familia, jamás te hubieran permitido cometer aquella tontería —opinó mientras soltaba el ramo de flores sobre la mesa.

— ¿Tu familia? — preguntó Anna sorprendida — si no estoy mal, ese asqueroso cerdo te llamó hermano.

— Ellos son cinco de mis doce hermanos — confesó Hans.

Fue entonces, cuando la chica tuvo la posibilidad de mirarse en el espejo, por primera vez, desde que dejó la habitación aquella mañana, y encontró a una mujer muy diferente en él, esta chica se veía pálida, con el vestido mal puesto y el peinado desecho.

— ¿Por qué querían lastimarme? — preguntó Anna con voz cansada — Ustedes ya ganaron, ya no me queda nada, no tenían porque… hacerme más daño, explícame Hans, ¿por qué? — insistió mientras sentía los parpados pesados y los ojos llorosos.

— Porque pueden hacerlo, por que ganaron y tu perdiste. Porque ellos son fuertes y tú débil, porqué así es el mundo real, no queda nadie a quien le importe si vives o mueres — comentó amargamente el príncipe mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en un silla junto a la ventana.

— Tu y tu familia son asquerosos, apenas si cruzamos dos palabras, y mira lo que por poco sucede — dijo la chica, sin acabar de entender.

— Lo son, e incluso peores de lo que imaginas. En realidad, hace tiempo solía creer que era mejor que ellos, a estas alturas, sé que no lo soy. Pero, a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo no necesito ser innecesariamente cruel para sentirme satisfecho. Anna, si crees que yo soy lo peor de mi familia, entonces vas a tener un duro despertar, princesa — dijo sarcásticamente el príncipe en tanto sonreía amargamente.

— No entiendo que está pasando aquí. Ayer, todo era hermoso y pacifico y hoy… — empezó Anna dejando salir un par de lágrimas — esto es una pesadilla.

— Tienes que agradecerle a Elsa por eso — comentó venenosamente — hemos atacado por meses, pero, por supuesto, ella te mantuvo protegida en este castillo, lejos del mundo real, siempre ha sido así — opinó mientras inspeccionaba un par de muñecas de trapo que Anna conservaba sobre su mesa, y que eran una copia en miniatura de Elsa y ella misma.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y el hermano de Hans, él mismo pelirrojo que la atacó, entró y la miró de arriba a abajo como si quisiera beberla de un solo trago.

— ¿Ya terminaste aquí, hermanito? — preguntó el sujeto sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Anna solo entrecruzó sus manos sobre su regazo y conservó su vista fija hacía el suelo.

— Oh por favor… — murmuró cansadamente Hans en tanto dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás — déjala en paz. Rudi, ella ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que comenzó el bombardeo. Mírala, está aterrada. Además, pronto llegarán los oficiales de Barona, sería un escandalo— opinó el príncipe menor en tanto que Anna lo miraba preguntándose porqué la defendía.

— Que compasivo eres, no lo hubiera imaginado de ti —se burló Rudi.

— Es simple sentido común — opinó Hans — no estás jugando a la guerra en el patio del castillo, esto es real — comentó el treceavo.

— Hola princesa— la saludó el hermano de Hans, en tanto se sentaba junto a ella en la cama — mi nombre es Rudi Westergard, supongo que no debo decirte más, mi hermano ya ha hablado por mi — dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de parecer encantador.

— No, sus acciones han hablado por usted, y me dicen que es un cerdo — dijo Anna furiosa. Por lo que él respondió lanzándose contra ella mientras trataba de besarla, y meterse debajo de su falda cómo lo había hecho minutos antes en el salón del trono.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó Hans — déjala, basta — insistió el príncipe, en tanto separaba a su hermano de la chica.

— ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿a ti que te importa lo que le pase a esta chica? — preguntó el muchacho — no sería la primera.

— Créeme, no me importa lo que le pase— negó Hans — ya sé que no es la primera, pero trata de usar tu cabeza por dos segundos. Ella no es una plebeya, es una princesa, y papá no podrá pagarle a su familia para cubrir tus indiscreciones. Además, no sabes que planes tiene para ella, si yo fuera tú, no le haría nada hasta que él decida su suerte, yo ya cometí un error, y aún pago por eso, así que no planeo fallar dos veces — le aconsejó el menor.

— Es un buen punto — Aceptó el muchacho. De repente, las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar, como el rugir de un animal furioso, anunciando que la ciudad finalmente había caído en manos de los invasores.

— Genial — dijo Rudi sarcásticamente — los de Barona ya llegaron, tendrá que esperar— se quejó antes de salir y cerrar con un fuerte golpe tras ella.

— Hans, que quiere decir ese toque de las campanas — preguntó Anna al borde de las lagrimas y aún asustada por el segundo ataque del hermano de Hans.

— Ya oíste a mi hermano, eso significa que la ciudad por fin es nuestra, los de Barona, están aquí, los de Natsia también, y si no me equivoco, ellos tienen a tu hermana.

— Natsia — murmuró la chica.

— Sí, ellos la tienen. La gente de Natsia tenía la obligación de incapacitarla, y traerla con vida al palacio — confirmó Hans.

— Por favor, por favor, déjame verla — pidió la chica.

— Te dije que Natsia la tiene, yo no tengo ninguna influencia, no podría hacerlo aunque lo quisiera— respondió Hans algo fastidiado.

— Hans — empezó nuevamente Anna.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó algo exasperado al ver que ella no tenía la intención de callarse.

— ¿Él esta en prisión? — dijo Anna.

— Sí es que estamos hablando de tu recolector, la respuesta es no — contesto Hans. — aparentemente, logró escapar.

— ¿Por qué no te llevó con él? — procedió a preguntar el príncipe casi en tono de burla.

— Porque yo tenía que ver a Elsa, y saber que está viva— contestó Anna en un suspiro.

— Estúpida — empezó nuevamente Hans — realmente, no usas la cabeza ¿no es verdad? — dijo el príncipe alterado, mientras que Anna lo observaba sintiéndose ofendida.

— Pudiste haber salido de aquí, casarte con tu recolector de hielo, y tener una vida decente con él, ahora estás atrapada, te has convertido en un trofeo de guerra de mi padre, uno más para la colección, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que él deje que Rudy y Runo hagan lo que quieran contigo — prosiguió Hans.

— Yo… yo solo quería ver a Elsa una vez más — dijo Anna con la voz temblorosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans se quedó mirando a la chica llorar en silencio, en tanto que recordaba el sentimiento de envidia que tuvo poco antes de intentar matar a Elsa. Pues la hermana mayor parecía completamente destruida ante la perspectiva de ver a la menor. En aquel momento, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur entendió que entre ellas había una clase de amor que no encontraría en ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, incluyendo a Lars, que era el más decente de ellos.

— Si tu recolector de Hielo tiene algo de cerebro, se mantendrá alejado de todo esto— comentó Hans casualmente — y si tu tienes algo de cerebro, no llamaras la atención hacia él, no lo menciones, no hables de él, no pronuncies su nombre, y pronto la gente olvidará que existió, y tu podrás continuar con tu vida — le aconsejó el príncipe.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí.

— Hans, siempre pensé que si yo estuviera en tus manos nuevamente, como hace un año, tu me habrías matado al instante, pero, ahora me estas ayudando ¿por qué? — lo cuestionó Anna genuinamente intrigada.

— Por dos razones, la primera, por conveniencia, lo que le dije a mi hermano no es mentira, mi padre será quien decida tu futuro, así que no debemos desobedecerlo. Y la segunda, no te la diré, ese es mi problema, no el tuyo — respondió el príncipe quien no estaba listo para compartir sus pensamientos con ella, mucho menos, después de todo lo que había sufrido desde que dejó Arandelle.

— Iré por algo de comer, supongo que tu debes encontrarte hambrienta, dudo mucho que hallas probado bocado desde la mañana — dijo casualmente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacía la puerta.

— Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar, pondré un par de guardias en la entrada — le advirtió Hans antes de dejar la habitación.

Hans bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, en donde encontró a un sin fin de soldados reunidos en el recibidor del castillo. Hacían parte de las tres naciones aliadas, ya que portaban sus uniformes mientras compartían la cena como los felices vencedores que eran en aquel momento. Sin embargo, al príncipe le importaba un bledo la victoria, aquella no significaba nada, tan solo una masacre más, en donde se perdieron muchas vidas, y de la que él no ganó nada más que unas cuantas heridas, y la satisfacción de no haber muerto en combate.

—¿Ya acabaste con ella, hermanito? — preguntó Runo algo intoxicado por el alcohol en su cerveza.

— No, voy a llevarle algo de comer — respondió Hans mientras tomaba un plato grande y servía comida de las enormes mesas comunales instaladas en el recibidor.

—Que galante eres — lo alabó su hermano falsamente — ¿qué es lo que pretendes? — preguntó venenosamente.

— Nada — dijo Hans honestamente — me conformo con no arruinar mi vida nuevamente, ya está bastante dañada cómo para añadir más mierda — comentó el menor con resentimiento en su voz.

— Oh, pobre hermanito— dijo Runo quien luego tomó un sorbo de su boca — eres un inútil y lo sabes, nada va a cambiar eso, pero creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es mantenerse en el lado bueno de papá, y si se entera de que la princesita fue herida o perjudicada de alguna manera, sin que él halla decidido su destino, nos enviará al calabozo a todos — opinó.

— Debo admitir que no lo había pensado — dijo otro de sus hermanos, el mayor del grupo y quinto en la línea de sucesión: Jorgen, quien se acercó a ellos de improviso — lo que Hans dice es bastante sensato. No lo pensé cuando estábamos en el cuarto del salón del trono, pero ahora es claro como el agua, no es buena idea provocar a papá, el decidirá el futuro de la princesa… ¿cómo era su nombre? — preguntó el sujeto mirando a su hermano menor.

— Anna — respondió Hans completamente maravillado y horrorizado por la sangre fría de sus hermanos, que a pesar de los años, no dejaba de causarle una fuerte impresión. Y pensar que Anna pensaba que él era quien tenía el corazón congelado.

— Abran paso, abran paso— gritaron una serie de hombres al tiempo que entraba un pequeño pelotón al comedor. Hans se les quedó viendo, y notó que uno de ellos cargaba a una chica en sus brazos.

— No puede ser… — murmuró Hans asombrado.

— Sí es ella, es la reina Elsa — dijo Jorgen al tiempo que los hombres desaparecían por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

— Anna quiere verla, ¿puede hacerse? — preguntó Hans a su hermano mayor.

— Sí, creo que no habrá problema si se despide de ella, en todo caso, está drogada, no habrá gran diferencia si lo hace — dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

Hans no se demoró en subir las escaleras, con el fin de llevarle la comida y las noticias a la chica, mientras que comenzaba a prepararse mentalmente para los días siguientes, ya que tenía la plena consciencia de que tendría que enfrentarse a todos y cada uno de los fantasmas de su pasado, y a lo que había prometido dejar atrás a fin de conservar su cordura.

* * *

Hola a todos, sí traigo otro nuevo fic, sí, ya sé que estoy loca, pero mi cerebro funciona a base de obsesiones, y la actual es la de escribir. En realidad, para ser honesta, este es un fic que he tenido desde hace tiempo lo empecé a escribir durante las tardes. He estado tomando unos cursos en un instituto después de salir del trabajo, y normalmente llego 30 o 15 minutos antes a clase, por lo que comencé a escribir esto en mi celular, la verdad es que comenzó como algo secreto, algo para complacerme únicamente a mi misma, me daba como pena publicarlo, pero que diablos, lo voy a hacer, así que desde ya les advierto que el raiting puede cambiar a M, ahh por cierto, tome los nombres de este fic del preview del libro "frozen heart" me muero por leerlo, espero que si no está disponible en Colombia (sé que no lo estará) por lo menos salga en Itunes, realmente quiero comprarlo.


	2. deudas no saldadas

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece es del ratón gringo, no me lucro de esto, solo es para escapar de lo aburrido de la vida real. Gracias por entender.

 _ **[deudas no saldadas]**_

Hans subió las escaleras del palacio hasta la segunda planta, mientras que sentía que cada uno de sus pasos pesaban como si llevara gruesos lingotes de plomo en los pies. El príncipe se hallaba exhausto, pues se encontraba despierto desde la madrugada, preparándose para el ataque. Y ahora, él tenía que cuidar de la princesa. A decir verdad, no era que lo deseara ni mucho menos, él planeó mantenerse alejado de ella, hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario cruzar palabra, pero su recién adquirida conciencia no lo dejó, él, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, no pudo dejarla a merced de Rudi y Runo, y muy en el fondo, se sentía orgulloso por su decisión.

— Anna— la llamó el príncipe mientras abría la puerta de la habitación — te traje algo de comer — dijo Hans en tanto le dejaba un plato de comida en el tocador.

— Gracias — murmuró Anna.

— Ah, casi lo olvido —añadió Hans — vi a Elsa, los soldados de Natsia la trajeron, está inconsciente. Pero, conseguí el permiso de mi hermano mayor, te dejarán verla si así lo deseas — comentó el príncipe seriamente.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna ilusionada parándose de la cama. — oh gracias Hans.

— ¿Crees que podamos ir en este momento? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí, no veo porque no — dijo Hans en tanto se frotaba la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

— Pero deberás seguir mis ordenes y si tratas de escapar yo…

— No lo haré — lo interrumpió Anna calmadamente.

Hans tomó nuevamente el codo de Anna, y la condujo hasta el muy concurrido recibidor. Allí, encontró a sus hermanos comiendo pacíficamente, en una improvisada mesa de madera, en tanto un par de mucamas y mayordomos los atendían pacientemente, como si se tratara de una cena corriente en el palacio. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de una de las chicas, encontró un ojo morado, a través del cual, pudo leer claramente los eventos de aquel día sin tener que escuchar palabras de su boca.

— ¡Becky! — exclamó Anna. — ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó la princesa quien trató de librarse del agarre de Hans, pero este no se lo permitió.

— Si su alteza — dijo la chica dedicándole una breve sonrisa. Después, Jorgen se puso de pie, viéndose elegante e imponente con su distintivo porte aristocrático y cabello rubio.

— Princesa Anna — la llamó el quinto príncipe — le aseguro que su personal está a salvo, no se preocupe, están en las mejores manos, solo deben aprender a colaborar con nosotros… — dijo el sujeto con amabilidad fingida, en tanto asentía en dirección a la chica del ojo negro. Por su puesto, Hans no necesitó otra palabra para armar todo aquel rompecabezas.

— _Típico…_ — pensó sarcásticamente Hans. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, la inocente Anna no entendió nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Pero, ¿por qué tiene un ojo negro? Son unos animales — preguntó la princesa molesta.

— Oh, la princesa sigue altanera, creo que no ha aprendido su lección — bromeó Rudi quien se hallaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente. Por lo que Hans, quien aún tenía en sus manos el codo de Anna, pudo sentirla estremecerse.

— Queremos ver a la reina — terció Hans, que no quería que la conversación se fuera hacía ese tema, mucho menos, cuando era más que obvio que sus hermanos se hallaban completamente embriagados— dijiste que podríamos hacerlo, en cuanto la metieran a su celda — le recordó el menor a Jorgen.

— Sí, sí, ya lo sé, no hará gran diferencia ¿saben?. La reina está completamente drogada, se encuentra inconsciente, pero si desean verla, no veo porque no habría de hacerse, ya les dije a los guardias de Natsia que ustedes bajarían a visitarla, pero la fusilarán mañana a primera hora— comento Jorgen tranquilamente. Anna se mordió el labio, y fue obvio que se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas.

— Oh, princesa, no hagas eso, nos rompes el corazón — volvió a burlarse Rudi, esta vez, dejándole claro a todos los presentes que no debería tomar una copa más.

— Ya regresamos — intervino Hans, al ver la mirada llena de resentimiento que Anna le dedicó a su hermano. En tanto las otras mucamas lo miraban como si fuera una especie de monstruo mitológico dispuesto a comerse a la princesa. Hans supuso que habrían de esperar que él tuviera la misma piedad que tuvieron los ejércitos de la alianza con su gente.

— Vamos — insistió Hans quien la empujó fuera del salón, para escapar de las miradas curiosas que los seguían. El príncipe vio de todo en los ojos de los presentes, desde curiosidad, hasta miedo por el destino de la princesa.

Anna y Hans bajaron la fría escalera que conducía a las mazmorras, él ya las conocía, había pasado un par de horas en ellas antes de que lo embarcaran en un bote a las Islas del Sur, y en otra oportunidad, cuando él mismo encarceló a Elsa, pero, aún así, se sorprendió al ver la profundidad de los calabozos, pues se hallaban en una parte que le era desconocida.

— Su alteza — lo llamó uno de los oficiales de Natsia que resguardaban la celda de Elsa. — su hermano nos avisó que vendrían, pero la reina se encuentra inconsciente, no notará su presencia — les advirtió .

— No importa, ella quiere verla — dijo Hans.

— Como diga — respondió el guardia obedientemente mientras abría la pesada puerta de metal. Dejándoles ver a la reina quien se hallaba descuidadamente tendida en el piso, en tanto que sus manos se encontraban atadas con cadenas, muy parecidas a las que Hans le hubiera puesto un año antes.

— ¡Elsa! — exclamó Anna por lo bajo antes de caminar en su dirección. Después, la chica la tomó con dificultad y la puso sobre la destartalada cama que se encontraba en la esquina, con la intención de que se sintiera más cómoda.

En seguida, la princesa se quedó sentada junto a ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente la frente, de la que salía una ligera línea de sangre. Anna comenzó a llorar silenciosamente por segunda vez aquel día. Hans recordó la ocasión en la que la dejó con la intención de que ella muriera congelada en la biblioteca del palacio, pues Anna no derramó una sola lagrima, al parecer, su traición no produjo suficiente herida en su corazón, no, cómo lo hacía la posibilidad de perder a su hermana mayor.

— _Como te envidio Anna_ — pensó el príncipe al ver que la chica a pesar de su reducida familia, tenía más amor en su vida de lo que él nunca tendría en sus doce hermanos, probablemente, era por ello que tenía el corazón congelado.

En aquel instante, el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de Hans, y se dio cuenta de que el guardia pretendía cerrarla para dejar solas a las hermanas.

— No — negó Hans en tanto que detenía la puerta con la mano — no es seguro dejarlas solas, la princesa es bastante escurridiza, lo sé por experiencia propia — le advirtió el príncipe. Anna no dijo nada ante esto, tan solo lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules, y Hans se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para descifrar el misterio de la expresión que le dedicó en aquel momento.

— Si deseas — comenzó Hans sintiéndose culpable y miserable como no lo hacía desde tiempo atrás — puedes quedarte con ella por el resto de la noche, mañana la ejecutarán, así pueden pasar sus últimas horas juntas— dijo el príncipe mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto al marco de la puerta con su espalda recostada en la pared y su cabeza hacía atrás.

Anna siguió sin responder, tan solo permaneció mirándolo con sus inocentes y tristes ojos. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que la chica dejara de ponerle atención, y se concentrara en su hermana mayor. Hans pasó el resto de la noche en un extraño estupor producido por la falta de sueño, en tanto miraba a Anna acariciar la frente de Elsa, mientras le tarareaba canciones, y le murmuraba frases cargadas de amor.

.

.

.

.

.

— Anna— la llamó Hans en tanto que agitaba suavemente su hombro, pues ella se quedó dormida encima del cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana.

— Anna — repitió Hans — ya es hora, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Ya? — preguntó la chica horrorizada adhiriéndose con fuerza al vestido de Elsa — No, por favor Hans, diles que no hagan esto. Ella no los atacará, no tienen porque fusilarla, ella no…

— Anna — la interrumpió Hans cerrando los ojos brevemente para tratar de mantener la calma— yo no puedo hacer nada, esta no es mi decisión. Por favor, levántate, tenemos que irnos— le pidió el príncipe.

— Hans, te lo ruego, no se la lleven. Elsa y yo nos iremos de Arandelle, pueden quedarse con el reino, con lo que ustedes quieran, pero, por favor déjenla en paz— rogó Anna entre sollozos mientras que Hans se sentía cada vez más incómodo al escuchar su llanto.

— Hansy, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué sigue ella aquí? — preguntó cansadamente Frederick, uno de los hermanos de Hans, mientras que se recostaba descuidadamente en el marco de la puerta.

— Por favor, por favor no… — pidió la princesa casi de manera inentendible, ya que sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar con claridad.

— Princesa, váyase de aquí — dijo el sujeto pacientemente tratando de razonar con ella — Esto es parte de la guerra, así son las cosas.

— Además— continuó Frederick — si no consigo sacarla en diez segundos, llamaré a Rudi, probablemente, él pueda disuadirla — la amenazó el sujeto con expresión dura como el acero.

— Vamos Anna — dijo Hans alarmado por aquello, quien se agachó, la tomó firmemente por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla hacía la puerta, hasta que se encontraron en el pasillo.

— ¡Elsa! — gritó Anna quien trataba de soltarse de su agarre — ¡Elsa! — repitió. En ese momento, un grupo de soldados entraron a la celda y uno de ellos sacó a la reina quien parecía una tétrica y pálida marioneta. Al verla, la princesa se conmocionó tanto, que tuvo que rodearla con ambos brazos para que no escapara.

— ¡Tranquila Anna! — gritó Hans luchando por mantenerla en su lugar.

De repente, los dos príncipes escucharon el estallido de pólvora resonar a través del pasillo, seguido por el replicar de las campanas de la abadía, que últimamente se habían vuelto las encargadas de anunciar el horror por venir. Hans jamás olvidaría el grito de Anna en aquel momento, parecía como si algo en su interior se hubiera desgarrado, y nuevamente, el príncipe vio ante sus ojos a la princesa congelada correr y ponerse debajo de su espada, tal y como lo hacía en sus pesadillas, una y otra vez, en un gesto que le hizo entender que ella amaba más a su hermana que a su propia vida.

Anna no dejó de llorar tras silenciarse las campanas, sino que siguió gimiendo mientras que se sostenía firmemente de la camisa del príncipe. Hans, aprovechó su estado vulnerable para guiarla lentamente hasta su habitación, y al llegar, la dejó sentada en la cama. Por unos breves instantes, el muchacho observó con atención a la chica frente a él. Había un mundo de diferencia entre la princesa que encontró el día anterior en el salón del trono de Arandelle, cuando sus hermanos se presentaron ante ella, en tanto que él permanecía prácticamente escondido en las sombras, pues no quería enfrentarla. Aquella Anna se veía hermosa en su impecable vestido blanco, alegre e inocente, tal y como la conoció en el puerto durante la coronación de Elsa. Pero, esta mujer era una completamente diferente, y pensar que él tenía que ver en ese cambio, le provocaba nauseas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Anna con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos — ¿por qué me estas ayudando? Pensé que querías verme muerta , al igual que a Elsa. Si alguien debería estar feliz, ese eres tú. Sin embargo, no pareces estarlo— comentó en un tono muy bajo.

— No estoy feliz — aceptó Hans en un susurro.

— ¿No lo estas? — preguntó nuevamente Anna.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Hay momentos en nuestras vidas en los que tomamos decisiones equivocadas. Yo no era el hombre que quería dejarte morir en la biblioteca de Arandelle, ni el que trató de decapitar a la reina, sé que yo no soy esa persona. Yo era diferente, yo era mejor… — comenzó Hans con la voz carrasposa.

— ¿Mejor qué quién? — preguntó Anna.

— Que mis hermanos— respondió Hans

— Tu eres ese hombre. Tu, y tu familia nos destruyeron — dijo Anna calmadamente mientras su odio se deslizaba por cada silaba de aquellas palabras.

— Lo sé— respondió serenamente — también sé que tengo una deuda contigo, yo voy a pagarla.

— No quiero nada tuyo, te odio — respondió Anna en completa calma.

—Entiendo — dijo nuevamente el príncipe — es así como debería ser.

Después de aquella conversación, Hans caminó muy lentamente hacía la puerta y salió, dejando atrás a la princesa acompañada tan solo de su dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans no entró en la habitación de Anna en lo que restó del día, tan solo envió a un par de mucamas a su cuarto con un par de bandejas, tampoco quiso enfrentarla cuando durante la tarde del día siguiente, un par de oficiales de Barona la acompañaron al cementerio, en donde se encontraban sus padres, para enterrar a Elsa. Por el contrario, él se quedó en el castillo donde cumplió su deber como soldado del ejercito de las Islas del Sur, y ayudó a sus hermanos a poner bajo control la ciudad.

Al finalizar la tarde, Hans se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para ir a la planta en la que se encontraba la habitación de Anna, y entrar.

—Buenas tardes — dijo torpemente, pero ella no respondió, tan solo siguió trenzando su cabello frente a su tocador. En ese momento, Hans se percató del sonido de la madera al quemarse, y vio los últimos rastros del voluminoso vestido blanco que llevaba el día anterior, en la chimenea.

— Mis hermanos quieren que bajes a cenar con nosotros — empezó nuevamente Hans.

— ¿Es necesario? — preguntó Anna quien dio los últimos toques a una de sus trenzas, se paró de su asiento, y se volteó dándole la cara. Hans la miró con detenimiento antes de responder. Aquel día, la princesa llevaba una versión de su tradicional vestido de corpiño y mangas largas, en color negro, la razón era obvia: ella se encontraba de luto.

— Tu sabes bien que sí. Mi hermano lo ordena, y en tu posición… — empezó nuevamente Hans.

— Entonces vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar — lo interrumpió la chica resignada.

La pareja bajó al comedor, y al tiempo que cruzaban los silenciosos pasillos, Hans pudo percatarse de que una extraña calma se había apoderado del castillo, después de la violencia de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

— Buenas tardes — dijo Anna al tiempo que sus hermanos se ponían de pie justo y como ordenaba el protocolo.

— Buenas tardes princesa — la saludó Jorgen, quien precedía la mesa, sentándose a su cabeza.

En aquel momento, Anna y Hans tomaron asiento, uno junto al otro, al tiempo que una de las mucamas entraba y comenzaba a servir la sopa. El príncipe notó en seguida que se trataba de la muchacha del día anterior.

— Hola Becky, ¿Cómo está tu ojo? ¿ya te sientes mejor? — preguntó dulcemente la princesa.

— Está mejorando, gracias por preguntar, alteza — dijo la chica — ¿usted se encuentra bien? — preguntó Becky.

— He tenido días mejores — respondió Anna.

— Hey Becky — dijo Runo desde su asiento — olvidaste el plato de su alteza — la regañó el príncipe al tiempo que su hermano Rudi sonreía ampliamente. A Hans no le gustó aquello, pero entró en verdadero pánico cuando vio que la chica ponía en frente de Anna un plato pequeño.

— ¿Una zanahoria cruda? — preguntó Hans aliviado, ya que pensaba que se trataría de un ratón muerto o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, a él le hacían aquellas bromas todo el tiempo, así que ya conocía el modo de pensar de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del príncipe no duró mucho, ya que la mucama salió corriendo del comedor.

— Pero que… — comenzó Hans, pero se quedó callado al ver la expresión en los ojos de Anna, y las miradas confidentes de los príncipes quienes comían su sopa en tanto esperaban la reacción de la chica.

— ¿No le gustan las zanahorias, princesa Anna? — preguntó maliciosamente Rudi.

— No. Yo las detesto— murmuró Anna en tanto Hans se percataba de que sus manos temblaban por la ira — si me disculpan, no tengo apetito — dijo Anna antes de salir como una ráfaga del comedor. El menor de los hermanos, no alcanzó a preguntar nada, ya que los demás comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

— Eso fue innecesariamente cruel — opinó Frederick en tanto trataba de reprimir la risa — realmente cruel, pero, fue muy bueno. Esta vez si que se pasaron, par de sin vergüenzas — dijo el sujeto refiriéndose a Rudi y Runo.

— ¿De que se ríen? — preguntó Hans.

—Este par de imbéciles son de lo peor— opinó Jorgen con una sonrisa en sus labios, y Hans no pudo contradecirlo, ya que no decía más que la verdad.

— La zanahoria era parte de esa mascota que tenían las reina y la princesa, creo que era un hombre de nieve, o algo así — comentó descuidadamente Frederick mientras seguía tomando su sopa como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Hombre de nieve? — preguntó Hans.

— ¿No lo viste, Hans? — preguntó Runo sorprendido — era la cosa más curiosa que he visto en mi vida, hablaba y se movía como un ser humano, a pesar de que estaba hecho de nieve, e incluso, tenía una pequeña tormenta que flotaba sobre él. Se deshizo al morir la reina, solo quedó la zanahoria y un par de ramitas — comentó.

— ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo así? — preguntó Hans sin emoción.

— Vamos Hans, solo fue una broma, algo cruel, pero nada más — terció Jorgen al ver a su hermano cada vez más.

— ¿Una broma? Esa chica perdió a su hermana, su novio, su reino y su fortuna en un día. ¡Y ahora es prisionera de guerra! — exclamó Hans furioso mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano.

— Sí, así es la guerra, tu ya deberías saberlo, has pasado más tiempo en el ejercito que cualquiera de nosotros — dijo Rudi encogiéndose de hombros — ¿A que no es la cosa más linda que hallan visto en su vida? — preguntó el príncipe dirigiéndose a sus hermanos y cambiando de tema.

— La reina era más hermosa — añadió Runo con la boca llena de pan.

— Probablemente, pero ella está… ustedes saben, ¡muerta!. Sin embargo, la linda pelirroja está viva, y en nuestras manos. Cuando lleguemos a las Islas, le pediré permiso a papá, sé que no me lo negará — contestó Rudi

— No puedo creerlo— dijo Hans, quien ya había olvidado como era tener que pasar tiempo con sus hermanos.

— Oh por favor Hans, déjanos en paz. Tu eres quien deberías estar más feliz con esto, después de todo, fue por culpa de esas niñitas que te enviaron con el ejercito a las colonias del continente oriental, y después te obligaron a trabajar en las caballerizas— opinó Rudi irritado por la falta de sentido del humor de su hermano menor.

— Déjalo Rudi, ¿acaso no ves que él es un hombre nuevo? — preguntó sarcásticamente Frederick mientras los restantes se reían — él no es como nosotros, ya no, él es " _diferente_ " — se burló el príncipe.

— No, no lo soy, tan solo, no apruebo la crueldad innecesaria, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera cuando traté de apoderarme de Arandelle — dijo Hans seriamente.

— Es por ese complejo de superioridad que papá te odia — afirmó Jorgen tranquilamente.

— No es un complejo de superioridad, simplemente, creo que actué mal, y me arrepiento de lo que hice — comentó Hans.

— Hans— empezó nuevamente Jorgen — es natural que quieras el poder, después de todo, eres un Westergard, tú único error fue fallar — opinó el mayor.

— Después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa, había olvidado como era vivir en esta familia — dijo Hans completamente frustrado, al tiempo que dejaba su servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantaba con la intención de buscar a la princesa.

— Anna — llamó Hans a la puerta. La cual, se abrió ante él.

—Necesito ir al cuarto de Elsa — anunció la chica fríamente.

— Me temo que tendré que acompañarte, no se supone que deba dejar que salgas sola— comentó Hans casualmente.

Hans entró acompañado de Anna a la habitación de la reina y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba tal y como la había dejado la mañana de su abducción, lo que significaba que aún no la habían saqueado, probablemente, sus hermanos y el ejercito estaban demasiado ocupados para hacerlo. Y en ese momento, el príncipe tuvo una idea que lo llevó al armario de la reina.

— Así que aquí están… — dijo Hans en tanto sacaba de los cajones un par de cofres.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? — preguntó Anna alarmada desde el otro lado de la habitación — devuélvelo — repitió al tiempo que se acercaba hacía él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el había tomado un par de pendientes de rubí, con su correspondiente collar y un brazalete de diamantes que metió en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

— Pretendamos que es el precio por la protección que te he brindado — dijo calmadamente, mientras que Anna lo miraba con intención de lanzarse contra él.

— Puedes quedarte con el resto — dijo Hans pasándole el gran joyero.

— Si te dejo conservarlos, ¿me protegerás de tu hermano? — preguntó Anna en tanto tomaba el cofre entre sus manos.

— Si es que te refieres a Rudi, sí, trataré de hacerlo, hasta que lleguemos a las Islas del Sur. Él dijo que planea pedirte a papá— comentó Hans sorprendido por la pregunta de Anna, pues imaginó que ni un millón de años lo dejaría quedarse con alguna de las pertenencias de Elsa. Definitivamente, su instinto de supervivencia por fin estaba comenzando a mostrarse.

— ¿Pedirme? ¿cómo si fuera un objeto? — preguntó Anna ofendida.

— Aunque… tengo una mejor idea — propuso de repente el príncipe. — debes escapar esta noche. Tienes las joyas de Elsa, eso te dará medios para hacerlo.

— ¿Escapar? — preguntó Anna sorprendida — ¿tú me ayudarías?.

— Sí.

— No te creo — dijo Anna escéptica.

— ¿Acaso no te he ayudado desde que llegué al palacio? — preguntó Hans sorprendido por la desconfianza. — estoy en deuda contigo.

— Tu no eres una buena persona, tu y tus hermanos son unos monstruos, ustedes… — comenzó la chica, pero no pudo continuar ya que un sollozo se lo impidió.

— Yo no soy un monstruo — Aseguró Hans, en un tono que sonó mucho más autoritario de lo que él inicialmente había deseado. Por lo que no le extrañó que Anna diera un paso hacía atrás. Sin embargo, aquel sencillo gesto si le demostró que la chica estaba mucho más asustada por el ataque de sus dos hermanos de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

— No lo soy — prosiguió el príncipe. De repente, Hans recordó las palabras de su padre : Los Westergaard son leones, no ratones. Ellas resonaban en su cabeza como una especie de mantra, que le indicaba que tomara el camino del más poderoso, del fuerte, y del que no tiene miedo de aplastar para lograr lo que desea.

Hans decidió dar otro paso en dirección a Anna, y ella volvió a retroceder asustada. Pero Hans no se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a ella.

— Yo no soy un monstruo — aseguró nuevamente — y prometo que te ayudaré a escapar, es la única manera que tengo para pagar mi deuda.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna mucho más confiada, se diría que casi esperanzada.

— Sí, pero debes hacerlo de noche, y seguir las recomendaciones que yo te dé ¿entendido? — preguntó Hans.

— Entendido — respondió Anna.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Anna finalmente se encontró lista para partir, la princesa trepo cuidadosamente a la cornisa del amplio ventanal triangular de su habitación y se dejó resbalar hasta que dio con otro tejado ubicada justo abajo del primero. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella hazaña sería mucho más difícil sin la protección de todas las capas de nieve que existían durante la primera vez que lo hizo. Pero, aún así, llegó hasta uno de los pisos más bajos, cerca a las cocinas, en donde se introdujo al palacio. No obstante, pronto Anna se dio cuenta de que no fue la decisión más inteligente.

— Alteza — exclamó Gerda, la ama de llaves , al verla entrar.

— Gerda yo… — comenzó la chica asustada, ya que sería obvio que la princesa pretendía huir, después de todo, llevaba su capa de viaje y una mochila cruzada.

— ¡Rápido! — susurro la mujer mientras corría hacia la chica y la tomaba de la mano — por aquí — dijo la mujer en tanto la guiaba por uno de los tantos pasillos especialmente diseñados para uso del servicio.

Anna la siguió sorprendida, mientras que veía otras mucamas y mayordomos que despejaban el camino para que ella pudiera seguir adelante. La princesa hubiera querido agradecerles de una mejor manera, ya que estas personas estaban poniendo la cabeza en juego, pero la prisa no le dejó, tenía que cruzar las murallas del castillo antes de que llegaran las dos de la mañana, pues, a esa hora habría cambio de guardia y perdería la protección de Hans.

— Tenemos que hallar una manera para que no llamé tanto la atención — dijo Gerda. Después la mujer sonrió como si hubiera hallado la solución.

— ¡Ya sé! — anunció. — Frank sale del castillo en diez minutos, irá a la plaza por nuestro pedido semanal de pescado, él llevará su carreta, puede llevarla ahí — sugirió.

— Eso es perfecto, gracias Gerda — agradeció Anna.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que la chica se encontrara en la puerta de servicio ubicada en la cocina, preparada para subir en aquella carreta cubierta y esconderse hasta que llegaran a uno de los vecindarios de la parte externa de la ciudad.

— la llevaré hasta el último distrito, allí, usted podrá tomar una diligencia hasta lindsen, y … bueno, en realidad no tengo la menor idea de que esté planeando hacer, pero sea lo que sea, espero que tenga suerte — dijo Frank dedicándole una sonrisa.

Anna sonrió y se montó en la parte de atrás de la carreta, escondiéndose entre los toneles y sacos vacíos de arroz. El olor a pescado era insoportable, y la princesa se hallaba aterrada, pero, esta parecía ser la ultima oportunidad que tendría para reunirse con Kristoff. De repente, la carreta se detuvo, y la chica casi se desmaya al escuchar la voz de una serie de guardias socavarle información a Frank.

— Tenemos que inspeccionar la parte de atrás de su carreta — dijo una voz masculina, por lo que Anna se asustó y trató de encogerse aún más en el rincón en el que se hallaba escondida. El soldado entró muy lentamente, mientras que la madera crujía bajo sus botas de cuero, de repente, se detuvo muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, y se quedó en silencio. En ese momento, Anna buscó la valentía para levantar su cabeza, y vio un rostro conocido.

— ¿Hans? — susurró la chica, al verlo sobre ella, pero, él no la dejó decir una palabra más, ya que llevó su dedo índice hacia sus labios, haciéndole entender que debía permanecer en silencio. Anna siguió su recomendación y lo escuchó gritar:

— ¡Todo en orden! ¡Está limpio! — anunció el príncipe. Anna lo miró estupefacta, pues, en realidad él había cumplido su promesa de ayudarla a escapar. Mientras la princesa continuaba silenciosamente su viaje hasta los barrios circundantes, no podía dejar de sentirse agradecida con todas aquellas personas que le tendieron la mano en el camino, gente que no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarla, pero que no dudaron en poner su cabeza en juego por ella, y sin las que su torpe plan jamás hubiera resultado.

Después, la chica pensó en Hans, pues lo último que había esperado era que el miserable cumpliera su promesa. Aparentemente, era cierto que había una segunda oportunidad para todos. Sin embargo, uno de los detalles que más llamó la atención de la chica, fue el hecho de él se hallara vestido como un guardia común. Anna sabía que había muchos nobles en el ejercito, pero era claro que ellos jamás tendrían que empezar desde abajo, ya que los más altos rangos estaban reservados para su propia clase, probablemente, este era parte del castigo que el rey de las Islas del Sur le impuso por haber fallado en Arandelle un año atrás.

Anna trató de no volver a pensar en ninguno de esos desdichados príncipes de las Islas del Sur, ellos hacían parte de un pasado que se había visto forzada a dejar atrás, junto con su hermana y el castillo donde creció.

— Elsa… — murmuró Anna al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas hacía su cuerpo. La princesa no entendía porque su hermana había decidido guardar en secreto la inminencia de una guerra, y desde hace cuanto tiempo existía la amenaza de una invasión, ¿por qué nunca pudo confiar en ella?, su relación siempre estuvo envuelta en secretos de todo tipo. Y aún así, a Anna no le hubiera importado vivir engañada el resto de su vida, si eso implicaba tenerla junto a ella.

— Elsa… — susurro nuevamente Anna, sintiendo el mismo vacío insoportable que experimentó en los últimos días, mientras pensaba en su pobre hermana quien para su consuelo, no había sufrido antes de morir, ya que ni siquiera pudo estar consciente al momento de ser fusilada.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando Hans escuchó nuevamente el toque de las campanas de la ciudad. En tanto que su hermano Jorgen cruzaba frenéticamente una y otra vez la antigua oficina de Elsa.

— No entiendo como pudo haber pasado, simplemente, no entiendo — dijo el hermano mayor completamente preocupado.

— Nadie en este mugroso palacio parece haberla visto — se quejó Johan, quien era sexto en la línea de sucesión, con una expresión entre sombría y preocupada — parece como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire. Es obvio que alguien debió ayudarla a escapar.

— No entiendo porque es tan importante. Ella ya no tiene dinero, ni poder político, no es nadie, ¿no sería mejor que desapareciera? — preguntó Hans quien aún vestía su sucio uniforme militar, y se hallaba descuidadamente sentado en una de las sillas en la esquina del cuarto.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — gritó Jorgen completamente iracundo mientras que golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con su mano. — esa chica es la última miembro de la casa real de Arandelle, todo el mundo sabe que ella es la heredera legitima, al igual que sus hijos, y los hijos de sus malditos hijos también lo serán. Papá tenía planes, y ahora … — explicó el mayor quien dejó la frase en el aire.

— Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen las revueltas — añadió Frederick — el parlamento apoyaba a la reina, y por lo tanto, apoyarán a la princesa, ella es un símbolo, la necesitamos.

— Pues si hay revueltas, el ejercito puede reprimirlas — opinó cansadamente Hans — no veo porque tanto escandalo, Anna no tiene madera de reina, jamás llegará al trono, y ella lo sabe.

—El problema no es que llegue al trono, pero, claro, tu dices eso porque parecías estar de su lado — dijo Runo. De repente, la cara de Jorgen cambió, como si hubiera tenido una especie de revelación.

— Hans — empezó — ¿dónde te encontrabas ayer en la noche?.

— Haciendo guardia con los centinelas de la entrada, puedes mirar los registros si es que no me crees — afirmó el muchacho.

— Así que haciendo guardia… — dijo Jorgen desconfiado — y debo suponer que tu tampoco la viste, tú al igual que el resto de Arandelle, todos parecen estar completamente ciegos en este lugar — comentó furioso.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo así? — preguntó Hans fingiendo sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su hermano. — yo tengo más motivos para odiar a Anna que cualquiera de ustedes — se defendió.

— Y aún así, nunca pareciste odiarla — dijo Frederick quien también parecía desconfiar, al igual que su hermano mayor.

— No es que no la odiara, simplemente, creo que ustedes son excesivamente crueles, yo no soy así, ya no — dijo Hans alarmado al ver la cara de sus otros hermanos.

— Escúchame bien — gritó Jorgen en tanto lo tomaba por el cuello y lo empujaba hacía la pared — te prometo, que si no encontramos a esa niña hoy, antes de que caiga el sol, tú serás el que pagues, estoy seguro de que papá te mandará a la horca por esto. — lo amenazó.

— Yo no hice nada — aseguró Hans en tono calmado, pero igualmente furioso al tiempo que su hermano lo acorralaba con mas fuerza contra la pared.

— Pues, ahora harás "algo" — contestó Jorgen quien prácticamente le escupía aquellas palabras en la cara. — vas a encontrarla, o te aseguro que mi mayor propósito será hacer que te cuelguen tan pronto lleguemos a las Islas del Sur — gritó.

Jorgen soltó el cuello de la camisa de su hermano, y este pudo recobrar el aliento. Hans entendió que se había excedido, pues nunca había visto a su elegante hermano tan descompuesto como en aquella ocasión. Era obvio que sus amenazas no eran vacías, por lo que Hans debía elegir entre su cuello o el de ella, y mil veces preferiría entregarla que someterse a la horca.

— Yo no tuve nada que ver— mintió Hans — aún así, voy a reunir un grupo de hombres para ir a buscarla.

— Espero, que por tu propio bien tengas suerte — dijo Jorgen — recuerda, tienes hasta el atardecer para hallarla.

— Entendido.

* * *

Hola a todos, tuve el capitulo muy rápido, ¿no lo creen? Eso es porque tengo unas escenas de varios capítulos escritas y esperando a ser sacadas del celular, para juntarlas y hacer un solo episodio. Tal y como predije, este fic no tuvo demasiados hits, así que mis notas de autor también van a ser más desvergonzadas, pero no importa, estoy feliz escribiéndolo, y tengo mucho adelantado, por lo menos dos episodios mas, escribo mucho en el celular cuando estoy en salas de espera, el bus, filas, el dentista, universidad, perdiendo tiempo en el trabajo, etc. Supongo que la gente debe pensar que tengo muchos amigos, y mi novio que lo estoy engañando, porque no me despego del teléfono, pero, ¡no!, yo estoy escribiendo fics de una peli para niños ¡HA!

Sobre este capitulo. He escrito a Hans de muchas maneras: malo, aún más malo, moderadamente bueno pero en evolución a volverse malo. Por lo que quería un Hans diferente, uno que se encuentra en proceso de cambio. La idea ya la tenía, pero se concretó por el extracto del libro "Frozen Heart" que anda circulando por ahí. A mi me parece que el Hans que nos presenta el fragmento del libro, es una persona moderadamente decente, él mira a su familia desde la óptica de alguien que comparte sus valores. Sin embargo, al ver lo que hizo durante "frozen", es obvio que él se convirtió justo en lo que despreciaba: en sus hermanos, y ahí está la ironía del personaje. Otro de los aspectos que me interesó, fue cuando el papá de Hans le dice: "si dejaras de creerte mejor que tus hermanos, aprenderías algo de ellos". para mi, esto significa que él lo conoce mejor de lo que Hans cree, y que hay algo de él que no encaja en toda la dinámica de los 12 hermanos. En fin….

Por cierto , gracias a aquellos que me incluyeron en sus categorías, realmente no pensé que pasara, pero me alegro que halla alguien que encuentre este fic entretenido, normalmente, no miro las estadísticas (ustedes saben, esas barritas de colores que señalan el numero de hits) pero como este fic ha tenido tan pocos lectores, me gusta ver que hay gente que vuelve a releer el cap, supongo porque les ha gustado o algo así.

Bueno… me voy, mi hora de almuerzo va a acabar, y quiero publicar antes de que tenga que volver a trabajar. Adiós


	3. Poder y pasión

**_disclaimer frozen no me pertenece_**

 ** _[Poder y pasión]_**

Anna llegó a Lidsen cerca de las ocho de la mañana, en donde no dudo en sacar parte del dinero que llevaba consigo para comprar un caballo, que la llevaría a través del bosque hasta el camino de la Montaña del Norte, justo en donde se encontraba la posada de Oaken. La chica cabalgó todo el día, apenas sin detenerse a comer, pues sabía que debía llegar allí a las cuatro de la tarde.

Lo que Anna no sabía, es que tras ella se encontraba un pequeño pelotón de soldados de las Islas del Sur, comandados por Hans, quien a su vez, se hallaba cansado pero frenético, pues sabía a la perfección que la amenaza de su hermano no era vacía, y que su vida dependía del éxito de su misión. En principio, el muchacho no supo por donde comenzar a buscar, pues ella podría estar en cualquier parte.

— _Vamos Hans, tu conoces a esta chica, estuviste por casarte con ella, sí alguien puede encontrarla, ese eres tú_ — se animó mentalmente el príncipe.

Mientras Hans recorría los campos que circundaban Arandelle por centésima vez, un recuerdo llegó a su memoria, como una especie de revelación: Elsa construyó su castillo de hielo en la Montaña del Norte, y así fuere peligroso, ella trataría de llegar al refugio de su hermana.

— ¡Soldados! — gritó el príncipe — debemos tomar el camino de la Montaña del Norte, es allí donde se dirige la princesa.

Por su parte, Anna siguió cabalgando con rapidez a través del bosque, y mientras la tarde llegaba, la chica sintió su esperanza crecer, en medio de la pena producida por la perdida de su hermana.

— _Elsa… ya estoy cerca, pronto llegaré, Elsa ayúdame_ — pidió Anna mentalmente mientras que su caballo seguía a trote veloz por el camino.

De repente, el sonido de cascos alertó a Anna, su cerebro le insistió que debía calmarse, que tan solo se trataba de campesinos que iban al campo con sus carretas, pero su instinto le dijo algo completamente diferente. Ella sabía que tenía que esconderse, por lo que se ubicó al lado del camino y bajo de su caballo. Desafortunadamente, la princesa estaba en lo correcto, se trataba de oficiales de las Islas del sur.

— Nos dividiremos para buscarla — anunció Hans desde su caballo, en tanto que ella lo miraba darle instrucciones a sus hombres. Anna dudo acerca de lo que debía hacer a continuación, pues si escapaba a galope, produciría ruido, y el pobre animal tendría dificultades para sortear los obstáculos del bosque. Sin embargo, si huía a pie, no tendría oportunidad, ya que todos aquellos hombres llevaban un caballo.

Finalmente, Anna decidió montar su caballo y emprender la cabalgata hacía la posada de Oaken. No obstante, sus temores se cumplieron, e hizo gran cantidad de ruido al montar al animal.

— ¡Alto ahí! — gritó Hans desde el camino. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo y siguió a pleno galope mientras que no dejaba de maldecirlo mentalmente, al tiempo que se culpaba a sí misma por haber sido tan incauta y confiar en una sujeto como aquel, quien no tenía más que un corazón congelado e hielo en las venas.

— ¡He dicho que se detenga! — gritó el sujeto en tanto proseguía con la persecución a gran velocidad.

Anna no sabía que hacer, pues no lo perdería fácilmente, él parecía muy determinado, y era mejor jinete de lo que ella nunca sería. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencida, no cuando estaba tan cerca del parador de Oaken, y de poderse reunir con Kristoff. El golpe de los cascos contra el piso era ensordecedor, a pesar de que solo se encontraba siguiéndola el príncipe. En ese instante, la chica vio la luz al final del bosque y se encontró con un arrollo rocoso, que Anna reconoció de inmediato: se trataba del mismo al que había caído la noche de la coronación, en el que congeló su vestido antes de dar con la tienda.

A penas su caballo pisó el suelo junto al arroyo, la princesa supo que no podría conducirlo por aquel terreno rocoso, por lo que bajó a toda velocidad y comenzó a correr hasta el otro lado del riachuelo, en donde se encontraba la posada.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Hans quien bajó de su caballo al darse cuenta de que él tampoco podía seguir — ¡detente, tengo que llevarte de vuelta! — insistió el príncipe.

— ¡Vete al diablo Hans! — Respondió la princesa mientas comenzaba a cruzar a través de una piscina de agua. Sin embargo, fue detenida por Hans, quien se lanzó contra ella haciéndola caer.

Tanto Hans como Anna quedaron empapados mientras que continuaban el forcejeo, pues la chica había decidido que no habría manera de que la llevaran al palacio nuevamente.

— Suéltame — gritó Anna.

— Cálmate Anna — respondió Hans tratándola de detener como lo hizo poco antes de la muerte de Elsa.

— ¡Jamás! — contestó furiosa.

— Anna, tengo que regresarte al castillo, mis hermanos sospechan de mi, si no te llevo de vuelta, Jorgen me enviará directo a la horca — vociferó el muchacho, pero ella no dejo de luchar.

— ¡Kristoff! ¡Kristoff! — llamó Anna con la vaga esperanza de que él recolector de hielo pudiera ayudarla. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo , ella sabía que todo estaba perdido y que no había manera de escapar, no importaba que se hubiere encontrado a unos cuantos pasos de la libertad.

— Déjame, déjame — gritó nuevamente Anna mientras luchaba por soltarse de su agarre.

— No puedo Anna, lo lamento — dijo el muchacho cada vez más bajo, mientras que ambos se dejaban caer en la piscina de agua.

— Lo lamento Anna— se disculpó Hans — tengo que hacerlo.

— Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que me ayudarías — gritó Anna.

— Cálmate — dijo el muchacho en un tono más bajo al tiempo que la apretaba en contra de su cuerpo para que ella no pudiera huir. Hans se dio cuenta de que aquel toque era casi intimo, pero no le importó, tan solo se lamentó de poder cumplir su promesa, pues parecía que su destino era ser un Westergard, un egoísta, cruel y ambicioso Westergard, uno, que al igual que sus hermanos, era incapaz de ver más allá de su reflejo en el espejo.

— Kristoff… — susurró Anna quien comenzó a sollozar.

— Vamos Anna, es hora de regresar — dijo Hans quien la ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras la halaba por el codo. Anna y el príncipe no se habían dado cuenta de que un grupo de soldados se había reunido al rededor del lecho del rio. Entre la multitud, la princesa pudo distinguir a Oaken quien debió escuchar todo el alboroto desde su tienda. La chica pudo ver la preocupación y el reconocimiento en sus ojos, y esto la tranquilizó, ya que de seguro, él le contaría lo que pasó a Kristoff, y así sabría que ella no lo había abandonado.

— Vamos Anna, súbete — le ordenó el príncipe, mientras la obligaba a subirse a su caballo. Después, él mismo trepó, y se sentó detrás de ella, para que no pudiese escapar nuevamente. Anna odió cada minuto de aquel viaje, parecía que su esperanza moría con cada instante que pasaba, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio en tanto continuaban la marcha.

— Por favor, no vayas a intentar nada estúpido, como saltar del caballo o algo parecido — dijo Hans sin emoción, pero ella no respondió.

Ya había caído la noche cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo de Arandelle, en donde los recibió Jorgen con una brillante sonrisa.

— Pero miren quien regresó — comentó alegremente — vaya estado en el que se encuentran— añadió al ver que estaban completamente empapados y cubiertos de lodo por su pelea en el rio.

— Cierra la boca — le murmuró Hans a su hermano en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

— Es sorprendente lo que puedes llegar a hacer con el estimulo adecuado, ¿no lo crees hermanito? — preguntó Jorgen con una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

— Yo no tuve nada que ver con su escape — dijo Hans, por lo que Anna le dedicó una breve mirada.

— ¿Es eso cierto princesa? — la interrogó Jorgen.

— No, yo escapé sola, él no me ayudó — contestó Anna mientras que Hans reprimía su sorpresa.

— Si nos disculpas… — dijo Hans antes de tomar a la chica del codo, y obligarla a subir por las escaleras del castillo hasta su habitación, en donde, para molestia de Anna, los esperaba Rudi quien se hallaba sentado en la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Hans fastidiado, pues lo ultimo que necesitaba su día, era tener que vérselas con su hermano mayor.

— Nada en especial, hermanito. Solo quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos, y en realidad lograste traerla de vuelta, no pensé que pudieras. Sin duda, la amenaza de Jorgen te hizo esforzarte más de lo normal— se burló Rudi.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo en mi habitación? — preguntó Anna molesta.

— Princesa, ya nada en este lugar te pertenece, tu cediste a tus derechos, esta ya no es tu habitación ¿lo recuerdas? — preguntó el príncipe maliciosamente. Anna frunció el seño, rodeó la cama, hasta que llegó al armario y comenzó a buscar en él.

— ¿Dónde están mis joyas? — le preguntó la chica a Rudi, quien levantó las cejas, genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta .

— Yo no las tomé — aseguró el príncipe.

— Por favor, tengo objetos con valor sentimental, le daré unas que pertenecieron a mi hermana, si me las devuelve, son más costosas — trató de negociar Anna, pero el muchacho comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— Le juro, alteza, que la propuesta suena atractiva, pero no tengo la menor idea de que sucedió con sus joyas — dijo Rudi aun sorprendido.

— ¡Devuélvamelas! — grito Anna.

— Alteza. — intervino Gerda desde la entrada — el príncipe Jorgen me pidió que preparara el baño para usted, ya está todo listo.

— Iré en seguida— dijo Anna quien dejó la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Rudi.

— Muy bien Hans, los dos sabemos que yo no soy quien está en completa bancarrota, desde que papá le quitó sus tierras. ¿Dónde están sus joyas? — preguntó Rudi cansadamente.

— Oh vamos, ella no las necesita, no dejó que yo tomara las de Elsa, y además, de ahora en adelante, Anna vivirá en prisión, si tiene suerte, conseguirá un amante poderoso que interceda por ella frente a papá. Yo, en cambio, soy pobre — dijo descuidadamente Hans.

— Buen punto — aceptó Rudi.

— ¿Y tu, qué haces aquí? — preguntó Hans.

— Solo quería verla cambiándose de ropa — confesó Rudi levantando los hombros, por lo que Hans rodó los ojos irritado.

— Oh por favor, hermanito, no te creas la gran cosa, todos tenemos nuestros vicios — agregó.

— Supongo que es verdad — reconoció Hans.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna permaneció sentada en la tina restregado suavemente con la esponja de baño, mientras se deshacía del barro y la suciedad que se impregnaron en su piel aquella tarde en el rio. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo limpiar, fue el sentimiento negro que le dejó la muerte de Elsa, en realidad, no creía que jamás pudiera sobreponerse a aquello.

Era extraño, pero, a pesar de los años de soledad, y del aislamiento de su hermana, Anna nunca dejó de pensar que ellas dos tenían un lazo especial, aunque la reina pareciese no quererla como ella lo hacía, la princesa jamás pudo dejar de amarla.

Tiempo después, cuando se enteró de la existencia de sus poderes, Anna entendió un poco mejor a la mayor, pero no fue hasta su primer cumpleaños después del deshielo, que vio cuan equivocada estaba sobre ella. Elsa se llevó a si misma hasta extremos absurdos solo por complacerla, pero, no sabía que la princesa ya tenía lo que quería: el amor puro y verdadero de una persona, y esta era su hermana mayor.

— Elsa… — susurró en tanto abrazaba sus piernas a su cuerpo, y recostaba su cabeza en sus rodillas. Anna cerró sus ojos lentamente, mientras que dejaba que el agradable sentimiento del agua caliente contra su piel, y el sonido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea, la relajara.

— Oh, Gerda, no es necesario que hagas eso, pero te lo agradezco— dijo en tanto sentía que le frotaban la espalda.

— No soy Gerda — dijo una voz masculina. Anna se alarmó como nunca, por lo que abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas a su cuerpo, como si con ello consiguiere protegerse.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — preguntó seriamente Anna.

— Solo quería verte, y considerando que por primera vez te encuentro sin Hans a tu lado, pensé que sería el momento propicio — comentó Rudi casualmente. Mientras que Anna sentía como delineaba los huesos de su espina dorsal con su dedo, aquello, le causó un escalofrío.

— ¿Me va a hacer daño? — preguntó Anna.

— Eso depende de lo que tu definas como "Daño" — respondió con una ligera risa — pero si te refieres a si planeo tener sexo contigo, no, aún no— afirmó calmadamente.

— Me guste o no, Hans tiene razón. Tengo que esperar que papá decida tu suerte, no voy a enfurecerlo, no sería inteligente — dijo el muchacho mientras volvía a frotar la espalda de Anna con la palma de su mano. Después, él caminó hacía un costado de la habitación, y acercó una silla a la tina.

— Por favor, déjeme en paz — pidió Anna en un suspiro — Váyase. — insistió, a lo que él respondió con una suave sonrisa.

— No entiendo porque tanto drama, princesa. Todo el mundo sabe que mi hermano y tú acordaron casarse después de un par de horas, pensé que no tendrías problemas en aceptarme a mi — dijo Rudi calmadamente. Anna se molestó ante las implicaciones de este comentario.

— Hans no trató de violarme cuando nos conocimos — dijo la chica molesta — simplemente, no puedo creer que usted piense que aquello está bien.

— ¿En qué mundo vives princesa? — preguntó Rudi burlándose de ella — esas son las reglas de la guerra, si ganas, tomas lo que quieres, así funciona, y es ingenuo pensar lo contrario, lo mejor sería que consiguieras un aliado al lado de los más fuertes, y yo podría serlo, si tu me lo permites. — propuso el príncipe.

— No voy a… a… ser su amante— dijo Anna ruborizándose.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Rudi.

— Porque usted… Ustedes mataron a mi hermana, y saquearon mi reino, es imposible que yo quiera tener… usted sabe, este… algo, lo que sea, con cualquiera de ustedes — dijo Anna tímidamente, al tener que enfrentarse a un tema al que no estaba acostumbrada.

— No pareces ser alguien muy práctico — comenzó nuevamente el príncipe quien se recostó en el espaldar de su silla descuidadamente. Mientras que Anna no dejaba de encontrarlo cada vez más amenazante, como consecuencia de un efecto de la luz de la chimenea.

— Lo más sabio sería buscar la protección de alguno de nosotros. Sé que piensas que Hans será suficiente, pero él está muy abajo en la escala de papá, él no es nadie — comentó Rudi.

— No voy a ser su amante — negó nuevamente Anna, esta vez, de una manera contundente. El príncipe no respondió nada, tan solo permaneció mirándola con un gesto pensativo.

— Dices "no" muy fácilmente, como si tuvieras derecho para hacerlo— dijo Rudi en un tono de voz calmado y sin ninguna prisa —contaré hasta cinco para que reconsideres tu decisión, si no lo haces, tomaré lo que quiero de todas maneras — la amenazó.

Anna estrechó aún más sus piernas contra su cuerpo, recostó su cabeza en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor

Uno

 _Elsa, por favor, ayúdame._

Dos

 _Elsa, no me dejes_

Tres

 _Tu eres todo lo que tengo._

cuatro

 _llévame contigo_

cinco.

 _Elsa…_

Anna sintió una mano tomar su muñeca con una fuerza hiriente, por lo que ella soltó un fuerte grito instintivamente, de repente, el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos.

— Alteza, por favor, no es mi intención interrumpir, pero la princesa Anna debe descansar — dijo firmemente Gerda quien miraba toda la escena con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

— Si, tiene razón, lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están — aceptó Rudi en tanto soltaba la muñeca de Anna, por lo que la chica intuyó que debió recordar la advertencia de Hans y no enfadar a su papá.

Anna no fue capaz de decir palabra, tan solo lo vio partir. Sin embargo, al mirar hacía la puerta, pudo ver claramente un codo vestido de verde, y una bota de cuero negra. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Hans, quien estaba recostado de espaldas en la parte externa de la puerta. Pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver el rostro de Rudi cuando salió del cuarto.

La princesa terminó de vestirse con la ayuda de Gerda, pues apenas si podía dejar de temblar. Hasta entonces, toda demostración de romance y sexo habían sido para ella una expresión de amor y cariño, nunca había imaginado que pudiesen humillar, y tener una profunda relación con la manipulación y el control, aparentemente, todo se reducía al mismo deseo general: el poder.

El sexo no solo era amor y placer, también significaba poder.

.

.

.

.

Hans subió a su habitación en la parte alta del castillo, muy cerca de donde se hallaba la princesa, debido a que desde el principio temió por su seguridad, después, caminó hasta el baúl donde guardaba su ropa, lo abrió, y buscó el joyero que sacó del armario de Anna aquella mañana.

Ciertamente, tal y como Anna lo había anticipado, la colección de la chica era más reducida que la de la reina, pero, no por eso, dejaba de ser imponente y bastante costosa. Tras inspeccionar los diferentes compartimentos de la caja, Hans encontró el más pequeño de estos ocupado por un simple artefacto: una argolla dorada.

A decir verdad, la argolla no parecía ser muy fina, pues si bien estaba hecha de oro, era gruesa, con comisuras y diminutos e imperceptibles puntos negros, lo que indicaba que no estaba bien trabajada. Aquella joya no parecía propia de una princesa, todo lo contrario, más parecía la alianza de la mujer de un mercader de la ciudad. Hans la apretó fuertemente en su mano, pues no quería quedarse con la prenda de amor que otro hombre le dio a la misma persona con la que una vez quiso casarse.

Al volverla a inspeccionar, el príncipe pudo ver claramente todo el trabajo que hubo detrás de aquella joya, después de todo, un recolector de hielo estaba hasta abajo de la escala social, de seguro habría tenido que pasar por mucho para comprarla, y podérsela dar a Anna.

Hans bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, que tras la conmoción de los días anteriores, se veía brillante y hermoso, tal y como él lo recordaba. De repente, una mano le tomó el hombro.

— Jorgen — dijo Hans.

— Hansy, por favor, ve a buscar a la princesa. Ya nos encontramos listos para cenar — le indicó.

— No querrá bajar.

— ¿Por lo de la broma? — preguntó Jorgen genuinamente sorprendido, como si pensara que ella era una tonta sensible.

— Por eso, y por algo que paso esta tarde, mientras que ella tomaba un baño— le comentó el treceavo príncipe, quien, al ver a su hermano sorprendido, procedió a contarle los eventos.

— Ese imbécil… — murmuró Jorgen completamente furioso — tan solo quiere meternos en líos con papá, no lo permitiré. — aseguró antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

— Olvida a la princesa, no la invites a cenar — grito Jorgen antes de desaparecer por completo.

Hans le hizo caso, y regresó a su habitación, pues él tampoco tenía apetito, o mejor dicho, no quería enfrentar a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, era casi media noche cuando su estomago empezó a rugir por el hambre, así que optó por dirigirse a la cocina sin pensarlo dos veces, tal vez, en el camino, pudiera dejarle la argolla a Anna sin que ella lo notara.

El silencio en el palacio era apabullante, por lo que pudo sentir el pesado sonido de sus botas de cuero sobre la madera. De repente, el príncipe cruzó por el pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Anna y notó algo que lo alarmó de inmediato: la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Hans no entendió como sus hermanos habían podido ser lo suficientemente descuidados para no apostar guardias en la entrada.

Rápidamente, Hans bajó las escaleras, hasta que llegó al pasillo que conducía al pabellón del personal de servicio. Después de todo, ella había utilizado aquella vía para escapar la noche anterior, y si tenía suerte, no se encontraría muy lejos. En aquel instante, el sonido de trastos golpear en la cocina llamó su atención, por lo que sacó el puñal que siempre llevaba escondido en su bota, y comenzó a avanzar. Lentamente, el príncipe abrió la puerta.

— ¡Ah! — gritó Anna, al verse descubierta.

— ¿Anna? — preguntó Hans, quien volvió a esconder el puñal en su bota.

— ¿Hans?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó el príncipe, a quien todavía le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón por aquel susto.

— Hambre… quiero decir, comida… quiero decir, yo tenía hambre, de comida, sí, de comida — balbuceó torpemente la chica, quien tenía un sándwich en una mano y un trozo de queso en la otra.

— Oh, yo también — reconoció Hans, en ese momento, su estomago lo traicionó y gruño a todo volumen.

— Ya veo — comentó Anna — aquí hay un sándwich de más, tómalo — dijo pasándole un plato por encima del mesón de la cocina.

Hans se sentó, y juntos tomaron su cena en silencio, pues era extraño que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, tuvieren que sentarse a la mesa como un par de amigos, y compartir la comida de la manera más informal.

— No debiste salir de tu habitación vestida así — dijo Hans. Por lo que Anna, quien se encontraba en pijama, se miró a sí misma.

— No creo que tenga que darte lecciones de protocolo, pero una mujer noble no debería andar así a mitad de la noche,— opinó el príncipe.

— No me importa lo que pienses — contestó Anna molesta.

— Y tu seguridad, ¿acaso no te importa? — preguntó Hans haciendo referencia a sus hermanos mayores.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa mi seguridad? — contestó Anna.

— Ya te lo dije, tengo una deuda por saldar — comentó Hans.

— Curiosa manera en la que pagas tus deudas, invadiendo los países de otros, y matando a sus hermanas — le respondió la chica agresivamente.

— Tú sabes bien que yo no tengo elección. Tú también comprendes lo que se siente tener a tu propia familia encima, como si fueran un carcelero, pero, trataré de ayudarte, siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis posibilidades — dijo Hans en voz baja.

— Aún no entiendo porque lo haces.

— No tienes que hacerlo — respondió el príncipe, quien después metió la mano al bolsillo y tomó la argolla — tengo una confesión que hacer — empezó el muchacho nuevamente.

— Yo tomé tus joyas — confesó.

— Tu… — empezó Anna molesta.

— Y creo que esto es lo que querías recuperar — dijo el príncipe en tanto sacaba la joya y se la enseñaba.

— Sí, era precisamente lo que deseaba — aceptó la princesa, en tanto la tomaba. — la olvidé cuando escapé del castillo, pensé que si estaba con Kristoff, no haría falta, ahora, es lo único que me queda de él — comentó.

—Entonces, guárdalo princesa, si es que te hace feliz — dijo Hans con una débil sonrisa. De repente, un golpe en la pared los alertó.

— Ven conmigo— le indicó Hans, quien le tomó la mano y comenzó a halarla a través del pasillo, mientras que se mantenía en frente de ella con la intención de protegerla. En aquel instante, al sonido de golpeteo, se le unió una serie de risitas de mujer.

Hans y Anna se deslizaron hasta el extremo del pasillo, hasta una puerta que daba contra los salones de descanso de la servidumbre. El príncipe miró por la pequeña obertura de la puerta entre abierta, y vio claramente a un hombre y a una mujer semidesnudos en pleno acto. El sujeto era su hermano Jorgen, y la chica…

— Becky… — susurró Anna.

— Anna, vámonos de aquí — murmuró Hans a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento. Lentamente, la pareja comenzó a moverse hacía las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a los pasillos.

— Así que ella es la amante de tu hermano — empezó Anna pensativamente, Hans no tenía la menor idea acerca de lo que pasaba por la mente de la princesa, pero una cosa era segura: aquello la había perturbado.

— Personalmente, ya lo había imaginado — comenzó Hans en un suspiro. — lo que no me explico es como encaja todo el asunto del ojo negro aquí. Sea lo que sea, esa niña tomó la decisión más conveniente: buscar a alguien poderoso, que pueda protegerla mientras dure la situación de peligro, y en este momento, no hay nadie más poderoso en Arandelle que mi hermano Jorgen— comentó casualmente el príncipe.

— ¿Tu crees eso? ¿Realmente crees que buscar protección de aquella manera está bien? — preguntó Anna.

— Yo soy quien trató de decapitar a tu hermana hace un año, no soy la mejor persona para ser juez sobre lo bueno y lo malo — dijo Hans — pero, es lo más práctico, considerando las circunstancias. Mi hermano lo sabe, y probablemente se está aprovechando de ello.

— No quiero terminar como ella — expresó Anna firmemente — no quiero terminar como amante de ninguno de tus hermanos — dijo la chica.

— En tanto papá no halla dado su veredicto acerca de lo que debemos hacer contigo, no habrá problema, pero después… después, no puedo prometerte nada — aseguro Hans.

— Realmente estoy atrapada, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Anna con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Sí— dijo Hans fríamente — todos lo estamos, todos somos prisioneros de papá, pero tú, tu estas en un sitio aún peor, te encuentras al final de la cadena alimenticia, en un lugar en el que todos son depredadores — aseguró.

— Hans — empezó nuevamente la chica mirándolo a los ojos — tú eres el hijo menor, ¿alguna vez te sentiste así? — preguntó.

— Todos los días de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la rutina del palacio se reanudó, cómo si no hubiese habido una guerra en su interior, y para tormento de Anna, cómo si no hubiese existido otra reina anterior.

— Gracias — dijo Anna al tiempo que una de las mucamas le servía una taza de té, mientras tomaba silenciosamente el desayuno en el comedor, junto con los hermanos Westergard.

— Esta mañana recibí una carta de papá, dirigida a mi — anunció Jorgen orgulloso de ser quien transmitía las noticias.

— ¿Y qué? ¿quieres una medalla o algo así? — preguntó Frederick, por lo que los demás hermanos soltaron una carcajada, incluso Anna no pudo esconder una ligera sonrisa.

— No necesito medallas, cuando tengo una corona — contestó arrogantemente Jorgen — Papá me nombró lord regente de Arandelle, de ahora en adelante, estaré a cargo de este país — dijo.

— Pero no serás "rey", en estricto sentido — añadió Runo.

— No puede serlo, en tanto exista una reina legitima — comentó Hans mientras que Anna sentía todas las miradas del comedor sobre ella.

— Entonces, ¿debemos deshacernos de ella? — preguntó Rudi dedicándole una mirada a la princesa.

— Ni pensarlo, si la matamos, eso solo desencadenaría una violencia que no podremos afrontar — contestó Jorgen.

— Ustedes ya mataron a su reina, no veo porque otra muerte más haría la diferencia — dijo Anna fuertemente.

— La cuestión era diferente, princesa. La reina Elsa no nos dio otra opción, sus poderes eran demasiado peligrosos como para dejarla con vida, por lo que decidimos asumir el riesgo, pero usted…

— Tu eres un pequeño ratoncito asustado, no podrías herir a una mosca. No hay necesidad de desatar protestas por una chica insignificante como tú — dijo Rudi venenosamente.

Anna lo miró dedicándole todo el odio que sentía en aquel momento, y fue allí, cuando entendió que el príncipe se hallaba molesto por el rechazo del día anterior, al parecer, detrás de toda aquella fachada, no había más que un niño malcriado que no estaba acostumbrado a que se le negara lo que quería.

— ¡Suficiente! — intervino Jorgen. — basta de tonterías, hay algo más importante que deseo preguntarle, princesa Anna.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó Anna ligeramente asustada.

— ¿Hay otra persona que podría ser heredera al trono? ¿Un primo lejano, un sobrino del rey, o un hijo bastardo? — preguntó Jorgen seriamente, mientras que sus otros hermanos lo miraban tensionados.

— N-no. Ustedes saben que Elsa y yo somos las únicas hijas del rey — dijo Anna aún más asustada.

— ¿Nadie? — insistió Jorgen.

— N-no, nadie — repitió la chica. En ese momento, Jorgen se paró de su silla y caminó muy lentamente hasta la de Anna. Después, se agachó tomando ambos apoya brazos y puso su mirada al nivel de la chica.

— Princesa Anna, usted no está en posición de mentir, puede que papá no halla autorizado que la matáramos, pero yo tengo maneras para sacarle la verdad sin tener que acabar con su vida, y le aseguro, que son tan dolorosas que harían que usted prefiriera la muerte — dijo seriamente. Anna pudo ver la ambición y la codicia escritos en su rostro, él quería el trono de Arandelle y haría lo que fuera por él.

— No, ya le dije que éramos sus únicas hijas, papá era hijo único, no me queda familia — dijo Anna en un solo suspiró, que desencadenó un sollozo — estoy completamente sola.

— Entiendo — murmuro Jorgen, en tanto se ponía de pie nuevamente — miren esto hermanos, es por este tipo de circunstancias que papá siempre insiste en que debemos tener la mayor cantidad de hijos posibles. Los matrimonios son convenientes por donde se miren, sirven como alianzas y para prevenir este tipo de situaciones — les indicó el príncipe señalándola con el dedo.

— Runo, Rudi, Hans — los llamó Jorgen — ustedes también deben darse prisa, papá lleva bastante tiempo esperando, deben casarse lo más rápido posible.

— Jorgen, tu sabes que no es fácil, yo no tengo tanto talento como ustedes en ese campo — intervino Runo sonando francamente desesperado.

— Yo ya estoy comprometido, es cuestión de meses antes de que le dé a papá lo que quiere— contestó Rudi descuidadamente — es una duquesa o condesa, o algo así, apenas si nos hemos visto un par de veces, aunque sin duda, eso es más de lo que tu conociste a tu esposa antes de casarte, fue papá quien planeó todo este circo — le dijo el muchacho a Jorgen.

— Buen punto — reconoció el mayor.

— ¿Y tu Hans? — preguntó Jorgen mirando al menor de los hermanos.

— ¡Ha! Tiene que ser una broma — dijo irónicamente en príncipe.

— No lo es. Ya tienes 24 años y aún no tienes ningún prospecto, es una vergüenza para la familia — lo reprendió Jorgen.

— Oh vamos Jorgen ¿qué mujer noble en su sano juicio querría casarse con un sujeto como ese? Es pobre, apenas si es un soldado regular, y ahora no huele más que a caca de caballo — dijo Runo desde su asiento, por lo que los demás hermanos comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó Jorgen.

— Esto no es una broma, es un asunto muy serio. Hans, ¿cuando planeas dejar de perder el tiempo y cumplir con tu deber? — preguntó seriamente.

— Sinceramente, Jorgen, no sé que esperas de mí — comenzó Hans cansadamente — después de diez matrimonios, un compromiso, e innumerables hijos, no hay otra alianza posible que yo pueda traer a esta familia. Hace tiempo que sé que no soy más que un reemplazo, pero ni siquiera creo clasificar en esa categoría, tan solo soy un desecho. Ya lo he aceptado, así, que si fueras tan amable, y no meter tus narices en los asuntos ajenos, sería magnifico — comentó el príncipe.

— No seas dramático Hans — se quejó Rudi — aún puedes casarte con la hija de algún mercader o algo así. Últimamente, se ha puesto de moda entre las familias plebeyas acomodadas casarse con nobles. Ellos aportan dinero, y nosotros el apellido, y así todos ganan.

— Personalmente, creo que esa sería la mejor solución para alguien como Runo. Yo prefiero que me dejen en paz — concluyó Hans, quien obviamente estaba harto de todo el tema.

— Eso dependerá de lo que papá decida, él verá si tiene un mejor uso para ti, así que no te hagas ilusiones — lo previno Frederick.

Anna escuchó aquella conversación en silencio, y francamente. La princesa no sabía que pensar, hasta entonces, los matrimonios, al igual que el sexo y el romance, eran un asunto que solo le correspondía a la pareja, y era chocante, que se le tratara como si fuere nada más que una especie de contrato, o transacción de negocios.

Al parecer, el amor también podía ser el más lucrativo de los negocios.

* * *

Hola a todos, les dije que tenía muy adelantado este capitulo, el próximo también, así que lo publicaré muy pronto, un agradecimiento especial a mis lectores, sé que no somos muchos, pero no importa, me ha gustado mucho trabajar en este fic, no sé, me tiene súper contenta por alguna razón, es algo que escribí para mi, pero, como siempre, amenazas de muerte, comentarios y flamers son bien recibidos.

Les agradezco como siempre por sus suscripciones y favoritos, y por sus comentarios, gracias a Ficfic, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado la historia, creo que este capitulo también va a ser de tu agrado, y sí, la verdad es que yo no soy capaz de escribir sin trama, necesito que tenga algo de sentido, de lo contrario no me interesa, así que no te inquietes, no importa lo sucio que se ponga esto, seguirá con su historia y con su trama.

A avatarjkl; gracias por tu comentario, sí sé que tengo descuidados mis fics en esa área de ffnet. Bien, en relación con "puede ser posible" ese fic fue concebido como un oneshot, así que ya está finalizado. Y frente a "emboscada", la verdad del asunto es que me quería tomar un tiempo libre con esos fics, aún no me repongo de la obsesión con frozen, y estoy retomando una vieja obsesión que tengo en la sección de Naruto, lo lamento, realmente sí, deberás, pídeme otro fic Anna/Kristoff o de lo que quieras, y lo haré en seguida, pero a esa serie de historias, las quiero dejar descansar un tiempo mientras termino proyectos viejos y otros que me divierten más, como este.


	4. El último adiós

disclaimer Frozen no me pertenece

 _ **[EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS]**_

Anna siguió con la pesada rutina que se impuso en el castillo de Arandelle. Durante mucho tiempo, la princesa creyó que el palacio era el sitio más sobrecogedor del mundo, y que nunca sería más que una prisionera en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía mucho más recluida e infeliz que antes, todo, gracias a los hermanos de las Islas del Sur.

Lentamente, Anna se levantó de su cama, y caminó hasta la ventana, en donde se detuvo a observar la parte externa del castillo, a los guardias haciendo cambio de turno, y a un par de mercaderes que proveían de comida al palacio. La princesa aún no acababa de entender como su vida había cambiado de semejante manera.

De repente, Hans cruzó la plazoleta en frente del palacio, ataviado con su uniforme de soldado, por lo que Anna intuyó que se disponía a ir a su turno como guardia de la ciudad. La princesa estaba confundida, pues aún no entendía como semejante guerra dio inicio sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿desde hacía cuanto tiempo Elsa le había guardado aquel secreto? Pero, también se sintía culpable, pues no podía dejar de pensar en que ella había sido quien había llamado la atención de las Islas del Sur al involucrarse con Hans durante la coronación ¿sería posible que ella hubiera puesto al mismísimo diablo en la puerta de su palacio?

— Princesa — la llamó Kai desde la puerta.

— Su alteza, el Príncipe Jorgen exige su presencia en el comedor, es hora de cenar — anunció el jefe de mayordomos. Sin embargo, a Anna no le pasó desapercibido que él no quería llamar al nuevo regente de Arandelle por su recién adquirido titulo, es más, aún decía su nombre con una ligera nota de desprecio.

— Gracias Kai — asintió la chica. Quien después, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas para afrontar lo que venía.

Anna bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó al comedor en donde encontró a los cuatro hermanos restantes reunidos, y se sentó en el asiento que siempre solía ocupar. La cena trascurrió en relativa calma mientras que los príncipes discutían alegremente lo que planeaban hacer una vez llegaran a las Islas del Sur.

— Oh, he olvidado contarle las buenas nuevas, princesa — exclamó Jorgen mientras que devoraba el enorme pedazo de carne que tenía en el plato. — hoy llegó una carta de papá. Usted y mis hermanos tendrán que viajar a las Islas del Sur. Yo me quedaré como el regente de Arandelle — comentó sin mayor detalle.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la chica aterrada — yo no puedo salir de Arandelle, yo pertenezco aquí, de ninguna manera dejaré que me lleven a otro país — aseguró Anna.

— Tu no tienes opción, eres una prisionera de guerra, de aquí en adelante, harás lo que papá te ordene — interrumpió Rudi quien la miraba por encima de su copa de vino, con la mala intención brillándole en los ojos.

— No voy a ir a ninguna parte — respondió Anna firmemente y sin dejarse intimidar por ninguno de los príncipes.

— ¡Ha! — intervino Jorgen — claro que lo hará, princesa, así tengamos que montarla encadenada al barco. Además, si le sirve de consuelo, yo cuidaré de su país.

— No lo haré — repitió Anna, quien muy en el fondo sabía que en realidad no tenía opción, terminaría montando el barco justo como ellos querían. Después de aquella conversación, la princesa se quedó en silencio hasta que terminaron su comida.

— Bien, tengo que reconocer que estuvo delicioso— dijo Jorgen alegremente sintiéndose completamente satisfecho por la comida y las buenas noticias.

— Ya pueden retirarse — afirmó — y si alguien tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Hans, por favor, cuéntenle las buenas nuevas— dijo el príncipe alegremente.

Anna se levanto en silencio, no quería ser notada, solo deseaba que la dejaran en paz. Pero, su ambición no llegó a ser cumplida, pues alguien la tomó fuertemente por el codo.

—Pronto llegaremos a las Islas del Sur, y tendrás que vértelas con papá. Te aseguro que él no te dejara estar tan tranquila como has estado hasta ahora — susurró Rudi en su oído mientras que a Anna le dolía cada vez más el codo, dado lo fuerte de su agarre.

— Suélteme — murmuró Anna tratando de soltarse, pero el no le hizo caso.

— Hans no va a poder protegerte, princesa— aseguró el príncipe — es hora de que vayas pensando en tu seguridad, te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, si aceptas mi propuesta — murmuró mientras pegaba los labios a su nuca.

Anna sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, combinado con una punzada de ira ciega, que la ayudó a deshacerse de su agarre de una vez por todas.

— No voy a aceptar nada de usted— contestó Anna dándose la vuelta y enfrentándolo. Una parte de ella, se sentía como una tonta irracional, que se atrevía a contradecir a sus captores, a sabiendas de que se encontraba completamente perdida. Pero, no podía dejarlo salir con la suya, después de todo el daño que él y su familia le habían causado. Y mucho menos, cuando la trataba como una especie de prostituta de clase alta.

— Vamos princesa, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que debe ser, por favor, ¿es que acaso no puedes ver cuanto me gustas? — preguntó Rudi en un tono que más parecía una burla que cualquier otra cosa.

— No más — dijo Anna completamente exasperada— déjeme tranquila— prácticamente gruño la princesa quien se preparó para dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero él la detuvo por las muñecas.

— ¿Qué crees que te va a pasar una vez lleguemos a las Islas del Sur? — preguntó venenosamente Rudi mientras aumentaba la presión sobre su piel — yo te diré que va a pasar : no eres más que una carga, papá y los reyes de Barona y Natsia desean verte muerta, porque saben que nunca podrán ser los legítimos gobernantes de Arandelle, hasta que no se hallan deshecho de ti, pero los accidentes suceden, y un día, sin que tu lo esperes, podrías caer de tu caballo, o resbalar por las escaleras e incluso ahogarte al comer un trozo de pan. Pero yo puedo protegerte, ya he pensado la forma de hacerlo— murmuró el príncipe, tan cerca de Anna, que ella podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

— Ya no tengo nada más que perder, que hagan lo que quieran conmigo, no me importa. Pero no dejaré que usted me ponga un dedo encima — siseó Anna con odio, en ese momento, la chica le dio una fuerte patada a su atacante, que hizo que la soltara de inmediato, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Anna subió las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta que llegó al pasillo. En principio, pensó en esconderse en su cuarto, hasta que escuchó una voz tras ella.

— ¡Anna! ¡ven aquí! — gritó Rudi, por lo que ella aceleró el paso en tanto cambiaba de dirección abruptamente. Anna miró a los alrededores, y no vio nadie, ¿en donde se encontraba la servidumbre? ¿y sus hermanos? ¿por qué nadie la ayudaba? Se preguntó en tanto cruzaba el pasillo como una ráfaga de viento.

De repente, Anna encontró lo que se hallaba buscando: la misma puerta azul y blanca frente a la que se había encontrado miles de veces antes de aquella. La princesa entró al cuarto de Elsa y se aseguró de cerrar con llave, con un fuerte golpe.

Anna dio un par de pasos dentro de aquel cuarto, ya había estado allí desde la muerte de Elsa, pero, por alguna razón, ahora todo era mucho más real, y más doloroso. Anna caminó hasta el armario y sacó uno de los vestidos de su hermana, el mismo que usó para la coronación, aún conservaba su aroma. Lentamente, la princesa se dejó caer en el piso agarrando fuertemente aquella pieza, mientras que un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

— Sé que estás ahí, pequeña idiota, sal de una vez — gritó el príncipe al otro lado de la puerta.

Anna se encontraba aterrada, y por primera vez, entendió los beneficios de las puertas cerradas, pues no era difícil comprender a Elsa, quien también se habría hallado asustada en aquella misma habitación, temiendo a poderes desconocidos que no podía enfrentar.

— Anna… — la llamó la misma voz en la puerta en un tono peligrosamente bajo — sal de ahí, si no lo haces por las buenas, te prometo que te haré lamentarlo — insistió, por lo que Anna solo cerró sus ojos y se aferró con más fuerza al trozo de tela.

— _Elsa, por favor, has que se vaya. Por favor, protégeme_ — pidió Anna sin soltar la pieza de ropa.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Rudi mientras golpeaba la puerta con violencia.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de otro ruido se escuchara nuevamente, y tan solo llamó su atención el siseo de un par de voces que la tranquilizaron, ya que Anna pudo escuchar frases y murmullos que sonaban algo así como: " _cálmate_ " " _no puedes hacer esto sin el permiso de papá_ " " _déjala_ ".

— Esto no se va a quedar así, Anna — le advirtió el príncipe.

 _Gracias Elsa, gracias…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans estaba agotado, había pasado las últimas noches en vela haciendo guardia, y sus días procurando por que su estúpido hermano no hiciera nada que pudiera meterlos en problemas a todos, sin contar con que aún tenía su deuda sin pagar con Anna. Él era el culpable de todo aquel desastre, él, con su ambición e inmadurez, habían llamado la atención del rey de las Islas del Sur a ese lejano e insignificante reino que no tenía más que una peculiar reina, y un ejercito débil. Y si bien, Hans no podía arreglar las consecuencias de la guerra, por lo menos podía tratar de ayudar a la princesa en la medida que le fuere posible.

— Buenas noches señor — Llamó un hombre con una carreta que se apresuraba a pasar las murallas de la ciudad. Por su parte, Hans vio a los otros soldados dirigirse hacía él.

— Buenas noches — respondió uno — me temo que necesitamos ver sus papeles de viaje — pidió otro de sus compañeros. En ese momento, Hans le prestó más atención al campesino, y se dio cuenta de que él había visto ese cabello rubio y esa nariz tan peculiar en alguna parte, por lo que se acercó lentamente al grupo. Efectivamente, se trataba del recolector de hielo, el famoso prometido de la princesa.

— Oh, hola Hans, no te vimos — dijo uno de sus compañeros casualmente en tanto seguía inspeccionando los documentos.

— Hola Robert — contestó Hans — ¿qué tenemos aquí? — preguntó mirando a Kristoff.

— Solo es un recolector de hielo que quiere pasar la temporada en Arandelle — respondió el guardia — puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo — agregó pasándole los papeles. Hans solo los ojeó por encima, pues sabía exactamente lo que encontraría en ellos, así que rápidamente pasó su mirada al recolector de hielo, quien se la devolvió con una expresión cargada de odio puro.

—¿Qué piensas Hans? ¿lo dejamos pasar, o no? — preguntó uno de los guardias.

— Sí, parece inofensivo, dejémoslo pasar — dijo Hans, por lo que Kristoff se sorprendió, de seguro habría esperado que el príncipe lo delatara y lo mandara a un calabozo, pero él sabía que aquel recolector de hielo era la última esperanza de Anna.

— Que pase — anunció el otro guardia — ¡abran las puertas! — gritó, antes de dejarlo pasar. El príncipe de las Islas del Sur, lo miró alejarse en su carreta, mientras que silenciosamente le deseaba buena suerte, pues, aquel hombre de seguro podría ayudarlo a pagar su deuda.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Hans finalmente pudo volver al castillo. En principio, deseaba ir a tomar un trago con los otros soldados, pero se encontraba realmente exhausto, así que prefirió buscar la comodidad de su cama.

— Buenas noches — lo saludaron los centinelas de la puerta del castillo con la mayor familiaridad.

— Buenas noches — respondió el príncipe amistosamente.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado tu turno, Hans? — preguntó amablemente uno de los guardias más jóvenes que le dirigía una brillante sonrisa.

— Muy bien, sin novedades. Los otros se fueron a tomar un par de cervezas, pero yo solo quiero dormir — afirmó Hans.

— Bien muchacho, que tengas dulces sueños— dijo otro de los guardias de mayor edad.

— Gracias, buenas noches — respondió Hans con un gesto con la mano. Era bizarro, pero aquella sencilla conversación era imposible de tener con su propia familia, entre ellos, no había más que comentarios hipócritas y malintencionados. Y esto era uno de los aspectos más curiosos que había descubierto durante su año en las colonias del oriente, que muchos extraños podían ser más amables que cualquier Westergard.

Hans ascendió cansadamente por las escaleras de piedra, y podría haber jurado que vio una sombra moverse por debajo de ellas " _el recolector…_ " pensó el príncipe, quien estaba seguro de que el personal del palacio lo dejó entrar. Sin embargo, el muchacho decidió avanzar y fingir que todo aquello no era su problema. Pero, no fue sino hasta que llegó al segundo piso del castillo, hasta que decidió apersonarse del caso, ya que encontró a Rudi montando una especie de guardia improvisada en la puerta del cuarto de Elsa, como si se tratara de un león enjaulado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Hans irritado.

— ¿Qué parece? — respondió Rudi aún más irritado — estoy esperando a que la pequeña bruja salga de su escondite, y te aseguro que cuando lo haga, lo lamentará — gritó el príncipe con la intención de que ella escuchara desde la habitación.

— Déjala tranquila, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente? — dijo Hans cansadamente.

— ¿De qué lado se supone que estas? — preguntó Rudi — ¿por qué la defiendes? Nosotros somos tus hermanos, deberías tomar nuestro lado sin dudarlo.

— ¡Ha! — rió Hans sin el menor sentido del humor — de igual forma en la que ustedes me apoyaron cuando papá decidió mandarme en el peor barco que encontró al continente oriental, como si fuera uno de sus esclavos de las colonias. Yo pagué por mis crímenes, y no soy la misma persona que salió de Arandelle hace años, ya sé que tipo de piedad se encuentra en esta familia, y no, yo no quiero ser como ustedes — comentó Hans venenosamente.

— Siempre has sido un melodramático, Hans — dijo Rubi con desprecio.

— Y tu un cerdo que se viste y actúa como un príncipe — respondió Hans.

— Entiendo que estés resentido, pero no tientes mi paciencia — dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos — dime la verdad, acaso tú te estas acostando con ella — preguntó Rudi apuntando con la cabeza hacía la puerta.

— ¿Con Anna? — exclamó Hans sorprendido, y preguntándose de donde habría sacado semejante idea — No, cómo se te ocurre que… ¡No! — negó el príncipe.

— Sólo pensé que era la única razón para que quieras protegerla — comentó casualmente Rudi quien conocía lo suficiente a su hermano menor, para saber que no mentía.

— No, es… es… es complicado, durante este año, pensé mucho, y estoy cansado de tratar de ser alguien más, alguien que siempre trata de complacer a papá — dijo Hans, quien no sabía a ciencia cierta como explicar todos los sentimientos y dudas que tuvo durante su viaje a las colonias.

— Papá solo quiere que seamos fuertes, que defendamos lo que le pertenece a la familia Westergard, no como esta gente — opinó refiriéndose a Anna y a su familia — tu deberías comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

— A mi me importa un rábano la familia Westergard, no me han dado sino dolores de cabeza, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, solo deseo vivir tranquilo, sin deberle nada a nadie, sin sentirme culpable por cada uno de mis actos — se quejó Hans.

— Como digas hermanito, pero no importa cuan buenas sean tus intenciones, si papá quiere que tu hagas algo, tendrás que obedecerle— le recordó al mayor.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Tu crees que yo estaría en este país si no fuera porque papá lo ordenó? — preguntó molesto.

— No — dijo sencillamente Rudi. En ese momento, Hans volvió su atención al cuarto de la reina.

— Déjala en paz, ella no te va abrir esta noche, podrás acosarla todo lo que quieras una vez tengas el permiso de papá, deja que disfrute sus últimos instantes de paz — comentó Hans tratando de calamar la furia de su hermano.

— Tienes razón — aceptó el príncipe. — creo que me iré a la ca… — comenzó Rudi quien dejó la frase en el aire.

— ¿Viste eso? — preguntó el príncipe.

— No — mintió Hans, quien claramente había visto al recolector esconderse tras una esquina.

— Podría jurar que vi un hombre — dijo Rudi.

— Yo no vi nada — negó Hans.

— Voy a llamar a los guardias — anunció Rudi mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

— Anna — la llamó Hans — sal de ahí, tenemos una emergencia — dijo, pero ella no respondió.

— Hablo en serio, creo que tu recolector de hielo está en el palacio, esta es tu oportunidad, si no la tomas, no habrá otra — afirmó Hans, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la chica abriera la puerta y se mostrara.

— ¿Kritoff está aquí? — preguntó Anna preocupada. — ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Yo mismo lo dejé entrar a la ciudad. No sé como, pero sé que logró infiltrarse al palacio, hay que buscarlo, y tienes que huir — susurró Hans desesperado. Pero ella lo miró a los ojos.

— Así que lo que le estabas diciendo a tu hermano era verdad… — murmuró Anna.

— ¿Oíste nuestra conversación? — preguntó Hans sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso.

— Sí — respondió Anna.

— Eso no importa — dijo Hans — tenemos que correr — el príncipe tomó la mano de Anna y juntos corrieron hasta las cocinas del palacio en donde seguramente Kristoff tendría personas que lo ayudaban a esconderse.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Kristoff al ver a la chica entrar a la cocina en compañía de Hans.

— ¡Kristoff! — respondió la chica quien corrió hacía él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hans, pudo verla sollozar suavemente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo aquel sentimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Ya pasó, pronto saldremos de aquí, ya verás que todo estará bien — la consoló el recolector.

— ¡Por aquí! — gritó una voz desde la parte de arriba del castillo — las cocinas y los cuartos de la servidumbre, estas son una de las pocas zonas que nos faltan por revisar — indicó la voz de un soldado.

— Tienen que apresurarse — los apuró Hans quien quería que la pareja saliera de una vez por todas de aquel lugar.

— ¿Por qué nos está ayudando? — le preguntó Kristoff a Anna, mientras que los tres corrían hacía una de las rejas que daba al desagüe del castillo.

— Te lo diría si lo supiera, Kristoff, pero lo ha estado haciendo desde que llegó— dijo Anna apresurada, refiriéndose a Hans.

— No confío en él — dijo Kristoff.

— Yo sí — intervino Anna — y él es nuestra última esperanza.

—Dejen de hablar y apresúrense — murmuró Hans quien ya estaba molesto por todo el parloteo a su alrededor. De repente, el príncipe vio una luz al final del hediondo túnel que servía de desagüe del castillo, y se dio cuenta de que se hallaban justo en la parte de abajo de la plazoleta en frente del palacio. Desafortunadamente, las puertas principales se hallaban completamente cerradas, lo que significaba una sola cosa: no había escapatoria.

— Tenemos que salir por la puerta auxiliar — dijo Anna inteligentemente.

— ¡Si! — asintió Hans — excelente idea, vamos — los instó el príncipe, por lo que con mucho cuidado, dejó que el recolector de hielo abriera la pesada reja que daba contra la plazoleta.

Lentamente, los tres salieron por el pequeño orificio, mientras se cuidaban de no llamar la atención de ninguno de los soldados que hacían ronda por allí. Anna, Hans y Kristoff se movieron por las sombras hasta que llegaron a un punto donde la oscuridad de la noche no los podía proteger más.

— Hay alguien por ahí, ¡Abran fuego! — llamó uno de los guardias, por lo que los soldados comenzaron a disparar a ciegas hacía la oscuridad, aunque ninguno tuvo la suerte necesaria para herirlos.

— ¡Ah! — se quejó Kristoff. Hans volteó en su dirección, y se dio cuenta de que una rosa escarlata brotaba de su pecho.

— No… Kristoff, no — dijo Anna. Mientras se apresuraba a ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie. En ese instante, Hans también sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo, pues, si bien la bala no había alcanzado a penetrar su piel, si lo rozó.

— Ah… — se quejó Hans quien también sangraba.

— No, Hans — murmuró Anna preocupada. Después, ella le pasó el pesado cuerpo de Kristoff al príncipe — sostenlo, Hans, voy a detener esto, no hay necesidad de hacer que nos maten a los tres — dijo la chica sabiamente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Hans.

— Ustedes dos escóndanse, yo me encargaré de ellos — le indicó la chica.

— ¡Es una locura! — afirmó Hans consternado.

— No lo es, tu sabes bien que no me dispararan — aseguró Anna.

—¡Alto al fuego! — gritó Anna mientras comenzaba a correr hacía un sitio en el que la luz de la luna alcanzaba a brillar. Tal y como ella lo predijo, los soldados dejaron de dispararle.

— Soy yo, estaba tratando de escapar nuevamente — afirmó la chica valientemente. Hans tan solo vio como se le acercaban un par de soldados, pero no pudo saber que pasó a continuación, ya que comenzó a correr en compañía de Kristoff quien lucía cada vez más pálido. Hans bajó nuevamente por la rejilla del desagüe, y volvió a las cocinas, en donde ya no quedaban guardias.

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó Gerda alarmada. — ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó preocupada.

— Le dispararon — dijo sencillamente el príncipe — él y Anna estaban tratando de escapar, pero no lo lograron, tenemos que esconderlo, no pueden encontrarlo.

— Yo lo esconderé en mi habitación— intervino Becky quien se había acercado a la cocina.

— No, tu no lo esconderás, tu eres la amante de mi hermano, de seguro irás corriendo a contarle — dijo Hans con desconfianza, en tanto Gerda miraba a la chica estupefacta.

— Su alteza, usted está en lo cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo odie, el es mi boleta de protección. Yo ayudaré a la princesa Anna hasta donde me sea posible— Aseguro la chica. Hans no supo si debía confiar en ella, pero no le quedaron muchas opciones, así que la siguió hasta su habitación, en donde dejó a Kristoff tendido en la cama, en tanto Gerda y otro par de mucamas comenzaban a tratar sus heridas.

— Su alteza — lo llamó Becky mientras que Hans se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla junto a la cama de la chica. — ¿quiere que limpie esa herida? — Preguntó.

—No es tan grave — negó Hans.

— Está sangrando — dijo la chica.

—Esta bien, gracias por tu ayuda — agradeció Hans. Después, el príncipe dejó que la chica le atendiera la herida, mientras que esperaba el nuevo día al lado de un convaleciente Kristoff.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna se despertó muy temprano, se vistió y se dispuso a salir de su habitación hacía las cocinas en donde seguro se vería a Kristoff, pero se encontró con una sorpresa muy poco grata.

— Lo siento su alteza, pero tengo ordenes expresas de no dejarla salir — dijo uno de los soldados.

— Por favor, solo quiero…

— No puedo hacerlo, el capitán fue muy claro en ese punto— insistió el chico.

— Oh vamos Robert, no seas estirado — dijo Hans casualmente mientras se acercaba a la princesa y al soldado.

— Hans, tu sabes que el capitán nos colgará del mástil de un barco si la dejamos escapar nuevamente, los príncipes no son personas pacientes — dijo el muchacho como si hubiera olvidado que Hans era uno de los príncipes.

— Los príncipes no son más que un montón de cretinos — aseguró Hans. — Yo la llevaré a donde ella quiere ir, si ella trata de escapar, asumiré la responsabilidad por todo.

— ¿Estas seguro, Hans? — preguntó Robert — podrías meterte en problemas. — añadió el chico nervioso.

— No lo haré, ella no tratará de escapar, te lo aseguro — dijo tranquilamente.

— Vamos Anna — le dijo Hans tomándola por el codo — ¿a donde quieres ir?

— A… A… A… las cocinas — respondió Anna con dificultad.

— Bien, debes estar hambrienta, te llevaré a las cocinas — dijo amablemente el príncipe en tanto se alejaba de la habitación.

— La ama de llaves dice que se encuentra muy débil — comenzó Hans en un tono mucho más serio, una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie los oía — mande llamar un doctor en la madrugada, yo le pagué para que…

— ¿Tu mandaste llamar un doctor? — preguntó Anna mirándolo a los ojos.

— Si — contestó Hans con la boca seca por los nervios. — lo hice.

— Gracias — murmuró Anna.

— Si… — comenzó Hans nuevamente, tratando de evadir el tema — él dice que se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero aún necesita reposo — dijo el príncipe.

— Oh, que alivio — exclamó Anna en un suspiro.

— No te pongas tan contenta, princesa. Aún tenemos un problema — comentó el príncipe en tono serio.

— ¿Cuál?

— Jorgen decidió que saldremos de la ciudad mañana en la madrugada, tomaremos el primer barco militar con destino a las Islas del Sur, así que si van a escapar, tiene que ser hoy en la noche — afirmó el príncipe.

Anna no respondió a aquello, tan solo se limitó a seguir su camino hasta las cocinas. Los dos príncipes atravesaron el pasillo hacía los cuartos de los sirvientes, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Becky en donde se encontraba un pequeño ejercito tratando al enfermo.

— Buenos días Alteza — la saludaron las mucamas en tanto hacían una leve reverencia.

— Buenos días — respondió la chica — ¿cómo va todo? — preguntó.

— Su alteza — dijo el doctor, quien se levantó de su silla, hizo una reverencia y la miró con una expresión cargada de preocupación y cansancio — el peligro ya ha pasado, la fiebre está bajando, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, sobrevivirá. Solo necesita un par de semanas de reposo, no debe levantarse por ninguna circunstancia.

— ¿Un par de semanas? — intervino Hans preocupado — no tenemos tanto tiempo, ella y el recolector tienen que irse esta misma noche, no habrá otra oportunidad.

— Me temo que es imposible. Él ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie, no podrá dar un par de pasos antes de comenzar a sangrar nuevamente — dijo el medico contrariado.

— Tiene que… — trató de comenzar nuevamente Hans, pero la mano de Anna en su hombro lo detuvo.

— Hans, por favor, déjalo así — lo calmó la princesa, y después, se dirigió a todos los presentes — les agradecería si nos dejan un par minutos a solas, por favor — pidió, por lo que todos los demás comenzaron a abandonar lentamente la habitación.

Mientras salía, Hans se detuvo un par de segundos a observar el rostro de Anna, y una vez más, sintió la misma punzada insoportable de culpa y de tristeza que experimentó el día de la muerte de Elsa. ¿Por qué aquello pasaba justo en el momento en el que él había decidido cambiar su vida? Aparentemente, el universo amaba ponerlo a prueba, y demostrarle que nunca podría ser completamente libre de sus errores pasados.

.

.

.

.

.

— Kristoff — comenzó Anna suavemente, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a él.

— Anna — respondió Kristoff casi sin aliento.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Hans — preguntó la chica.

— Si, lo hice, el dijo que… — empezó el muchacho pero sus palabras murieron gracias al dolor que sentía en el pecho.

— Sé lo que él dijo — continuó Anna — la verdad es que el rey de las Islas del Sur quiere a cuatro de los cinco hermanos de vuelta. Pero, pero… también me quiere a mí — dijo la princesa con dificultad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Kristoff preocupado, mientras que Anna lo miraba con tristeza. El recolector de Hielo lucía terrible, aún llevaba la misma camisa ensangrentada de la noche anterior, tenía la piel sudorosa y su cabello rubio se le pegaba al rostro completamente empapado.

— Kristoff…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — insistió el recolector de hielo exasperado por la falta de respuestas.

— No sé que quiere de mí, pero algo me dice que planean asesinarme y hacerlo pasar por un accidente, pero antes, el rey de las Islas del Sur desea conocerme — dijo Anna tristemente mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente de Kristoff.

— No puedes irte, yo te… — trató de decir el muchacho desesperado, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Kristoff, la guerra está perdida, Elsa está muerta, mis padres están muertos, y ellos piensan que yo soy la única heredera — empezó Anna con determinación

— ¿Ellos piensan…?— preguntó Kristoff algo confundido, pero al ver que Anna ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndole entender que hiciera silencio, él decidió no preguntarle más sobre el tema.

— Anna — comenzó nuevamente el muchacho — aún podemos escapar, y hacer una nueva vida juntos, sé que no podré darte lujos de princesa, pero viviremos en paz, y tendremos la familia que siempre quisimos.

— No, Kristoff, no podrá ser — dijo Anna mientras que sentía que las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos — yo sé que me perseguirán, ellos no necesitan a la verdadera heredera al trono como un constante dolor de cabeza, y no quiero que tu te veas inmiscuido en esto — murmuró la princesa mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más débil.

— No, no es cierto, por favor, Anna, no te des por vencida los dos…

— Esto es el adiós definitivo, Kristoff — suspiró Anna quien había cerrado sus ojos para evitar enfrentarse a su mirada.

— No me puedes hacer esto, Anna — murmuró.

— No es mi intención herirte, solo tenemos que aceptar la verdad: Aún no sé que es lo que quiere el rey de las Islas del Sur de mi, pero sea lo que sea, no podré volver a poner un pie en Arandelle, no me lo permitirán.

— Entonces iré por ti, yo…

— ¡Ya basta, Kristoff! — gritó Anna con la voz llorosa. — es suficiente, mañana en la madrugada nos iremos a las Islas del Sur, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, mucho menos en el estado de salud en el que te encuentras — se quejó.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff.

— Por favor, perdóname. Recuerda que siempre te amé, pero ya no puedo seguir peleando contra la corriente

— Anna…

— Voy a hacer lo que ellos me pidan, porque, puede que yo esté perdida, pero sé que Arandelle no, aún tiene posibilidad de salvarse — dijo Anna.

— No, por favor no hagas esto, por favor, Anna. Tu y yo íbamos a casarnos— pidió suavemente el recolector de Hielo.

— Lo lamento tanto, por favor, olvídate de mi— dijo Anna.

— Bésame — prácticamente le ordenó Kristoff, por lo que la princesa hizo lo que él le pidió sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Adiós princesa, sabes que te extrañaré — dijo el recolector de hielo. Mientras que Anna no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

—Yo también lo haré — murmuró. Después Anna se levantó, y se secó las lagrimas — tengo que regresar, necesito hacer el equipaje para mañana, vendré a visitarte si llego a tener la oportunidad, Gerda te cuidará hasta que quieras dejar el palacio, aunque podrías pasar por un miembro de la servidumbre si deseas vivir aquí, no tendrás problemas— dijo la princesa, aún con la voz quebrada.

— Esto es lo mejor, Kristoff— dijo Anna en voz baja.

— Espero que así sea — contestó Kristoff.

— No me olvides — pidió Anna.

— Nunca — respondió el recolector.

Anna salió de la habitación, y se encontró a Hans en el pasillo, recostado junto al marco de la puerta, por lo que le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

— Espero que estés feliz — dijo Anna con los ojos rojos y la voz quebrada. — ya no me queda nada, podríamos decir que tienes tu venganza.

— No, no lo estoy, no quería venganza, eso te lo aseguro — aseveró Hans.

— Aún sigo odiándote — respondió Anna quien deseaba descargar todo su odio y desesperación en él.

— Es así como debe ser — contestó Hans estoicamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna pasó el resto del día alistando su equipaje, y recorriendo los sitios comunes que hacían parte de su vida desde la infancia, en los mismos en los que pasó innumerables horas sobrellevando la soledad, pero que ahora daría todo por no tener que abandonar. Lentamente, la chica dio unos cuantos pasos en la enorme biblioteca hasta que se acercó al ventanal. De repente, el crujir de la madera la interrumpió.

— ¿Ya terminaste de alistar tu equipaje, Anna? — preguntó Hans quien se paró al lado de ella.

— Aún no, estoy empacando unos cuantos libros — dijo la chica seriamente.

— No tienes que llevarlos, en las Islas del Sur también podrás conseguirlos — dijo Hans— yo podría buscarlos para ti si es que así lo deseas — sugirió el príncipe.

— No te entiendo — murmuró Anna algo exasperada. — la última vez que te vi, me dejaste para que muriera congelada, en este mismo cuarto, después, trataste de decapitar a mi hermana y quedarte con su trono, ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿qué quieres de mi? — preguntó la princesa, pero, al ver que él no tenía intenciones de contestar, decidió insistir nuevamente.

— Sí es que estás buscando lo mismo que quiere tu hermano, puedes irte olvidando de ello — advirtió Anna seriamente.

— No, claro que no— aseguró Hans indignado.

— Anna, ¿Alguna vez has estado en el continente oriental? — preguntó Hans, tratando de que ella entendiera su punto.

— No, tu sabes bien que no puedo dejar este castillo — respondió Anna.

— Es hermoso, diferente, peligroso y conmovedor al mismo tiempo — empezó el príncipe — cuando estuve allí me di cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo era el mundo por fuera de las murallas de un castillo.

— Pero, tu eras un almirante, ya habías viajado mucho, ¿por qué esta vez fue diferente? — lo interrogó Anna genuinamente sorprendida.

— Ser un almirante, y además, de la nobleza, es muy diferente a ser un soldado común, Anna, la vida trascurre entre clubes de caballeros y elegantes fiestas, casi no tienes que tener relaciones con la gente del lugar, pero lo que vi, lo que hice durante este último año, me enseñó que puedo tener la posibilidad de escapar de papá, de su influencia, y del pasado, quiero vivir de una manera diferente, sin sentir que debo probar que soy más que el desecho de mi familia, más que un mero remplazo — murmuró.

— Pero, parece que no importa cuan buenas sean mis intenciones, al final, papá sigue ganando. Te juro que yo no quería venir nuevamente a Arandelle, nunca pensé que él tuviera esto en mente, tan solo me enteré cuando fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, aunque, debí haberlo presentido— aseguró Hans.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó la chica.

— Papá me escribió durante mi estadía en las colonias del oriente, él me pidió una y otra vez que describiera lo que había visto en Arandelle, lo cual me hizo sospechar de él, ya que yo sabía que de no tratarse de asuntos de negocios, el jamás me habría si quiera dirigido la palabra, sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que yo estaba tan emocionado de recibir una de sus cartas que traté de calmar mis sospechas — comentó el príncipe.

— Finalmente, después de un año, él me mandó llamar. En cuanto llegué, me citó a una reunión, en ella se encontraban los reyes de Natsia y de Barona. Aun recuerdo que ni siquiera me saludó, tan solo me dijo que les contara todo lo que había visto y vivido en Arandelle. A nadie pareció importarle que yo las hubiera tratado de matar, solo querían escuchar acerca de los poderes de Elsa, y hacerla ver como si fuera una especie de monstruo, yo no pude hacer mucho para cambiar esta visión, él ya había creado toda una fachada para justificar su guerra, me utilizó como a cualquier peón de un juego de ajedrez — comentó con ira creciente en su voz

— No volví a escuchar una palabra de papá, hasta que me ordenó que ayudara a mis hermanos con la invasión, unas horas antes de venir a este país — concluyó el príncipe amargamente.

Anna sabía que no debía sentir pena por él, después de todo, mucha agua sucia había corrido entre los dos, pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Su padre lo había utilizado como una mera marioneta para montar una guerra improvisada. Si algo había aprendido acerca del príncipe de las Islas del Sur desde la primera noche en que lo conoció, era que él también era una persona muy solitaria, y al igual que ella, solo deseaba la atención y el amor de una persona, que en el caso del muchacho era su papá.

— No voy a ayudarlo a continuar con esto, yo he cometido muchos errores solo por tratar de complacerlo a él y a mis hermanos, pero ya no más. — dijo el príncipe resueltamente —es por eso que debo ayudarte a ti — comentó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Gracias Hans— susurró Anna

— Tal vez, algún día podamos mirarnos el uno al otro, y decir que todas las deudas están saldadas — comentó el príncipe con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

— Tal vez… — repitió Anna dejando la frase inconclusa.

* * *

Nota de autor: hola a todos, es la primera vez que yo misma me pongo triste con uno de mis propios capítulos. No saben cuanto me dolió escribir esto, es en serio. No sé si lo saben, pero parte de mi corazoncito también shippea Kristanna, así que escribir este capitulo fue… oh, no, fue terrible.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, inicialmente, parte de estas escenas no iban a estar en la historia original, la idea era que Anna no iba a poder volver a ver a Kristoff desde su despedida en el primer capitulo, pero, para mi esto no encajaba en la personalidad que tenía el recolector en la película. Pues me parecía que él intentaría rescatarla de alguna manera, de lo contrario, no le haría justicia al personaje. Por lo que decidí escribir todo este capitulo para mostrar eso, aunque me maté todos los buenos sentimientos en el camino.

Ahh… por cierto, no sé si lo notaron, pero cambie mi imagen de la portada, puede que para la mayoría no sea la gran cosa, pero, para mi lo es, yo soy pésima recordando nombres, así que cuando alguien cambia su imagen me despista completamente, y Holly Golightly de desayuno en Tiffany's era casi mi marca registrada, creo que todos me reconocían apenas veían mi avatar, por lo que pensaba hacerlo cuando actualizara mis historias de Naruto, donde están la mayoría de mis lectores, pero no me resistí, así que ahora tengo a la Bella y a la Bestia, que es casi, casi, mi película favorita en todo el universo, desde que tenía cuatro años

Finalmente, les agradezco a quienes leyeron esta historia, sé que no somos muchos, pero que más da, me he divertido como nunca escribiendo esto y me alegra saber que hay gente que también disfruta leyendo.


	5. Adiós Arandelle

**_[Adiós Arandelle]_**

 _Elsa observó con atención los mapas sobre su escritorio, y por más que buscaba y buscaba, no veía una solución. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían salido de control de semejante manera? ¿En que momento, un breve instante de egoísmo había fijado su destino? Si tan solo no hubiera congelado el reino y escapado durante su coronación, si tan solo ella hubiera sido más hábil en contener sus poderes, si tan solo…_

— _Su majestad — llamó una voz masculina que golpeaba la puerta._

— _Karl ¿Eres tu? — preguntó Elsa antes de permitirle entrar._

— _Sí._

— _Pasa— dijo la reina, por lo que la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró uno de los más jóvenes generales de Elsa, alto, de cabello castaño, y el favorito de la reina._

— _¿Cómo van las cosas? — preguntó Elsa sin quitar su atención del mapa._

— _Mal, pero eso ya lo sabes— respondió el general con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios._

— _En cuanto se casen, quiero que Anna y Kristoff salgan de acá, como va todo, no creo que podamos resistir sus ataques por más tiempo, ni siquiera con mis poderes daríamos la pelea — se quejó Elsa._

— _Y tu, ¿acaso no piensas dejar Arandelle? Deberías ponerte a salvo — le aconsejó el general._

— _No puedo , no lo haré, este es mi lugar — dijo Elsa._

— _Este también es mi lugar, lo será hasta el final, pero eso tu lo sabes— aseguró Karl. En ese momento, la reina tomó el rostro del general en sus manos y lo beso muy lentamente en los labios._

— _Elsa, la puerta está abierta, podrían vernos, y tu dijiste que era mejor mantener… — comenzó el general, pero fue silenciado por un nuevo beso._

— _Pues que vean, ya no me importa — aseguró la reina — si el mundo acaba pronto, lo único que tendremos son estos momentos — dijo Elsa en suspiro, mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del general._

— _Solo estos momentos mi querida Elsa — repitió el sujeto. — supongo que si algo pasa, quieres que cuide a tu hermana ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Karl._

— _No, de mi hermana cuidaré yo, en todo caso, Anna es más fuerte de lo que todos piensan, ella podrá sobrevivir, yo lo sé, pero Arandelle no lo hará — murmuró la reina en tanto permanecía abrazada al general, quien hacía lo posible por mantenerla cerca de él._

— _¿Quieres de cuide de Arandelle? — murmuró mientras mantenía sus labios pegados a la nuca de la reina._

— _Sí._

— _Entonces te doy mi palabra, mi querida Elsa …_

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente, en la biblioteca del castillo de Arandelle, Anna y Hans continuaban su conversación.

— Muéstrame — comenzó Anna casi emocionada.

— ¿Que quieres que te muestre? — preguntó Hans sorprendido.

— Quiero saber en donde estuviste cuando viajaste a las colonias del continente occidental — explicó la princesa. Después, ella caminó hasta uno de los estantes de donde sacó un atlas, y lo abrió en una pagina que contenía un enorme mapa, encima de la mesa que daba contra la ventana.

— ¿Estuviste aquí? — preguntó Anna señalando con su índice una de las colonias en el continente oriental.

— No, esos territorios son de Malengrad — corrigió el príncipe, quien tomó la mano de la princesa y guió el dedo de Anna hasta que llegó al punto correcto en el mapa.

— Aquí, yo estuve aquí — dijo Hans. En ese momento, el príncipe se sintió más relajado, por lo que se sentó en la mesa, junto al atlas, y recostó su espalda en la ventana, dejando que el sol de la tarde lo calentara. Por su parte, Anna siguió revisando el mapa silenciosamente, mientras leía en voz baja los nombres de los países que veía en el.

— ¿Viste muchas cosas interesantes? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí, en este lugar— dijo Hans señalando una pequeña isla junto al continente— hay unas playas blancas de agua azul que se confunde con el cielo, pero, no te recomiendo bañarte allí, pues están infestadas de medusas. Sin embargo, si montas un bote encima de ellas, puedes ver sus reflejos de colores, parecen hadas, o algo parecido — comentó.

— Suena hermoso — suspiró Anna. Hans sonrió ligeramente, al verla un poco menos triste que los últimos días. Después de todo, gústele o no, esa chica iba a ser su esposa.

Anna volvió a quedarse callada mientras revisaba aquella pagina con atención, y esta vez, Hans aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla sin ninguna vergüenza. La verdad era que la princesa no había cambiado mucho desde su última visita, aún tenía ese aire aniñado e inocente que él mismo había utilizado en contra de ella. Pero, también tenía esos aspectos físicos que lo habían atraído en primer lugar, como el largo cabello rubio rojizo, tan brillante, que la luz armaba visos en él, o los labios color cereza que ahora se curvaban en una sensual "O", mientras leía los nombres de los países en voz baja. Incluso, aquellas trenzas que caían de una manera casi sugestiva sobre sus senos. En definitiva, él podía comprender a la perfección porque su hermano mayor deseaba a Anna, pues, puede que no hubiera sido amor, pero él también experimentó el mismo sentimiento en cuanto la conoció, y aún no era completamente libre de su encanto.

Involuntariamente, Hans movió su mano y tomó el extremo de una de sus trenzas. Sin embargo, apenas alcanzó a tocar su cabello antes de que ella le diera una firme palmada a su mano. El príncipe supo de inmediato que había cometido un error, al ver sus ojos abrirse de par en par y llenarse de furia.

— Debí saber que tu no podías ser diferente a tus hermanos — soltó Anna con resentimiento. Después, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacía la entrada.

— ¡Anna! — alcanzó a decir Hans antes de que ella se estrellara con Rudi, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca.

— Woow, ¿por qué tanta prisa princesa? — preguntó Rudi tomándola por los hombros. Después, su mirada pasó a Hans.

— Hola hermanito, debí suponer que tu estarías aquí — dijo el mayor — he venido a traerles noticias — comentó Rudi casualmente, en tanto entraba a la habitación, y se ponía cómodo en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Qué clase de noticias? — preguntó Hans.

— Jorgen aplazó el viaje un par de horas, dijo que partiremos a las ocho de la mañana — les indicó Rudi, poniéndose aún más cómodo, y retirando las botas de sus pies.

— ¿Eso significa, que puedo ir a ver a mis padres y a Elsa antes de irnos? — preguntó la princesa emocionada.

— Sí, supongo que tendrás tiempo para hacerlo, pero no podrás ir sola, ya has intentado escapar dos veces — dijo Rudi mientras se recostaba en el sofá. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — preguntó el mayor de los príncipes.

— No — se apresuró a contestar Anna.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Rudi algo ofendido.

—No quiero ir con usted, es más, preferiría ir sola, o con un par de guardias — dijo la princesa.

— Me temo que eso no podrá hacerse, debes ir con alguno de nosotros — intervino Hans.

— Entonces, prefiero ir contigo — le dijo Anna a Hans.

— Woow, eso dolió, preferiste a mi hermano antes que a mí— dijo Rudi verdaderamente ofendido.

— No debería sorprenderse, usted no ha sido exactamente amable — se quejó Anna.

— Supongo que no, no lo he sido — reconoció Rudi. Fue entonces, cuando Hans se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor le dedicaba una mirada extraña, y por primera vez desde su llegada a Arandelle, el treceavo príncipe temió que pudiera estar desarrollando resentimiento hacía él.

— Entonces, nos veremos mañana a las seis de la mañana, pasaré a recogerte a tu habitación — dijo Hans de repente, quien se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, pues no quería que aquella simple conversación fuera motivo para malos entendidos.

Anna lamentó la partida de Hans, y comenzó a recoger los libros que llevaría durante el viaje, como si la misma persona que la había obligado a vivir en temor, no estuviera allí, junto a ella.

— ¿Vas a llevar todos esos libros? — preguntó Rudi casualmente tratando de entablar conversación.

— Sí — respondió Anna, quien no quería tener que cruzar una palabra más con aquel sujeto.

— Así que lees mucho — comenzó nuevamente el príncipe.

— Sí — contestó Anna fríamente, al tiempo que acababa de poner los libros en la cesta

— Por lo que veo, no tengo la menor oportunidad de llegar a ser tu amigo — dijo el príncipe frustrado por su intento fallido.

— No, no realmente — reconoció Anna.

— Es una lastima, mi parte curiosa también estaba deseosa de conocer a una de las dos misteriosas princesas que pasaron trece años escondidas en su castillo — admitió el príncipe.

— Quien tenía el secreto era mi hermana, ella era especial, yo soy… yo soy solo "yo", así que si aún siente curiosidad, será mejor que se vaya olvidando de ello, no va a encontrar nada especial en mi — dijo Anna firmemente sin despegar su atención de los libros que empacaba.

Por su parte, Rudi solo rio suavemente Después, él se levantó y dio unos pasos en dirección a la chica — Sin embargo — comenzó nuevamente cuando estuvo tan cerca, que Anna pudo sentir su respiración — mi propuesta sigue en pié, puede que aún no sientas la necesidad de tener un aliado más fuerte que Hans, pero pronto lo harás.

.

.

.

.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Anna terminó de hacer su equipaje. Después, rezó un poco, normalmente, ella no era una persona especialmente religiosa, pero últimamente, todos los sucesos de su vida parecían obedecer a una misteriosa fuerza que se hallaba por fuera de su control, por lo que no le quedaba más opción que esperar que las cosas mejoraran por una especie de milagro, o que la persona que hasta el momento había sido su benefactor siguiera siéndolo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Luego de un par de horas, Anna se dio por vencida, y aceptó que no lograría conciliar el sueño aquella noche, por lo que encendió la lámpara de aceite junto a su cama y comenzó a leer. De repente, un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella, como una especie de ráfaga fría que la inundó hasta los huesos.

 _Elsa, si eres tú, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer…_

La princesa se levantó y vistió su bata. Después, tomó la lámpara sobre su mesa y caminó cuidadosamente hasta la puerta. Anna empujó suavemente las laminas de madera, y se sorprendió al ver que no habían guardias vigilándola

 _Indícame el camino Elsa…_

Anna avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la entrada de las cocinas. No podía explicar que la había llevado hasta allí, pero la chica decidió seguir su instinto, después de todo, era la única arma que tenía en aquel momento. Esta vez, la princesa no encontró a nadie merodeando por las habitaciones de la servidumbre, pero, volvió a sentir aquel viento frio que la había levantado en primer lugar, y casi mecánicamente, bajó por la rejilla del desagüe a través del que ella y Kristoff habían tratado de escapar un día antes.

La princesa era realista, sabía que aquel momento no era propicio para huir, pues no llevaba más que su bata, su ropa de noche y una lámpara de aceite que no duraría mucho, pero algo le decía que tenía que estar allí.

 _Anna… corre, ven conmigo._

Murmuró una voz en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la princesa, por lo que pensó que debería estar volviéndose loca, o tal vez sería culpa del stress al que se había visto sometida durante las dos últimas semanas.

— Su alteza — la llamo una voz masculina, por lo que la chica se dio vuelta de repente.

— No grite, por favor — le pidió el sujeto. En ese momento, Anna inspeccionó al hombre frente a ella de arriba a abajo, y se dio cuenta de que no era peligroso, todo lo contrario, se trataba de Karl Andersen, uno de los generales del ejercito de Elsa. El último recuerdo que la princesa tenía de él, era el de aquel soldado herido en la cabeza, que durante el día de la invasión fue él único con el suficiente coraje para contarle la verdad, a pesar de que su hermana le ordenó expresamente que no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora, el valiente y guapo general no era más una sombra, pues no llevaba más que un uniforme sucio y corroído.

— General — empezó Anna sorprendida. — ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo consiguió entrar? — preguntó la chica asustada.

— Pude hacerlo gracias a la servidumbre, por lo que veo, aún le son fieles a usted y a la reina — explicó Karl.

— Sí, lo son— respondió Anna — pero, yo pensé que usted estaba muerto, que fue fusilado con los demás y con mi hermana — dijo la princesa casi en un suspiro.

— No, yo fui llevado a un centro de detención de Barona, querían que les diera información acerca de los poderes de su hermana, y sobre la existencia de otro heredero. Usted sabe bien que no sé nada acerca de eso, por lo que tuvieron que torturarme, pero hace un par de días logré escapar — explicó el sujeto.

— Oh, debe estar cansado, debería acompañarme arriba y… — trató de empezar Anna, pero el ex general no la dejó continuar.

— No. Yo tan solo vine a darle esto— comenzó en tanto sacaba un sobre sellado de su chaqueta — lo he llevado conmigo desde la caída de la capital, ella me dijo que usted debía leerlo — le explicó Karl. Anna tomó el sobre y lo revisó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía el sello de cera de la reina.

— Elsa… — susurró Anna mirándolo con detenimiento — ¿por qué tiene esto? ¿por qué se lo dio precisamente a usted — preguntó la princesa. Fue en aquel instante que la chica entendió, y la imagen de la reina siempre acompañada por su guapo general fue más clara que nunca, ellos dos se querían . Al parecer, su hermana era una verdadera experta guardando secretos

— Por favor, léala — pidió el general, por lo que Anna rompió el sello y saco la pieza de papel en su interior.

 _Mi Querida Anna…_

Empezaba la carta. Lo que siguió, contrajo el corazón de la princesa, quien paso sus ojos rápidamente, mientras estos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pues aquellas palabras de amor, escritas por el puño de la reina, eran unos de los pocos testimonios de su existencia, y las últimas frases que jamás le dedicaría a ella. Anna sintió el vacío ahondarse en su corazón, y por primera vez, la chica era consciente de un espantoso y aterrador hecho : jamás la volvería a ver.

 _Por favor Anna, siempre he admirado tu coraje, tu, a diferencia mía,_

 _puedes enfrentarte al mundo con la frente en alto, y hacer que se_

 _Conmueva por tu dulzura y bondad, por favor, no pierdas eso, te prometo, que_

 _Algún día podremos estar juntas como siempre lo soñamos, pero, por ahora, tenemos que afrontar lo que viene, el desastre es inminente, y si lees estas carta, sabrás que he fallado. Aún así, hay una oportunidad para ti, no me olvides_

 _Anna, no olvides estas palabras, y pase lo que pase, no te dejes caer en la desesperación. Tu bondad es más fuerte de lo que parece._

 _Con todo mi amor_

 _Elsa_.

El último párrafo de la carta le conmovió el corazón, en especial, porque la firmó sencillamente como "Elsa", no como la reina, sino como su hermana. Pero, a pesar de las palabras de la mayor, Anna no entendía como quería que conservara su carácter, después de todo lo que había sobrevivido, y de toda la crueldad que tuvieron que ver ella y la gente de Arandelle, era casi imposible no terminar como uno de ellos, corruptos y ambiciosos, como los hermanos Westergard.

— Anna — empezó Karl de una manera menos formal — Elsa siempre te deseó la mayor felicidad, ella pensaba que tendrías tiempo para casarte y ponerte a salvo antes que el desastre estallara. La invasión era inminente— le explicó.

— ¿Ella conocía lo peligrosa que era la situación? — preguntó Anna algo molesta por el hecho de que se le hubiera escondido todo una guerra en sus narices.

— Sí, pero también sabía que no saldrías del castillo sin ella, por lo que planeó que te fueras de luna de miel, y después, no podrías regresar a Arandelle hasta que la situación se hubiera normalizado, ella quería ponerte a salvo — dijo el general tratando de explicarle.

— Y usted, ¿Qué hará? — preguntó Anna.

— Yo voy a salvar el sueño de Elsa, sé que aún hay gente que le es fiel, voy a reconstruir el reino de Arandelle — dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Va a armar una rebelión? — preguntó la chica en un suspiro.

— Sí, lo voy a hacer — dijo, aunque bajó su mirada al darse cuenta en la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraba — sé que sonará como una locura, no tengo ejercito, ni nadie que me apoye, tan solo soy un soldado derrotado, pero tengo que hacerlo, es lo último que puedo hacer por la reina, no pude salvarla, así que daré todo lo que tengo para reconstruir su reino.

— Usted en realidad la amaba… — murmuró Anna.

— Sí, y quisiera creer, que ella también lo hacía — dijo tristemente.

— No sé si le sirve, pero ella me dejó unos doc… — comenzó la chica nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida.

— No, princesa, sé que la reina guardaba muchos más secretos de lo que los dos podemos imaginar, pero lo mejor será que usted no los revele hasta que mis planes hallan cobrado forma, por ahora, solo la pondría en riesgo a usted — dijo el general.

— Sin embargo — continuó Karl — quiero que se comprometa a algo. Prométame que se mantendrá con vida, en cuanto pueda, yo la traeré de vuelta a Arandelle, usted es lo último que me queda de su hermana, y usted era su más grande tesoro, no creo que pueda imaginarse cuanto la quería Elsa — dijo el general emocionado, en tanto tomaba sus manos — pero, necesito que sobreviva, ¿puede hacerme ese favor, Anna?

—Si — contestó la princesa en tanto sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

— Le deseo la mayor de las suertes, princesa Anna.

— Yo también, General Andersen.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna regresó a su habitación sintiendo que flotaba en una nube, la carta de su hermana, así como todas las otras revelaciones, golpeaban su cabeza, y amenazaban con aplastarla. Sin embargo, la chica despertó de su ensoñación cuando llegó a su cuarto y encontró al guardia con el que Hans había conversado el día anterior, dando vueltas de un lado al otro, completamente frenético, lo cual era casi gracioso, considerando que el muchacho tenía una apariencia delgada, casi enfermiza, con cabello rubio, como si se hallara asustado todo el tiempo.

— ¡Princesa! — exclamó al verla. Anna podría haber jurado que se veía muy feliz, tanto, que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— Buenas noches — respondió Anna con una tímida sonrisa.

— Que susto me ha dado, pensé que había escapado — comentó el muchacho.

— No, ya sé que es inútil — respondió Anna amargamente — fui a la cocina por algo de comer, tenía hambre — mintió.

— Oh, gracias al cielo — suspiró el soldado — es mi primer trabajo, y no quiero arruinarlo, pero realmente necesitaba ir al baño — comentó. En ese momento, Anna vio la baraja de cartas que tenía en el bolsillo de su casaca.

— ¿Juegas cartas? — preguntó Anna intrigada.

— Solo las tengo para jugar "solitario", cuando estoy de guardia, eso me ayuda a mantenerme despierto, me encanta jugar "solitario", aunque preferiría "póker", o "canasta" — respondió el muchacho en tanto las sacaba y se las mostraba. En aquel momento, Anna entendió a la perfección que su pobre centinela no era el más experimentado de los militares, pues era demasiado charlatán y amigable para su conveniencia.

— ¿Quieres jugar cartas conmigo? — preguntó Anna contenta, al tiempo que el muchacho palidecía por la pregunta.

— Pero… se supone que debo cuidarla, para evitar que escape— dijo el muchacho nervioso por la sugerencia de Anna.

— No escaparé si estoy jugando cartas contigo — le respondió la chica traviesamente.

— Me meteré en problemas — argullo el muchacho.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — preguntó Anna restándole importancia a los miedos del joven guardia — solo vamos a jugar cartas — insistió. En ese momento, el muchacho la miró con desconfianza, como si temiera que lo atacara en cualquier oportunidad, pero, por alguna razón que la princesa no supo descifrar, él decidió confiar en ella.

—Esta bien, pero jugaremos aquí afuera, en el piso, no está bien visto que una mujer soltera, mucho menos noble, invite a un soldado como yo a su habitación, peor aún, si se encuentra en su ropa de dormir. Yo me metería en enormes problemas — comentó el guardia al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo junto al marco de la puerta.

— Que divertido, nunca tuve un compañero de cartas, Elsa no era muy buena, y antes de que abrieran las puertas tenía que conformarme con hacer castillos de cartas o jugar "solitario" — dijo la princesa emocionada.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! — exclamó el soldado — ya verá, le enseñaré muchos juegos interesantes — dijo emocionado.

Anna y el guardia pasaron las siguientes dos horas jugando y charlando, y en ese corto tiempo, la princesa se enteró de que aquel soldado se llamaba Robert, que era el mayor de siete hermanos, y que sus padres ya eran ancianos, por lo que él debía trabajar para mantener a la familia, de ahí que fuera tan importante tener éxito en su primera misión como soldado.

— El Rey dijo que esta misión es muy importante, en todos lo periódicos decía que nuestra tarea era librar a este reino de una hechicera, también dijo que ella pensaba atacar a las Islas del Sur, por eso debíamos declararle la guerra a Arandelle — le explicó el muchacho en respuesta a la pregunta que Anna le hizo.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — se apresuró a decir Anna — mi hermana jamás le haría daño a nadie, ella nunca planeó esta guerra, nosotras vivíamos en paz, y si quiere le puede preguntar a cualquier súbdito, la gente era feliz con Elsa como su reina — dijo la princesa al borde de las lagrimas. A lo que el chico tan solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso parece — murmuró Robert — papá dice que todos los políticos son mentirosos, y nosotros tenemos que pelear en guerras para que ellos se hagan más ricos. Supongo que está en lo cierto — comentó. En aquel momento, un feo presentimiento abordó a Anna.

— Robert, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó la princesa sin estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.

— Dieciséis — respondió Robert. Fue entonces cuando Anna se dio cuenta de que aquel pobre muchacho era más joven de lo que ella había pensado, y sintió el peso de la injusticia de tener que ver a un personaje como él, que apenas había salido de la niñez, tener que vérselas en un conflicto como aquel.

— Eres muy joven — murmuró Anna.

— Lo sé, pero tan solo necesitas dieciséis años para unirte al ejercito, así que pensé que era una buena opción para ganarme la vida — comentó el chico.

— Aún así, no es justo — concluyó Anna.

Después de aquello, la conversación se tornó mucho más animada, en realidad, los dos se enfrascaron tanto en el juego, que comenzaron a hablar cada vez más alto, vitoreando y celebrando en cada oportunidad.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — gritó Robert.

— Claro que no — contestó Anna al tiempo que reía con ganas.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? — preguntó Hans, quien había escuchado todo el escándalo desde su habitación, por lo que salió a inspeccionar el pasillo.

— Estamos jugando cartas— respondió Anna animadamente — ¿quieres jugar una partida? — preguntó la chica.

— Son las dos de la mañana, y mañana tenemos que salir a las seis— dijo Hans pacientemente — tienes que dormir, Anna.

— Esta bien — aceptó la chica resignada — Hans tiene razón. Buenas noches Robert, gracias por el juego, me divertí mucho — agradeció Anna con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, en tanto se ponía de pie.

— No, yo soy quien debe darle las gracias alteza, fue un honor jugar con usted — respondió Robert al tiempo que se levantaba y hacía una leve reverencia.

—Buenas noches a los dos — se despidió Anna antes de entrar a su habitación.

— Buenas noches— contestaron Hans y Robert al unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Anna se levantó muy temprano, a pesar de que cuando mucho había dormido un par de horas. La princesa no podía dejar de pensar en la carta de Elsa, pues en ella, la reina le pedía que se mantuviera alegre y dulce como siempre, no obstante, la princesa tenía problemas para entender cómo sería posible hacerlo, pues la circunstancias se tornaban más y más adversas a cada momento.

Así mismo, Anna tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el triste y herido rostro del general Andersen, y preguntarse porque no había visto la relación que él y Elsa habían sostenido por cerca de un año. Sin embargo, no eran los secretos lo que más le acongojaba el corazón, sino el pensar que su pobre hermana jamás tuvo la oportunidad de amar libremente a la persona escogida por ella, y ahora, él parecía completamente obsesionado con la venganza. A decir verdad, Anna se moría por ayudarlo, pero, su principal objetivo era que el sueño de Elsa no se desperdiciara, y darle a Arandelle el futuro por el que la reina dio su vida.

En aquel momento, el toque de las campanas de la iglesia anunció las seis de la mañana, por lo que la princesa dejó su costura, y le abrió la puerta a Hans, quien había llegado pocos segundos antes.

— Buenos días, Anna ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó el príncipe al ver que tenía la muñeca de trapo que se asemejaba a Elsa en las manos de la princesa.

— Nada en especial, solo estoy mejorando el relleno, será un viaje largo, y no quiero que se estropeen — mintió Anna en tanto entraba y metía a las dos princesas de trapo dentro de su baúl.

— Entiendo — contestó el príncipe. — es hora de irnos, es mejor que volvamos pronto, si es que quieres pasar por las cocinas a despedirte de él — dijo el príncipe refiriéndose a Kristoff.

— Sí, eso me haría feliz — contestó Anna, quien parecía todo menos "feliz" aquella mañana.

— Vamos— le indicó Hans ofreciéndole su brazo galantemente. Anna lo tomó con cierta reserva, pero aún así, juntos caminaron hasta la entrada principal, en donde subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al cementerio.

— No sabía que te gustara jugar cartas — comentó Hans, quien quería romper la pesada tensión en el ambiente.

— Sí, me gusta, es divertido — respondió Anna sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

— Pienso que es simpático que hallas elegido a tu guardia como compañero de juego, ciertamente, no es convencional — se burló Hans.

— ¿Te refieres Robert? — preguntó Anna, quien esta vez volteó su rostro en dirección al príncipe — es agradable, y muy gracioso.

— Sí, lo es, en realidad, es mi amigo — aceptó Hans — pero, aún así creo que es extraño. Normalmente, alguien en tu situación odiaría a todos los que vinieran de las Islas del Sur. Si yo fuera tu, lo vería como mi enemigo — comentó el príncipe.

— ¿Robert mi enemigo? — preguntó Anna — pero si tan solo es algo más que un niño, no parece peligroso, además, yo no soy tan tonta como parezco, Hans, sé que hay gente peligrosa, ya no confiaría tan rápidamente en alguien, aprendí del mejor de los maestros — comentó la princesa, quien aprovechó la ocasión para lanzarle un insulto velado al príncipe.

— No, Robert no es peligroso, es solo un soldado que trata de hacer dinero para mantener a su familia, pero, aún así, me sorprende que no creas que es tu enemigo solo por el hecho de haber nacido en las Islas del Sur — comentó Hans quien fingió no oír el insulto.

— No voy a odiar a nadie sin haberlo conocido primero, y sin razón alguna, yo no soy así, Hans — contestó Anna.

— No, no lo eres, tu eres mejor que eso — aceptó Hans con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

— Alteza — llamó el cochero — ya hemos llegado — anunció.

Anna y Hans bajaron del carruaje, y mientras que el príncipe se quedó a cierta distancia de ella, Anna se aproximo a las tres tumbas en la parte de arriba de la montaña, dos de ellas, marcadas con un par de imponentes piedras, y la tercera, si bien, también tenía una marca que hacía honor a la persona a la pertenecía, se notaba que era bastante reciente, pues la tierra se encontraba recién removida y el césped aún no crecía sobre ella.

Hans vio silenciosamente como Anna se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre la tercera tumba, en tanto lloraba a todo pulmón. Nuevamente, el treceavo príncipe pudo ver la clara imagen de la princesa congelada correr debajo de su espada, esta escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, amenazándolo con hacerlo perder a razón, y recordándole quien era, y que nunca podría cambiar su destino. Los sollozos de la princesa continuaron, y el muchacho no pudo hacer más que verla, y admirar su carácter, pues Anna era de ese tipo de personas intachables a pesar de las adversidades, no como él, que entregó su corazón congelado ante la posibilidad de quedarse con el trono de Arandelle.

— Es hora de irnos Anna —dijo Hans quien se había acercado silenciosamente a ella esperando que no se molestara por la interrupción.

— Sí, es hora de irnos — contestó la chica, quien luchaba por contener las lagrimas y ponerse de pie.

El viaje en carruaje de vuelta no estuvo la mitad de animado que el de ida. Y cuando llegaron al castillo, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa esperándoles a la entrada.

— Tienen quince minutos para despedirse de todos en las cocinas — dijo Jorgen quien lucía malhumorado, muy diferente al tradicional aristócrata que siempre llevaba como fachada.

— Que carácter — se quejó Hans. — Vamos Anna, a su majestad se le han subido los humos a la cabeza, y no quiero molestarlo en este momento — se quejó Hans.

— Sí — respondió Anna reprimiendo una leve sonrisa.

La despedida en la cocina no fue mucho mejor que la de el cementerio, a decir verdad, todo consistió en una serie de abrazos silenciosos entre Anna y el personal, que en muchos casos, la habían criado desde que era bebé. Sin embargo, el príncipe opinó que el momento mas sobrecogedor de todas aquellas despedidas fue la que le dedicó al recolector de hielo, quien aún yacía tendido en la cama de Becky.

Anna y Kristoff no se dijeron nada el uno al otro, pareciere que todas las palabras se hubieren agotado el día anterior, tan solo se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que la princesa se paró de su silla y le dio un último beso.

— Adiós — se despidió Anna. — No me olvides — pidió nuevamente la princesa con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Nunca — respondió Kristoff quien le dedicó una breve sonrisa desde su cama.

.

.

.

.

.

Tal y como Jorgen ordenó, cuatro de los seis hermanos Westergard y Anna se encontraron en la puerta, con sus maletas preparadas y dispuestos a subirse al carruaje, hasta que Frederick salió furioso del castillo.

— No puedo creer la valentía de ese cretino, no es más que un patán petulante, se cree la gran cosa porque es unos cuantos meses mayor — se quejó el príncipe iracundo en tanto se aproximaba al carruaje en donde estaban sus hermanos menores y la princesa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Runo.

— Jorgen, eso sucede — gritó Frederick — papá fue muy claro en su carta, uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse junto a él. Pero, el muy patán pensó que sería excelente idea quedarse como rey único de Arandelle — les explicó Frederick.

— Eso es una locura — intervino Hans — si Jorgen se queda solo, estará en un sitio completamente rodeado del enemigo, sin nadie en quien confiar. No es una estrategia inteligente — opinó el treceavo príncipe.

— Tienes razón Hans — reconoció Frederick — pero nadie puede llegar a su dura cabeza, es imposible. Incluso ordenó que empacaran mis baúles sin mi consentimiento — comentó.

— Entonces, déjalo, que haga lo que se le dé la gana — dijo otro de los hermanos con quien Anna no había tenido mucho contacto. — cuando se de cuenta de que está completamente solo, y de que ha fallado, volverá a llorar en frente de papá — opinó el príncipe.

— Supongo que no me queda otra opción — dijo Frederick resignado. Al tiempo que la atención de los demás hermanos se iba disipando.

La primera en subir al carruaje fue Anna, quien no esperó a que nadie la ayudara, sino que trepó la escalerilla por sí misma. Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de aquella acción, ya que el siguiente en abordar el vehículo fue Rudi, quien se sentó junto a ella. Rápidamente, la princesa trató de pararse para sentarse en la silla de enfrente, pero no logró, ya que un par de manos la sujetaron firmemente por la cintura.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le susurró el príncipe una vez ella se encontró sentada en la silla nuevamente.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó Hans al tiempo que subía la escalerilla del carruaje y se sentaba en la ventanilla al frente de Anna.

— Ninguno — respondió Rudi con una sonrisa brillante.

Fue cuestión de minutos, antes de que todos se encontraran en el carruaje. Por lo que Anna miró hacía la ventana, y le dedicó un último adiós a aquel castillo, el mismo sitio del que había soñado partir tantas veces, el que en muchas ocasiones se convirtió en la peor de las cárceles, pero que a fin de cuentas, había sido el hogar de su niñez y el contenedor de todos los buenos recuerdos de su familia.

— Si lo miramos por el lado amable — comenzó Hans — tú siempre quisiste conocer el mundo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo — comentó el príncipe con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, que le indicó a Anna que él sabia exactamente como se sentía, por lo que la princesa no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto a modo de agradecimiento. En ese momento, los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo fueron el indicio de que habían comenzado la marcha, por lo que la chica contuvo la respiración y miró hacía el cristal en tanto pasaban las pesadas puertas de metal, las que nunca más volverían estar cerradas para ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó de repente Rudi quien llevó las manos hacía el cuello del vestido de Anna y sacó la delgada cadena de oro que estaba escondida bajo su ropa.

— ¡Déjeme! — exigió Anna levantando la voz.

— Por favor, no nos hemos montado al barco y ya tenemos problemas — se quejó Frederick quien obviamente no estaba de humor. — déjala en paz — dijo sin emoción.

— Es una sencilla pregunta — se defendió el príncipe — ¿Qué es esto? — repitió en tanto halaba la cadena de oro, de tal forma, que Anna temió que llegara a romperla.

— Es mi anillo de compromiso — respondió Anna asustada por la presión que ejercía sobre la joya.

— Ah, olvidaba que ibas a casarte — respondió el príncipe. Después, inspeccionó la argolla que colgaba de la cadena — vaya, pero que cosa tan burda ¿tu prometido te dio "eso"? — preguntó con desprecio.

— Ya basta Rudi — intervino Hans quien se estaba hartando de todo aquel acto.

— Entonces, los rumores eran ciertos, ¿usted realmente se iba a casar con un recolector de hielo? — interrumpió Frederick completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué rumores? — preguntó Anna ofendida — por su puesto que era cierto, él y yo nos queremos. Elsa aprobaba nuestra boda — se defendió la chica.

— ¿Qué la reina que? — intervino Johan — tiene que ser una broma. ¡con un recolector de hielo, no lo puedo creer! — exclamó el hermano.

— ¿Es eso cierto Hans? — preguntó Runo.

— Sí, hasta donde yo sabía, él comenzó a cortejarla durante el tiempo en que estuvimos comprometidos, _al mismo tiempo_ , ¿no es cierto Anna? — preguntó Hans con un ligero toque de veneno en su voz, pues aquella espina le había quedado enterrada en la mente desde que visitó Arandelle por primera vez.

— ¡Tu no tienes derecho a sentirte ofendido! — lo silenció Anna furiosa en tanto sentía la presión de Rudi sobre la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

— Tiene razón, Hans — reconoció uno de los hermanos que Anna desconocía. — tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a sentirte ofendido.

— No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión…

— Pero como te atreves a hablarme así, pedazo de…

— Eres un miserable, Hans Westergard, tu trataste de matarme — comenzaron a gritar tres voces al mismo tiempo, por lo que Frederick decidió ser la cuarta, y silenciarlos a todos.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó el príncipe — silencio todo el mundo — repitió, por lo que todos se quedaron callados.

— En fin — continuó Frederick reasumiendo la compostura — Princesa Anna, lo que usted estuvo a punto de hacer es una de las cosas más tontas que he escuchado en mi vida — dijo el príncipe alarmado — ¿tiene idea del escandalo que aquello hubiera causado? Usted jamás hubiera podido mostrar su cara en la alta sociedad de Arandelle y de ningún país. — la regaño con firmeza.

— ¿Y a mi que me importa lo que la alta sociedad quiera de mi? — preguntó Anna con desprecio, por lo que Frederick se mostró aún más escandalizado, ya que para él si era muy importante lo que el resto de la aristocracia pensara acerca de él — lo único que yo quería era vivir en el campo, formar una familia con mi esposo, y tener a mi hermana junto a mi, probablemente, me hubiera gustado viajar de vez en cuando, ver sitios nuevos, pero nunca me interesaron ese tipo de cosas — aseguró Anna tan molesta, que no pudo ver la genuina sonrisa que parecía en el rostro de Hans.

— En conclusión, lo único que querías, era ser feliz — comentó el treceavo príncipe aún sonriente, al tiempo que Rudi aumentaba la presión sobre la cadena de Anna — No puedo más que sentir envidia por ti, mi ambición me arruinó, pero tu tienes tu corazón en el sitio adecuado — aseguró.

— ¿Por qué habrías de sentir envidia? — preguntó Rudi sin soltar su cadena — solo demuestra que es una simplona, pero, al fin de cuentas, la princesa no pudo conseguir lo que deseaba — se burló.

— Suélteme — exigió Anna nuevamente.

— Rudi… — le advirtió Frederick — ya basta, por favor, no te pido mucho, solo un par de minutos de tranquilidad — insistió el Príncipe, frotándose las sienes.

— Frederick — intervino Runo quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana — ¿por qué tenemos que ir hasta el puerto segundario, no sería más fácil si nos hubiéramos embarcado en el que está en frente del castillo? — preguntó el príncipe.

— No, allí todos hubieran podido verla partir — dijo refiriéndose a Anna — eso hubiera sido el equivalente a declarar una guerra civil— comentó Frederick.

— Para ser honesto, creo que el viejo está cometiendo error tras error —opinó Hans quien ahora se encontraba mirando por su ventana — si hubiera dependido de mi, yo no la habría sacado tan rápidamente de Arandelle, la gente pensará que estamos raptando a su reina, o algo parecido.

— Técnicamente, eso es lo que estamos haciendo — dijo el hermano con el que Hans tuvo el altercado minutos antes.

— Sí. Aunque lo mejor sería que ellos no se den cuenta — explicó Hans pacientemente — yo preferiría evitar un baño de sangre.

— Además — comenzó nuevamente Hans, mientras retiraba la cortina que cubría la ventanilla — Jorgen ha mantenido las tropas ociosas, nuestros oficiales apestan a brandy y al perfume de cada una de las prostitutas de Arandelle — dijo mientras observaba el exterior con el seño fruncido.

Anna decidió imitarle, y se dio cuenta de lo que le molestaba, pues se encontraban en el distrito rojo, y afuera, podían verse un buen numero de oficiales de las Islas del Sur, con su distintivo uniforme de paño verde oscuro, el mismo, que ahora el treceavo príncipe usaba todo el tiempo, riendo y bebiendo por las calles con un grupo de mujeres que a juzgar por su apariencia, debían ser prostitutas.

— Sí Jorgen sigue descuidando las tropas de aquella manera, las cosas no acabaran bien— concluyó Hans preocupado.

Anna pudo entender el malhumor del treceavo príncipe, y de alguna forma, esto le dio esperanza, pues mientras los soldados de las Islas del Sur seguían regodeándose en la victoria, en medio de prostitutas y alcohol, los rebeldes de Arandelle ya se estaban organizando en los bajos mundos. Sin embargo, la princesa no pudo estar tranquila por mucho tiempo, ya que en cuestión de minutos, el carruaje se detuvo. Muy lentamente, la chica bajo del carruaje, y miró a su alrededor, tratando de memorizar cada una de las escenas que sus ojos veían, como las montañas al fondo de la ciudad, el fiordo y el imponente castillo que parecía resguardar al reino desde la distancia.

— Te prometo que haré todo en mi poder para que algún día puedas regresar — dijo una voz a sus espaldas, por su puesto, se trataba de Hans, quien le dedicaba la misma sonrisa melancólica.

— No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, Hans Westergard — murmuró Anna mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— No tienes que hacerlo — respondió el príncipe — sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que pudieras contemplar la idea de perdonarme — se atrevió a susurrar el príncipe.

— Aún es muy pronto… — comenzó Anna — pero creo que puedo hacerlo — respondió dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa.

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar — respondió Hans, en tanto le ofrecía su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

— Es hora de abordar — dijo Hans. — dile adiós a Arandelle.

— Adiós, Arandelle…

* * *

Nota de autor: Hola a todos, espero que le halla gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que yo misma me puse triste nuevamente, pero era necesario para la trama, así que tenía que hacerlo, muchas gracias a todos por sus suscripciones y comentarios, sé que no somos muchos los que estamos en este ship, pero que se le va a hacer.

Hablando de shipping, yo ya había escrito otro fic Hanna, (propaganda) se llama " _Con hielo en las venas_ ", para ser honesta, entre todo, absolutamente todo lo que he escrito, es mi fic favorito, en serio. Normalmente, a mi me dan escalofríos leer las cosas que escribo después de un tiempo, pero ese fic me gustó tanto, que aún lo puedo leer sin encontrarle problemas a cada momento, es el tipo de cosas que me gusta leer. En la nota de autor de ese fic yo decía que siempre tengo esa fetiche con la pareja del mala-malo/bueno-buena, no sé, pero es mi debilidad, nunca es mi ship principal, pero es mi placer culposo, y es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir acerca de ellos.

En fin… nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte o flamers antes de irse.


	6. en alta mar

_**[En alta mar]**_

Anna fue rápidamente instalada en el barco, junto a los demás príncipes. La tripulación les dio una zona especial en la cubierta. La muchacha dejó su equipaje de mano sobre la cómoda cama de su elegante camarote, puede que no le gustasen los príncipes, pero tenía que reconocer que su nueva habitación era hermosa.

La cama se encontraba forrada de una manta color carmín y acompañada de finos tapetes que hacían juego. Ciertamente, a los príncipes de las Islas del Sur les gustaba viajar con grandes lujos a su alrededor. Anna no tardo en adaptarse al ritmo impuesto por la tripulación del barco. La princesa encontró un sólo problema a todas sus reglas: la obligaban a levantarse a las seis de la mañana. Anna no era una gran madrugadora. A pesar de lo anterior, se adaptó con facilidad. Aunque ella debía reconocer su nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin Hans.

— Anna— la llamó Hans el primer día, cuando salió de su camarote con la intención de almorzar en el comedor con los demás príncipes.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó la princesa sin interés.

— Ven conmigo, deberías almorzar con nosotros — comentó el muchacho, quien parecía particularmente feliz, como si hubiera perdido una enorme carga de su espalda con tan sólo dejar el reino de Arandelle.

— ¿Nosotros? — preguntó Anna sorprendida.

— Mis amigos y yo — respondió escuetamente el príncipe.

— No lo se... — dudo Anna. La princesa había escuchado rumores acerca de como solían comportarse los marinos en alta mar, y ella no planeaba ser la fuente de diversión para nadie.

— No te preocupes. Son buenas personas. Uno de ellos es Robert — explicó Hans.

— Eso suena interesante ¿porque me invitas? — preguntó Anna desconfiada.

— Sólo pensé que preferirías alejarte de mis hermanos por un instante. Desde qué invadimos Arandelle, tu no has tenido una comida en paz. Me siento mal por ti. Pensé que ahora que no tenemos de Jorgen dándonos órdenes, podrías descansar— opinó el príncipe.

— Frederick nunca lo permitirá — comentó Anna desanimada.

— Puede que no lo parezca, pero Frederick es muy diferente a Jorgen, él es un tirano. Frederick tan sólo es un egoísta. No le importará sí cenas con nosotros— explico Hans.

— Suena interesante — murmuro Anna quien sopesaba sus posibilidades.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Hans quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El príncipe tomó fuertemente la mano de Anna y la haló hasta que llegaron a la puerta que conducía hasta los niveles inferiores del barco. Juntos bajaron hasta que llegaron a una sala amplia y bulliciosa. El escándalo era tal, que nadie de percató de la presencia de la princesa, por lo que pudo entrar libremente al comedor. Anna se sentó en una de las largas mesas y Hans la imitó.

— Anna— comenzó Hans — quiero presentarte a mis amigos: a Robert, ya lo conoces—dijo el príncipe en tanto lo señalaba con la mano. Robert le dedicó una leve sonrisa y un saludo.

— Y el viejo cascarrabias de este lado, es Kurt, uno de los miembros más antiguos de la flota de las Islas del Sur— explico Han. A juzgar por la expresión del príncipe, se notó que el príncipe quería provocar al marino.

— ¿Cómo te atreves muchacho? ¿Cuál viejo cascarrabias? — preguntó Kurt — yo he recorrido los mares desde antes que tu nacieras — afirmo — deberías mostrar más respetó por tus mayores.

— Lo hago, te juro que te respeto como a nadie— dijo Hans sonriendo. — pero me gusta fastidiarte.

— Pequeño rufián— contesto el marino dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya llegó la cena! — gritó un marino que se encontraba lejos de ellos. Anna vio a tres miembros del equipo de las cocinas colocar una gigantesca olla en cada una de las mesas, mientras que los marinos se alineaban frente a ellas esperando su turno con un plato vacío en la mano.

— Vamos, tenemos que hacer fila — indicó Hans. Anna, Kurt y Robert siguieron al príncipe, hicieron una larga fila hasta que una de las ayudantes de cocina les sirvió en el plato una aguada ración de arroz, vegetales y una mísera porción de carne.

Ciertamente, la calidad de la comida fue deficiente en comparación a lo que estarían disfrutando los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Pero Hans estaba en lo cierto. Anna necesitaba aquel cambio, pues sus últimas comidas habían consistido en una serie de rituales incómodos. La pesada conversación y las malintencionadas miradas de Rudi estaban haciendo mella en su estado de ánimo.

Por primera vez en semanas, Anna se sintió hambrienta. Por lo que comió rápidamente, en tanto sus compañeros hablaban de aspectos técnicos del barco. Puede que ella no entendiere, pero la manera desprevenida y alegre en la que lo hacían la relajó.

— ¿Tu has viajado en barco, Anna? — preguntó Robert.

— Sólo algunas veces, pero nunca más de una semana— respondió la chica.

— Es difícil — añadió Hans.

— La primera vez que viaje al continente oriental, pensé que me volvería loco, seis meses en un barco, eso es un largo tiempo— comentó el príncipe.

— Con los años te acostumbras — intervino Kurt — hay tripulaciones mejores que otras, y viajes más fáciles, pero al final, todos se parecen— les comentó el marino.

— Anna solía temer al mar ¿ no es verdad Anna? — les contó Hans, quien aún recordaba lo que la princesa le contó el día de la coronación de Elsa.

— Es cierto — aseguró la chica — mis papás murieron en un accidente de barco— comentó Anna, sintiéndose molesta con Hans por divulgar aquel detalle sobre su vida privada.

— No hay porque molestarse princesa — la alivio Kurt — aquel que no teme al mar es un tonto, la naturaleza es la fuerza más fuerte, con ella no se puede razonar, yo también tendría miedo si fuera tu— comentó el anciano en un tono pomposo que usaban muchos marinos viejos, aún así, aquellas palabras la consolaron.

Anna terminó su comida, y Hans se ofreció a llevarla a su camarote nuevamente, ya que los miembros de la tripulación tenían que regresar a sus trabajos regulares. La princesa entendió que Hans tenía ciertas libertades. A pesar de haber sido degradado, él seguía siendo uno de los príncipes, por lo que no dudó en caminar con ella mientras que los demás tenían que trabajar en el puente.

— Tus amigos son simpáticos— comenzó Anna tratando de entablar conversación.

— Lo son — confirmo el príncipe— ahora tengo muchos amigos y conocidos. Cuando yo vivía en el castillo, era muy solitario. Mi única compañía era mi reflejo en cada uno de los espejos del palacio de las Islas del Sur — comentó Hans en tanto entrelazaba sus manos en su espalda.

— Tu haces que tu castigo parezca una bendición — comentó Anna.

— Una bendición disfrazada — murmuro el príncipe para sí mismo. — hay ocasiones en las que he pensado que lo es— le comentó.

— ¿Realmente vivir en las Islas del Sur era tan desagradable? — preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

— Para mi lo era, yo odiaba cada centímetro de aquellas Islas. El palacio era una cárcel, y papá el carcelero — contesto el príncipe.

— Hablas en pasado, como si ya no odiarás las Islas del Sur— comentó Anna.

— Desde que tuve la fortuna de dejar el palacio, yo entendí que no todo en ellas es gris y deprimente, también tienen cosas buenas, y gente buena— respondió Hans dirigiéndose una leve sonrisa.

— Hans— comenzó Anna con la boca seca — tu realmente has cambiado mucho— reconoció la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

— Gracias Anna — respondió Hans. La pareja dio vuelta en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los príncipes.

— Así que aquí están ¿dónde se habían metido?— Preguntó Rudi quien se encontraba esperándolos. El príncipe estaba parado junto al marco de la puerta del camarote de Anna. Hans tuvo un terrible presentimiento al verlo allí.

— No los vi en el almuerzo — señaló Rudi, quien parecía irritado por aquel hecho.

— Almorzamos en el entrepuente, con los demás miembros de la tripulación— respondió Hans.

— ¿En el entrepuente? — preguntó Rudi con desprecio— que locura, hasta donde yo sé, papá solo te ordenó trabajar en el ejército y en las caballerizas, él no te quitó tu título de príncipe, no tienes que degradarte — comentó.

— Puede que aún sea un príncipe, pero cuando Caleb sea rey, él no me dará ningún título ni propiedad, tendré que ganarme la vida por mi cuenta— respondió Hans refiriéndose al mayor de los hermanos y heredero al trono.

— Buen punto — reconoció Rudi — ¿ qué hay de ti? ¿Porqué comes con los plebeyos? — preguntó el príncipe refiriéndose a Anna.

— Hans me invitó — comentó la chica quien no pudo pensar en una excusa mejor.

— Preferiste comer con él, antes que tener una comida decente con nosotros— afirmó Rudi de mala gana. En ese momento, Hans decidió intervenir, pues era claro que su hermano se estaba molestando.

— Déjanos tranquilos. Lamento romper tu burbuja, pero ustedes son una compañía desagradable. Son una partida de patanes — respondió Hans. Quien tenía la negra impresión de que había lastimado la parte de su hermano que nunca debió tocar: su ego.

—Perfecto, entonces quédense con sus marinos — comenzó Rudi quien se veía iracundo—princesa, si es que tanto te gustan los marinos del entrepuente, entonces, voy a tratarte como lo haría uno de ellos — comentó el príncipe en tanto pasaba en medio delos dos. En el camino, aprovechó para golpear a Hans con su hombro, y empujar a Anna con la palma de su mano.

Anna sintió una presión en el centro de su espalda, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante. La princesa gritó, pero Hans fue más rápido y logro detenerla antes de que ella tocará el suelo.

— Eres un cretino — gritó Anna quién se libró del agarre de Hans y se dispuso a atacar a Rudi. Puede que ella fuera una prisionera, pero no dejaría que nadie la tratara de aquella manera.

— No, Anna, tranquila — gritó Hans deteniéndola con los brazos mientras que Rudi marchaba por el pasillo. — Él quiere que tu pierdas el control, lo sé, yo ya he estado en tu lugar.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna quién se calmó ante estas palabras.

— Si — asintió Hans— Cuando tenía catorce años, él me empujo de esa misma forma, con tan mala suerte, que caí de frente contra el borde de una fuente. Me partí la nariz— comentó.

— Eso es terrible — contesto.

— Los hermanos así son — dijo Hans.

— Elsa jamás me hubiera hecho algo así — refunfuñó la chica.

— Que afortunada eres — le dijo Hans con una leve sonrisa.

— Fui. Mi hermana está muerta — corrigió Anna.

— Lo lamento mucho, Anna — repitió Hans haciendo énfasis en cada una de las sílabas.

— Y yo agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.

.

.

.

.

Anna pasó los días siguientes sumergida en libros, eran su única distracción durante las tediosas horas en el barco. Normalmente, la princesa tomaba sus comidas con la tripulación, y pasaba los días leyendo en la cubierta mientras miraba a los marineros llevar a cabo las tareas propias del barco. Fue allí cuando conoció a un Hans diferente, el hombre de mar, primero almirante y ahora un simple soldado que pasaba el tiempo debajo del sol de la costa, izando velas y acomodando mástiles.

Irónicamente, el treceavo príncipe parecía mas feliz mientras que hacia las tareas propias de un limpia pisos, de lo que hubiera sido como príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Anna observo a Hans acomodar las amarras de un mástil mientras colgaba a gran altura. Personalmente, ella no entendía como había logrado engañarla con su apariencia de príncipe torpe y encantador, cuando ahora le parecía más claro que el agua que él tan sólo fingía. Probablemente, ella no conocía a la verdadera persona detrás de la fachada.

De repente, el príncipe se dejó caer por el complicado sistema de poleas hasta que llegó al piso. Se veía especialmente guapo y cansado, con su pelo rojo completamente revuelto y la camisa mal acomodada.

— Hola Anna — la saludó mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

— Hola — respondió la joven — eso se ve peligroso — dijo la muchacha en tanto señalaba el extremo del mástil.

— Lo es — reconoció Hans, colocando las manos en sus caderas — pero también es bastante emocionante— confesó el muchacho.

— Te ves feliz — comentó Anna sonriendo y sintiéndose contagiada por el entusiasmo del príncipe.

— Lo estoy. Es duro, pero mantiene mi mente ocupada — comentó Hans. De repente, el príncipe abrió los ojos de par en par como si hubiera recordado algo — esta noche algunos marineros planean tocar sus instrumentos en la cubierta del barco. Ven con nosotros, será divertido — le aconsejó el príncipe.

— Tienes razón, suena bastante tentador — reconoció la princesa.

Aquella noche, Anna se preparó y subió a la cubierta a la hora indicada. El sonido de la música llegó a sus oídos mientras atravesaba el puente hacia la cubierta. No sabía que esperar.

— Anna — la llamó la Hans. — ven con nosotros — la invitó el príncipe.

Anna caminó a través de varios grupos de personas, que se dividían al rededor del puente. En uno de ellos, se encontraba la banda de música preparada para tocar en cualquier momento.

— Anna — la llamo Robert. — ven con nosotros— la invitó.

La princesa se unió a él, y notó que la gente comenzaba aumentar. Pese a que aquella era una nave militar, habían una buena cantidad de ayudantes de cocina mujeres.

— Pensé que las mujeres no viajaban en este tipo de barcos — comentó Anna.

— Normalmente no. Pero este no es un barco militar convencional. Aquí viajan los príncipes — le explicó el muchacho.

A Robert y Anna se unieron Hans y Kurt. Todos vestían sus mejores trajes. Sin embargo, la princesa se sorprendió al ver la diferencia física de Hans. Ella lo había visto en sus mejores días, elegantemente vestido y perfumado. Era claro que él ya no era ni la sombra de aquel príncipe. Pero, se veía mil veces más feliz.

La banda comenzó a tocar. Los violines y el acordeón entonaron canciones propias de los hombres de mar. Anna había crecido junto a un puerto, lo que significaba que había escuchado aquellas melodías en repetidas ocasiones. Aún recordaba episodios de su niñez en los que veía los barcos desde las murallas del castillo de Arandelle. En aquella época, se preguntaba de donde vendrían canciones, ahora, se daba cuenta de que no tienen un hogar, al igual que ella en aquel momento.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó Hans sonriendo.

— No sé como hacerlo — respondió Anna.

muchos de los presentes comenzaron a bailar, pese a que las ayudantes de cocina no eran las suficientes para hacer parejas con los marineros, y a que muchas eran ancianas. Anna se sentó junto Hans en la cubierta mientras escuchaban las tonadas.

— Es una lástima que no podamos tomar ni un solo vaso — se quejó Kurt — pero es lo mejor, recuerdo las enormes peleas que armaban los marinos cuando dejaban traer alcohol al viaje. Era terrible, heridos por doquier.

— Los príncipes si pueden beber — comentó Robert.

— Es porque ellos son príncipes — comentó otro marino cuyo nombre Anna desconocía. En ese momento, Kurt dirigió su atención hacía ella.

— ¿Y tu porqué no estás bailando? — preguntó Kurt mirándola — eres muy joven como para permanecer aquí sentada — opinó.

— No sé hacerlo. Nunca me enseñaron a bailar este tipo de música— respondió Anna.

— Entonces, ¿qué tipo de música te enseñaron a bailar? — preguntó en anciano.

— Vals— contestó. Fue entonces cuando Hans intervino.

— Ella baila muy bien. Lo sé por experiencia propia — comentó el príncipe dirigiéndole una descarada sonrisa.

— Entonces, que suene el Vals — gritó Kurt. Todos los otros marinos aplaudieron. Anna se dio cuenta de que ella y el príncipe de las Islas del Sur eran la comidilla y burla de la tripulación. No era para menos, hacía poco más de un año que los dos estuvieron comprometidos. La música cambió radicalmente. Y los violines comenzaron a tocar una suave y cadenciosa melodía. La mente de Anna se trasportó a aquella noche de verano, en la que conoció a su príncipe. Todo era más sencillo en aquel entonces.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Hans ofreciéndole su brazo como si se tratara de un baile real. Anna y el príncipe caminaron a la pista, mientras escuchaban risitas y burlas a su alrededor.

— Su alteza, ¿me permitiría este baile? — preguntó Hans haciendo una profunda y ridícula reverencia. Anna sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego.

— Por su puesto, alteza — dijo en tanto tomaba los bordes de su falda y hacía una reverencia aún más ridícula. Anna escuchó que su publico estallaba en una carcajada común.

Hans avanzó hacia Anna y tomó su cintura. Después, juntos comenzaron a bailar como lo hicieron la noche de la coronación de Elsa. Era extraño, pero parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre los dos, como si no hubiere existido el invierno eterno, un corazón congelado o invasión alguna. En aquel momento, ella se percató de que la música era el único sonido en el salón. Todos los miraban absortos y emocionados. Anna hubiera podido jurar que había una que otra ayudante de cocina conmovida. Por irónico que pareciese, los presentes creían que eran una especie de pareja de cuento de hadas. Ella sonrió ante lo absurdo de la situación.

A pesar de lo anterior, tenía que reconocer que Hans conservaba el mismo talento para darle a su publico lo que ellos querían. Sus manos se ajustaban con gracia a su cintura, y Anna habría podido fácilmente fundirse con el mientras bailaban. No era difícil ver porque se habían atraído el uno al otro desde el principio.

La música ceso. Anna y Hans se separaron. En ese momento, ella notó que había una gran cantidad de personas mirándolos, más que al inicio del baile. Anna miró a través del salón, y encontró a los cuatro hermanos de las Islas del Sur. Frederick pareció percatarse de que ya habían notado su presencia, por lo que tosió y dio un paso hacía adelante. Era claro que se encontraba nervioso.

— Lamento la intromisión — dijo. — escuchamos el vals desde la cubierta y sentimos curiosidad. Por favor, sigan con su fiesta— comentó.

Anna y Hans se retiraron de la pista de baile. Ella sintió que alguien la miraba, se trataba de Rudi. Sus ojos tan solo se encontraron por un par de segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para sentirse incómoda. Había algo en su expresión que le desagradaba. Probablemente, era la imposibilidad de saber que estaba pensando el príncipe.

— Será mejor que me vaya — le susurró Anna a Hans. El príncipe miró por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta del motivo de su temor.

— Dile a Robert que te acompañe — respondió.

— Yo puedo ir sola a mi cuarto — dijo Anna ofendida.

— Dile a Robert que te acompañe — insistió el príncipe luciendo más molesto a cada instante. — Aún me lamento por haberte dejado subir sola a la Montaña del Norte. Debí haber seguido mi instinto en aquel entonces. No volveré a cometer ese error.

— Esta bien — murmuró Anna resignada.

Anna le pidió a Robert que la acompañara. Juntos subieron hasta la cubierta, y caminaron hasta su camarote. En aquel momento, ella se preguntó si algún día lograría encontrarse segura nuevamente, o si aquello tan solo sería un lujo del pasado. La mirada de Rudi la perseguía. Aquel sería un viaje muy largo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna supo desde el inicio que de aquel día no se podría sacar nada bueno. Ya faltaban tan sólo un par de días antes de que llegaran a las Islas del Sur. Pero los ánimos de la tripulación estaban bajos. El viento del norte fue inmisericorde, y el barco se había demorado mucho más de lo planeado. Desafortunadamente, los cinco hermanos no se encontraban mucho mejor. A decir verdad, apenas eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y Rudi, Runo y Johan ya estaban bebiendo como si fueran peces.

Ella prefirió sentarse en uno de los extremos de la cubierta a leer su voluminosa novela, en tanto los miraba por encima de la tapa del libro. Aquella escena le daba un mal presentimiento. De repente, Rudi miró en su dirección, y le dedicó una retorcida sonrisa. La princesa subió nuevamente el libro para bloquear la vista.

— ¿Aún sigues leyendo? — preguntó Hans quien se acercó de repente.

— Me gusta leer, ¿acaso es malo? — contraatacó la chica algo molesta por su intromisión.

— No. Pero me parece extraño ver a una mujer noble, como tu, tan sumergida en montañas de libros. En especial, después de todo lo que te ha sucedido— comentó Hans al tiempo que se sentaba en la cubierta junto a ella.

— ¿Qué estas leyendo? — pregunto Hans mientras trataba de mirar por encima del libro de la chica.

— Sólo es una tonta novela— dijo Anna quién se ruborizo.

— ¿Es romántico? — preguntó Hans en un tono burlón.

— No realmente — admitió Anna — a decir verdad, es algo siniestra. Se trata de una joven mujer que hereda una gran cantidad de dinero, pero su familia y un pretendiente la llevan a dejarse morir por la desesperación, se llama "Clarissa" — comentó la princesa. Al escuchar aquello, Hans comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— No deberías leer ese tipo de cosas. Ya has tenido suficiente tragedia en tu vida como para leer aún más— opinó el príncipe.

— Siempre me ha gustado leer, incluso cuando vivían mis padres. Es parte de mi personalidad — explicó Anna— además, es bastante largo, por lo que tengo mucho material de lectura.

— Es bueno que mantengas tu mente entretenida — reconoció Hans — pero, aún así, no creo que debas leer ese tipo de novelas tan deprimentes. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a las Islas del Sur me encargaré de que no te falté material de lectura adecuado—se comprometió el príncipe.

— Parece como si quisieras censurar y escoger lo que leo, eso no me agrada— se quejó Anna levantando una ceja ante el atrevimiento del príncipe.

— No quise decir eso — se defendió Hans — tu eres libre de leer lo que quieras, te lo juro, es sólo que... — trató de decir el príncipe, pero una nueva presencia los interrumpió.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — preguntó Hans. Anna notó que el treceavo príncipe estaba algo preocupado.

— Sólo quería unirme a la conversación, no creo que eso sea un delito — se quejó Rudi mientras se sentaba junto a Anna sin dejar de mirarla descaradamente.

— Tu siempre acaparas la atención de la princesa. Yo tan sólo quiero pasar un tiempo con ella — comentó en un tono dulzón que le puso los pelos de punta a la chica.

— No estás en condiciones de hacer nada más que dormir, hermano. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que has pasado los últimos dos días bebiendo. Deberías hacer algo productivo, como ayudar con las tareas de navegación, o algo por el estilo — opinó el menor, quien al igual que Anna, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

— Ahh... Claro, supongo que debería hacer algo productivo, al igual que tu — comenzó Rudi con el veneno brotando de cada una de sus palabras — gracias por dar un excelente ejemplo para todos nosotros, es justo lo que yo necesitaba, los concejos de un hombre sabio, que pasa sus días trapeando las cubiertas de los barcos de la armada y recogiendo mierda de caballos.

— No tienes porque desquitarte con tu hermano— intervino Anna molesta — todos estamos cansados, yo también quiero llegar a tierra firme. Además, él esta en lo cierto, deberías dejar de beber tanto, es muy temprano, y ya puedo sentir tu aliento hasta aquí— se quejó la princesa completamente asqueada por el comportamiento del príncipe.

En aquel momento, tanto Anna como Hans pudieron sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Rudi ir del uno al otro, tratando de descifrar cual era la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, y para el treceavo príncipe fue aún más clara la acusación que le lanzó su hermano en la biblioteca del castillo de Arandelle. Él realmente estaba llegando a pensar que el mayor obstáculo que tenía para hacer a la princesa su amante era Hans. El problema, era que Rudi podía llegar a ser tan impredecible como malcriado, por lo que nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar.

— Deberías dejar tus ridículos libros y unirte a nosotros, Anna, tomate un sólo vaso. Probablemente, pienses que somos una especie de monstruos, pero estoy seguro de que la mayoría de tus prejuicios son ideas que Hans ha puesto en tu cabeza — opinó el príncipe.

— Hans no me ha dicho nada, todo lo que sé acerca de usted y de sus hermanos, lo he visto con mis propios ojos— respondió Anna con frialdad.

— Bien... — comenzó Rudi tratando de medir sus palabras — sé que no comenzamos con el pie derecho, pero, te prometo que podemos partir de cero y tratar de llevarnos mejor — le ofreció el sujeto.

— No creo que sea posible después de todo lo que ha pasado. Yo no podría perdonarlos, mucho menos olvidar— dijo Anna.

— Oh vamos, tienes que darme una oportunidad — insistió Rudi, mientras que Hans presenciaba toda la conversación en silencio, pues no quería que su hermano se resintiera en contra de él.

— No, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo, y no quiero darle una oportunidad, aún lloro la muerte de mi hermana, no podría perdonarlos. Además, sé a la perfección que usted no tiene buenas intenciones— dijo Anna de una manera algo nerviosa, y sin despegar su vista de la página de su libro, pues la princesa aún tenía vivido el recuerdo de la última vez que lo rechazó, y de la forma violenta en la que reaccionó.

— Princesa... — se quejó Rudi— ¿te gusta hacerte la difícil? Todo ese acto de la niña mojigata ya esta resultando exasperante. No te pido más que una sola noche, sólo una, papá no tiene porque enterarse, y podría ser esta noche. Después, te prometo que te ayudaré cuando lleguemos a las Islas del Sur.

— N- no es ningún acto... — tartamudeó Anna quién se estaba ruborizando por las implicaciones del comentario— y- yo no quiero...

— Rudi, ya basta... — intentó interrumpir Hans, pero la mirada que su hermano le dedicó, se lo impidió.

— Anna, no quiero tener que obligarte, sé que no te gustará si lo hago, así que dame una sola noche, y todos seremos felices con el resultado, tú incluida— insistió Rudi quien deslizaba las palabras.

— No quiero — contestó Anna tajantemente. La princesa no alcanzó a completar la palabra cuando sintió que él le quitaba fuertemente el libro y lo lanzaba por la borda sin la menor duda.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — gritó Hans mientras se ponía de pie observando a su hermano con resentimiento.

— ¿ Acaso piensas atacarme, hermanito? — preguntó Rudi quien parecía emocionado ante la posibilidad de tener una buena pelea.

— No — respondió Hans sencillamente — estas borracho, y no pienso herir a mi propio hermano—continuó el príncipe sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— No me importa lo que tu quieras, estoy hartó de estar en este barco, quiero algo de acción— dijo completamente embriagado. Fue en ese momento, que Anna entendió que las cosas no terminarían bien, Rudi era una persona naturalmente violenta, mientras que Hans tenía el resentimiento y el dolor a flor de piel.

— ¡Rudi, Hans! — los llamó Frederick — ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? — pregunto furioso. — ya dejen de perder el tiempo— los regañó. En aquel momento, Anna vio una chispa de cordura pasar por los ojos de los hermanos.

— No voy a perder tiempo con alguien tan patético como tu— se quejó Rudi, al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente.

— Frederick — comenzó Hans dirigiéndose al mayor — tienes que intervenir, debes hacer que Rudi, Runo y Johan dejen de beber, no han hecho otra cosa desde que se montaron al barco, y ya se están comportando violentamente— opinó el menor.

— Haré lo posible, pero tu sabes que no será fácil — dijo Frederick preocupado por la situación y los riesgos que esta acarreaba. Una vez Rudi y Frederick se retiraron, Hans volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

—Lamento lo de tu libro, cuando lleguemos a las Islas del Sur, yo lo reemplazare — dijo Hans algo avergonzado por toda la escena

— No hay problema, en todo caso, ya era la segunda vez que lo leía, ya conocía el final— empezó Anna — esa novela salía por números en una revista literaria, la seguimos con Elsa por casi dos años, tan sólo nos enteramos del final hace un par de meses. A decir verdad, a mi no me gustó mucho, pero a Elsa le encantó— le explicó la chica.

—¿Porqué le gustó? — pregunto Hans intrigado — se supone que Clarissa muere, ¿no es así? Para mi ese es un final bastante malo — se quejó el príncipe.

— Ella siempre decía que le gustaba porque Clarissa siempre se mantuvo fiel a ella misma, nunca dejó que la corrupción de los otros influenciarán— le contó Anna.

— Aún así, Clarissa muere — le dijo Hans en un tono profundo, dándole a entender que probablemente no era la mejor idea que ella siguiera su ejemplo.

— Si, ella muere — repitió Anna pensativamente, de tal manera, que Hans no pudo descifrar cual era su opinión al respecto.

.

.

.

.

Anna pasó el resto de la tarde en su camarote, leyendo otro de los tantos libros que había traído a aquel viaje, hasta que se hizo de noche y salió al comedor de los marinos a cenar. Anna vio entre la multitud a Hans, Robert y Kurt, y se sentó en la mesa juntó a ellos.

— Hola Anna — la saludó amablemente Robert.

— No debiste salir de tu camarote, niña — intervino Kurt con su voz cansada y llena de preocupación.

—¿Porqué? — preguntó Anna casi ofendida. — tenía muchas ganas de cenar, no pretendo morirme de hambre — comentó la princesa quien tomó un poco de su pan, lo remojó en la sopa, y lo comió.

— Rudi te estaba buscando en la cubierta— dijo Hans de una forma casi siniestra.

— Estaba borracho como el que más — intervino Kurt — Esos niños nobles haciéndose pasar por marinos son un espectáculo lamentable — se quejó el anciano — no lo digo por ti muchacho, no tengo intención de ofender — añadió rápidamente al recordar que Hans se encontraba con ellos.

— Y no lo haces, no me ofendes, porque tienes razón — aceptó el príncipe. — ustedes y yo hemos pasado por muchos trabajos tratando de mantener este barco a flote, para que mi hermano esté haciendo el ridículo — opinó con amargura.

— ¿ En serio preguntó por mi? ¿dijo qué quería de mi?— preguntó Anna fastidiada por toda la situación. Los tres hombres contuvieron la respiración ante la pregunta.

— Alteza, usted no quiere saberlo — opinó Robert.

— Ya me lo imaginaba — comentó Anna frustrada — terminaré de tomar mi sopa y volveré a mi camarote sin pensarlo. Hoy perdí uno de mis libros por uno de los berrinches de los príncipes, no planeó perder otro. — se quejó la princesa.

— Es lo mejor, niña — opinó Kurt.

Anna acabó su tazón de sopa, y se dirigió hacía su camarote. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba atravesando la zona en la que quedaban los otros camarotes de los príncipes, La princesa sintió una mano taparle la boca, y otra que firmemente sostuvo su brazo a su espalda.

— Ya me cansé de esperar— dijo Rubí con ira contenida en su voz— es hoy o nunca — siseó.

— Entonces no será nunca — Respondió Anna furiosa, quien había podido librarse de su agarre.—¡Ayuda! — gritó Anna a todo pulmón, en tanto le daba una fuerte patada en la espinilla. La princesa logró soltase por un par de segundos, pero no paso mucho antes de que el la capturara nuevamente, ya que la haló fuertemente por el cabello.

— ¡Ayuda! — repitió Anna, pero él la sostuvo fuertemente rodeándola con sus brazos, hasta que la empujó sin ningún cuidado dentro de su camarote. Una vez adentro, miro a su alrededor buscando algún objeto contundente que estuviera a mano, pero no encontró nada.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses — murmuró el príncipe quien parecía haberle adivinado el pensamiento.

— ¿Anna? — grito una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

— Hans — gritó Anna, por lo que Rudi se lanzó contra ella tapándole la boca. Fue en aquel momento, cuando La princesa se percató de su rancio olor a alcohol. Al sentir su mano contra sus labios, ella sintió verdaderas náuseas al pensar que él pudiera tocarla de la misma manera en que la que lo hizo Kristoff en el pasado.

—¡Anna! — grito Hans en la parte de afuera, al tiempo que arremetía contra la puerta. Para sorpresa de Anna, el treceavo príncipe pudo entrar. Rudi se hallaba tan ocupado tratando de retener a la chica, que olvidó ajustar el seguro.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? — Pregunto Hans completamente frenético — déjala. esto es una locura. Sé que estas acostumbrado a hacer lo que se te da la gana, y a no tener consecuencias por tus actos, pero ella es una princesa, no te saldrás tan fácilmente con la tuya. —gritó.

— Cierra la boca — respondió bruscamente Rudi quien luchaba con la chica. De repente, Anna logró librarse de su agarre, y mordió firmemente su mano.

— Estúpida perra — gritó Rudi, mientras tanto, Anna corrió hasta donde se encontraba Hans.

—¡No! — vociferó Hans al ver que su hermano mayor sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su bota. Él se cruzó instintivamente entre el arma y Anna. Hans solo supo que sintió mucho dolor en el vientre, después de eso, no fue capaz de especificar que pasó. Ya que todo se tornó negro.

— Mira lo que has hecho — gritó Anna aterrorizada al tiempo que se lanzaba al piso y alcanzaba el cuerpo herido. La chica deslizo la mano por el costado de Hans, hasta que descubrió la sangre húmeda y cálida que brotaba de su estómago. La princesa jamás había visto tanta, pero no se sintió asqueada o con náuseas, lo único que experimentó fue un profundo miedo.

Mientras tanto, Rudi permanecía a un costado de la habitación completamente impresionado por la herida de Hans. Por un momento, Anna se preguntó si realmente le importaría el bienestar de su hermano, o si tan solo le asustaría que su papá lo culpara de aquel acto. De repente, Anna escuchó una serie de voces y pisadas en el suelo de madera del barco.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Frederick al ver la escena — llamen al doctor del barco — le ordenó el príncipe a uno de los marinos que lo acompañaba. Después caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor y se coloco justo en frente de él, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de furia.

— Esto es de lejos, lo más grave que hallas hecho— siseó — mamá se va a morir de la tristeza si algo le pasa a Hans, y eso será tu culpa.

—Pero a papá no le importará, y eso es todo lo que yo necesito — respondió Rudi furioso. Por lo que Anna le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento. En ese momento, el príncipe le devolvió la mirada a la chica quien aún permanecía sentada junto a Hans, esperando a que aminorara su dolor.

— Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero digo la verdad — comentó el príncipe antes de irse de la habitación.

Lo que siguió después a aquello, paso casi como si se tratara de un sueño, pues Anna vio como llegaba el médico de la tripulación. Ella lo ayudo como una improvisada enfermera. Era cerca de la media noche, y el doctor aún no lograba bajarle la fiebre al príncipe, quien temblaba y se estremecía como si estuviera en medio de un terrible dolor, o de una negra pesadilla. Probablemente, estaba dentro de los dos. Sin embargo , la princesa hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo, trayendo agua cuando fuera necesario, y a limpiar su herida.

— Su alteza— comenzó el médico preocupado — debería dormir un par de horas, yo me quedaré cuidándolo — dijo el doctor refiriéndose a Hans.

— probablemente deberíamos tomar turnos — respondió Anna. — yo me quedaré el próximo par de horas, después, usted podrá cuidarlo — sugirió la chica.

— Eso suena como una excelente idea, alteza — respondió el médico, quién se puso de pie lentamente y con dificultad, ya que sus rodillas sé en encontraban entumecidas por el frío— dormiré hasta las cuatro de la mañana, después, tomaré su turno— comentó.

— Suena como un gran plan— dijo la chica, quien le sonrió débilmente al médico.

Anna pasó las siguientes dos horas junto a Hans, mientras lo miraba luchar contra los escalofríos y las pesadillas. La princesa estaba aterrada, pues se hallaba muy consciente de que el príncipe era su único aliado en aquella situación. Y por otra parte, también se hallaba triste, pues de alguna extraña manera, ese hombre se convirtió en una especie de amigo, a pesar de que la muchacha pasó el último año aprendiendo a odiarlo.

— Hans — murmuró Anna en tanto pasaba suavemente una mano sobre el cobertor que cubría al príncipe — Hans, tienes que mejorar, por favor no me dejes sola. Lamento tanto que esto pasará por mi culpa — se disculpó la princesa en un tono de voz tan suave que sólo la oiría él.

 _Elsa, por favor ay_ _ú_ _dalo, no se que ser_ _á_ _de mi si_ _é_ _l no est_ _á_ _conmigo._

 _Elsa, ay_ _ú_ _dame por favor..._

Anna permaneció sentada a la tenue luz de la vela, mientras esperaba a que un milagro sucediera.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna pensó que debió que alguien o algo debió escuchar su plegaria, ya que el viento rugía con toda su fuerza como si quisiera partir las velas del barco en dos. La princesa estaba tan absorta viendo los gigantescos trozos de tela ondear, que no se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había acercado a ella.

— El viento finalmente nos favorece — comentó el anciano — si todo sigue bien, llegaremos por la tarde a la Islas del Sur — comentó.

— ¿Esta misma tarde? — preguntó Anna sorprendida. — se suponía que llegaríamos mañana.

— El viento había sido terrible. Al parecer, los vientos fríos del norte nos acompañan— dijo Kurt de la forma pomposa en la que el marino siempre solía hablar.

— Parece que mi hermana me ha escuchado — comentó la chica con ilusión.

— He escuchado las leyendas acerca de tu hermana — Comentó el marinero.

— ¿Qué piensa acerca de ellas? — preguntó la princesa, quien supuso que el marinero debió escuchar todas las historias del Rey de las Islas del Sur, y de seguro pensaría que ella era una especie de monstruo.

— En toda leyenda hay una parte de verdad, y una parte de mentira — comentó de una forma misteriosa— probablemente, más de una persona la quería muerta— finalizó el sujeto.

— Estas en lo cierto — contestó Anna con una débil sonrisa.

Anna pasó el resto del día en el camarote sentada junto a Hans y a su doctor, con la intención de ayudarle en lo que pudiera, hasta que llegó la tarde y el sol comenzó a ocultarse, cuando la princesa escuchó un golpe en la puerta el cual corrió a atender.

— Su alteza, — comenzó uno de los grumetes del barco— el príncipe Frederick quiere que usted sepa que llegaremos dentro de una o dos horas. Por favor, prepárese— le indicó el marinero. Anna siguió sus instrucciones, recogió sus baúles y preparo su capa de viaje. Después, la princesa camino hacia la cubierta del barco en donde esperó con los restantes pasajeros que no eran miembros de la tripulación. Mientras lo hacia, Anna vio a Rudi mirándola desde el otro extremo de la cubierta. Sin lugar a duda, el príncipe parecía menos arrogante y pagado de sí mismo que el día anterior.

Fue cuestión de un par de horas antes de que el barco atracara en puerto, y cuando lo hizo, Anna vio al médico descender en compañía de dos marineros que llevaban una camilla en donde descansaba Hans, quien se veía igual de pálido y sudoroso que el día anterior. Anna bajó la rampa acompañada tan sólo de su bolso de mano, cuando estaba a punto de subir al carruaje junto con los demás hermanos, la princesa sintió una mano que la tomo firmemente por el codo. Anna se dio vuelta, y encontró a un soldado de alto rango de las Islas del Sur mirándola fijamente.

—¿Es usted la princesa Anna de Arandelle? — preguntó el sujeto.

— Sí, soy yo — manifestó la chica.

— Su alteza, me temo que tengo que informarle que por orden de su majestad el Rey de las Islas del Sur, usted se encuentra bajo arresto.

* * *

Hola a todos. Este es el primer capitulo que escribo por completo en mi celular. Siempre lo había usado para escribir escenas, pero nunca había escrito uno entero. Prácticamente, lo redacté en la oficina de mi odontóloga, es muy buena y me ha atendido desde que era niña, pero no tiene el menor respeto por mi horario, he llegado a esperar por una hora.

Sobre el capitulo, tengo que admitir que "Clarissa" si existe, es un libro inglés del siglo XVIII, y leí que es el libro más largo escrito en inglés. Tengo que admitirlo, nunca lo leí, ni siquiera creo que exista la versión en español, y si la hubiera, sería increíblemente cara, por lo que no la compraría. Pero, vi la miniserie. Recuerdo que la vi con mi novio y mis primos, tuve reacciones encontradas por el final, unos la odiaron, a mi no me pareció tan mal, podía ser peor. En fin, no sé si debería hacer esto, pero [SPOILER ALERT] el próximo capitulo la cosa va estar pesada, no raiting M ( eso lo reservo para mi publico en el fandom de Naruto, en ese fandom todo lo que tocamos lo volvemos porno, es un talento nuestro), pero creo que he visto demasiado juego de tronos últimamente así que antes de leer endurezcan su corazón.

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y sus suscripciones, si no las contesté, o las contesto dos o tres veces, por favor perdónenme, me ha pasado mucho últimamente, soy terriblemente despistada.


	7. El fin de la pesadilla

**Advertencia: sé que tengo que advertir algo, pero no sé que debo advertir. Por favor no me odien, esto está triste y cruel**

 ** _[El fin de la pesadilla]_**

Anna no dijo nada mientras los soldados la conducían hasta el carruaje frente al puerto. Estaba verdaderamente aterrada. A pesar de lo anterior, se tomó el trabajo de mirar por la ventana mientras duraba el recorrido. Las Islas del Sur eran muy diferentes a Arandelle. Su arquitectura compartía ciertos aspectos comunes. Pero se notaba que aquella ciudad era más poblada e industrializada. La princesa vio montones de personas harapientas y mal vestidas. Cuando era niña, su tutor solía decirle que en las Islas había grandes contrastes. Unos eran muy ricos y otros demasiado pobres. Aquel era el mal de las naciones modernas. En su propio reino aquello no se notaba tanto, ya que la población era demasiado pequeña.

Ella entendió de inmediato porqué Hans odiaba aquel lugar. Todo era gris, y el rugir de las olas se escuchaba constantemente, como un quejido. De repente, Anna se dio cuenta de que salían de la ciudad. Sintió ganas de preguntar hacia donde de se dirigían, pero sabía que nadie le contestaría. El camino estaba bordeado con portales y cercas que anunciaban la presencia de grandes casas solariegas, que sólo podrían haberle pertenecido a un noble o a un mercader muy rico.

Tras una hora de recorrido, una enorme estructura negra comenzó a aparecer a la distancia. El bosque se terminó, y dio lugar a un prado bien cuidado y rodeado por un sendero de pinos que finalizaba en una larga construcción. Anna pensó que se parecía a una serpiente marina. El sonido del mar al golpear la roca de la costa combinado con los cascos de los caballos aún llegaba a sus oídos. El carruaje rodeó la puerta principal, y Anna tuvo la negra impresión de que se dirigían a la entrada secundaria, la que se llevaba a los calabozos.

Los caballos se detuvieron. Anna recibió la orden de salir del carruaje. Con mucha dificultad,

La princesa bajo la escalerilla, ya que sus manos se hallaban esposadas con grilletes.

— Por aquí — le indicó un soldado quien la empujó rápidamente, por lo que ni siquiera le dejó darle una mirada al castillo.

El par de soldados que la custodiaban, y el que la recibió, la acompañaron por un largo pasillo negro. Conforme avanzaban, Anna se asustó más y más. Aquel sitio era horrible, las paredes eran de piedra sin tallar y podía escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Ella se preguntó si se trataría de ratones o de otros prisioneros, y concluyó que probablemente se trataba de los dos. De repente, un grito desgarrador la llenó de terror.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Anna.

— No es nada que usted necesite saber, princesa— respondió el guardia que la recibió en la entrada. Anna temió que aquella cárcel subterránea fuera una especie de centro de tortura. El soldado se detuvo. Se hallaban frente a una puerta de hierro.

— Siga – respondió una voz masculina. Anna se encontró a sí misma en una elegante oficina completamente equipada de muebles antiguos. En el escritorio se encontraba un hombre joven que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Era pálido, de cabello negro pegado al cráneo, pero había algo en su expresión que le daba miedo. Parecía alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo en aquella prisión, y que de una bizarra manera, disfrutaba haciéndolo.

— Princesa Anna. La hemos estado esperando desde hace días. Por favor, siéntese— dijo el sujeto.

— Mi nombre es William Bloom y soy encargado de esta cárcel — dijo. Después se dirigió a los soldados que la escoltaban — por favor, déjennos solos.— los soldados salieron y el carcelero le hizo una seña para que se sentará en una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio. William se sentó junto a ella.

— Dígame una cosa princesa Anna ¿no le parezco siquiera un poco familiar? — preguntó en un tono menos formal. La princesa lo miró con atención. La verdad era que se veía como alguien conocido. Los ojos verdes, la mandíbula y su porte elegante era Westgard, pero su apellido no era el mismo.

— N-no lo se — tartamudeo Anna.

—Soy uno de los hijos bastardos del heredero al trono. Papá me puso al frente de esta cárcel, y ahora estoy a cargo de usted— le explicó.

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? ¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo me tendrán en este lugar? — preguntó Anna asustada.

— Hasta que nos de respuestas. Queremos asegurarnos de que usted es la única heredera al trono de Arandelle — contestó William. En ese mismo momento, un nuevo gritó llenó el ambiente. Anna supo con toda seguridad que aquel era un centro de tortura. Se sintió palidecer, no podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo.

— Yo no sé de que están hablando. Le juro que yo soy la única heredera — dijo Anna con la voz temblorosa mientras sentía que las lágrimas se formaban.

— Eso tendrá que esperar, alteza — respondió William. — por ahora, lo mejor será que le mostremos su celda.

Anna permaneció en silencio mientras la conducían por una serie de pasillos que se extendían frente a sus ojos como un laberinto. Finalmente, llegaron a su celda. Era muy pequeña, tenía una cama destartalada en la esquina y una miserable ventana baja que daba a la rocosa costa. Los sujetos le quitaron las esposas y la lanzaron dentro de la habitación sin menor ceremonia.

Cuando Anna se encontró sola, se sentó en la cama. Un mes atrás, ella creyó que su situación no podría empeorar, todo parecía negro y terrible. Pero esto era definitivamente peor.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par días antes de que Anna volviera a saber de su carcelero. Cuando un soldado la levantó bruscamente y le ordenó que lo acompañara. La princesa estaba aterrada. El sol aún no salía y algo le decía que su interrogatorio finalmente daría inicio. Tras una corta caminata, llegaron a una sala en la que tan sólo había una pesada mesa de madera. Después de recibir las instrucciones de William, ella se sentó al lado opuesto.

— Buenos días alteza — la saludo William.— Creo que usted ya sabe que voy a preguntarle— continuo.

— Le juró que yo no se nada. Elsa y yo siempre fuimos las únicas hermanas. Papá jamás habló de la existencia de otro heredero — se apresuró a contestar Anna.

— Eso está por verse, alteza — respondió William. Él la tomó por el brazo, y la llevó sin ninguna delicadeza por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una nueva sala. Anna se horrorizó al oír nuevos gritos, se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, casi como si se encontraran en la habitación continúa.

Cuando entraron, no encontraron más que otra larga mesa de madera con dos sillas. Pero, Anna se horrorizó al ver que aquella habitación era una especie de balcón que daba contra otra, en donde se encontraba un hombre amarrado de pies y manos sobre una larga plancha. Ella apenas pudo mirarlo por algunos segundos, ya que el pobre lucía enrojecido y ensangrentado.

Anna cerró sus ojos con todas su fuerzas y volteó el rostro para no tener que ser testigo de aquel horror. De repente, sintió que alguien la rodeaba por la espalda, mientras sostenía sus dos manos con una de las suyas, y tenía su mandíbula fuertemente agarrada haciendo que mirará hacia el frente.

— Abre los ojos — le ordenó William — Abre bien los ojos. Tu sabes bien que esta podrías ser tu si no cooperas con nosotros— dijo el carcelero. A pesar de la amenaza, Anna se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a abrirlos, sentía que si hacía lo que él quería, se estaría convirtiendo en una especie de cómplice silenciosa de todo aquello.

De repente, sintió que él soltó su quijada, y su mano fue reemplazada por el filo de un cuchillo. Ella abrió los ojos instintivamente.

— Buena niña — murmuró el sujeto — ahora dime la verdad ¿Existe algún heredero a la corona de Arandelle?

— No — contestó Anna mientras que trataba de mirar hacia el techo.

—¿ Estas segura? — preguntó William.

— Por favor, por favor— pidió Anna sintiéndose desfallecer por el temor, pero el firme agarre de William y el cuchillo bajo su mandíbula se lo impedían.

— Yo soy la única heredera al trono de Arandelle— dijo Anna.

— No lo creo. Debe existir algún primo lejano, un hermano bastardo, algo por el estilo— insistió el carcelero.

— No. Papá era hijo único. Él nunca tuvo amantes. — aseguró la princesa.

— Mira bien — dijo el sujeto mientras la forzaba a pararse derecha y mirar al frente — tu sabes bien que si alguien llega a desmentir lo que me has dicho, esto será lo que te pasará.

— Ese pobre hombre, ¿esta muerto? — preguntó Anna.

— No, pero ya quisiera estarlo— respondió William — al igual que tu, si descubrimos que estas mintiendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la devolvieran a su celda. Anna estaba exhausta. Puede que hubiera tenido la suerte de no ser torturada, pero aquello la había aterrorizado. La princesa pasó otro par de días en su celda sin tener contacto alguno más que el guardia que le llevaba una mísera porción de comida una vez al día. Para distraerse, pasaba horas sentada junto a la pequeña ventana en la parte baja de la pared, en donde miraba hacia el puerto, a la gente pasar y al mar chocar contra las rocas de la Isla.

Anna no podía dejar de preguntarse que habría sucedido con Hans. Quería creer que había sanado y se olvidó de ella. Pero, algo en su interior le decía que él no había vuelto por razones ajenas a su voluntad, y eso la aterraba, ya que significaría que su único aliado en aquella tierra hostil seguía en peligro de muerte.

Al tercer día desde su último encuentro con el carcelero, un soldado volvió a abrir la puerta y a conducirla por los mismos pasillos de las veces anteriores. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación que Anna se tardó en reconocer: se trataba de la sala de torturas en donde había visto a aquel hombre.

— ¡No! — gritó Anna al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta y la empujaba. Sin embargo, los guardias la sostuvieron con fuerza hasta que alguien entró a la habitación.

— Tranquila princesa — dijo William mientras caminaba hacia ella — sólo vamos a hacerle unas preguntas hasta que tenga la gentileza de contestarnos— le dijo el sujeto en un tono dulzón que le puso los nervios de punta.

— Ya les dije que yo soy la única heredera al trono de Arandelle. No queda nadie más con derecho al trono. — insistió desesperada.

— Usted debe entender que como están las cosas, no podemos creerle, debe haber algo de persuasión— dijo. En ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron. Anna entendió porque la familia Westergard escogió a una persona tan joven para ser el carcelero de las mazmorras del palacio. Él realmente disfrutaba su trabajo.

— Usted es un monstruo— murmuró Anna ante aquella perturbadora revelación.

— Me han dicho de muchas formas, escoria, bastardo aberración, pero nunca monstruo. Felicidades princesa Anna, usted es la primera.— dijo el sujeto.

— Colóquenla la en la mesa— ordenó William. Anna fue colocada como él lo ordenó, y sus pies y manos atados en la misma posición del hombre de unos días atrás. Anna no dejó de gritar y luchar mientras lo hacían.

— Le preguntaré una vez más— empezó William — ¿existe otro heredero al trono?

— No. No quedábamos más que mi hermana y yo — respondió. Anna languideció al sentir el contacto de metal caliente contra sus dedos. Sin embargo, el objeto apenas pudo tocarla.

— ¡No! — gritó William quien le golpeó brutalmente al guardia, haciéndolo sangrar— todos escucharon las órdenes del abuelo. No podemos dañarla en lugares visibles— dijo. Anna entendió todo el asunto, y se calmó por unos instantes, pues aquello significaba que aún no la querían muerta, y que tampoco la herirían de tal manera que no pudieran presentarla ante el público. Ella podría soportar, tendría que hacerlo, era lo mínimo que le debía a su hermana mayor por su sacrificio.

— Princesa — comenzó nuevamente William — dígame algo ¿hay algún heredero que desconozcamos? — preguntó.

— No lo hay. Por favor

— Quítenle las enaguas. Tiene que ser en las piernas, nadie se dará cuenta allí. — dijo el carcelero. Anna contuvo la respiración mientras que sentía el airé entrar por debajo de sus faldas las que levantaron hasta la altura de la cintura.

— Una vez más, princesa Anna. ¿Usted sabe si existe otro heredero que pudiese ocupar el trono de Arandelle? — preguntó William.

— Le juró que no se nada — mintió Anna.

— háganlo.

Anna sintió un dolor indescriptible, pues la golpearon a través de los pantalones largos que usaba debajo de las enaguas. Pero insistió en su versión. Aquello duró unos cuantos minutos más.

— Ya le dije que no se nada. Por favor, déjeme en paz— insistió.

— Una última vez, de lo contrario, le pediré a los guardias que procedan con las espadas calientes — dijo tranquilamente William.

— No se nada — continuó Anna.

— Prosigan. Pero que sea en las piernas. — Ordenó. Uno de los guardias rasgó sus pantalones a la altura del muslo. Anna pensó que se desmayaría, pero no tuvo la buena suerte de hacerlo. Un dolor incomparable. El hierro caliente se adhirió a su piel y la quemó, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

—¿Lista para confesar? — preguntó William.

— No tengo nada que confesar — gritó Anna. William soltó un bufido.

— Esto es inútil— dijo el carcelero. — papá estaba en lo cierto. Esta princesita no sabe nada de nada, y tampoco es muy buena resistiendo el dolor — les comentó a los otros guardias.

— Pónganla de vuelta en la celda — ordenó William. Anna jamás supo como logró encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para llegar caminando a su celda. Lo único que supo fue que se desplomó en cuanto llegó allí.

Anna pasó varias horas tendida en su cama, preguntándose si en realidad habría triunfado o si tan sólo estarían preparando una forma de hacerla sufrir aún más. La noche llegó, y ella no había vuelto a recibir la visita del carcelero. Finalmente, reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie y sacar un peine del equipaje de mano que le habían permitido conservar.

Anna se sentó junto a la ventana y comenzó a deshacer sus trenzas.

— Tienes visita — dijo la voz de William desde la parte de afuera de su celda.

— ¿Hans? — preguntó Anna emocionada, pero al darse vuelta, tan sólo se encontró con el indeseable rostro de Rudi. La princesa volvió a su posición original, y siguió mirando por la ventana.

— No parece muy emocionada de verte — opinó William.

— Cierra la boca — le respondió Rudi — Anna, si me lo pides amablemente, yo puedo mejorar tu situación. — dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella. Anna no contestó, ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo.

— Y aún así, ella prefiere quedarse conmigo— se burló William soltando una estridente risa.

— He dicho que cierres la boca — le gritó Rudi. Luego, regresó su atención a Anna — sabes que es una excelente propuesta. Hans sigue enfermo. Él no puede protegerte, pero yo si puedo, ven conmigo.

Anna se sintió tentada por la propuesta. Las quemaduras y golpes en sus piernas aún le dolían, y si seguía en aquel ambiente sucio y sin tratamiento, podrían ulcerarse o infectarse. Sin embargo, sabía bien lo que equivaldría aceptar la propuesta del príncipe. Ella no quería convertirse en su juguete personal. La princesa no contestó.

— No importa lo que tu quieras — dijo Rudi con resentimiento, al ver que ella ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar— mañana por la mañana vendré por ti. — la amenazó. Al escuchar aquello, Anna dio media vuelta y lo observó marcharse, nunca había esperado que él se atreviera a darle una amenaza de aquella clase. Rápidamente, volvió su atención hacía la ventana.

Una serie de pisadas se escucharon en el interior de la prisión. William entró a la celda, caminó hasta que se encontró justo al lado de Anna y se agachó junto a ella.

— Yo de ti, aceptaría su propuesta, bien sabes que tomará lo que quiere, aún si tu se lo permites o no. Así son todos los Westgard— opinó William.

— Tu eres un Westgard — respondió Anna quien lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—Ellos no lo creen así — dijo el carcelero — tan solo soy uno de los tantos deslices de el príncipe heredero— comentó. Anna tan solo permaneció en silencio. De repente, el llevó sus manos a su flequillo y lo retiró con las yemas de sus dedos.

— Cuando llegaste aquí pensé que eras toda una rareza. Normalmente, papá y el abuelo no me dejan jugar con algo tan lindo como tú. Ellos pusieron demasiadas condiciones, y no puedo continuar con mi interrogatorio. Es una lastima, sé que eventualmente hubieras hablado — comentó.

— Ya le dije que no sé nada — repitió Anna.

— Eso es mentira. — afirmó el carcelero — me hubiera gustado que el abuelo no hubiera puesto tantas reglas para interrogarte. Debes ser algo especial ¿no es cierto? — dijo William con sorna en su voz.

— ¿A que se refiere? — preguntó Anna frunciendo el seño.

— Tienes a tío Rudi comiendo de tu mano. Escuché que tío Hans te ha llamado varias veces desde su lecho de muerte.

— ¡Lecho de muerte! — exclamó horrorizada.

— Está muy enfermo, algunos dicen que podría morir, todo depende de la suerte. — opinó William. — sea lo que sea lo que les has dado a esos dos, yo quisiera que me dieras un poco. Pero es impensable que un bastardo como yo pudiera tener a una heredera legitima como tu. Supongo que debiste tener una vida fácil y hermosa antes de la invasión, casi siento envidia — murmuró en su oído. Anna se estremeció y volteó su rostro hacía la ventana nuevamente. Ella no era tonta, conocía muy bien las implicaciones de su sugerencia, y no quería alimentar a otro potencial acosador, eso era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

— Te da miedo lo que pueda hacerte Rudi ¿no es verdad? — preguntó William. — colabora conmigo, y no dejaré que te lleve. Yo sé que existe otra persona que podría suceder al trono, necesito saber su identidad.

— No hay tal — dijo Anna quien se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

— Piénsalo muy bien. Si llegas a cansarte de él, serás bienvenida aquí. Incluso, si colaboras como es debido, papá podría hallar una forma para devolverte a Arandelle — propuso el carcelero mientras cerraba la celda nuevamente.

Anna sabía que aquel sujeto había encontrado su punto débil. Ella estaba aterrorizada de tener que dejar aquella cárcel al día siguiente. Su instinto le decía que aquello no era más que la extensión de su tortura. Por ordenes de su padre y abuelo, William no podía herirla físicamente, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera dañarla de otra manera. Rudi era el medio adecuado para hacerlo. La princesa no durmió aquella noche. Las pesadillas se mezclaban con el dolor y la realidad. Miles de demonios aparecieron en sus sueños, y la gran mayoría tenían el rostro del carcelero.

La luz del sol apenas se había filtrado por la pequeña ventana, cuando Anna sintió un brusco despertar. Alguien la levantó de su cama, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los guardias, mientras que otro se ocupaba de recoger sus cosas y ponerlas sin el menor cuidado dentro de su bolso.

— Es hora de irse— dijo el soldado que la había puesto de pie. Anna sintió sus piernas flaquear, le dolían muchísimo. Las heridas habían empeoraron durante el trascurso de la noche. El mismo guardia pasó la mano de la princesa por su hombro y la ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? — preguntó Rudi de mal humor, en tanto el guardia la subía al carruaje.

— El interrogatorio — respondió el sujeto.

—No te preocupes — añadió William quien se unió a ellos sin que Anna se diera cuenta. — sanará en un par de días. — comentó. Ella no tuvo plena conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tan solo se dejó llevar por el guardia y calló dormida en el cómodo acojinado del carruaje.

— Anna— despierta — Anna — la llamó una voz masculina que le palmeaba la mejilla. Ella abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, y se encontró con Rudi quien la miraba con expresión aburrida. Hubiera querido creer que se encontraba en otra de sus pesadillas, pero ese no era el caso. Anna se levantó y se arrinconó en la silla del carruaje, como si con ello pudiese protegerse.

— No hagas esto más difícil, Anna. Estas malherida, si tengo que empujarte fuera del carruaje, tan solo lograré lastimarte más— la amenazó el príncipe. El instinto de supervivencia de Anna le dijo que obedeciera, pero su terquedad fue más fuerte. Ella gritó cuando sintió el agarre en su antebrazo. Rudi no estaba bromeando. Literalmente, la lanzó del carruaje. Anna cayó desde el vehículo hasta el piso de grava. El dolor fue insoportable.

— Todo contigo tiene que ser de esta manera. ¡Estoy harto! — exclamó al tiempo que él bajaba del carruaje y que un par de mucamas la ayudaban a levantarse — Una persona racional se ayudaría un poco, pero tu tienes que hacer todo más difícil— se quejó.

— Necesito un doctor — dijo Anna con la boca seca, la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos — No puedo caminar. Me duele mucho.

— Eso es claro, también necesitas un baño urgentemente — asintió Rudi observándola. Después, desvió su atención a la ama de llaves. — señorita Mirtle, ¿podría ayudarme con eso? Mandaré que le consigan algo de ropa, y una pijama decente.

Anna fue conducida hasta la tina. Nunca antes un baño se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Aquel instante fue ideal para inspeccionar las heridas. Sus piernas se hallaban completamente amoratadas e hinchadas. Ella ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de moretones, cuando era niña solía sufrirlos todo el tiempo, por lo que reconoció que la gran mayoría no dejarían marca. Sin embargo, la quemadura de la espada ardiente sí quedaría grabada en su muslo. Aquella cicatriz era la que más dolía.

— Ya tengo lista su pijama señorita, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla — dijo la una de las mucamas que entró al baño y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Anna solo sonrió como respuesta, y se levantó con dificultad de la tina, en tanto la chica corría a secarla y ayudarla a vestir. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que se hallara en una cama increíblemente cómoda, con un plato de sopa en las manos.

— ¿En donde estoy? — preguntó Anna mirando a su alrededor. Su habitación era más que ostentosa, había muebles del siglo pasado cubiertos con hojilla dorada, las paredes eran azul claro y su cama ancha y cómoda.

— En Villa Krieg. — contestó la chica — esta es la residencia de su alteza el príncipe Rudi Westgard — respondió la mucama con tanta formalidad que por poco hace sonreír a Anna.

— Oh— fue lo único que atinó a responder Anna.

El doctor llegó pocos minutos después de aquella conversación, y la atendió con la mayor diligencia. Anna se alegró por ser tratada con tantos cuidados, probablemente, se había equivocado respecto a Rudi, él no era completamente malo. Después de todo, había hecho todo aquello por ella sin pedir nada a cambio.

— Ya puede cubrirse — dijo el anciano doctor después de que hubiera revisado las heridas. Anna volvió a meterse en la cama.

— Doctor.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó el anciano.

— De casualidad ¿usted ha tratado al príncipe Hans? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí. Yo soy el medico de la corte, trato a todos los miembros de la familia real.

— Por favor dígame cómo se encuentra — pidió Anna.

— El está mejorando. Me atrevería a decir que ya está fuera de peligro. Es un milagro, la herida fue muy profunda. El marino que cometió el crimen ya fue colgado — le comentó.

— ¿Marino? ¿qué marino? — preguntó Anna alarmada.

— El que hirió al príncipe Hans — explicó el doctor.

— Rudi hirió al príncipe Hans, no fue ningún marino — dijo la chica.

— Eso no concuerda con la versión de los príncipes. Su alteza, el príncipe Frederick dijo que había sido obra de un marino. El príncipe Hans se embriagó, y peleó con uno de los miembros de la tripulación. Era un grumete o algo así— comentó el anciano.

— Eso no es cierto. Rudi trató de propasarse conmigo. Él estaba completamente borracho e hirió a Hans, quien trató de defenderme— narró Anna — por favor, dígame algo ¿recuerda el nombre del marino? — preguntó la princesa quien temió por la vida de los amigos de Hans.

— Harald — respondió el doctor. Anna suspiró aliviada, pese a que aún se hallaba triste y furiosa por el pobre hombre que había tenido que pagar por los crímenes de un malcriado príncipe. Definitivamente, se había equivocado. Rudi era tan malo como había pensado en un principio.

Anna se quedó sola tras la visita del doctor, y por primera vez desde su llegada a las Islas del Sur, pudo dormir tranquilamente. Ya había caído la noche, cuando sintió un peso junto a ella que la despertó. Había alguien más en aquella cama. La princesa abrió los ojos y miró hacía la ventana. Trató de levantarse, pero un brazo la rodeó e impidió que se levantara.

— Quieta. Aún no estás en condiciones de levantarte — dijo Rudi. Anna no podía ver su rostro, ni quería hacerlo. Estaba completamente aterrada.

— Aún estoy herida. Por favor, déjeme descansar esta noche — pidió.

— Supongo que no me queda otra opción— aceptó Rudi, quien pasó una mano por su cintura y la acercó a él — ello no impide que podamos dormir juntos.

— Esto no está bien — arguyo Anna — solo las personas casadas pueden dormir juntas. — dijo. Rudi no contestó, tan solo se rió suavemente y se pegó más a ella. Anna sintió una de sus manos en sus senos. Aquel toque se sintió asqueroso e intrusivo, ya que tan solo llevaba puesta una pijama.

— Déjeme dormir en paz — dijo la princesa molesta, mientras que lo apartaba con el codo. Pero él no se alejó, tan solo la apretó con más fuerza. Anna se quejó por el dolor que le produjo aquello, pero no se movió. Se había dado por vencida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final, resultó que Anna no pudo dormir como lo había deseado, ya que sintió manos recorrerla durante toda la noche, sentía asco tan solo al recordarlo. Parecía que Rudi quería conocer y amoldarse a cada uno de los rincones escondidos detrás del camisón. El peor momento fue cuando él perdió la paciencia, la volteó bruscamente, y la besó en los labios. Para Anna los besos siempre habían sido cuestión de "amor verdadero", ese tipo de cosas que se leen en los cuentos de hadas, no actos brutales como el que tuvo lugar el día anterior.

— Princesa Anna — llamó una de las mucamas quien se encontraba tras la puerta de su habitación — Hay alguien que quiere verla, él dice que… — la muchacha no logró terminar la frase, ya que el sujeto entró sin ser invitado: se trataba de William.

— Buenos días princesa — saludó el carcelero, quien se dirigió a la mucama — largo — le ordenó. La chica dudó por unos momentos, pero, finalmente se marchó.

— ¿Qué quiere? — preguntó Anna furiosa, mientras que él pasaba y cerraba la puerta.

— Solo quería saber como había pasado la noche, alteza— se burló el sujeto — pero, también quiero repetir mi pregunta ¿existe alguna otra persona que pueda llegar a ser heredera del trono de Arandelle? — insistió el carcelero.

— No — repitió Anna.

— Bien — dijo mientras se ponía de pie — si la respuesta cambia, no olvide mandarme llamar. Papá la sacará de aquí. Pero, si usted disfruta tanto la compañía del tío Rudi, será mejor que se quede con él. Buenos días.

Anna no volvió a ver a Rudi hasta la noche, cuando entró a la sala de estar donde se hallaba descansando con su elegante atuendo para montar y un paquete repleto de cosas. Anna ya había recuperado un poco de su fuerza, por lo que decidió recorrer la enorme casa y tomar el té en uno de los tantos salones. Al príncipe se le iluminó el rostro cuando la vio sentada en frente a la chimenea. Ella comprendió que había cometido un gravísimo error.

— Hola Anna, te ves hermosa esta tarde. Veo que ya puedes caminar, parece que sanas rápido — opinó el príncipe mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y le ponía una caja en el regazo. — te compré chocolates. Pareces del tipo de mujeres que le gustan los chocolates, así que pensé que sería un gran detalle para celebrar, también traje champagne — comentó sacándola del paquete y poniéndola en la mesa.

— Yo no tengo nada que celebrar — respondió Anna haciéndolos a un lado. Ella nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que despreciaría una caja de chocolates.

— Si lo tienes— corrigió el príncipe en tanto sacaba un trio de finos camisones de seda y los ponía en su regazo como hizo con los chocolates — papá le ordenó hace un par de horas a William que acabara tu interrogatorio. El pequeño bastardo por poco se niega hacerlo — dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

— Él insiste en que tu le escondes algo. Yo tuve que intervenir, les dije que eres inofensiva como una mosca, y que estarás bien bajo mi cuidado. Como siempre, mamá trató de arruinar la diversión, pero papá la puso en su lugar — comentó.

Anna no pudo más que sentir desprecio por este niño malcriado, demasiado enamorado de sí mismo como para ver más allá de su reflejo. A él jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ella podría ser una amenaza real. Para un sujeto como aquel, el mundo era un patio de juegos, y todos en él estaban con el único propósito de satisfacer sus deseos. Era extraño ver a una persona como aquella después de haber conocido a alguien como el carcelero, después de vivir lo que ella vivió. Rudi andaba por la vida como si todo fuera chocolate y champagne, sin que sus acciones tuvieran consecuencia alguna, sin tener la menor idea de que había un submundo habitando bajo sus pies. Mucha sangre había corrido para que él tuviera el lujo de tener su chocolate y champagne en aquella lujosa villa perdida en la mitad de la nada.

— Eso significa que eres libre, Anna —dijo Rudi. Después, paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó a él.

— ¿No puedo usar vestidos? — preguntó Anna al ver que no había nada más dentro de la bolsa de papel.

— ¿Para que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó — aún necesitas recuperarte. Además, no vas a salir a ninguna parte, y me gusta mucho verte caminado así por mi casa— comentó en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa desagradable.

— Quiero ver como están tus piernas — dijo Rudi mientras que le levantaba el camisón. Anna sostuvo la tela mientras soltaba un gruñido. — Ya no se ven tan hinchadas como ayer. Creo que sobrevivirás — opinó.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Anna.

— Oh, Anna ¿de verdad tengo que explicártelo? — preguntó con la misma sonrisa desagradable en los labios. Rudi se quitó la chaqueta, el cravat y el chaleco

— ¡No! — negó Anna al tiempo que se ponía de pie, corría hacia la puerta, y luchaba con el picaporte. Rudi permaneció sentado en el sofá en tanto destapaba la botella de champagne y servía una flauta.

— No te molestes en intentarlo — dijo Rudi mientras que hacía un elegante ademan con la flauta de champagne. El príncipe termino toda su bebida de un solo trago, se sirvió la segunda y la tercera, consumiéndolas como si fuesen aire. Después, se puso de pie, caminó hacía ella, la sostuvo fuertemente por el brazo y la empujó al piso con gran facilidad. Anna cayó sobre la alfombra, muy cerca de la chimenea. La princesa trató de levantarse rápidamente, pero él no la dejó hacerlo, ya que se colocó sobre ella como lo hizo el día de la invasión en la sala detrás del trono.

Anna sabía que había motivos por los que lamentarse, por su hermana, por su hogar perdido, por el prometido al que abandonó y por la gente a la que le falló. Pero ya no quedaban más lagrimas, ni fuerza en su interior. A pesar de todo, ella luchó mientras él continuaba levantando su ropa, pues sabía lo que pasaría si dejaba de hacerlo. El dolor y la brutalidad de aquello fueron indescriptibles.

 _Elsa, ya no lo soporto más, no puedo seguir._

 _Elsa, estoy en el infierno_

 _Llévame contigo, por favor…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decir que Anna se despertó a la mañana siguiente hubiera sido inexacto, ya que ella no cerró los ojos en toda la noche. Después de que Rudi terminó con ella, cayó rendido a su lado. Su pesado brazo se enredó en su cintura por lo que no tenía la opción de escapar. Aún era de madrugada cuando él despertó.

— Buenos días — dijo reincorporándose.

Anna se estremeció al separarse de él. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada aún estaban vividos en su memoria, a través de escenas o impresiones que no creía poder olvidar nunca. Como el desagradable sentimiento de su aliento contra su mejilla, los sonidos que él produjo mientras estaba dentro de ella y el asqueroso sentimiento de su piel desnuda en pleno contacto con la suya.

— Fue una mala idea haber dormido en el piso — dijo Rudi mientras se frotaba el cuello — me duele todo — afirmó. Anna miró su espalda. Ciertamente, él no lucía fuerte o poderoso como lo hacía Kristoff, pero se estremeció al pensar que él había tenido la fuerza necesaria para someterla. Ella nunca se sintió tan débil y patética como en ese momento.

— Deberíamos ir a la cama, y tratar de dormir un par de horas antes de que salga el sol — sugirió Rudi. Él observó por encima de su hombro, y se dio cuenta de que Anna aún se encontraba tendida en el piso y lo miraba con los ojos acuosos, llenos de tristeza y furia.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así contigo? — preguntó el príncipe exasperado — hubiera podido ser una experiencia agradable para ti también, pero tuviste que hacerlo todo más difícil. Cúbrete — le ordenó. Anna no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y rápidamente se puso su camisón. La prenda se hallaba un poco rasgada en el cuello, pero se podía usar.

— Noté que no eras virgen — comentó Rudi mientras se vestían, había verdadera curiosidad en su voz. — ¡contesta! — le gritó al ver que ella permanecía en silencio.

— Iba a casarme el día de la invasión. Nunca pensé que mi vida terminaría de esta manera — contestó Anna. De repente, ella se percató que él la miraba con curiosidad.

— Así que lo que Hans dijo era verdad. Tu no tenías la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que ocurrió la invasión — murmuró contemplativamente, después, negó con la cabeza — eso sí que debió doler.

— Yo no tenía la menor idea — murmuró Anna fríamente.

Anna pensó que lograría tener algo de paz aquella mañana. Desafortunadamente, era domingo, lo que significaba que él no tenía nada que hacer. Los dos pasaron toda la mañana bajo las sabanas de su cama. Bien parecía que Rudi quería recrear el ambiente de una pareja enamorada en pleno romance, en medio de una idílica escena de sabanas blancas y caricias, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a complacerlo. Él no pareció molestarse por su falta de entusiasmo, solo continuó reviviendo lo de la noche anterior una y otra vez durante él día.

— Siempre pensé que tu primera vez fue con Hans — comentó Rudi quien estaba acostado junto a ella, con la satisfacción desbordándole por los poros.

—No. Nosotros no nos conocimos lo suficiente como para que aquello sucediera — comentó Anna.

— Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste casarte con él tan rápido? — preguntó Rudi.

— Ya no lo sé. Pensé que si me casaba con él habría un cambio. Él llegó con una promesa de algo nuevo. Pensé que no volvería a estar sola, y que Elsa por fin aceptaría vivir con las puertas abiertas. Al final, ella estaba en lo correcto. Él no era más que un farsante — murmuró Anna. No sabía porque le contaba aquello, pero siguió hablando casi sin pensarlo.

— Hans siempre fue muy ambicioso — respondió Rudi, quien se sentó con la espalda recostada en la cabecera de la cama y cruzó los brazos — él siempre fue diferente a todos, andaba por el mundo creyéndose mejor, siempre talentoso, era un buen espadachín, tenía talento con las mujeres, incluso los caballos lo preferían. Aunque, tengo que reconocer que ninguno de nosotros se habría atrevido a hacer lo que él hizo, más por miedo que por principios — comentó.

— Mamá siempre lo prefirió — murmuró Rudi. Aquel comentario sonó aislado e inconexo con el resto de la conversación, pero Anna entendió que había todo un trasfondo detrás de aquella afirmación. Al parecer, aquello era todo un asunto entre los dos hermanos.

Ya estaba cayendo el sol cuando Rudi recibió un mensaje del castillo. Él no le explicó de que se trataba. Anna intuyó que debía ser importante, pues él partió en seguida. Finalmente, Anna pudo tener el instante de paz que tanto había deseado durante todo el día. Para comenzar, se dio un buen baño caliente, asegurándose de frotar con la esponja lo más fuerte posible. Después, se vistió con uno de los camisones, adecuándolo para que se viera como un vestido, con ayuda de un chal, un corpiño y un cinturón que encontró entre los restos de la ropa que trajo de la cárcel. La princesa bajó a la cocina en donde tan solo encontró a un par de mucamas y a una cocinera de mediana edad. Al parecer, Rudi no era del tipo que le gustara grandes cantidades de servidumbre.

— Buenas tardes Alteza — la saludaron las tres mujeres quienes hicieron una reverencia al verla.

— Buenas tardes contestó Anna. Lamento interrumpirlas, pero necesito algo y quisiera saber si pudieran ayudarme a conseguirlo — dijo la princesa envolviéndose en su chal.

— Por supuesto — asintió la cocinera sorprendida— ¿qué necesita, alteza?

— Una planta de ruda — respondió sencillamente Anna. las mucamas y la cocinera se miraron entre sí. Era un secreto a voces que aquella planta tenía atributos abortivos. La princesa siempre vio la ruda en gran numero de macetas y jardines de Arandelle. Los adultos solían decirle que aquella planta era buena para alejar los malos espíritus. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que llegó a la pubertad, que su nana le reveló que a menudo era utilizada para inducir abortos. Anna no podía saber si estaba embarazada, pero quería asegurarse de que aquello no sucediese.

— No lo sé alteza. No creo que… — se apresuró a contestar una de las mucamas, quien estaba segura de que podrían meterse en problemas con el príncipe por aquello.

— Yo la buscaré para usted — la interrumpió la cocinera. Anna vio compasión y comprensión en su maternal y regordete rostro.

— Gracias. Muchas gracias— repitió Anna.

Anna no estaba segura si aquella creencia común respecto a la ruda era acertada o no, pero lo que sí sabía, es que un mes con dos semanas después, no estaba embarazada, así que siguió tomándola cada tercer día. No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, ya llevaba un poco más de un mes viviendo en Villa Krieg. Las condiciones no habían cambiado desde su llegada. Rudi seguía tan brutal y cruel como lo fue desde el primer día en que llegó a su casa. Cada noche, él venía a su habitación y abusaba de ella. Pero, lo que más temía Anna eran los fines de semana, en los que el príncipe no tenía otra cosa que hacer que pasar tiempo con ella en su cama.

A pesar de lo anterior, sus heridas en las piernas estaban sanando, y eso la alegraba. Anna no volvió a recibir visitas del carcelero. Sin embargo, en un par de ocasiones ella se había dado un susto de muerte al asomarse a la ventana y encontrarse con una figura siniestra que la observaba desde un caballo negro. William tan solo la miraba desde el animal. Ellos nunca cruzaron palabra, pero la princesa sabía que estaba repitiendo silenciosamente su propuesta. Anna se sintió tentada a aceptar la oferta del carcelero, pues el último fin de semana en Villa Krieg fue especialmente horrible. Rudi no tenía el menor tacto, ni compasión.

— Quisiera salir al pueblo, ya he pasado casi dos meses en las Islas del Sur y no conozco más que la cárcel del castillo y tu casa — se quejó Anna durante el desayuno mientras que tomaba su café y pan con hojas de ruda en el medio.

— No podrá ser— se negó Rudi — nadie sabe que estás en las Islas del Sur. Las ordenes de papá son claras, nadie puede saber que estás aquí hasta que él decida.

— ¿El sabe lo que me estás haciendo? — preguntó Anna con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

— Él me conoce, de seguro se lo imagina — respondió Rudi encogiéndose de hombros — No sé que es lo que está planeando, pero me dio vía libre para que hiciera lo que yo quisiera contigo, y yo pienso aprovechar mi oportunidad — dijo de tal manera que Anna entendió que la conversación estaba finalizada.

— ¿Y que hay de un vestido? Me gustaría usar ropa de verdad. — comentó Anna quien siguió untando la mermelada en su pan para cubrir el sabor de la planta. — o aún mejor, quisiera mi propio equipaje.

— No puedo conseguir tus maletas. Mamá las tiene, y con ella no puedo negociar, no me las entregará — comentó el príncipe. Anna entendió que su mamá no aprobaba lo que él le estaba haciendo. Un mes antes, le había contado que ella no quería que ella viviera en Villa Krieg. Anna sintió simpatía por la reina sin si quiera conocerla.

— Pero puedo conseguirte un par de vestidos si es que lo deseas — propuso Rudi.

— Eso suena bien, me siento como una loca caminando vestida así— dijo Anna señalando su corpiño y su camisón. Rudi sonrió.

—Te ves bastante curiosa — reconoció haciéndole entender que se veía ridícula.

Al final del día, Anna tenía un par de vestidos nuevos, bastante sencillos, de color lila pálido, ligeros y con pocas enaguas, lo que los hacía muy cómodos. Ella no tenía la menor idea de donde pudo haberlos sacado tan rápido, pero se alegraba de poder usar ropa de verdad.

La mañana de aquel sábado fue horrible, al igual que todos sus fines de semana y sus noches, durante la tarde tuvo algo de paz, al enterarse de que Rudi iría al pueblo más cercano a tratar unos negocios. Al contar con sus vestidos de verdad, Anna no dudó en salir al jardín, en donde le dedicó unos momentos a cuidar las flores y a jugar con los perros de caza del príncipe.

La princesa ya había hecho buenas relaciones con las mucamas y la cocinera. Ellas eran agradables y le colaboraban en todo lo que podían. Su compañero favorito era Jacob, el hijo de ocho años de la cocinera, quien se encargaba de los establos y que parecía tenerle un miedo irracional al príncipe.

— Su alteza, mi mamá le mandó esto — dijo el niño mientras ponía con dificultad una enorme bandeja de limonada de lavanda sobre una mesa de jardín.

— Gracias Jacob — dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a traspasar los bulbos? — preguntó la princesa.

— ¡Si! — exclamó Jacob quien corrió a su lado. Anna sonrió y comenzó a guiar sus pequeñas manos a través de la tierra y las plantas.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Rudi quien se aproximaba a caballo. Anna se puso de pié, y Jacob la siguió mientras se escondía detrás de su falda y la agarraba fuertemente— ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo fuera de la casa? — preguntó el príncipe molesto.

— Jardinería — respondió Anna quien últimamente no abría la boca más que para decir monosílabos, o para negarse en las noches.

Rudi se bajó de su caballo y se lo dio al niño encargado de los establos quien se alejó rápidamente con el animal. Después, el príncipe se sentó en la mesa labrada de hierro pintado de blanco, sirvió en un vaso de la limonada con lavanda y se quitó su sombrero de copa.

— Que tarde más ajetreada. Fui a negociar un par de caballos al pueblo, tuve muchos problemas, pero al fin conseguí un comprador — comentó. En momentos como aquellos, Anna tenía ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Él parecía querer pretender que eran una feliz y joven pareja recién casada, cuando la situación era muy diferente. Ellos no eran más que prisionera y carcelero.

— Que bien — respondió Anna con fingido interés mientras que le daba la espalda y seguía armando ramos de flores. Rudi sintió el sarcasmo y el desinterés en su voz, por lo que levantó una ceja ante su insolencia.

— Una vez le pedí a Hans que me describiera a las princesas de Arandelle. Él me dijo que tu eras alegre y habladora, pero lo único que yo he visto es a una mujer fría y triste. La verdad es que tu me gustas, pero esperé encontrarme con algo diferente — comentó. Anna contuvo la respiración. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla por no ser un terrón de azúcar cuando estaban juntos? Ella lo perdió todo. Justo cuando pensaba que no tenía nada más que perder, él apareció en su vida y le quitó su dignidad.

— Si no te agrado deberías dejarme en paz — dijo Anna con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos — Usted, usted… — balbuceó, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un sollozo se lo impidió. Anna se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con toda sus fuerzas mientras seguía dándole la espalda al príncipe. De repente, sintió un par de brazos rodeándole la cintura. Rudi puso sus labios sobre su nuca y la acunó.

— Ya, ya — la consoló — no llores. Sé que si nos esforzamos podríamos llevarnos bien. Tu puedes hacer tu vida más placentera aquí, y yo intentaré ser menos brusco contigo, te lo prometo.

—Quiero volver a Arandelle, quiero a mi hermana y mi vida anterior — murmuró Anna sin retirar completamente las manos de su boca.

— No puedo darte eso. No puedo traer a la reina de vuelta — comenzó mientras la volteaba hacía él y la abrazaba con más fuerza — pero debe haber algo que te pueda dar para que no seas tan infeliz.

— No hay nada que tu puedas hacer por mi — dijo Anna separándolo de ella — ya has hecho bastante.

— Anna, la verdad es quiero casarme contigo. — anunció. Anna quedó estupefacta.

— ¡No! — se negó Anna — no me digas, tú también quieres el trono de Arandelle— dijo la princesa llena de veneno y con el mayor de los sarcasmos.

— No es eso. No puedo negar que no ha pasado por mi cabeza, pero mis intenciones son sinceras. — pidió mientras se acercaba a ella. Anna dio un par de pasos hacía atrás como si él no fuera más que un loco rabioso — No me será difícil cancelar mi compromiso. Tengo bastante dinero para vivir con lujos, eso tu lo sabes. Podríamos tener hijos, y ser felices. Yo… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en como lloras cuando estamos juntos, quiero que seas feliz. He visto como tratas a todos. Eres una persona dulce podrías ser una esposa decente, alguien que puedo enseñar en sociedad sin sentir vergüenza. Mi servidumbre te aprecia, los marinos en aquel barco, los habitantes de Arandelle, incluso mis perros de caza te quieren más que a mi. Sé que si tu estas a mi lado, seríamos muy felices. — dijo Rudi. Por un breve momento, Anna se preguntó si lo que él quería era en realidad una esposa, o sentirse amado y respetado por todos.

— Estás loco — dijo Anna aterrada. — Tu no eres nada más que un egoísta, abusivo. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que me interesa tu propuesta? Me lo quitaste todo. Tu me humillaste y me redujiste a nada. Te odio a ti y a todos tus hermanos. No eres más que un monstruo. — siguió gritando Anna mientras dejaba salir toda la ira contenida en ese último mes. De repente, sintió un dolor punzante en la mejilla. Él la abofeteó fuertemente.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Rudi al ver que ella salió corriendo — ¡Anna! — repitió mientras la perseguía.

— Ven aquí— gruñó en tanto la tomaba por los brazos y comenzaba a halarla de vuelta a la casa.

— ¡Ayuda! — pidió Anna quien sabía que no había salida. Aquella pesadilla jamás terminaría. La princesa escuchó una serie de cascos a la distancia, y se preguntó si se trataría de William, pues de ser así, ella le contaría todo lo que él quisiera saber, a cambio de que la sacara de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se sentó con la espalda recostada en la cabecera. Normalmente, el príncipe no contaba con servidumbre. Desde su castigo, el príncipe había tenido que valerse por sí mismo. Pero al encontrarse enfermo, su mamá le asignó un par de mucamas y un mayordomo que le estaban ayudando a sanar.

— Quisiera volver a mi casa — le dijo Hans a la mucama que le llevaba el almuerzo.

— Su majestad ordenó que se quedara en el castillo hasta que sanara— respondió la muchacha refiriéndose a la reina.

Durante su último cumpleaños, Hans recibió una casa de su padre. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un gran regalo, pero la verdad es que aquella era una de las tantas formas de su padre por hacerle entender cuan indeseado era. la antigua mansión solariega a la orilla del lago Claire, era el doble de grande que cualquiera de las casas de sus hermanos, pero se hallaba completamente destruida. A pesar de lo anterior, Hans se las había arreglado para construir su hogar entre hiedras, ratones de campo y techos a medio caer.

— Además, la casa del lago no es un lugar cómodo — comentó la mucama mientras le ponía la bandeja sobre el regazo. — el palacio es mejor para que usted pueda sanar completamente.

— El palacio no es más que una cárcel glorificada— dijo el príncipe mientras comenzaba a comer sus huevos. La mucama no contestó, solo continuó con sus tareas silenciosamente.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde puedo conseguir a la princesa Anna? — preguntó Hans con la boca llena.

— ¿Anna? ¿Anna de Arandelle? — preguntó la chica mientras levantaba la mirada y lo miraba sorprendida.

— Sí, la misma — confirmó el príncipe.

— Su alteza, me temo que aún sigue delirando — dijo la mucama mientras se acercaba hacía él y le tocaba la frente para medir su temperatura.

— ¿De que estás hablando? ya estoy completamente bien — aseguró el príncipe.

— Usted ha llamado a la princesa desde hace semanas — le contó la chica — pero nadie sabe donde se encuentra ella. Algunos dicen que fue traída a las Islas del Sur, otros piensan que escapó con su prometido, que ella aún sigue en Arandelle.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó Hans — ella vino en el barco con nosotros.

— Su alteza, usted debe estar delirando, seguro aún siente cariño por ella. Ustedes estuvieron comprometidos, pero nadie sabe donde se encuentra la princesa — dijo la chica.

— No estoy loco — gritó Hans. — te vas a sentar aquí, y me vas a contar todas las mentiras que dijeron papá y mis hermanos — le ordenó el príncipe.

La mucama le contó todo, desde como inculparon y colgaron a un pobre marino por el crimen que su hermano cometió, hasta las versiones que los periódicos contaban acerca de la desaparición de la princesa. Hans sabía que su papá estaba tramando algo con ella, pero no sabía que.

— Tengo que encontrarla— dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

Ya era casi medio día cuando Hans dejó la habitación de huéspedes donde Hans había pasado los últimos dos meses recuperándose. Él príncipe sintió rabia contra toda su familia, pues de no haber sido por esa incauta mucama, jamás habría descubierto la verdad. Siempre que preguntaba por Anna, su madre o sus hermanos le decían que ella estaba bien, pero que no deseaba verlo. Al principio, él no puso aquellas palabras en duda, después de todo, él no contaba dentro de sus personas favoritas, pero nunca se imaginó que estuvieran mintiéndole.

Hans se dirigió a la armería en donde su papá guardaba los rifles de caza y tomó un par. El príncipe colgó uno de ellos a su espalda y el otro lo llevó entre sus manos. Él quería respuestas y las conseguiría así fuera a la fuerza. Sabía que el primer lugar donde debía buscar tenía que ser las mazmorras. Probablemente, el Rey la escondía allí para que nadie supiera que se encontraba en las Islas del Sur.

Guiado por una rabia incontenible, Hans bajó las escaleras hasta los calabozos, en donde un guardia se cruzó en su camino.

— Su alteza, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? — preguntó el soldado.

— Quiero hablar con William — exigió Hans.

— Me temo que no puede…

— Sí, si puede — dijo Hans mientras que movía la cámara de la escopeta para que produjera un "Click" al cargase. El soldado asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el príncipe se encontrara en la puerta de la oficina del carcelero. Hans entró sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo.

— Oh, eres tu tío Hans, que " _grata_ " sorpresa — dijo sarcásticamente el carcelero sin siquiera dignarse a levantar la vista de sus papeles.

— ¿Dónde está Anna? — preguntó Hans furioso.

— No sé de que estás hablando. La fiebre ha debido afectarte la cabeza — respondió. Al escuchar esta respuesta, Hans levantó el rifle.

— ¿Dónde está Anna? — repitió. William suspiró exasperado

— Ustedes los Westgards solo vienen a traer problemas — comentó.

William miró a Hans. Él ya sabía reconocer cuando una persona hablaba en serio y cuando estaba fanfarroneando, y esta era una de esas ocasiones en que no debía ignorar su amenaza. Hans volvió a cargar el arma para que hiciera el mismo sonido. Él sabía que su sobrino no se atrevería a desafiar a un hombre armado y furioso, mucho menos, con la terrible reputación que tenía el treceavo príncipe.

— No te atreverías a dispararme, precisamente tú, el famoso príncipe asesino— lo retó el carcelero.

— ¡Ha! ¿quieres apostar? — preguntó Hans con sarcasmo — tu y yo sabemos que nada pasará si yo te mato aquí y ahora. Puede que yo sea el famoso príncipe asesino, pero tu eres un pobre bastardo. Tu y yo no tenemos valor, así que no tengo nada que perder. ¿Dónde está Anna? — murmuró sin bajar su rifle ni un milímetro. William se sintió exasperado, y regresó su atención a sus documentos.

— Está en casa de Rudi. Él se la llevó hace un mes y medio — dijo William — el abuelo me ordenó que dejara de interrogarla. Personalmente, creo que está cometiendo un error. Esa niñita está llena de secretos. Ella ya no es mi problema. Pensé que su temor a Rudi la convencería, pero ella es un hueso duro de roer — comentó mientras firmaba una serie de papeles.

— ¿Hace un mes y medio? — preguntó Hans quien se sintió desfallecer ante la respuesta. Anna había pasado casi dos meses en la casa de su hermano, no quería ni imaginarse el estado en el que la encontraría.

— ¿Qué opina papá acerca de esto? — preguntó Hans.

— A él no le importa mucho, lo único que quería era alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella hasta que tome una decisión— comentó.

Hans no contestó, solo dio media vuelta y se marchó, pues si cabalgaba toda la tarde llegaría a Villa Krieg antes del anochecer. Rápidamente, cruzó el alargado castillo hasta que llegó a las caballerizas. El príncipe tomo a Sitron. Su fiel caballo lo reconoció de inmediato, pese a que habían pasado varios meses sin que lo hubiera tocado.

— Hans — lo llamó una mujer mayor regordeta y cabello rojizo como el suyo, que se acercó a él ataviada con su traje para montar, el príncipe supo que ella se disponía a dar un paseo.

Hans se enfadó al verla, ya que se trataba de su mamá. Ella le mintió, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Todos le dijeron que Anna se encontraba a salvo, y que no quería verlo. El príncipe trato de comprender sus razones, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

— Madre— dijo Hans de una manera dura. La reina abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y su débil y amable sonrisa desapareció, pues Hans solo la llamaba así cuando se encontraba furioso con ella.

— Me alegra tanto que ya puedas levantarte— dijo maternalmente mientras se acercaba a él y le retiraba el flequillo de la frente. — ¿A donde vas? Espero que no planees cabalgar por mucho tiempo, es demasiado tarde y aún te encuentras algo herido.

— Voy a buscar a Anna — dijo Hans mientras ensillaba su caballo.

— Ya te enteraste — murmuró la reina nerviosa.

— Y como halla pasado lo que creo que pasó, voy a dejar a Rudi como una coladera — comentó mientras metía más balas en la recamara de la escopeta.

— Hans, yo traté de detenerlo, de oponerme pero….

— ¡Pero no me dijiste nada! — gritó Hans.

— Sabía que te pondrías así. Cuando estuviste enfermo con fiebre no dejabas de llamarla, temí que estuvieras enamorado de ella y pudieras cometer alguna locura — dijo la reina desesperada.

— No estoy enamorado de ella — respondió Hans quien sintió que se sonrojaba — ¿de donde sacaste esa idea? Solo quiero que esté a salvo, como lo haría cualquier persona decente, pero olvido que estoy tratando con todos ustedes.

— Hans. Tu sabes bien que yo no apruebo toda esta crueldad — se defendió la reina a quien le dolía que Hans la estuviera acusando de ser cruel con ella.

— Puede que no la apruebes, pero tampoco haces nada para detenerla. ¿Acaso eso no es lo mismo que aceptar la crueldad? Eres su cómplice, madre, siempre lo has sido. Yo sé que no estoy libre de culpas, pero nunca más volverá a pasar —murmuró Hans furioso. La reina se quedó en silencio.

— Voy a ir por ella — anunció Hans mientras se subía al caballo — y la voy a llevar a mi casa. Allá estará a salvo.

— Hans — comenzó la reina quien sonaba apenada— hablaré con papá. Yo lo convenceré, déjalo todo en mis manos— prometió.

— Sé que no puedo estar seguro de que lo lograrás, pero espero que lo hagas — respondió el príncipe mientras montaba en su caballo.

Hans cabalgó por el camino central. Él apenas recordaba donde quedaba Villa Kreig, tan solo estuvo allí recién Rudi la recibió de manos del Rey. Para nadie era un misterio que su hermano mayor era uno de los favoritos de su padre, al igual que Runo y Caleb, el heredero al trono. Hans aún recordaba la envidia que sintió al ver la reluciente casa, lista para ser habitada. En realidad, aquella escena fue una de las que lo motivó para seguir con su plan en Arandelle. El príncipe no estaba orgulloso de su decisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, aquel era su pasado y tendría que aprender a vivir con él.

El pálido sol de aquella tarde de finales de verano fue su única compañía mientras que se adentraba por el bosque hasta que vio la casa a la distancia.

— ¡Ayuda! — gritó una mujer en frente de la casa.

— ¡Anna! — respondió Hans al ver su cabellera rubia rojiza y sus distintivas trenzas. El príncipe aceleró el paso al ver que la pareja en frente de la casa detenía su forcejeo, y lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¡Hans! — respondió Anna, mientras trataba de correr hacía él, pero fue detenida por su hermano quien la tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos. Hans bajó de Sitron con uno de los rifles en su mano y el segundo en su espalda. El príncipe apuntó hacía su hermano.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — preguntó Rudi con desprecio — No puedes simplemente venir a mi casa y apuntarme con arma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — murmuró.

— Anna, súbete al caballo, nos vamos de aquí— dijo Hans quien pretendió no escucharlo.

— Esto es una locura Hans. Te juro que haré que te cuelguen por esto — lo amenazó Rudi. El sonido de un disparo lo calló. El príncipe miró a Hans, y entendió que su hermano no bromeaba. El hombre frente a él era lo suficientemente loco y sangre fría para tratar de dar un golpe de estado en Arandelle por si solo. Mientras que Rudi podría ser muchas cosas, menos un completo idiota que ignoraría la amenaza de un hombre armado.

— Anna, súbete al caballo — repitió Hans. Anna se deshizo del agarre de Rudi quien no la detuvo, tan solo levantó sus manos para evitar que su hermano disparara. Después, ella caminó hacía el caballo y subió en el. El treceavo príncipe la siguió sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del otro.

Anna y Hans marcharon juntos. Ella montó detrás de él. Mientras que iban a medio camino, recostó su frente sobre la espalda del príncipe.

— Gracias, muchas gracias — murmuró Anna.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hans, quien ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido durante aquel último mes.

— No — respondió Anna sin despegar la frente de su espalda. — jamás olvidaré esto, Hans. Muchas gracias— dijo la princesa.

Anna levantó su mirada hacía el pálido sol que aún seguía iluminado a través de las copas de los arboles. Por primera vez desde que llegó a las Islas del Sur podía respirar su aire sin sentir que se envenenaba con cada aspiración. La pesadilla había terminado. Ella no sabía si aquello duraría, pero la sensación al encontrarse allí cabalgando con Hans fue lo más hermoso que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo.

 _Estoy bien Elsa, finalmente estoy a salvo_

 _Gracias…_

* * *

Hola a todos…. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que este capitulo fue terriblemente cruel. También les juro que soy una persona normal, nada depresiva ni sádica. Fue precisamente por este capitulo que duré tanto tiempo pensando si publicaba este fic. Creo que finalmente publiqué " _ese fic_ " , soy una veterana en el mundo del fandom, y siempre he visto esos fics que son de la pareja buen /mal que son algo dark y que generan una mala obsesión pero piensas: ¿qué diablos? Siempre quise escribir uno de esos, finalmente lo hice.

Respecto a este capitulo, la parte de la ruda es parcialmente cierta. Mi mamá me contaba que la había en todas las casas, todo el mundo las tenía con el cuento de que eran para la buena suerte y esas cosas, era una de esas creencias de las abuelas, pero la verdad es que si las consumes pueden inducir a un aborto. Yo no sé de farmacología, toxicología y ese tipo de cosas, no soy química farmacéutica, pero mi mamá si lo es, ella me dice que en cierta medida si puede ser peligrosa durante el embarazo, pero nunca la he visto en acción, y no sé que efectos colaterales pueda tener, o que dosificación es adecuada, como dije antes, es solo una creencia popular.

Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento mucho esto, si les gustó o no, por favor no olviden sus comentarios. Y si son como yo, y no se atreven a dejar comentario, espero que igual no dejen de disfrutarlo.


	8. Secretos

_**[Secretos]**_

Anna y Hans llegaron a la mansión del lago Claire. Ciertamente, no era la clase de casa que había esperado que tuviera un príncipe.

— Oh, por favor… — suspiró Anna al ver una antigua y gigantesca construcción prácticamente en ruinas.

— Sé que no es muy linda, pero es lo único que puedo pagar en este momento — dijo Hans mientras se bajaba del caballo frente a la casa y le abría la puerta a Anna para que pasara.

— Necesita unas cuantas reparaciones, pero es linda— comentó Anna dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa. En ese momento, la princesa gritó fuertemente y se hizo a un lado.

— ¿Esas son ratas? — preguntó Anna mientras señalaba una familia de animales que salieron de la casa.

— No, ya me deshice de ellas. Son una familia de zarigüeyas — respondió Hans dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. — tienen crías, no pude matarlas, son muy pequeñas — confesó.

— Eso es… tierno — dijo Anna con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba a los roedores meterse entre la maleza al lado de la casa.

Anna tomó una rama que encontró en el piso, entró a la casa y se preparó para golpear cualquier otro roedor que se aproximara a ella. La pareja entró por un largo pasillo hasta que llegó a un recibidor. Al verlo, Anna pensó que debió haber sido muy elegante en otro tiempo, ya que tenía una mesa descascarada, originalmente cubierta con hojilla dorada y un enorme candelabro que descendía desde el techo.

— Debiste verlo cuando me la entregaron — dijo Hans mirando hacía arriba en compañía de Anna, y refiriéndose al candelabro — estaba lleno de telarañas. Incluso, encontré un nido de arañas en él, pero logré deshacerme de ellas — comentó el príncipe con una enorme sonrisa. A decir verdad, aquello era asqueroso, pero ella no se atrevió a decir nada, ya que Hans parecía demasiado orgulloso de su hazaña.

— Se ve hermoso ahora — respondió Anna dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres ver el salón principal? — preguntó el príncipe emocionado.

— Sí, claro — respondió Anna.

Hans tomó a Anna de la mano y la haló hasta una puerta cerrada al lado del recibidor. Al igual que la entrada de la casa. El salón principal debió ser bastante elegante y hermoso en otra época, pero ahora no era más que un fantasma del pasado. Las sillas estaban descascaradas y los pisos de mármol cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo por la falta de uso.

— En cuanto tenga tiempo, lo limpiaré y remodelaré completamente— comentó el príncipe. Anna notó que su entusiasmo era genuino. En ocasiones como aquella, Hans parecía un niño que se moría por probar algo nuevo y excitante.

— Yo podría ayudarte — se ofreció Anna.

— No podría pedirte algo como aquello. Tu eres una princesa, no se supone que pases tus días limpiando pisos y arreglando casas en ruinas —respondió Hans.

— No seas tonto. Tu sabes bien que no tengo nada más que hacer, me gustaría ser útil. Además, tu me salvaste — dijo Anna quien se emocionó ante la perspectiva de empezar una larga y ardua tarea física que le ayudara a distraer su mente y olvidarse de todo el dolor y la humillación a los que fue sometida.

— Tengo algo mejor que mostrarte. Es mi parte favorita de la casa— anunció Hans — y sé que también será la tuya— afirmó. El príncipe volvió a guiarla a través del recibidor hasta la puerta que estaba justo en frente de la sala de estar. Anna se sorprendió al ver un hermoso salón de baile. Era enorme, y al igual que el resto de la casa, necesitaba una buena limpieza y una mano de pintura.

— Esto es verdaderamente magnifico — suspiró Anna.

— Ni te imaginas la cantidad de bailes que he tenido desde que llegué a esta casa — dijo Hans.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Anna sorprendida.

— Sí. He tenido los invitados más ilustres. A lord y lady zarigüeya con toda su familia, el clan de las arañas, los señores conejos, y la familia del señor don rata, a los últimos los eché de mi casa porque son asquerosos. — bromeó.

— Yo conocí a lord y lady zarigüeya, son dos personas verdaderamente ilustres — respondió Anna — sus niños también lo son, pero creo que necesitan regresar a su propia Villa.

— ¿Realmente los quieres fuera de esta casa, no es verdad? — preguntó Hans sonriendo.

— Como no tienes idea, los pequeños son lindos, pero no puedo imaginarme viviendo con ellos — respondió Anna.

La pareja subió al segundo piso. Anna se preocupó al ver que la única habitación en buen estado era la de la Hans. No sabía porqué, pero el solo pensar que tuviera que compartir su habitación con un hombre nuevamente, le hacía preocuparse. Ella estaba segura de que el príncipe no la dañaría, pero no podía dejar de sentir temor. La princesa se preguntó si algún día lo haría.

— Yo tengo una bolsa de dormir, la usaré. Tu dormirás en la cama — dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a uno de los armarios y sacaba una bolsa de dormir, de aquellas que usaban los soldados. Anna lo miró, y se sintió completamente agradecida.

— Hans — comenzó Anna. — Gracias por todo. Tu me salvaste, no sé que hubiera sido de mi si me quedo en esa casa.

— Lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar — respondió Hans, quien frunció el seño.

— No es tu culpa — murmuró Anna. La princesa se mordió el labio.

— Tampoco es tu culpa. Anna — comentó Hans con un tono de voz profundo. Anna lo miró a los ojos, y sintió que las lagrimas se formaban, para él era muy fácil decirlo, pero la verdad es que ella no podía sentirse más humillada y patética.

— Todo es culpa de tu hermano— reconoció Anna, quien le dio la espalda y caminó a la ventana en donde ya se había ocultado el sol. — tu hermano fue quien me hizo esto, me convirtió en la persona triste y débil que soy ahora. Soy asquerosa. — murmuró.

— No lo eres. — se apresuró a contradecir Hans quien se sentía furioso al pensar que ella pudiera odiarse a sí misma por culpa de las egoístas acciones de su hermano— Has sufrido mucho, eso te ha cambiado, pero no eres asquerosa, tan solo lo serías si te conviertes en una persona como Rudi o mis otros hermanos.

— ¿Realmente crees que alguien podría mirarme nuevamente? — preguntó Anna conmovida — ¿crees que Kristoff me aceptaría después de todo lo que ha pasado? — Preguntó Anna.

— No lo conozco muy bien. A juzgar por lo que yo vi, él estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti— opinó Hans. — te amará por mucho tiempo. Yo sé que no le será fácil olvidarte — afirmó.

— Ni a mi me será fácil dejarlo atrás. Él era el amor de mi vida— respondió Anna. Por alguna razón, Hans se sintió increíblemente desanimado por aquella afirmación. Le dolió escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca.

— Puede que no lo sea, aún eres muy joven, podrías conocer alguien más — opinó el príncipe.

— No lo creo — respondió Anna. Hans sintió aquello como un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres días pasaron, y Hans se sorprendió al ver cuan triste se encontraba Anna. Ella apenas abría la boca, y cuando lo hacía, tan solo le daba monosílabos o débiles sonrisas. Apenas se movió durante aquel tiempo, no comió, ni se cambió la ropa, tan solo permaneció tendida en la cama mientras Hans la veía sintiéndose impotente. Uno de los aspectos más preocupantes, era ver que parecía estremecerse cada vez que la tocaba o se acercaba a ella, como si temiera que quisiera atacarla en cualquier momento. Su hermano era un ser despreciable.

Hans miró por la ventana al amanecer del tercer día. Él sabía que pronto tendría que reasumir sus tareas de guardabosque y encargado de los establos del rey, por lo que no podría pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Adicionalmente, si seguían por aquel camino, los dos morirían de hambre, pues a él se le agotaba el dinero y ninguno de los dos se hallaba habituado a cocinar. El príncipe no quería admitirlo, pero pronto tendría que pedir ayuda a la reina.

— Hans — dijo Anna quien se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana del salón — un carruaje viene hacía aquí. Sea quien sea, debe ser importante, trae pajes y soldados. — Anunció. Luego, la princesa se puso de pie, y se dispuso a salir corriendo, por lo que Hans la tomó fuertemente por los hombros.

— Espera Anna— pidió el príncipe.

— ¡No! — gritó Anna — es él, viene por mi, yo no pienso regresar a la cárcel, ni a Villa Krieg. — dijo la princesa mientras luchaba por soltarse de su agarre— no pienso volver, no puedo.

— No es Rudi, ni William. Conozco a esas yeguas. Son propiedad de mamá.

— ¿La reina? — preguntó Anna. Quien no entendía que podía querer ella en aquel lugar.

— Antes de cabalgar a la casa de Rudi, me encontré con ella. Mamá me prometió que me ayudaría a convencer a papá para que pudieras quedarte aquí. Supongo que tuvo éxito, de lo contrario, mi hermano te habría buscado aquella misma noche. — le explicó el príncipe.

— Ella tiene mis maletas. Rudi me lo dijo, ¿crees que ella podría devolvérmelas? — preguntó la princesa.

— Habría que preguntarle.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes que tuvieran a la reina de las Islas del Sur en la puerta de su casa. Hans la dejó entrar. La reina pasó al recibidor en tanto miraba a su alrededor con fingido interés y un mal disimulado asco. El príncipe la hizo seguir a su salón en donde se aseguró de cubrir el cojín de las sillas con uno de sus pañuelos antes de sentarse. Anna agradeció que la familia de zarigüeyas no se hubiera mostrado.

— Majestad — saludó Anna haciendo una reverencia tal y como lo establecía el protocolo.

— Princesa Anna — empezó la reina quien tomó asiento. — estoy tan feliz de conocerla finalmente. Por favor, siéntense — les dijo a los príncipes, ellos obedecieron y se sentaron frente a ella.

— Mamá, quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda— dijo el príncipe — estoy seguro que sin tu intervención, Rudi nos habría perseguido con toda la guardia real— comentó con resentimiento en su voz. Anna vio a la reina removerse incómoda en su asiento, como si estuviera avergonzada. La princesa se preguntó que se sentiría ser madre de unas personas como los hermanos Westergard, y tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de la crueldad de sus hijos.

— Lamento mucho lo que pasó princesa Anna, si pudiera haber algo que yo pueda hacer por usted, solo dígamelo— ofreció la reina.

— Su majestad, me gustaría poder recuperar mi equipaje. El príncipe Rudi me dijo que usted lo tenía— respondió Anna.

— Por su puesto, está misma tarde se lo haré llegar— dijo la reina.

— Hans — comenzó la reina dirigiéndose a su hijo — papá aceptó darte una pequeña asignación de dinero a cambio de que te encargues de la princesa, recuerda que debe ser un secreto, no puedes dejarla salir de esta casa. Él también quiere darte un par de mucamas y una cocinera para que te ayuden a encargarte de la casa mientras que esté aquí. No es correcto que una dama viva en estas condiciones — dijo la reina. Anna sonrió al escuchar aquello, se notaba que la pobre era una de aquellas mujeres chapadas a la antigua, no quería siquiera imaginarse que hubiera pensado si se enterara de que ella estuvo comprometida con un recolector de hielo.

La reina se fue, pero sus maletas estuvieron en la puerta al día siguiente, junto con dos mucamas y un paje preparados para servirlos. Desafortunadamente, la mamá de Hans no logró conseguir una cocinera a tiempo, por lo que una de las muchachas tuvo que cocinar lo mejor que pudo. La primera de ellas se llamaba Martha, era rubia y muy alta, fue criada en el campo, por lo que no le molestaba tener que vérselas con todos los bichos domésticos. La segunda era Clara, de cabello negro y delgada como un pajarito, tampoco temía a las plagas, fue quien se encargó de cocinar.

Anna se emocionó, y comenzó a planear una enorme y ambiciosa limpieza general. Ella sabía que si se hacía una enorme limpieza aquella gran mansión se vería hermosa.

Hans entendió que detrás de aquella fachada de mujer diligente y ocupada, ella estaba completamente deprimida, pero su forma para sobrellevarlo era mantenerse ocupada para no tener que pensar en ello. Se movía de lado a otro, como una mariposa, limpiando la planta baja de la casa y una de las habitaciones al lado de la suya.

— Hans. — empezó Anna mientras que ella misma le dejaba una bandeja de con té en la mesita frente a él

— ¿Sí? — preguntó él sin despegar sus ojos de unos documentos importantes de las caballerizas reales.

— ¿Crees que la asignación que tu madre nos dio alcanzaría para contratar un carpintero que arregle los muebles de la sala y el recibidor? — preguntó la princesa. Hans la miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que le brillaban por la emoción.

— Sí, claro— respondió Hans seguro de que el dinero sería suficiente.

— Oh, esto se verá tan lindo — chilló Anna en un tono tan agudo que bien parecía la persona anterior a la invasión.

— No tienes que hacer todo esto por mi, no es necesario que limpies tanto, con tal de que no halla ratas ni animalejos parecidos, yo estaré feliz — respondió Hans. En ese momento, ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres tienen que ser tan sucios? ¿no te gustaría tener una casa linda y limpia llena de flores y con muebles bonitos? — preguntó sonriendo.

— Sí, eso suena bien.

— Mentiroso — dijo Anna — con tal de que sea habitable a ti no te importa si todo está roto o lleno de polvo— se quejó la princesa.

— Se que no lo parece, pero en el fondo soy un tipo sencillo — dijo Hans tratando de excusar su comportamiento.

— De seguro que te picas la nariz, y te los tragas — comentó Anna.

— ¿Disculpa? Soy un príncipe — contestó Hans quien fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

— Todos los hombres que conozco lo hacen — respondió Anna.

— Yo no lo hago — mintió Hans.

— ¿Puedo mandar arreglar los muebles? — insistió Anna.

— Por su puesto — aceptó Hans dedicándole una sonrisa — esta misma tarde iré al pueblo a buscar al carpintero ¿tienes alguna petición especial para él?

— No quiero hojilla dorada. Los quiero en café oscuro — dijo Anna.

— Perfecto — respondió Hans quien no comprendía su afán de pintar unos muebles perfectamente funcionales y útiles, pero si aquello la hacía feliz, él lo haría.

— ¿Puedo conseguir a alguien que pinte las paredes? — peguntó Anna reiniciando la misma conversación.

Un mes pasó, y la limpieza continuaba. La reina vino a visitarlos una tarde después de que los muebles hubieran llegado a la casa, y se maravilló al ver el cambio en el salón. Las sillas se veían hermosas y relucientes, con forros nuevos. Las cortinas también lo eran. Anna ingenió la forma para confeccionarlas, y se veían muy lindas, en comparación a los trapos deslucidos que tenía antes. Incluso había flores recién cortadas en floreros que si bien eran muy antiguos, recobraron vida después de un buen baño.

Desafortunadamente, Hans no estaba en casa, tuvo que atender unos negocios en las caballerizas

— Maravilloso — susurró la reina mirando alrededor.

— ¿Le gusta? — preguntó la princesa emocionada.

— Es sencillamente increíble — dijo la reina encantada. Anna sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo. Al parecer, ella era menos patética de lo que había pensado.

— Quiero remodelar las habitaciones de la servidumbre, y el jardín. Mientras tengamos esos largos matorrales afuera de la casa, los animales del bosque seguirán entrando— dijo Anna a toda prisa, por lo que la reina rió al verla emocionarse tanto.

— Yo podría ayudarte con lo del jardín — ofreció la mujer.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí, yo tengo a mi cargo la administración del palacio, y a los jardineros. Nadie notará si los mando un día a esta casa. — comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

— Gracias majestad.

— Creo que lo que estás haciendo es maravilloso — comentó la reina mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa de centro — yo también hice una gran remodelación cuando estaba recién casada, me ayudó a mantener la mente ocupada — dijo la reina. Anna notó que sus pupilas y pestañas bajaron ligeramente al decir aquello, y que se mordió el labio al terminar la frase. Ella se preguntó si la mamá de Hans se habría encontrado en una situación similar a la suya, pero aquella mujer nunca pudo escapar de su propia Villa Krieg.

— Sin duda, tu trabajo aquí es mucho más arduo que el mío. Yo tenía una gran servidumbre. Tu estás haciendo la limpieza con tan solo dos chicas. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda, te conseguiré una buena cocinera— dijo la reina quien le dirigió una suave sonrisa. — ¿dónde está Hans? — preguntó.

— Está en las caballerizas del rey. Él tenía trabajo que hacer— contestó Anna.

— Hans ha trabajado muy duro desde que Ferdinand lo asignó a las caballerizas. Él sabe que nuestro hijo tiene afinidad con los caballos, y se aprovecha de ello. Él es un gran administrador — comentó

Aquella tarde, muchas cosas le quedaron claras a Anna. La reina era tan infeliz como fuere posible, Hans estaba cumpliendo su castigo al mismo tiempo que hacía dinero para su padre, y que aquella mujer no era persona de promesas vacías, pues al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, un equipo de cinco jardineros del palacio se ubicaron a la entrada de la casa y comenzaron a quitar la hierba y los largos pastizales del jardín. Anna no podía estar más contenta, al igual que sus mucamas quienes también se estaban cansando de la cantidad de animales y plagas domesticas.

Ninguno de aquellos hombres conocían la identidad de Anna, por lo que la princesa se puso un delantal sobre el sucio vestido lila que trajo de Villa Krieg y pretendió ser parte de la servidumbre, para evitar ocasionarle problemas al príncipe. Aquella prenda se había convertido en su ropa de trabajo, ella quería utilizarla hasta que no quedara más que un gigantesco harapo, para luego desecharla, y no volver a tener nada que le recordara aquellos oscuros días.

Ya era cerca de medio día, cuando los jardineros anunciaron que habían terminado su trabajo. Anna sintió pena por aquellos pobres sujetos que trabajaron todo el día a pleno rayo del sol, y que fueron mordidos por varias de las mascotas no invitadas del príncipe, por lo que los invitó a almorzar. La princesa bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y ayudó a Martha a aumentar la cantidad de estofado para que alcanzara para todos.

— Alteza — comenzó Clara una vez se encontraron solas y tomando su almuerzo en el comedor de la cocina. — ¿con que habitaciones seguiremos? ¿con el salón de bailes? ¿el comedor?

— Con la cocina y las habitaciones debajo de las escaleras — dijo Anna refiriéndose a la zona de la servidumbre. Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas, nunca habrían esperado que ella pensara en aquella parte de la casa que a menudo era olvidada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿no les agrada la idea? — preguntó.

— No, alteza, nos encanta — dijo Martha feliz al pensar que su habitación no se vería como una gigantesca nube de polvo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans caminó a través de las caballerizas inspeccionándolo todo con su mejor ojo crítico. Su vida había cambiado abismalmente desde su castigo. Al principio, paso casi nueve meses en las colonias de el oriente, y después, tuvo que hacerse cargo de las caballerizas reales. El trabajo del príncipe empezó como el de un simple encargado de limpieza, pero rápidamente el rey notó lo mismo que otros ya habían detectado: el administrador estaba robando fondos a la corona.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquel era un buen trabajo para un hombre de campo, pero no para un príncipe. Irónicamente, a Hans no le importaba. Sabía que no había nadie en la corte que conociera tanto de caballos como él. Hans podía decidir con toda seguridad cuales caballos serían adecuados para trabajar y cuales podían adornar los establos de la nobleza, también sabía quienes eran los mejores comerciantes y negociar con ellos. A menudo, él se consolaba diciéndose que no el dinero no era tan importante, que el amaba su oficio, pero la verdad era que hubiera preferido no ser tratado como un vasallo o un esclavo sin salario.

Uno de los aspectos que más había cambiado de su personalidad era su apariencia. Puede que no lo pareciere, pero Hans era un hombre profundamente práctico. Durante los años anteriores a su visita a Arandelle, él utilizó su aspecto físico como una ventaja, por lo que lo cuidaba en exceso. Sin embargo, ahora que no le servía para nada, prefería pasar sus días en trajes para montar y botas sobre los que ponía un largo abrigo de cuero café. Él se seguía sintiendo atractivo, no lo iba a negar, pero como no le traía ningún beneficio, no le importaba.

— Hans — lo llamó el tercer hermano Westgard. Hans se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Lars, el único de sus hermanos al que soportaba por más de diez minutos.

— Lars— contestó el príncipe mientras dedicaba su atención a los cascos de uno de los caballos.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Vamos a montar los dos — preguntó Lars.

— Estoy ocupado — respondió Hans bruscamente.

— No es un favor. Necesito hablar contigo — afirmó Lars molesto.

—Como digas— contestó el príncipe con desgana. Hans alistó los caballos rápidamente, no quería admitirlo, pero si su hermano se lo decía, debía ser importante. Los dos príncipes se alejaron hacía los campos al lado del castillo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — preguntó Hans.

— Sé que has tenido unos días difíciles, pero no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo — dijo el mayor. — sabes que estoy de tu lado.

— ¡Ha! — rió Hans — si eso es lo que tu quieres creer— respondió con amargura.

Hans siempre fue más cercano a Lars que a cualquiera de sus hermanos, pero una parte de él lo culpaba por su debacle en Arandelle. Todo comenzó cuando tenía 15 años, poco después de la muerte de los reyes de aquel país, su hermano le hizo la vaga sugerencia de que casarse con la heredera al trono le haría obtener el futuro que él deseaba. Hans sabía que su hermano no tenía la culpa, él solo hizo un comentario, fue el treceavo príncipe quien arruinó todo, y convirtió un simple concejo en todo un complot para asesinar a la reina y a su hermana.

— Buenas tardes Altezas — dijo un hombre que caminaba por el camino, mientras cargaba sus herramientas de trabajo.

— Buenas tardes Thomas — contestaron al ver el anciano jardinero que había servido en el palacio por más de 22 años.

— Vengo de su casa príncipe Hans. El jardín quedó muy bien, aún necesita trabajo, pero el pasto y los animales no volverán a molestarlos — dijo Thomas.

— ¿Mi jardín? — preguntó el príncipe sorprendido.

— Sí. Su ama de llaves es muy gentil, nos invitó a almorzar. Por favor, dele las gracias de mi parte, fue muy amable— dijo el hombre.

— ¿Mi ama de llaves? — preguntó nuevamente Hans — ¡mi ama de llaves! — exclamó al entender a quien se refería— sí. Ella es toda una maravilla, sé que no se acostumbra que una mujer tan joven ocupe el cargo, pero es muy inteligente — explicó Hans quien estaba seguro de que aquello despertaría habladurías, ya que no estaba bien visto que una mujer de la edad de Anna trabajara como ama de llaves en una casa de un noble soltero.

— Sí, ella misma— aceptó el sujeto — que pasen buena tarde altezas— se despidió.

— Él cree que te estas acostando con ella— comentó Lars una vez se encontraron solos.

— Genial. — se quejó Hans — ¿sabes de quien se trata? ¿no es verdad?

—Yo lo sé todo en este castillo — respondió Lars — lo que no sé es como mamá logró que papá te dejara salirte con la tuya. Ella debe haberlo chantajeado.

— ¿Chantaje? — preguntó Hans.

— No finjas sorpresa, Hans. Mamá no es tonta, ella ha logrado sobrevivir en la corte por casi 40 años. Papá tiene el increíble talento de cometer errores estúpidos a cada momento. Me temo que nosotros lo heredamos de él — opinó Lars.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lars? — preguntó Hans irritado.

— Quiero advertirte. Rudi no está contento, papá tampoco lo está, él siente que te estás burlando de él, y de sus ordenes. Me temo que esa niña aún podría estar en peligro. — dijo el tercer príncipe.

— Claro que lo está, no ha dejado de estar en peligro desde el día de la invasión— comentó el príncipe — no me has dicho nada que no sepa — respondió Hans.

—Hay un rumor circulando por ahí. Algunos dicen que la princesa Anna está aquí en las Islas del Sur, especulan que ella escapó voluntariamente de Arandelle con su ex prometido, es decir, tu — dijo Lars.

—Papá no dejaría circular esos rumores si no lo quisiera — comentó Hans intrigado — ¿qué es lo que está tramando?.

— No tengo la menor idea, pero tu estás involucrado, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces— comentó el príncipe.

Lars y Hans volvieron a los establos, en donde dejaron los caballos. Mientras los dos príncipes desmontaban, dos elegantes figuras se aproximaban conversando desprevenidamente. Lars se sintió palidecer al ver que se trataba de Rudi y Runo quienes caminaban hacía ellos.

— Oh no — murmuró el tercer príncipe— Hans, vámonos— dijo en tanto tomaba a su hermano menor y le indicaba que caminaran hacía el lado contrario. De repente, los temores de Lars se confirmaron, y Rudi se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a él.

— Hans — lo llamó Rudi. Lars cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Él sabía que no había forma de que aquello terminara bien.

— Rudi — contestó Hans, quien levantó su cabeza en alto y endureció su mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo esta Anna? — preguntó Rudi mientras se acercaba a él— ¿Aún no ha sido mordida por ninguna rata en esa pocilga que llamas hogar? — dijo. Hans entrecerró los ojos, no importaba cuantos insultos le dirigiera, él no se dejaría sacar de sus casillas.

— Esta muy bien. Se encuentra recuperándose, ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente — comentó. Lars contuvo la respiración, pues pensó que Rudi atacaría al menor sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿ Ha hablado de mi? — preguntó. En ese momento, Hans se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en su hermano. Él no era del tipo sentimental, pero se veía demasiado alterado.

— Si — respondió Hans.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó Rudi conteniendo la emoción.

— Nada bueno, de eso puedes estar seguro — respondió Hans. Rudi se lanzó hacía él sin el menor aviso, por lo que Runo y Lars tuvieron que intervenir para detenerlo.

— No sé lo que le has dicho a mamá, y como lograste poner a papá de tu parte, pero te juro que me las vas a pagar— lo amenazó.

— Oh que miedo — se burló Hans, por lo que Rudi se lanzó con más fuerza hacía él.

— Cierra la boca Hans — gritó Lars — lárgate de aquí— le ordenó el tercer príncipe. Hans no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, dio la media vuelta y se fue. Sin embargo, se encontró con una siniestra y conocida figura que lo alarmó.

— William ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Hans al ver al carcelero recostado sobre una de las cercas de las caballerizas.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? — preguntó William.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? — dijo Hans quien se sentía desconfiado.

— De la princesa, claro está — respondió. Hans asintió. Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la oficina de Hans a un lado del edificio que componía los establos. El lugar estaba desordenado, lleno de papeles, ordenes de compra y descripciones de equinos a la venta. Anna tenía razón, él no era un hombre limpio.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? — preguntó Hans.

— Hans, sé que estás encariñado con la princesa. Pero, también sé que ella esconde algo. Tu podrás ser el famoso príncipe asesino, pero los dos sabemos que no caerías tan bajo como para traicionar a tu país — dijo William sin rodeo alguno. Hans quiso sonreír al escuchar aquello. Qué poco lo conocía su sobrino.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella tiene información? Personalmente, yo he pasado mucho tiempo con ella desde la invasión, y no he visto ningún indicio de que sepa nada— comentó Hans.

— Yo no le creo — anunció William — he escuchado rumores que han llegado desde Arandelle. El amante de la reina Elsa está formando una especie de resistencia en el submundo. Jorgen está dejando que el enemigo le tome ventaja.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Anna? — preguntó Hans sin entender la conexión con ello.

—Creo que deben tener un informante en el palacio. Por otro lado, nadie encuentra al famoso prometido de la princesa, el recolector de hielo con el que se casaría el día de la invasión. Papá y el abuelo no me creen, pero yo tengo la teoría de que aquel hombre está dentro del palacio, trabajando como espía. Ella tuvo que dejarlo entrar— aseguró William. Hans mantuvo su semblante sereno, pero quería gritar, no entendía como su sobrino había llegado a aquella compleja y acertada conclusión. Él era mucho más inteligente de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

— Eso es exagerado — respondió Hans con una fingida sonrisa — el pobre hombre no era más que un trepador social. Todo el mundo lo vio huir del castillo cuando Arandelle cayó. Creo que tus teorías son bastante improbables — dijo el príncipe. Una parte de Hans sabía que debía decir la verdad, y contarles como ayudó al recolector a pasar desapercibido la noche que entró al castillo. Sin embargo, aquello le daría una razón a su padre para mandarlos a él y a Anna directo a la horca.

— Bien, puede que estés en lo cierto — aceptó William algo exasperado.

— ¿Y que hay del otro heredero al trono? — preguntó William.

— No existe otro heredero al trono. Anna es la legitima reina de Arandelle — dijo Hans.

— Estoy seguro de que no es cierto — aseguró William golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano — Todo el mundo sabe que Elsa no pudo haber sido a reina legitima de no ser por los cambios que su papá hizo en la legislación.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Hans confundido.

— ¿Es que acaso no lees los periódicos? — preguntó William molesto — El rey Agar cambió la ley antes de que Elsa naciera. El heredero al trono en Arandelle debía ser hombre, una mujer jamás llegaría al trono.

— Probablemente lo hizo para estar más seguro de que el trono quedaría dentro de su familia. Era imposible que el supiera que no tendría varones— comentó Hans quien ahora sí creía que su sobrino estaba delirando.

— Poco después de su coronación, Elsa pidió al parlamento que refrendaran esa ley, algunos dicen que pagó grandes sumas de dinero. Ella no estaba segura en su trono— dijo el sujeto inclinándose hacía adelante. — yo creo que existía alguien más, y Elsa no quería que se supiera de su existencia. Anna era leal a la reina, de seguro guardaría el secreto. Habían muchos rumores al respecto. Agar se casó cuando ya era mayor, él tuvo una relación previa a su matrimonio.

— ¿Tu crees que ellas tenían un hermano bastardo o algo parecido? — preguntó Hans intrigado.

— Existe la posibilidad— aceptó William muy consciente de que su teoría debía escucharse como un montón de sandeces. — sé que no me crees, pero he visto la manera como los hijos bastardos son tratados, si fuera por edad, yo debería ser el heredero al trono, sin embargo, no lo soy. Conozco las artimañas que todos ustedes usan para asegurarse el poder.

— Pero, esto no se trata de ti, se trata de la reina de Arandelle. Elsa era muy diferente. — comentó Hans. William le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

— ¿En realidad lo era? Por favor Hans, los dos sabemos que los que tienen el poder no lo dejarán ir tan fácilmente, mucho menos ella, quien ya había aprendido a usar su magia. Tuvieron que aliarse tres de los más grandes reinos del mundo para retirarla de su trono— le recordó William.

— No entiendo porqué yo tengo que saber esto — continuó Hans quien se sentía en peligro al tener a su sobrino en la misma habitación con él.

— Necesito que tengas los ojos bien abiertos, y si vez algo importante o sospechoso me lo informes de inmediato — dijo William en un tono profundo.

— Por su puesto que lo haré — respondió Hans sin ser completamente sincero. — pero no he visto nada extraño hasta el momento. La pobre Anna se enteró de que su país estaba siendo atacado el mismo día de la invasión. Incluso, conserva muñecas de trapo de su niñez, ella es inocente — dijo el príncipe.

— Puede ser inocente, pero no estúpida— comentó William — lo vi desde el primer momento, es de la clase de personas que sobreviven el interrogatorio. Ni siquiera Rudi pudo hacerla hablar, y eso que ella realmente le tenía más miedo que a la cárcel.

— Tu le pediste a Rudi que la…

— No, yo no tuve que hacerlo. Tío Rudi es capaz de ser cruel por sí mismo, pero le ofrecí ayuda a cambio de que confesara, y ni siquiera así logré que hablara— respondió William.

— Esta familia es única en su especie — comentó Hans con sarcasmo, en tanto negaba con la cabeza. — todos ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme.

— Lo dice el hombre que trató de casarse con la princesa, decapitar a su hermana, dejarla a que muriera congelada, y cuando todo aquello falló, cortarlas con su espada a las dos— respondió William.

Hans aceptó que su sobrino tenía la razón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans tomó su carreta y regresó a su casa. Estaba cansado, el día había sido arduo y, aunque su encuentro con Rudi fue corto, lo dejó cansado y preocupado. Su hermano estaba más encaprichado con la princesa de lo que había pensado. Inicialmente, él había pensado que todo era una cuestión de sexo y deseo, pero le preocupaba que hubiera algo más de fondo.

— Le preguntaré a Anna — murmuró Hans para sí mismo.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por las copas de los arboles mientras que Hans llegaba a su casa del lago. El príncipe amaba su casa, estaba alejada del castillo y de cualquier signo de civilización, cerca al lago Claire y a la cascada. La mansión necesitaba mucho trabajo que él no tenía tiempo para hacer. Hans dio vuelta y se alejó del camino principal, condujo por un kilometro hasta que llegó al claro en donde se encontraba su hogar.

— Vaya — murmuró al ver un jardín circular despejado y esperando por ser decorado. Hans bajó de su carreta y rodeó la casa. Había mejorado muchísimo, aún necesitaba pintar la fachada, pero ya no tendría roedores y plagas rondando por ahí. En ese momento, el príncipe vio a la artífice de toda aquella maravilla tendida en el prado, mientras que un pájaro se montaba sobre el lomo del libro que estaba leyendo. Él se le quedó mirando fascinado. No podía creer que aquella pequeña mujer tuviera tanta fuerza. Ella había sobrevivido todo, pero seguía tan dulce y buena como antes, si aquello no era fortaleza y valentía, no sabía que era.

El pájaro salió volando, y ella notó su presencia.

— Hola, ¿Qué te parece?¿te gusta? — preguntó Anna mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba sus manos en su sucia falda lila. La princesa estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía como reaccionaría Hans ante tal cambio.

— Se ve muy bien— respondió Hans con una sonrisa — me gusta.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna emocionada — tu mamá me prestó un par de jardineros del castillo. No te preocupes, no te metí en problemas, les dije que yo era tu ama de llaves— aclaró la chica quien hablaba cada vez más rápido apenas sin respirar.

— Es hermoso — contestó Hans — ¿cuáles son tus planes? ¿con qué parte de la casa quieres continuar?

— Con la cocina y los cuartos de la servidumbre — respondió Anna.

— Puedes iniciar la limpieza, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo mes para comenzar la pintura. No tengo más dinero. — dijo Hans preocupado. Anna tan solo sonrió.

— No hay problema con una buena dosis de jabón tu casa mejorará bastante— aseguró la chica.

— Aún es de día, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo? — preguntó el príncipe tranquilamente.

— Por su puesto— respondió Anna. Hans le ofreció su brazo para que lo entrelazara con el de ella. La princesa lo tomó, y juntos caminaron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron al lago Claire. El príncipe se agachó y comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua, le gustaba verlas hundirse, y la onda que creaban al caer.

— Anna — comenzó Hans mientras lanzaba una de las rocas — sé que este tema es difícil para ti, pero tengo que preguntarte algo — dijo el príncipe preocupado, y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella, quien se hallaba sentada en un tronco junto al lago.

— Es respecto a Rudi. — dijo Hans. — me lo encontré en las caballerizas hoy. Tengo la impresión de que él está " _enamorado_ " de ti.

— Eso no puede ser amor — respondió Anna — cuando mucho será una fijación, pero no es amor, de eso estoy segura.

— Entonces ¿Es cierto? — preguntó Hans.

— Sí. Él me propuso matrimonio el día que me sacaste de esa casa— confesó Anna.

— ¿Matrimonio? Es una locura — afirmó Hans. El príncipe ya se había imaginado que su hermano había desarrollado sentimientos por ella, pero nunca pensó que tendría el coraje de proponerle matrimonio. Rudi se estaba saliendo de control, si las cosas seguían así, tendría que hablar con el rey.

— Anna puedes quedarte a vivir aquí si así lo deseas. Yo disfruto mucho tu compañía, y sabes bien que yo jamás te lastimaría— dijo Hans.

— Una vez me hiciste una promesa parecida, y no la cumpliste — comentó Anna sin emoción en su voz. La mente de Hans viajó en el tiempo, a esa cálida noche de verano en Arandelle, cuando él dijo una frase similar en uno de los balcones del castillo, rodeado por enredaderas y el aroma de las flores.

" _Yo jamás te rechazaría…"_

Hans se volteó a toda velocidad, y la enfrentó.

— Yo era un hombre diferente en aquel entonces— aseguró Hans.

— Aún no puedo estar segura, pero te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo Hans, veo alguien mejor en ti, alguien más feliz — dijo Anna encogiendo los hombros. Ella le sonrió débilmente. Hans no vio resentimiento en su expresión, solo miedo, dolor, y sobre todo, tristeza.

— Debí haber muerto con Elsa — comentó en tanto miraba el lago.

— No digas eso— murmuró Hans mientras se sentaba al lado de ella — no vuelvas a decir eso — repitió.

— ¿Él dijo que vendría por mi? — preguntó Anna. Hans entendió que se refería a Rudi, y se arrepintió por haberlo mencionado.

— No lo hará, estas a salvo aquí— aseguró. Hans no supo porqué hizo aquello, pero tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Anna trató de soltarse, pero él no le hizo caso y la apretó ligeramente.

— Estas a salvo aquí, Anna — repitió mientras se acercaba a sus labios, se veían rojos y hermosos, invitándolo a probarlos. Hans levanto la vista y solo vio lagrimas. Ella estaba aterrada.

— Suéltame — susurro Anna. Él la dejó ir sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella se paró y salió corriendo por el sendero.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Hans. El príncipe se sintió culpable. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, él le había negado un beso, ahora, ella le devolvía el favor. Anna aún estaba vulnerable por todo lo que pasó un mes atrás. — idiota — se dijo Hans a sí mismo.

Anna se fue directo a su habitación, y no salió en el resto del día. Hans bajó a cenar con Clara y Martha. Después de la cena, el príncipe les ofreció una partida de cartas a las mucamas. Él había vivido solo por tanto tiempo, que ya había olvidado que tan bien se sentía pasar tiempo con otras personas.

— La casa se queda con todo, señoritas, el perdedor tendrá que limpiar el camino mañana — dijo Hans en tanto repartía las cartas, ya que Sitron siempre hacía de las suyas en la entrada de la casa. De repente, el príncipe escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — preguntó Hans.

— No

— Nada, yo no escuche nada — respondieron las mucamas.

Hans se puso de pie, subió hasta el segundo piso lentamente y empujó la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Tal y como lo había temido, el cuarto de encontraba vacío. Hans entró y encontró las dos muñecas de trapo sobre su cama. Hans las tomó en sus manos, y notó algo extraño. No se sentían como la última vez que las tocó, parecían llenas de papel. De repente, él recordó que ella estaba mejorando el relleno el día de su viaje a las Islas del Sur. El príncipe negó con la cabeza, no era momento de ocuparse en aquellas cosas, tenía que encontrar a la princesa.

El príncipe bajó las escaleras, salió de la casa y corrió hacía el lago. Aquel era el único lugar en el que Anna podría encontrarse a aquella hora de la noche, ya que el camino principal se encontraba demasiado lejos y oscuro. Hans llegó al sendero.

— ¡Anna! — gritó. — ¿dónde estás?

Hans solo pudo oír los sonidos de su respiración. Estaba aterrado, tenía un negro presentimiento que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Ella se encontraba en peligro. Al llegar al lago, la luna le mostró un reflejo de una mujer que caminaba adentro de él. Ella se hallaba en el mismo vestido de aquella tarde, pero sus trenzas estaban completamente desechas.

— ¡Anna! — gritó nuevamente — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te vas a congelar — dijo. De repente, Hans entendió que eso era precisamente lo que buscaba Anna, ella quería morir ahogada en ese lago.

— Sal de ahí— bramó Hans en tanto entraba al lago y la sacaba. Anna luchó, ella quería soltarse, pero tan solo consiguió que los dos se hundieran más y más. Finalmente, el príncipe pudo tomarla en sus brazos y hacer que dejara de luchar. Él nunca supo como logró hallar la fuerza para sacarlos de allí, pero logró arrastrarla hasta la orilla y ponerla a salvo.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste? — preguntó Anna.

— No lo voy a hacer, ¿porque quieres morir? — preguntó furioso en tanto la tomaba por los hombros.

— Porque no me queda nada — gritó Anna — y ahora me encuentro atada a ti, y a tu piedad. Dices que has cambiado, pero ¿cuánto durara tu buena intención? Habrá un día en que te canses y decidas tratarme como lo hizo tu hermano. No voy a volver a pasar por aquello, no voy a volver a ser maltratada así — lloró. Anna se arrodillo en el suelo y Hans la siguió.

— Ven aquí — dijo el príncipe mientras la abrazaba y la obligaba a levantarse suavemente. La pareja comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la casa.

— No te voy a hacer daño Anna, te lo prometo— dijo Hans mientras caminaban por el sendero completamente empapados y congelados.

— Ya me han mentido muchas veces, no tengo nada, ni a nadie, no tengo familia, ni amigos ¿por qué querría continuar viviendo? — preguntó la chica.

— Anna… — suspiró el príncipe sin saber que debía contestar. Hans la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

— Deberías dejar de usar ese vestido— dijo Hans cuando ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Este? — preguntó Anna mirándose a sí misma. — es mi ropa de trabajo.

— No — negó Hans — es una marca. La marca de mi hermano, la llevas a flor de piel, déjala ir — comentó. Anna no dijo nada tan solo le sonrió levemente.

— Buenas noches — se despidió Hans.

— Buenas noches — respondió Anna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hans tuvo que regresar a su trabajo. Uno de los encargados del aseo de las caballerizas reales renunció, por lo que no le quedó más opción que recoger el heno para los caballos. A decir verdad, el príncipe apreciaba el arduo trabajo físico en momentos como aquel. No podía dejar de pensar en Anna. Un presentimiento lo había abordado desde hacía un par de semanas. Al parecer, él estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella, aún no podía decir que la amara. ¿Pero, cómo podría decirle aquello cuando se encontraba tan herida?

Hans sabía que no podía hacerle saber sus sentimientos, aún no. Ella se sentiría amenazada y asustada, tal y como lo hizo cuando trató de basarla junto al lago. Mientras el tiempo pasaba y las heridas sanaban, él debía mantenerse en silencio, observarla desde la distancia, y esperar que la llama que ella puso en él ardiera sin control, hasta que se encontrara completamente consumido.

— Buenos días Hans— saludó una voz masculina — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — preguntó. Hans se paró derecho al escuchar el llamado del rey.

— Buenos días papá — contestó, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Es todo un milagro ver tu rostro. No has pasado si quiera a saludarme desde que llegaste de Arandelle — le reprochó.

— Estuve muy enfermo, no pude hacerlo—dijo el príncipe, quien hubiera preferido que el rey siguiera su camino.

— ¿Y después? Pasó otro mes sin que te dignaras a visitarme — dijo el rey aún molesto.

— No creí que usted lo notara — respondió Hans sobrecogido por la poco común atención de su papá.

— No respondiste mi pregunta ¿qué se supone que haces? Eso es trabajo de un paje, no el tuyo, tu eres el administrador — preguntó el rey sintiéndose físicamente ofendido por la apariencia de su hijo.

— El paje renunció, alguien tiene que hacerlo— respondió Hans mientras seguía paleando el heno.

— Bien, en ese caso, continua con tu trabajo — aceptó el rey convencido por su respuesta. En ese momento, Hans tuvo una idea, pues en frente suyo estaba la solución temporal a sus problemas.

— ¡Papá! — lo llamó Hans antes de que el rey pudiera retirarse. — espera, necesito hablar contigo — dijo el príncipe en tanto corría hacía él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el rey. Hans tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, lo que se disponía a hacer sería un gran sacrificio, pero lo haría por ella.

— Necesito pedirte un favor, estoy algo corto de dinero y yo…

— ¿Es por la remodelación de tu casa, no es verdad? — preguntó el rey de improvisto. Hans se sorprendió al oír aquello.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó.

— Oh, Hans — suspiró el rey — tu madre me mantiene al día de todos los detalles en este castillo. Así que quieres dinero ¿no es verdad? Supongo que quieres hacer feliz a tu princesita — dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

— Anna no es…

— Realmente no me importa — lo interrumpió el rey — pero debe ser algo especial, no ha hecho más que ocasionar problemas desde que apareció, y ahora logró que mi orgulloso hijo menor se atreviera a pedirme un favor. Esa es toda una hazaña— comentó mientras tomaba la silla de su caballo para que Hans terminara de prepararlo.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo contar con tu ayuda? — preguntó Hans, en tanto terminaba de preparar el caballo.

— Te daré dinero si eso es lo que quieres — dijo el rey— solo necesito que dejes de perder el tiempo. — comentó al tiempo que comenzaba a apuntar con el dedo índice a su pecho.

— Quiero que el próximo heredero a la corona de Arandelle sea un Westergard, es la única forma en que conseguiremos más legitimidad para quedarnos con el trono. Depende de ti ponerlo ahí — murmuró el rey, mientras que Hans sentía su índice enterrarse más y más en su pecho. — el doctor dijo que la princesa es saludable y puede concebir. Rudi ya perdió su oportunidad, más vale que no desperdicies la tuya. — le advirtió mientras se subía al caballo.

El rey partió y Hans abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras dejaba caer sus herramientas de trabajo. El plan de su padre era básico y escandaloso al mismo tiempo. Él quería que el próximo heredero a la corona de Arandelle fuera un Westergard, y para ello tendría que embarazar a Anna.

— No — murmuró Hans. Al parecer, era su condena tener que seguir atado a los deseos del rey de las Islas del Sur.

* * *

Hola a todos, tengo listo otro capitulo. Me temo que la semana próxima no voy a publicar nada. Voy a trabajar en la sección de Naruto, así que nos leeremos la siguiente semana. (tengo demasiadas historias T_T quiero acabarlas pero no alcanzo con todo T_T). Es difícil, porque no me puedo quitar este fic de la cabeza, pero voy a hacerlo.

Sobre este capitulo, ¡Apareció Lars!, por si no lo saben, él es otro de los personajes de Elizabeth Rutnick en el libro Frozen Heart. (alerta spoiler) la verdad es que en el corto del libro, él fue quien le sugirió a Hans el plan de casarse con Elsa para quedarse con el trono, me gustó mucho el tono de esto, así que debía referenciarlo aquí. Otra cosa que quería destacar es la conversación entre Hans y William, la verdad es que dudé mucho en si debía dar toda esta información en este capitulo, espero no haberme equivocado, pero tengo mis dudas.

En fin, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamento haber roto sus corazoncitos, por favor, alguna sugerencia, flamer o amenaza de muerte, todos son bien recibidos.


	9. El ratón y el leon

_**[El león y el ratón]**_

 _Aquel sábado en Villa Krieg, Rudi no había deseado hacer otra cosa más que pasar la tarde tomando té y ojeando periódicos en el jardín, mientras que la princesa leía frente a él. El príncipe estaba de muy buen humor, y aquello significaba buenas noticias para ella. Anna bajó su libro y vio al hijo de la cocinera quien terminaba de alimentar las gallinas._

— _¡Jacob! — gritó Anna. — ¿Ya acabaste tus deberes?— preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa._

— _Sí — respondió el niño de una manera tan suave que apenas se escuchó como un murmullo._

— _¿Eres un hombre o un ratón? Habla fuerte — agregó Rudi quien no soportaba al niño. Todo en él lo fastidiaba, su tono de voz suave y excesivamente bajo, su complexión delgada y su obvia debilidad._

— _Déjalo en paz — intervino Anna en voz baja. Mientras que el niño colgaba su delantal y ponía todo en su lugar._

— _Papá decía que los Westergards siempre debían ser leones, no ratones. Los ratones tienen la costumbre de ser aplastados por el más fuerte— comentó Rudi._

— _Todos los Westergards que he conocido son animales horribles — respondió Anna._

— _Todos los miembros de la familia real de Arandelle que yo he conocido están muertos — atacó — y en algunos casos, lo único que los mantiene vivos es el hecho de que tengan un lindo rostro y un bonito par de piernas que alguien puede disfrutar. — continuó el príncipe. Rudi sonrió de lado y esperó la reacción de la princesa, pero ella no lo complació._

— _Jorgen dijo que lo único que me mantenía con vida era que yo era tan insignificante que no valía la pena iniciar una guerra civil con mi muerte— corrigió Anna en un tono calmado mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de té. Ella no iba a dejar que viera cuanto la lastimaba._

— _Pero entendiste el mensaje— preguntó Rudi — ¿no es verdad? Mi pequeño, patético e insignificante ratoncito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las primeras flores llegaron durante una tarde soleada. Hans atravesó el jardín, venía de pescar en el lecho del rio. El príncipe atrapó seis pescados y estaba muy orgulloso de su botín. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio a Clara con un enorme ramo de flores en las manos. Eran rosas de invernadero, finas y muy caras.

Clara — la llamó Hans — ¿qué llevas ahí? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Es un regalo para la princesa Anna — contestó la chica.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — preguntó Hans. El príncipe tomó el ramo de rosas en sus manos. Él tenía un negro presentimiento acerca de la identidad del remitente, pero quería comprobarlo. Una carta cayó hacía el piso. Hans se agachó y la recogió. En el sobre tan solo había un nombre: Anna, escrito con una elegante letra cursiva.

— Yo me quedaré con esto— dijo Hans. — lo mejor será que la princesa no sepa que esto llegó ¿entendido? — le preguntó a Clara. Ella solo asintió con el seño fruncido, se notaba que entendía la gravedad de la situación.

Hans dejó los pescados en manos de la mucama, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se encontraban a puertas del otoño, por lo que las empleadas dejaban la chimenea de su cuarto encendida por un par de horas para calentar el ambiente. El príncipe puso las flores sobre la mesa de té al lado del fuego, y se sentó en un sillón, con el propósito de leer la carta. Él jugó con el papel por unos segundos, mientras se cuestionaba una y otra vez si debía abrirla, después de todo, no estaba dirigida a él.

Finalmente, Hans tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y asumió la valentía necesaria para abrir el dichoso sobre. La carta era larga y estaba compuesta por varias páginas. El príncipe miró la firma primero, era la de Rudi. Después, regresó al principio y la leyó. Comenzaba con un clásico: " _Mi amada Anna_ " y seguía con una retahíla de promesas de amor que, de seguro, no pensaba cumplir. Leer aquella carta le produjo nauseas, las frases románticas evocaban imágenes que eran poco menos que eróticas. Su hermano era un sádico miserable, ¿cómo se le ocurría escribirle aquellas cosas a una chica que aún no se recuperaba de un trauma?

Nuevas imágenes abordaron la mente de Hans. Anna y su hermano juntos. Odiaba decirlo, pero estaba celoso. Anna se había vuelto una parte indispensable de su vida. Le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio en el puerto de Arandelle, le divirtió durante aquella noche que pasaron en la coronación de Elsa, pero en aquel último tiempo, descubrió una conexión mucho más profunda con ella. Los dos compartían un lazo que creo la adversidad y, por alguna extraña razón, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz.

Sí, era un hecho, él estaba celoso. Hans ni siquiera trató de mentirse a sí mismo, y de ocultar aquella situación, era imposible tratar de hacerlo. El príncipe le dio una última mirada a la carta, y la lanzó al fuego, al igual que las flores.

Otro par de semanas pasaron, y aparte de los continuos regalos y cartas que llegaban para Anna, nada interrumpió la paz de Hans. La vida en su hermosa casa junto al lago era tranquila y apacible. La princesa avanzaba a pasos agigantados con la remodelación. La actividad física y las continuas peleas con los obreros y ebanistas la mantenían ocupada.

Incluso la apariencia de la princesa había cambiado en aquel último mes. Para comenzar, ya no usaba aquel vestido lila que trajo de la casa de su hermano. Ella lo rompió e hizo de el harapos que las mucamas usaban para hacer su trabajo. Ahora, Anna pasaba sus días en un vestido de falda verde y corpiño negro bajo el que tenía una blusa beige, los que protegía con su delantal y una cofia que prevenía que su cabello se ensuciara con el polvo de la casa.

— Nunca te lo pregunté — dijo Anna una tarde mientras ella inspeccionaba los muebles de madera de la cocina que habían acabado de llegar del taller.

— ¿Qué? — contestó Hans.

— ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para la remodelación de la cocina y de nuestras habitaciones? — preguntó Anna — pensé que habías dicho que no tenías más dinero, que tendría que esperar.

— Nada especial — respondió Hans fingiendo sonar casual y desinteresado— fue solo un préstamo— contestó. Anna levantó su mirada hacía el príncipe y frunció el seño.

— No tenías que endeudarte para cumplir mis caprichos — dijo Anna preocupada.

— No creo que sean caprichos. Esta remodelación era necesaria, agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mi — comentó Hans tratando de aliviar la tensión.

— No,soy yo quien debería agradecer lo que tu estás haciendo por mi. Eres muy bueno conmigo— comentó Anna mientras seguía inspeccionando la laca de los muebles.

— Solo quiero que me prometas algo a cambio— dijo Hans. Anna se ergio, y le dedicó toda su atención al príncipe. — no vuelvas a intentar a hacer lo que pasó en el lago hace tres semanas— dijo seriamente. La princesa se mordió el labio.

— No hay razón para que yo siga viviendo, todos me quieren muerta — dijo Anna.

— Eso no es cierto, si tu murieras, yo lo lamentaría muchísimo, te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida— admitió Hans mientras daba un paso hacía ella. Anna se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

— No lo creo — respondió Anna.

— Es cierto.

— Rudi dijo que yo solo soy…

— Lo que él te halla dicho no importa. Mi hermano no es más que otra versión del hombre que yo solía ser, y que quiero dejar atrás. Él solo está enfocado en sí mismo, en lo que le da placer y en su propio beneficio. Ninguno de mis hermanos es capaz de ver más allá de su reflejo en el espejo. No dejes que sus palabras te afecten, son solo eso, palabras. — contestó Hans. De repente, Anna se empinó y beso suavemente su mejilla. Este simple gesto despertó todos sus sentidos, quería besarla en los labios y expresarle todo lo que había llevado dentro de su pecho durante los últimos cinco meses. De alguna forma u de otra, ella tenía su corazón en sus manos.

— Lo lamento — murmuró Anna ruborizándose. — no sé que me pasó— se disculpó mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su delantal. Hans sonrió amablemente, y se inclinó hacía ella devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla. La piel bajo sus labios se sentía suave y fresca, como una breve caricia de una mariposa.

—Si crees que voy a quejarme, es porque no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento por ti, Anna— confesó Hans. Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiéndose sobrecogida por las implicaciones del comentario.

— Yo no puedo… no sé… no puedo, no en este momento— balbuceó torpemente Anna mientras comenzaba a retirar el flequillo de su frente y apartaba su mirada de la de Hans.

— Anna — la calmó Hans mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas — yo no te estoy apurando. No quiero imponerme, o que te sientas obligada a sentir cariño por mi, pero deseo que sepas cuanto te aprecio. Desde mi castigo, lo perdí todo, la verdad es que no tengo grandes cantidades de cosas, ni nada que ofrecerte, solo tengo esta casa, y el firme propósito de ser mejor. Así no sientas amor por mi, por favor, déjame cumplir mi promesa, y pagar mi deuda pendiente, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti— dijo.

— Hans… — murmuró Anna, pero no alcanzó a decir una nueva palabra, ya que los golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

— Alteza — empezó Clara quien se encontraba incómoda, ya que sabía que había interrumpido algo importante. — hay alguien en la puerta que necesita hablar con la princesa Anna— dijo.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Hans preocupado.

— Una mujer y un niño pequeño— respondió. Anna y Hans compartieron una breve mirada. La pareja salió de la cocina hacía la entrada en donde la princesa se sorprendió al ver un rostro conocido.

— ¿Señora Mirtle? — preguntó Anna al ver a la cocinera de Villa Krieg con su hijo de ocho años, quien se escondía detrás de su falda. La princesa sonrió al ver al niño. Ella sabía que el pobre era una persona demasiado sensible y miedosa para el gusto del príncipe Rudi, quien prefería las personalidades fuertes como la suya, por lo que apenas lo soportaba.

— Hola Jacob— saludó Anna. El niño gesticulo un "hola", pero el sonido apenas salió de su boca. La princesa sonrió, y Jacob la imitó.

— Su alteza — comenzó Mirtle. — lamento molestarla, pero usted a la única persona a la que puedo acudir. Escuché que están buscando una cocinera, y yo quisiera aplicar para el trabajo— dijo la mujer cada vez más preocupada.

— ¿El príncipe Rudi te despidió? — preguntó Anna.

— No— negó — Jacob tuvo problemas con él, usted sabe bien cuan exigente es el príncipe con el cuidado de su silla para montar— dijo. Hans frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, no le gustaba el tono de aquella conversación. Sabía que tan extremos podían sus hermanos, después de todo, lo habían aprendido de su padre.

— Por su puesto, él era muy sensible respecto a ese tema. Por mi está bien, ¿Tu que opinas Hans? — preguntó la princesa.

— Perfecto, mamá dijo que ella pagaría su salario así que no me puedo oponer — aceptó el príncipe — además, estoy algo cansado de comer carne hervida y arroz aguado— comentó Hans quien había olvidado que Clara se encontraba escuchándolos.

— Sin ofender, Clara — agregó Hans al notar la presencia de la chica.

— No lo hace alteza, cocinar nunca fue mi fuerte — aceptó la muchacha.

— Solo hay un pequeño problema — dijo Anna — la cocina sigue en remodelación. Espero que no le importe cocinar en la parrilla fuera de la casa — aclaró la princesa quien estaba segura de que la cocinera daría media vuelta y se iría de allí sin pensarlo dos veces.

— No alteza. Yo puedo adaptarme a lo que sea — aceptó la mujer. Después, Hans se agachó y se colocó a la altura de Jacob.

— Así que tu eras un paje en la casa de Rudi ¿no es cierto? — preguntó Hans, Jacob asintió, se notaba que estaba aterrado. Aquel niño le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era pequeño, él también era tímido y callado, tanto, que bien hubiera podido fundirse en el papel tapiz. Aquellas características hacían de Hans la victima favorita de sus hermanos mayores.

—Estoy seguro de que aún eres muy joven, si me lo permites, yo te enseñaré lo que se necesita saber acerca de los caballos. ¿Te gustaría? — preguntó Hans, a lo que el niño solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Clara, ¿podrías mostrarles su habitación? — dijo el príncipe.

— Por favor dale una de las que no apesten a pintura — agregó Anna.

— Si su alteza.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro par de semanas pasaron, y la cocina aún no estaba completamente lista. Mirtle había aceptado las condiciones de su nuevo empleo, pero nunca se había imaginado que pasar de trabajar en las mansiones más elegantes de las Islas del Sur, a aquella casa a las orillas del lago Claire sería tan diferente.

Las condiciones eran muy difíciles, tenía que cocinar en la parrilla en la parte de atrás de la casa, mientras que la temperatura descendía cada vez más. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna queja respecto a sus nuevos jefes. Tanto la princesa como el príncipe se contentaban con una cena sencilla, y ambos se llevaban muy bien con su hijo.

— Mirtle — la llamó Hans mientras ella luchaba con los carbones de la parrilla.

— Alteza — respondió la cocinera en tanto hacía una reverencia.

— ¿Te molesta si llevo a Jacob a las caballerizas reales? — preguntó — quiero enseñarle los caballos. Yo apenas tengo dos, no son suficientes para que aprenda como es debido — comentó. Mirtle sonrió, pues cuando él dijo que quería enseñarle a su hijo no esperó que se tomara aquello tan en serio.

— No, no hay ningún problema. Alteza, no quiero que Jacob sea una molestia para usted — dijo Mirtle preocupada.

— No lo es, me hace compañía — contestó Hans dirigiéndole una sencilla sonrisa.

Hans marchó en su carreta en compañía de Jacob. Ambos llegaron a los establos, en donde el príncipe se puso a trabajar, mientras que el niño dedicó toda su atención al cuidado de los caballos. Jacob parecía feliz, en realidad, hablaba más con los potros y los ponis de lo que lo hacía cuando estaba con otros seres humanos. Él se alegró cuando le pidió permiso para ir a jugar con los hijos de los encargados del establo. Era la primera vez que lo veía acercarse a otras personas.

— ¿Puedo ir señor? — preguntó Jacob.

— Esta bien, pero no te tardes. No hagas nada tonto, no sé como podría enfrentar a tu mamá si llegas a resultar herido — dijo Hans. En ese momento, el príncipe vio a Jacob palidecer, por lo que se dio media vuelta para ver que lo asustó de semejante manera.

— Necesito hablar contigo — dijo Rudi. El hermano mayor le dedicó una breve mirada al niño — vaya, ahora resulta que también me robas a mi servidumbre. Ese niño es estúpido como una piedra, no lo pongas a hacer tareas que requieran pensar, no podrá hacerlas.

— ¿Quieres conversar o solo viniste a ofender a mi nuevo paje? Porque si ese es el caso sería mejor que te esfumaras. Jacob es muy bueno en su trabajo. — respondió Hans tomando al niño por el hombro — mejor ve a jugar. El príncipe es un pesado, y tu no deberías perder tu tiempo con él — le dijo al pequeño.

— Sí — asintió Jacob quien se marchó.

Hans observó a Rudi por un breve instante. No podía creer que después de dos meses, su hermano siguiera encaprichado con Anna, y que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo de semejante manera. Él solo había visto una pelea de faldas entre sus hermanos, y no había acabado nada bien, solo esperaba que su asunto con Rudi no finalizara de la misma forma.

— Ya deja a Anna en paz — dijo Rudi.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Hans — estoy seguro de que esa es mi línea. Anna no se siente interesada por ti, ni siquiera un poco, es más, estoy seguro de que te odia — dijo Hans.

— No importa. A mi no me importa que ella me odie, yo sé que debemos estar juntos — afirmó Rudi.

— ¿Eres estúpido o que? — peguntó Hans cruzándose de brazos. Él no entendía la conducta de su hermano. La verdad era que el príncipe siempre vivió bajo la regla de : _si una mujer no te quiere, olvídala y sigue adelante_ , por lo que le costaba mucho comprender a que se debía el ridículo empecinamiento del mayor.

— Deja de decir estupideces — gruñó Rudi — tu conoces bien la importancia de Anna en esta guerra, y lo que papá quiere de ella— dijo.

— Ahh, así que a eso se reduce todo — murmuró Hans de manera aburrida — quieres complacer a papá y el trono de Arandelle.

— Yo la quiero a ella — afirmó Rudi. Hans se le quedó mirando, y se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer.

— Déjala en paz — dijo Hans quien no pudo pensar en otras palabra, pese a que sabía que aquello no lograría convencer a su hermano. — Rudi, no sé que decirte, esto es una locura. Tu me dices que estás enamorado de ella, pero papá me dijo algo muy diferente, él dijo que yo debía…

— ¿También te lo pidió a ti? — preguntó Rudi subiendo el tono de voz y abriendo los ojos de tal manera que parecía que quisieran salirse de sus cuencas.

— Si. Tu sabes como es papá, él no nos tiene el menor respeto — respondió Hans en tanto se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a organizar una serie de riendas que colgaban de la cerca del establo, con el fin de evitar la mirada de Rudi. Lo único que el príncipe pudo sentir fue un terrible dolor en la cabeza, al tiempo que se sumergía en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Señor, cree que se pondrá bien?

— Sí, estará bien. Él tiene un cráneo duro. Además, la mala hierva jamás muere, no importa cuanto trates de sacarla. Y este es de lo peor, así que no te preocupes, no morirá. — respondió. Hans reconoció a los dueños de las voces. Uno era Jacob y el otro era Lars. Sin embargo, le costó mucho abrir los ojos. Su cabeza dolía como nunca.

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó Lars con calma — ¿cuántos dedos ves? — dijo mientras le enseñaba lo que parecían ser de dos a seis dedos.

— ¿Nueve? — preguntó Hans confundido.

— Se ve mal — murmuró Lars. — sería recomendable que te lleváramos con el medico de la corte — continuó, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. En ese momento, Hans recordó la razón por la que se hallaba tirado en el piso.

— No puedo — negó Hans soltándose del agarre de su hermano. — tengo que volver a casa— dijo en tanto comenzaba a ensillar a Sitron.

— Por favor, cuida a Jacob, volveré por él mañana, no puedo llevarlo, es peligroso — explicó el príncipe a Lars quien asintió de inmediato. El tercer hermano entendió que algo muy grave había pasado entre Hans y Rudi.

— No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré, ¡corre!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Había pasado todo el día observándola, pero ella ni se inmutaba. A Anna parecía no importarle toda la atención que le dedicaba ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella no era más que un insignificante y pequeño ratón, mientras que él era el ganador de toda aquella partida, el favorito del rey._

— _Anna, ven aquí — le ordenó Rudi, quien se sentó al borde de la cama mientras la veía deshacer sus trenzas y alistarse para la noche._

— _Quiero acabar de cepillarme el pelo — respondió Anna._

— _No entiendo cuál es el punto, hagas lo que hagas, termina siendo un desastre cuando despiertas — comentó el príncipe._

— _Mamá siempre decía que debía cepillarlo, la hubiera molestado mucho si no le hiciera caso — comentó Anna. Rudi no fue capaz de contradecirla. Es más, él estaba muy divertido por su reacción. Ella era de ese tipo de personas extremadamente sensibles y si la presionaba demasiado tan solo lograría romperla aún más._

 _Finalmente, Anna se metió a la cama junto a él. El príncipe se sentía muy suertudo de poder pasar todas las noches con ella, lo único que hubiera deseado era que dejara de llorar mientras estaban juntos. La princesa lo odiaba. Al principio, no le había molestado, es más, siempre le había gustado ser el extremo más fuerte, y no existía nada que le diera mayor sensación de poder que obligarla a dormir con él. Sin embargo, últimamente, se sentía desanimado cada vez que ella lo rechazaba o cuando tenía que forzarla como en aquella ocasión._

 _Rudi cayó rendido junto a Anna._

— _Tengo frio — dijo Anna al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Rudi observó la silueta desnuda contra la luz de la luna, en tanto ella buscaba su camisón y un sweater rosa pálido para cubrirse._

— _Ven aquí — murmuró Rudi cuando ella volvió a la cama junto a él. Después, la abrazó fuertemente junto a su cuerpo — yo te daré calor — susurro._

 _Anna se sentía increíblemente pequeña en sus brazos, como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos si la apretaba muy fuerte. Rudi la acarició sobre la tela. Sin embargo, ella no se molestó en devolverle el abrazo. Al príncipe le molestó aquello, ¿por qué una persona tan débil como aquella tenía tanto poder sobre sus sentimientos?_

— _Abrázame— le ordenó Rudi, pero ella no respondió, tan solo permaneció inmóvil como una muñeca. Al príncipe lo invadió la furia, se colocó sobre ella y apretó su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Anna no lo quería, y ni siquiera podía tratar de fingir. La princesa no luchó, tan solo cerró los ojos y dejó que él siguiera estrangulándola._

 _Si ella moría, todo estaría bien, por fin se desharía de aquel pequeño ratón que se atrevía a controvertir el adecuado orden de su mundo, que lo hacía sentir débil y necesitado, ella tenía su corazón en su mano. Al ver que los labios de la princesa se volvían azules, Rudi decidió que no podía hacerlo. Si la mataba, moriría con ella. El la soltó, y Anna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El príncipe volvió a abrazarla, y ella volvió a rechazarlo._

— _Ya, ya, no llores, por favor, no llores — dijo Rudi mientras ella continuaba sollozando — por favor, deja de hacerlo. Lo siento, lo lamento mucho, te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Por favor, perdóname, te juro que si pudiera, cambiaría el pasado, haría todo diferente desde el principio— murmuró Rudi mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Era irónico, pero aquello era lo más honesto que hubiera dicho en un largo tiempo._

.

.

.

.

.

Anna siguió frotando el interior del horno de hierro. Era curioso, se suponía que aquella no era una de las tareas propias de una princesa, pero ¿a quien le importaba? Ella ya había dejado claro que no era una princesa convencional, nunca lo fue, y no planeaba comenzar a comportarse de aquella manera justamente en aquel momento en el que la actividad física le ayudaba tanto.

La verdad era que extrañaba su hogar, su hermana y a Kristoff. Pero, tenía que admitir que Hans le había hecho la vida mucho más fácil desde su llegada a las Islas del Sur. En realidad, todas sus reservas acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Hans se estaban esfumando. Él realmente parecía una persona nueva, y Anna podía ver claramente que él era honesto. La princesa sonrió para sí misma, pues Hans pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de que Rudi llevaba casi un mes enviándole regalos.

Ella agradecía sus buenas intenciones, pero tratar de esconderle que Rudi aún seguía siendo una amenaza para su seguridad, era como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo. Pero, Anna sospechaba que él aún guardaba más secretos. Después de todo, no había vuelto a recibir noticias de William. Hans la estaba protegiendo, y la princesa podía verlo claramente.

Anna siguió frotando el horno cada vez con más fuerza, ya que la mugre parecía no querer salir con nada. De repente, la princesa escuchó el sonido de un par de pesadas botas de montar contra el suelo de piedra, y la princesa recordó que era hora de que Hans regresara a casa.

— Hola — dijo Anna sin sacar la cabeza del horno — creo que la señora Mirtle tendrá la cena en la mesa en un par de minutos, así que será mejor que vayas a lavarte las manos y a quitarte ese feo abrigo. En serio, no entiendo porqué no te lo quitas nunca— comentó la chica mientras frotaba más y más fuerza.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Escuché que llevaste a Jacob a los establos, eso es muy dulce de tu parte — comentó alegremente.

— Me fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar — respondió, pero Anna se asustó al escuchar que la voz no era la de Hans. La princesa se puso de pie rápidamente, y se encontró de frente con el rostro que veía en todas sus pesadillas.

— Hola Anna — la saludo Rudi. — he venido para que regresemos a casa — dijo mientras que ella daba un par de pasos hacía atrás. Anna miró rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando algo con que defenderse en caso de que él decidiera atacarla. La chica tanteó con cuidado el mesón de la cocina hasta que encontró un largo cuchillo que no dudó en apuntar hacía él.

— Yo no voy a ninguna parte — dijo Anna furiosa.

— Anna, por favor, siempre tenemos esta clase de enfrentamientos, y tu siempre pierdes, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que deben ser — murmuró Rudi en tanto daba un par de pasos hacía el frente con el fin de alcanzarla.

— Esta vez no. Si tu quieres sacarme de esta casa, tendrá que ser muerta.

— No seas melodramática — dijo Rudi. Anna miró la puerta hacía el jardín trasero, la cual se encontraba bloqueada por el príncipe. Ella entendió que debía hallar una forma de escapar, aquello le daría tiempo, o la posibilidad de encontrar alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pues si tenía un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con él, de seguro perdería.

— Dame el cuchillo Anna — gruñó Rudi mientras hacía el intento de abalanzarse sobre ella. Anna blandió el arma sin ningún control, por lo que logró herirle la mano que él había estirado hacía ella.

Anna no entendió que sucedió. Ella solo corrió como nunca, atravesó el jardín y se escondió en el bosque mientras trataba de hallar el camino principal, probablemente, allí hallaría una carreta o algún vehículo que la pudiera llevar a las caballerizas del palacio. Una sucesión de arboles y ramas pasaban ante sus ojos, mientras que la princesa luchaba por mantener el paso. Sus pulmones le ardían al igual que sus piernas, pero no podía darse por vencida, debía seguir, de lo contrario volvería al mismo infierno del que había logrado escapar con la ayuda de Hans.

— ¡Anna! — Oyó gritar a Rudi. Después, el sonido de cascos de un caballo la hizo desfallecer, ya que era imposible que ella lograra vencer la velocidad de un animal. — ¡Anna! — repitió al tiempo que el caballo del príncipe saltaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. La impresión fue tal, que la princesa cayó de espaldas en la tierra.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Rudi mientras se bajaba del animal — vaya susto que me has dado. Es momento de volver a casa — dijo en tanto se agachaba con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡No! — gritó Anna parándose sin su ayuda. — No voy a volver, ya te dije que te odio, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó furioso — ¿Es por Hans? ¿Acaso no pensaste que me enteraría de que todo el país rumorea que ustedes dos están juntos? Llegaste a mi vida, la pusiste de cabeza y ahora me das la espalda, si lo que quieres es hacerme sufrir, ya lo lograste. Ahora, ven conmigo por favor — pidió el príncipe.

— No — contestó Anna quien no podía creer que sugiriera que usaba a Hans como un medio para vengarse de él. Rudi tenía toda una compleja maraña de ideas y engaños en su cabeza que él mismo había puesto ahí.

— Yo sé que tu y mi hermano tienen algo, siempre lo supe, era obvio, ustedes dos estuvieron comprometidos. Probablemente, tu recolector de hielo no era más que una forma para encubrir su relación. Pero, no voy a permitir que tú lo elijas a él sobre mi, ¡No lo voy a permitir otra vez! — gritó. Anna jamás había visto a Rudi tan descompuesto como en aquella ocasión. El elegante príncipe siempre era el epitome de la gracia, jamás se dejaba ver herido, pero su extraña rivalidad con Hans estaba sacando lo peor que tenía en su interior.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hans, ni con Kri… — comenzó Anna quien recordó que Rudi no sabía el nombre del recolector, y sería mejor que nunca lo hiciere — ni con mi ex novio — prosiguió — Yo no tengo nada con Hans, tan solo vivo con él. Pero, eso no tiene importancia, la verdad es que yo no te quiero, jamás podría hacerlo, tu me has hecho mucho daño. — dijo.

— Anna, por favor, perdóname, haré lo que sea… — murmuró el príncipe en un tono lastimero mientras se acercaba a ella y trataba de abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó con fuerza.

— ¿Por favor? — preguntó Anna furiosa — " _Haré lo que sea_ " — repitió la chica con resentimiento — si no estoy mal, yo dije esas palabras una y otra vez mientras estuve en Villa Krieg, pero tu no me prestaste atención, tan solo me pisoteaste ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí a pedirme que regrese? Puede que algún día logre perdonarte, pero no me pidas que vuelva contigo, eso nunca será posible — dijo Anna quien se dispuso a darse la vuelta para regresar a la casa en el lago, pero él la tomó fuertemente por los brazos.

— Siempre tiene que ser así contigo ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Rudi — tu no me vas a rechazar. Tu vales más de lo que piensas, princesa, si yo te pierdo frente a Hans, él pensará que soy más débil que mi hermano menor, no puedo dejar que eso pase— dijo el príncipe. Anna no entendió lo que quiso decir con aquellas palabras, pero siguió luchando para soltarse de su agarre.

De repente, un disparo rompió el silencio del bosque. Rudi soltó a Anna y se arrodilló en el piso, alguien lo hirió en el hombro. Por un breve instante, la princesa pensó en salir corriendo, pero los pasos de una tercera persona que se acercaba hacia ellos la alarmaron.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Hans quien se aproximaba a Rudi y a la princesa — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el príncipe. Después, se arrodilló junto al mayor quien se hallaba tendido en el piso.

— ¿Está muerto? — preguntó la chica preocupada.

—No, solo desmayado— contestó Hans quien lo miraba inspeccionando su respiración— jamás sería capaz de matar a mi propio hermano— murmuró. Anna sonrió levemente mientras veía al príncipe poner a Rudi en su espalda. Era irónico que él dijera aquellas palabras cuando el mayor lo había apuñalado sin el menor resentimiento.

— Regresemos a casa — dijo Hans cansado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans acomodó a su hermano lo mejor que pudo en su habitación, ya que no había otra disponible, y mandó llamar al médico de la corte mientras que Martha trataba de detener la hemorragia. Por su parte, Anna no quiso acercarse a él, si el príncipe se lo pedía, ella le ayudaría, pero quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Rudi.

Anna se sentó en su propia cama y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no podía creer que las cosas hubieran salido de aquella manera, y que su victimario se encontrara recuperándose en el mismo sitio que ella había reconocido como su santuario.

— Anna ¿puedo entrar? — llamó Hans desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí, pasa — aceptó Anna. — ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, inconsciente, pero se recuperará. Me temo que tendrá que quedarse en esta casa por un par de días. El doctor dijo que no podemos moverlo — le explicó Hans quien tampoco parecía satisfecho con el estado de las cosas.

—Tengo que hablar contigo — dijo Hans tras un breve instante de silencio. El príncipe comenzó a narrarle una serie de secretos que él había guardado por casi un mes, su conversaciones con Lars, William y su padre.

— Eso tiene sentido — afirmó Anna con amargura — Rudi dijo que si yo no estaba con él, alguien pensaría que era más débil que tu. Supongo que se refería al Rey. Él solo quiere complacer a su papá. Pero hay algo que no entiendo — dijo Anna sin atreverse a quitar su vista del suelo de piedra.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el príncipe.

— ¿Es que acaso tu no quieres complacer al Rey? — preguntó Anna — cualquiera pensaría que no dudarías en… forzarme para complacerlo, como lo hizo Rudi, pero hemos vivido juntos por dos meses, y tu no pareces tener intenciones de herirme — comentó la chica.

— A mi no me importa lo que papá quiera. Yo prometí que te protegería, y así será — aseguró Hans en un tono de voz profundo y sin despegar su mirada de la princesa.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la chica mientras levantaba su rostro y lo miraba a los ojos — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — preguntó Anna.

— Nada, solo quiero que me permitas quererte, así tu no sientas lo mismo por mi. Solo quiero estar junto a ti — confesó Hans con la boca seca. Anna se inclinó hacía adelante, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios suavemente. El príncipe no dudo en responder el gesto, por lo que tomó sus hombros y la acercó a él.

Aquello se sintió perturbadoramente natural para Anna, como si aquel fuera el adecuado orden de las cosas, pero se hubiera encontrado suspendido por los eventos que siguieron al deshielo. Habían ocurrido muchas desgracias que ella aún no lograba superar, y no comprendía la contradictoria y voluble personalidad del príncipe, pero sí sabía que estar junto a él le traía una alegría que no pensó volver a experimentar. Y a pesar de todo, se sentía como una miserable traidora.

— Lo lamento, esto no puede ser — dijo Anna en tanto se separaba de Hans — no puede ser — repitió la chica.

— Sé a que te refieres — contestó Hans — voy a regresar con Rudi. El doctor dijo que podría sufrir de fiebres, y me guste o no, sigue siendo mi hermano — comentó el príncipe mientras que se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Hans aún sentía la suave caricia de los labios de Anna sobre los suyos. Ella estaba quitando el hielo de su corazón, y sacando a flote sentimientos que jamás creyó que se encontrarían allí. El deseo y el cariño a menudo se juntaban y lo llenaban de dudas y miedos, y en otras ocasiones, de una alegría incontenible.

— ¿Cómo puedes comer esto todos los días? — preguntó Rudi. Hans tan solo gruñó y levantó la cuchara para seguir alimentando a su desdichado hermano.

Rudi tuvo que permanecer ese par de días en cama gracias a la bala de Hans, por lo que el menor se sintió personalmente obligado a cuidarlo y a satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades. Desafortunadamente, el mayor no le hacía las cosas más fáciles, pues ni siquiera podía mantener estable la cuchara pos si solo, y Hans se vio obligado a alimentarlo.

— Es estofado — contestó Hans — yo creo que sabe muy bien. Además, hasta que la cocina no está completamente remodelada tendremos que satisfacernos con lo que se logre hacer en la parrilla del jardín — concluyó el príncipe quien no deseaba admitir que él también se estaba hartando de aquel cocido.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — preguntó Rudi quien se refería a Anna.

— En la cocina, limpiando, como siempre — dijo Hans mientras levantaba la cuchara para darle a su hermano otro bocado.

— No sé como lo logras — comentó Rudi.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hans.

— Que todos te quieran y te perdonen, a pesar de todo lo que haces. Papá y mamá siempre fueron más suaves contigo porque eras el menor— dijo Rudi con resentimiento.

— Oh por favor. Los dos sabemos que papá apenas recordaba que existía, mamá tenía sus propios problemas, y ustedes no me hacían la vida más fácil. Por lo menos tu tenías a Runo, yo estaba solo — respondió Hans — yo siempre fui su victima favorita.

— Puede que papá te ignorara, pero él nos hacía lo mismo a todos. Mamá siempre te prefirió — continuó Rudi en tanto recibía otro bocado de mano de Hans.

— Realmente, no sé porque continuamos esta conversación, por lo menos papá se tomó el trabajo de hacer planes para ti, tu debías casarte, pero yo solo me quedaría con las sobras de todos ustedes— dijo el menor. De repente, Hans escuchó un grito, estaba seguro de que se trataba de Anna, por lo que hizo a un lado la comida de su hermano y salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Hans la encontró en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó el príncipe frenéticamente.

— Creo que vi un ratón — dijo Anna mientras señalaba hacía la cocina.

— ¿Un ratón? — preguntó el príncipe algo divertido por la exagerada reacción de Anna.

— No te rías — lo regañó Anna en tanto lo golpeaba en el brazo— si te crees tan fuerte ¿por qué no vas y lo sacas de la casa? — preguntó la princesa poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

— Esta bien — aceptó Hans — yo mataré al ratón.

— No lo mates — dijo Anna deteniéndolo por el codo — puede que tenga familia, una ratoncita y ratoncitos. Me conformo con que lo saques de la casa — pidió.

— Esta bien — aceptó Hans quien contuvo una carcajada. — lo sacaré de la casa, pero no lo mataré — respondió el príncipe pacientemente. Hans levantó su mirada sin querer, y encontró a Rudi mirándolo desde la ventana. Aquello no era bueno, después de todo, él tenía exactamente el tipo de relación que a su hermano le hubiera gustado tener con Anna.

— Su alteza, su alteza — los llamó Martha — la reina viene hacía acá — su carruaje está en la puerta.

Anna se apresuró a quitarse el delantal y la cofia con la que cubría su cabello. Ella corrió hacía la puerta en compañía de Hans, quien lucía preocupado. Probablemente, temía la reacción de la Reina, después de todo, él había herido a Rudi, y ninguna madre estaría contenta con aquello.

— Su majestad — dijeron las mucamas al tiempo que la reina se bajaba de su carruaje. Hans, Anna, las mucamas, la cocinera y su hijo hicieron las reverencias de rigor al ver a su invitada. Pero ella apenas respondió rápidamente a su saludo, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada.

— Por favor, Hans, dime que él se encuentra bien— dijo la Reina después de contestar todos los saludos.

— Él está fuera de peligro. Mi bala fue mucho más generosa de lo que él se merecía, después de todo, él me dejó en cama por poco más de un mes, yo tan solo lo incapacité por un par de días — dijo Hans con resentimiento. En ese momento, Anna entendió que el príncipe no planeaba disculparse por su acción.

— Princesa Anna — dijo la reina dirigiéndose a ella — lamento mucho, yo… por favor perdone todo lo que ha pasado — balbuceó la mamá de Hans quien se encontraba exhausta y frustrada por toda la situación.

— Antes de subir a verlo, quiero mostrarte esto — dijo la Reina mientras sacaba un sobre de su pequeña cartera de mano y se la pasaba a Hans — ábrela — indicó. Hans desdobló la carta y leyó en silencio.

— Papá nos invita a un baile — le dijo Hans a Anna.

— Querrás decir: a ti. Se supone que yo no estoy en las Islas del Sur — corrigió Anna.

— No, él nos quiere a los dos, el próximo viernes a las cinco. El baile empieza a las siete, pero él desea hablar con nosotros. Esto no puede ser bueno, siempre que él desea hablar conmigo, solo me crea más problemas. — comentó Hans

— ¿Tienes idea de que se trata? — le preguntó el príncipe a la Reina. Ella negó con la cabeza.

La princesa contuvo la respiración, aquel era el momento que siempre estuvo esperando. Él día en el que finalmente conocería al culpable de toda aquella historia, y el verdadero asesino de su hermana: al Rey de las Islas del Sur. Anna se sintió como un pequeño ratón bajo la inmensa garra de aquel feroz león, listo para ser devorado.

* * *

Hola a todos. Sé que dije que no tendría capitulo esta semana, pero bastante deprimida, esta semana estuve muy enferma, por lo que no pude hacer nada más que quedarme en mi casa, así que decidí trabajar en este fic para animarme un poco, comenzó como algo casual, pero tres horas y 17 paginas después, prácticamente terminé otro capitulo, así que ni modo. En las próximas semanas voy a tener mucho tiempo libre, me van a operar, lo que significa que no estudio ni trabajo para mi, así que no les sorprenda si me vuelvo loca con las actualizaciones.

Sobre el capitulo…. No mucho, en realidad nada.

Pero les tengo una noticia importante (propaganda): como tengo mucho, mucho, demasiado tiempo libre, abrí un nuevo blog en tumbrl, se llama randomgeekpersona. Es un blog de fandoms, sobre todo enfocado a Disney, a veces pongo cosas de Naruto, pero quiero que sea dirigido especialmente a Disney. Yo ya tenía un blog de fandoms "geekxxx", pero lo cerré luego de que terminaron dos de mis series principales, la verdad es que ese blog era un desastre, y lo tuve abandonado por mucho tiempo, no tenía ni tema ni coherencia, así que cree uno nuevo, que pretendo tratar con más cuidado para que no se vea tan caótico como el anterior, por su puesto mi inbox está abierto y como tengo mi celular prácticamente adherido a mi mano, puedo contestar en cualquier momento, sea en español o en inglés. Yo solía recibir prompts e hice un fic con esos requerimientos que me mandaban, por lo que si quieren que haga algo en especial no duden en pedir.

 **Ahhh, para Rini Booh** : Frozen Heart es un libro para adolecentes que va a lanzar Disney en octubre, cuenta la historia desde el punto de vista de Hans y Anna, tiene cierta Background sobre esos personajes, e introduce muchos de los personajes que he mencionado aquí como Rudi, Runo, Caleb, el Rey, Lars la Reina entre otros. El libro ha generado mucha expectativa porque va a estar escrito por Elizabeth Rudnick, la misma persona que novelizó la película de Malefica, Ya salieron un par de capítulos, pero el resto está en el tintero hasta octubre, yo estoy algo desanimada porque tengo el presentimiento de que no lo podré leer *sniff* solo se puede encontrar en inglés en la pagina de Disney books.

más que no se vayan sin dejarme un hola o algún otro comentario, durante estas semanas estaré muy agradecida si lo hacen, me despido.


	10. flor de una noche

**_[Flor de una noche]_**

 _Eran las tres de la mañana y Elsa seguía leyendo obsesivamente los mapas de las zonas aledañas a Arandelle, pero viera por donde lo viera, no encontraba una solución. Estaban completamente rodeados por barcos enemigos. Ella no podía vencerlos a todos sin congelar sus costas por completo, y si lo hiciera, forzaría a su propio pueblo a vivir sepultados bajo la nieve y a enfrentarse a la peor hambruna que se hubiera visto en años. Ellos no la habían perdonado por completo, era imposible que lo hiciera nuevamente._

— _Elsa — comenzó Anna quien entró suavemente a la habitación. Su hermana se hallaba en pijama y tenía el cabello desorganizado, cómo si no fuera más que un nido de pájaros._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? — preguntó Elsa — es muy tarde._

— _Eso era exactamente lo que yo iba a preguntar, tienes que descansar. Te he visto, no has dormido en días — dijo Anna preocupada._

— _Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer — contestó la Reina. Estaba aterrada, si Anna seguía insistiendo, ella no sería capaz de guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo._

— _Ve a tu habitación, es mejor que duermas — insistió Anna tomándola de la mano y alejándola de su escritorio. Elsa sonrió ante la propuesta, la verdad es que ella ya no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación en aquel momento, y mirar una serie de mapas no la iba a ayudar en nada._

— _Tienes razón_ _— aceptó la Reina — quiero descansar. Pero, preferiría si vienes conmigo — dijo la chica dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su hermana._

— _Si eso te hace sentir mejor, por supuesto que lo haré — aceptó Anna. Las dos hermanas caminaron a la habitación de la reina. Elsa aún no se acostumbraba a mantener la puerta abierta, pero dejó atrás este pensamiento mientras se cambiaba a su ropa de dormir._

— _¿Por qué quieres que duerma contigo? ¿Acaso te sientes sola? — preguntó la menor preocupada mientras se ubicaba al lado de su hermana._

— _No me siento sola, tal vez algo asustada — reconoció la Reina. De inmediato, ella se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras._

— _¿Aún tienes miedo a tus poderes? — preguntó Anna aún más preocupada._

— _No realmente._

— _Entonces ¿a que le tienes miedo? — insistió la menor. Elsa observó el techo con la mirada perdida y sin percatarse de que las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos._

— _A la muerte, a lo que pueda pasarte si te dejo sola, y sobre todo, a perderte — dijo la reina. Anna se levantó ligeramente y se volteó hacía Elsa._

— _Elsa — comenzó Anna — ¿de qué estás hablando? No vas a perderme, no vas a morir. Bien, algún día tendrás que morir, pero no será pronto — comentó la princesa sorprendida por la inusual respuesta de su hermana. Elsa se enjuagó rápidamente las lagrimas y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Anna acercándola a su cuerpo para poder abrazarla con más facilidad._

— _Tienes razón. Que tonta soy — dijo Elsa, quien le dio un beso en la nuca— solo quiero que me prometas algo, pase lo que pase, vas a ser feliz ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la reina quien apretó a su hermana con más fuerza._

— _Elsa ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — insistió Anna quien cada vez estaba más y más preocupada._

— _Nada, solo he tenido unos cuantos malos días en el parlamento, eso es todo, pero pronto me sentiré mejor. — mintió la reina — tu boda con Kristoff será en un par de días. Sé que todo estará bien para entonces— aseguró Elsa._

— _Si, en ese día todo será perfecto._ — _contestó Anna._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna no pudo dormir aquella noche, pese a que Rudi había dejado la casa del lago dos días atrás. Sus recuerdos previos a la invasión volvían una y otra vez a su mente. No entendía como había sido tan ciega para no ver lo que estaba frente a ella, y tan egoísta como para no pensar en otra cosa diferente a su felicidad con Kristoff. La princesa sacudió la cabeza, no quería dejar que la tristeza le ganara la partida, tenía que seguir con la limpieza.

La princesa siguió buscando en sus baúles una prenda decente para usar en el baile al que fue invitada. Sin embargo, ella no podía encontrar ninguna que fuera lo suficientemente formal. A decir verdad, cuando Anna hizo sus maletas pensó que sería llevada en calidad de prisionera, y que nunca se la trataría como una invitada más, por lo que decidió dejar sus vestidos más elegantes y voluminosos en Arandelle, ya que no le servirían de nada allí.

— Anna — gritó Hans quien se aproximaba por la escalera — ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó el príncipe.

— En mi habitación — respondió Anna quien se encontraba sentada en su cama entre lazos y tules de enaguas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — la interrogó Hans quien ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, e inspeccionaba la habitación, sintiéndose sorprendido por aquel desastre.

— Estoy buscando un vestido decente para el baile de tu padre, pero he notado que no tengo nada que ponerme — comentó la chica mientras dejaba salir una profunda exhalación.

— Eso imaginaba — contestó el príncipe — ya me había anticipado a ello. Si no te molesta, le dije a mamá que mandara hacer un vestido para ti. Yo le di las indicaciones. Al parecer, la costurera de la corte ya tenía tus medidas — cementó Hans con recelo, ya que se refería a los memorables vestidos lilas que su hermano le había dado a la princesa.

— No tenías que hacer eso por mi — comentó Anna mirándolo a los ojos.

— Tu sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema — respondió Hans quien se abrió espacio entre los tules y las faldas y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. La escena no era muy diferente a la que habían tenido un par de semanas atrás, por lo que Anna no pudo evitar ruborizarse. De repente, ella sintió una mano debajo de su quijada y su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad. Estaba segura de que él la besaría nuevamente.

— Lo lamento mucho — se disculpó el príncipe de improviso. — no debí hacer eso — dijo.

Anna no supo que responder, había una oscura verdad que la carcomía por dentro, pues se sentía como si sus labios extrañaran el contacto con el de los del príncipe. Ella se odiaba por sentir aquello, pero tampoco podía negarse que cada día sentía más y más deseos de aceptarlo.

.

.

.

.

El día del baile llegó rápidamente. La reina los mandó llamar a las tres de la tarde, un poco después del almuerzo, por lo que Anna y Hans se dieron prisa y se alistaron lo mejor que pudieron, pese a que la princesa aún no tenía ningún vestido decente para asistir a una celebración de tal magnitud.

— Supongo que quiere que llegues temprano, para que tengas tiempo para cambiarte y arreglarte— dijo Hans quien realmente esperaba que aquello fuera cierto, ya que sabía perfectamente cuán importante era la apariencia personal para su padre, y no aceptaría que Anna fuera con un sencillo vestido de tarde.

Tal y como Hans lo anticipó, la pareja fue separada en cuanto pasaron el umbral de la entrada. Anna estaba verdaderamente aterrada, la última vez que había pisado aquella hermosa construcción con apariencia de serpiente negra, fue cuando la llevaron a los calabozos para ser torturada, por lo que el lugar no le traía el menor recuerdo feliz.

Las criadas del castillo la llevaron hasta las habitaciones de la reina en donde la alistaron con la mayor premura, su cabello fue arreglado en un complicado peinado lleno de flores y adornos, y vistió el traje de la reina. Anna reconoció que aquel vestido era una de las piezas más hermosas que hubiera usado, era color verde claro, de raso tornasolado y con el cuello bajo que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, mientras que un encaje lo decoraba. De cierta manera, aquel traje era sencillo, y al mismo tiempo completamente extravagante.

— Hermoso… — suspiró la reina cuando Anna pasó por el umbral de la puerta.

— Ciertamente, es muy bonito, sale con su cabello y con sus ojos — aseguró otra mujer de cabello rubio que se encontraba presente junto a la reina. Anna la miró atentamente.

— Oh, lamento no haberme presentado, Soy Sabrina Westergard. La esposa del príncipe Caleb — dijo la mujer. Anna respondió con una reverencia, ya que aquella mujer sería la próxima reina.

— Es un placer conocerla, alteza — respondió Anna.

— El placer es todo mío — respondió. En ese momento, la reina cruzó la habitación hasta el tocador, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo muy importante.

— ¡Lucy! — gritó refiriéndose a la mucama que la había preparado, mientras salía corriendo — olvidamos el carmín para los labios, es muy importante que…

— Debes ser paciente. Ella siempre quiso una hija, hace mucho que no tenía a una chica tan joven como tu, debiste ver su cara cuando Hans le encargo tu vestido— rió Sabrina.

— Supongo que le da algo en que pasar el tiempo — comentó Anna dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Tal y como Sabrina había previsto, la reina pasó un buen rato arreglándola para la fiesta, de tal manera, que cuando terminó Anna pudo mirarse al espejo y concluyó que se veía muy bien.

— Pronto serán las cinco — le advirtió Sabrina a la reina. Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada confidente, por lo que Anna se preocupó, ya que su expresión no auguraba nada bueno.

Anna contuvo el aliento mientras caminaba por un gran y lujoso pasillo en compañía de las otras dos mujeres, estaba sobrecogida por toda clase de sensaciones, desde los nervios hasta el odio. Todos los malos recuerdos se juntaron uno tras otro, poniendo de presente que el sujeto a quien vería era el culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. Finalmente, las tres mujeres llegaron a un pequeño recibidor que antecedía una gran puerta de roble. Anna supuso que debía tratarse del despacho del rey. En ese momento, un grupo de personas se unieron al grupo. La princesa solo reconoció a Runo, Hans y Rudi, pero los otros dos sujetos eran desconocidos.

— Buenas tardes mamá — llamó el mayor de los hombres, mientras que se ubicaba al lado de Sabrina. La mujer entrelazó su brazo con el del príncipe en un movimiento casi mecánico y algo forzado, como si entre los dos existiera el silencioso acuerdo de ignorarse mutuamente. Anna entendió que debía tratarse del príncipe heredero al trono. Una serie de presentaciones y venias se cruzaron entre la princesa y los dos nuevos hermanos, Caleb y Lars quienes parecían ser mucho mayores que Hans.

— Anna — la saludó Rudi, mientras hacía la venia que exigía el protocolo. — te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

Anna se mordió el labio y decidió ignorarlo. En cambio, ella prefirió hacerse a un lado de Hans. Al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba, el príncipe le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara como lo hizo Sabrina con Caleb. La chica lo agarró firmemente, pues él le daba cierto consuelo, a pesar de no encontrar forma de deshacerse de la insistente mirada de Rudi. Las puertas se abrieron y uno de los mayordomos salió para indicarles que ya podían pasar, y que su majestad estaba listo para recibirlos.

El grupo entró, mientras que Anna no era capaz de despegar su mirada del hombre mayor que los miraba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio. Su expresión austera y cabello gris le recordó a un furioso dragón dormido que esperaba para atacar en cualquier momento. Anna se soltó de Hans, pero no quiso bajar la vista, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que su expresión debía ser agresiva.

— Vaya, ya están todos aquí — dijo el rey sonriendo levemente. — incluso tu — dijo refiriéndose a Anna. Lentamente, el hombre se puso de pie y rodeo su escritorio en un movimiento tan elegante que bien parecía ser un león caminando hacía su presa.

— Así que tú eres la famosa princesa Anna — comentó el rey ubicándose justo en frente de ella. El protocolo decía que aquel era el momento adecuado para inclinarse o hacer una cortesía, pero Anna no iba a hacer nada de esto. Aquel hombre no merecía ningún trato especial, él era el culpable de la invasión, la muerte de Elsa, y todas las atrocidades que le habían sucedido desde entonces. Una persona así no podía inspirarle más que odio.

— Tu eres la famosa princesa por la que mis hijos se están disparando y apuñalando los unos a los otros. Tu no has traído más que problemas desde que apareciste — dijo el Rey quien tomó la barbilla de Anna con el propósito de asustarla y que abandonara aquella expresión combativa, lo que fue inútil—Y aún así, eres muy valiosa — murmuró mirándola detenidamente.

— Tu vales el trono de Arandelle, niña — dijo soltándola con brusquedad.

— Ferdinand, eso no era necesario — opinó la reina molesta por la manera en que Anna trastabillo cuando la soltó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? — preguntó Anna sin la menor cortesía. — ya lo ha tomado todo, uno de sus hijos es el regente de Arandelle. Yo no tengo nada más que darle — aseguró la princesa furiosa mientras que ella y él rey permanecían el uno frente al otro. Nadie se atrevió a hacer un movimiento, pues jamás habían visto a alguien que se le opusiera con tal fuerza, a quien no solo era el tirano de las Islas del Sur, sino que también en su propio hogar.

— Te equivocas, Si hay algo más que puedes darme — dijo el rey con cierto tono de burla. El sujeto tomó la mano de Anna y elegantemente la guió en frente del grupo.

— Estos tres son mis únicos hijos solteros, debes elegir a uno de ellos— dijo mientras que con su índice señalaba a Rudi, Runo y Hans — quiero a un heredero Westergard en el trono de Arandelle, y tu eres la única que me lo puede dar — aseguró. Anna palideció al escuchar aquello.

— Papá, esto es una locura — intervino Hans quien se veía alarmado — ¿Acaso crees que Natsia y Barona aceptarán de buena gana que tu reclames el trono sin siquiera pensarlo? Ellos tomarán esto como una traición, si es que llegamos a tener suerte, tan solo terminarán la alianza, pero si no, nos atacarán— dijo el príncipe.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hans — opinó Caleb quien veía la escena desde una esquina. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, en especial el menor — Papá, tu sabes bien que yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con esta guerra, fue demasiado costosa y arriesgada. Pero Hans está en lo cierto, hacer algo como esto, sería retar a nuestros aliados, en especial, al rey de Natsia, él dijo desde el principio que deseaba casarla con alguno de sus propios hijos — comentó el príncipe heredero mientras que Sabrina se alejaba de él y se sentaba en una de las sillas del salón.

— No voy a darles a la heredera legitima al trono de Arandelle en bandeja de plata. — dijo el rey. Después de aquellas palabras, nadie fue capaz de contradecirlo. — ¿tu que opinas Lars? — preguntó el rey.

— No lo sé papá. Por una parte, Hans y Caleb tienen razón. Pero, si renunciamos al trono de Arandelle, todo sería en vano. No vale la pena tener todo nuestro ejercito allá, si no tenemos verdadero derecho a reclamar la corona— opinó Lars.

Anna hubiera querido gritar, negarse a seguir con su plan, o salir corriendo. Justo cuando la princesa se hallaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso, sintió una mano que la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

— Tu te quedas aquí — dijo el rey. — Volviendo a nuestro asunto, necesito que escojas a uno de mis hijos. Seré justo contigo, dejaré que tu tomes la decisión, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer — comentó.

— ¡Eso es un tontería! — exclamó Rudi quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento — vamos papá, Hans ha dicho una y otra vez que no planea casarse, y yo ya viví con ella por dos meses, lo más lógico sería que se quedara conmigo.

— Eso no es del todo cierto — intervino Lars mientras que se sentaba tranquilamente en la silla junto a Sabrina, y se servía una taza del té que se encontraba en la mesa entre los dos. — sería más fácil explicar porqué ella decidió casarse con Hans. La opinión pública los vería como una especie de amantes separados por la reina Elsa, el perfecto cuento de hadas. Después de todo, ellos ya estuvieron comprometidos — explicó el tercer hijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Tu quieres casarte con ella? — le preguntó el rey a Hans sin soltar el brazo de Anna. Hans respiró profundamente, la verdad es que si bien él estaba enamorado de ella, era demasiado pronto para sacar una conclusión como aquella. Pero, si se negaba, era obvio que su papá la obligaría a casarse con Rudi o Runo. Él no podía traicionarla de semejante manera.

— Si ella me acepta, y no tenemos más opción, lo haré — respondió. Hans sintió la fría mirada de Rudi caer sobre él.

— Tu trataste de matarla… — comenzó Rudi molesto.

— Y tu no eres más que un cerdo abusivo — respondió Hans confrontándolo.

— Bien, princesa ¿qué decides? — preguntó el rey. Sin embargo, Anna no contestó, tan solo lo empujó fuertemente, de tal forma que él perdió el balance y cayó al piso. La princesa salió corriendo hacía la puerta. Como era de esperarse, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Caleb y la guardia real la detuvieran y la regresaran al centro del salón donde se encontraba el rey.

— Si fuera hija mía le daría una buena bofetada — dijo el rey mientras que la reina daba un paso hacía el frente.

— Eso no es necesario, Ferdinand — dijo la mujer mientras apartaba a Anna de él.

— Si es por las malas que quieres todo, entonces, por las malas se hará — gritó el rey mientras que hacía a un lado a su esposa y tomaba a Anna por el brazo bruscamente — ¡Hans! Este es tu problema, de ahora en adelante te harás cargo de ella. La boda será a principio del invierno — ordenó firmemente antes de lanzarla hacía su hijo. Hans logró detener a Anna antes de que ella cayera.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Mi hermana y yo nunca le hicimos nada, nunca atacamos su reino — dijo Anna reincorporándose. El rey se sentó nuevamente detrás del escritorio.

— Así que quieres saber la razón… — comentó el rey — te lo diré: porque tu hermana era una reina débil e inestable. Ella tenía grandes poderes, eso es cierto, pero no podía controlarlos, era joven y algo incompetente, estaba tan centrada en sus propios problemas como para perder las riendas de su país, un blanco fácil. Ella poseía el reino que podía abrirme las puertas al continente. Puede que Arandelle sea lejano, pero era la manera perfecta de tener control sobre las costas — comenzó mientras se inclinaba hacía el frente sin soltar los brazos de su silla.

— Planear la alianza fue fácil. Natsia y Barona estaban aterrados por la posibilidad de que tu hermana pudiera atacarlos con sus poderes para quitarles territorios, así que ellos querían atacarla primero. Yo sólo tuve que arreglar una reunión para llegar a un acuerdo. Tu hermana fue muy torpe, ella logró evitarnos hasta el final, pero el día antes de tu boda, bajó la guardia. Fue sencillo introducir espías entre proveedores de flores y camareros que servirían durante la ceremonia — comentó. — la reina Elsa se acostó aquella noche, sin saber que nunca podría despertar nuevamente. Solo hizo falta una droga muy potente para inmovilizarla.

Anna permaneció lívida mientras escuchaba aquello. Odiaba al rey de las Islas del Sur, de eso no había duda. Él había utilizado el amor de su hermana y aquel hermoso día que prometía ser uno de los más especiales de su vida, para asesinarla e invadir Arandelle. La princesa no tenía la menor idea de cómo se veía en aquel momento, pero debió verse muy mal, ya que la reina la tomó por el codo y la arrastró fuera de aquella sala. Anna se dejó llevar mientras que escuchaba una serie de reclamos a su alrededor que provenían de Rudi e iban dirigidos a su padre.

— Tu sabes bien que no es justo — dijo Rudi.

— Hans se ha hecho cargo de ella estos últimos meses. Además, tu ya estás comprometido con la Marquesa Glise — sentenció el rey.

Hans no quiso intervenir, no se atrevía a abrir la boca, ver a su padre describirle la muerte de Elsa a Anna había sido demasiado para él. Aún recordaba claramente el grito de Anna, el estallido de la pólvora y el rugir de las campanas anunciando la muerte de la reina. Sobre todo, podía ver claramente a la princesa sentada sobre su cama, con su vestido de novia sucio y mal trecho, la mirada perdida, y dedicándole un " _te odio_ " con emoción.

Hans sintió un suave toque en su mano, por lo que volteó la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sabrina quien le brindaba una taza de té y una leve sonrisa. Él la aceptó y bebió un sorbo, estaba demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero perfecto para un momento como aquel. De repente, Hans recordó una escena similar a esta, cuando él no tenía más de trece años.

En aquel entonces, Caleb citó a los trece hermanos a una reunión para presentarles la novia que el rey y sus ministros eligieron para él. La pobre chica permaneció asustada y pálida en medio del salón mientras que una serie de desconocidos juzgaban cada uno de sus defectos y la conveniencia política de su matrimonio. El príncipe sintió pena por ella, y al ver que no podía hacer nada para consolarla, le brindó una taza de té con demasiada azúcar. Hans nunca pensó que ella se acordara de aquel episodio.

Lentamente, el príncipe tomó un nuevo trago de su bebida, mientras que se preguntaba que había sido de aquel niño que sentía compasión por otros, que se hallaba dispuesto a ayudar así fuera con un gesto insignificante, y como se había convertido en aquel hombre que no temió levantar la espada sobre las cabezas de las dos princesas de Arandelle. Hans dejó la taza sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó el rey.

— A buscar a Anna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Anna — dijo Elsa quien se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hermana._

— _Lo sé, aunque no creo que pueda dormir, estoy tan emocionada — respondió Anna mientras tomaba los extremos de sus trenzas._

— _Yo también — respondió Elsa — de seguro que Kristoff también lo está. Es tan lindo, lo vi practicando sus votos matrimoniales frente al espejo — comentó la reina. Anna rió brevemente._

— _Solo hay algo que lamento — dijo Anna. — no quiero dejarte por mucho tiempo. Tu sabes que Kristoff y yo nunca estaremos lejos de ti ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la princesa._

— _Anna… — empezó Elsa — no te preocupes por mi. Yo sé que tu tienes que hacer tu vida, y si quieres formar una familia con Kristoff, yo jamás podría oponerme a ello. — comentó la reina._

— _Lo sé — reconoció Anna — es solo que hemos pasado tanto tiempo lejos la una de la otra, que quiero poder compartir todo esto contigo — dijo la chica. Elsa tomó las manos de Anna entre las suyas._

— _Te prometo que tendremos toda una vida por delante, Anna — dijo Elsa quien sintió una oleada de esperanza renovada al mirar los ojos inocentes de su hermana, ella no tenía la menor idea del terrible peligro que corrían._

 _Anna abrazó a Elsa fuertemente, y las palabras sobraron en aquel instante, lo único que importaba era que tras tantos años separadas, y a pesar de ser adultas, podían mirarse la una a la otra y sentirse como aquellas niñas que una vez fueron inseparables. Elsa le dio un beso en la nuca a Anna mientras acariciaba su cabello._

— _Duerme bien, Anna — dijo Elsa separándose de ella._

— _Tu también — respondió Anna._

 _Elsa se apartó de su hermana, y se dirigió a su habitación mientras veía a todos los decoradores y servidumbre que rondaban el castillo mientras preparaban todo para la boda del día siguiente. La reina se lanzó sobre su cama completamente vestida, se hallaba exhausta, no había dormido en días. Sin embargo, un intenso dolor en el cuello la despertó. Elsa tan solo alcanzó a abrir los ojos rápidamente para darse cuenta de que tenía algo parecido a un dardo clavado en la piel, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos._

 _Al parecer, ella no podría cumplir su promesa, no le podría a dar a Anna la vida que le había prometido, y aquello era lo que más dolía_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Anna — llamó Hans mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación.

Anna escuchó los golpes en la puerta pero permaneció en silencio en la oscuridad de la habitación donde la había dejado la reina. La princesa estaba agradecida con ella, pues la había sacado de aquel despacho dándole espacio para llorar a su hermana en paz.

— Voy a entrar — dijo Hans mientras abría la puerta y pasaba al interior del cuarto. El príncipe la encontró sentada en la cama con un pañuelo en la mano mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Si lo piensas con cuidado, mi estupidez fue lo que la mató — comentó Anna de repente.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Yo estaba tan feliz por mi matrimonio que ni siquiera pude ver que la amenaza que estaba sobre nosotros — dijo mientras dejaba salir una amarga sonrisa — estúpida niña ciega, estúpida Anna. Volví a cometer el mismo error. Tan ingenua como para no ver lo obvio— se quejó.

— Mi pobre hermana tuvo que soportarlo todo en silencio, si tan solo me hubiera dicho una palabra… — comenzó Anna antes de deshacerse en sollozos. Hans la abrazó, y juntos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la reina tocó la puerta.

— El baile empezará pronto — dijo la mujer — Ferdinand dice que deben estar en él. Me temo que es una orden — les advirtió la reina quien sabía que Anna no debía estar de humor para asistir a una fiesta.

En cuestión de veinte minutos Anna y Hans se encontraron frente al comedor. Ella se encontraba perfectamente empolvada, con los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas gracias a la mano de la reina, por lo que nadie sabría cuan triste se hallaba en aquel momento.

— Debes ser fuerte — le dijo Hans mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

— Trataré de serlo — respondió.

El baile abrió con una cena elegante. La comida se veía hermosa y abundante en una serie de vajillas de plata que alumbradas con la luz dorada de los candelabros se veía completamente decadente y lujosa. Sin embargo, Anna no pudo probar bocado, no sentía el menor deseo de comer en circunstancias como aquella. La princesa notó que el asiento junto a ella se hallaba vacío.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien? — preguntó Hans a Lars.

— Sí, él estará aquí en cualquier momento — contestó el tercer príncipe. De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente, y un hombre quien vestía traje de viaje entró. Anna se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Jorgen.

— ¿Qué está él haciendo aquí? — preguntó Hans alarmado.

— Papá lo mandó llamar — respondió Lars encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es un error, él no debería estar acá. No puedo creer que papá halla aceptado que descuide el gobierno de Arandelle— opinó Hans quien se veía molesto y preocupado.

— Tu sabes que cuando papá toma una decisión nadie se la saca de la cabeza— comentó Lars en tanto seguía poniéndole más atención a su comida que a la conversación.

Jorgen saludó a sus hermanos y a su padre, tras lo que tomó asiento junto a Anna. Sin embargo, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se diera cuenta que ella se encontraba allí.

— Oh, lo lamento Princesa Anna, no la había visto — dijo Jorgen al notar la presencia de la chica.

— Buenas noches — contestó Anna sin emoción. La princesa no le tenía el menor afecto a ese hombre, después de todo, él había estado al frente de la invasión y ahora ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía a su hermana. Él era el enemigo. Sin embargo, Jorgen también era el único puente que le quedaba entre su país y aquella nueva vida que comenzó forzosamente.

— Vamos, pregunte, sé que se muere por hacerlo — dijo Jorgen dedicándole una retorcida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo están todos? — preguntó Anna. — Kai, Gerda y los demás.

— Su mayordomo y su ama de llaves han sido de gran ayuda. A decir verdad, no he tenido problemas con la servidumbre, todos se han mostrado bastante colaboradores. No son amables — comentó levantando una ceja — pero hacen su trabajo y con eso me basta— concluyó.

— El único que realmente ha sido atento es el chico rubio de los establos, ¿cómo se llamaba? — se preguntó Jorgen a sí mismo — Ah, sí, Cristopher —dijo. Anna abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose si se trataría de Kristoff, quien de seguro era más atento y amable para ganarse la confianza del príncipe.

— Al principio no me agradó, una vez lo encontré en su habitación, princesa Anna, creo que buscaba objetos de valor o algo parecido. Pero he llegado a sentir aprecio por él — comentó Jorgen.

— No me suena familiar ¿Tiene una nariz peculiar y un reno? — preguntó Anna quien quería asegurarse de que hablaban de la misma persona.

— Sí, el mismo — respondió Jorgen — ¿no lo conocía?

— No mucho, en realidad — mintió Anna.

— Que lástima, él parecía ser admirador suyo. Lo encontré mirando un par de retratos suyos. Si quiere mi opinión, eso es bastante extraño, algo loco, en realidad, casi parecía un acosador — opinó Jorgen por lo que Anna estuvo segura de que hablaban de la misma persona.

— Es una suerte que halla encontrado una linda chica, al principio creí que al muchacho le faltaba un tornillo — comentó el príncipe.

— ¿Chica? ¿cuál chica? — preguntó Anna quien no había notado que Hans escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

—Catherine, una de las ayudantes de la cocina, creo que han salido por casi un mes. ¡Ha! Tiene gracia que yo conozca todos los pormenores de la vida amorosa de la servidumbre, pero no puedo negar que ese asunto me causa curiosidad — comentó alegremente como si se tratara de un cotilleo cualquiera. Mientras tanto, Anna se quería morir, ella recordaba perfectamente a Catherine, la chica era una de las tantas asistentes de la cocinera, era linda, y Anna la odiaba en aquel momento.

— Vaya, Cristopher si que ha cambiado, nunca pensé que pudiera estar interesado en ella. — comentó Anna fingiendo que seguía aquella noticia como un rumor más.

— Lo sé, pero es un hecho, hay quienes hablan de un compromiso. Aunque, yo creo que el resto de la servidumbre no lo aprecia, desde que comenzaron a salir, los tratan como si tuvieran algún tipo de enfermedad, nadie quiere ni dirigirles la palabra — comentó. Anna entendió a que se refería, de seguro el resto de los trabajadores del castillo veían aquello como una traición.

— Entiendo — asintió Anna —discúlpeme un momento, necesito ir al tocador — se excusó la princesa quien se levantó y dejó la mesa mientras sentía la mirada de Hans clavada en ella.

Anna corrió por aquel pasillo mientras regresaba al vestidor en donde la reina la había preparado. La respiración se le dificultó mientras avanzaba por el corredor, ella sabía que aquello eventualmente pasaría, que Kristoff tendría que olvidarla y seguir adelante, pero era demasiado. La noticia de Jorgen había puesto la cereza en la punta de aquel pastel, ahora, no solo tenía que superar la muerte de su hermana, el abuso de Rudi, y casarse con un sujeto que había intentado matarla, sino que debía aceptar que el hombre al que amaba ya no la quería. Anna sintió que aquello era la conclusión de su vida pasada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La princesa entró al cuarto, y volvió a sollozar, estaba harta de hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra manera para desahogarse. Anna no sabía como había logrado mantenerse tranquila mientras que Jorgen le rebelaba aquella noticia. Lentamente, se dejó caer en el piso junto a la ventana. Y por segunda vez en aquella noche, ella sintió aquella puerta abrirse, y a Hans sentarse a su lado. Anna no supo que la guió a hacer lo que hizo, pero se volteó de medio lado, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente, se sentía muy bien, y podía olvidarse de todo mientras lo hacía. Él había sido su apoyo y su benefactor, y muy pronto sería su esposo, así que tendría que acostumbrarse a él.

Por su parte, Hans recibió aquel beso con la plena consciencia de que ella tan solo lo hacía porque se hallaba herida, pero no pudo resistirse, la deseaba demasiado para hacerlo, al mismo tiempo, la admiraba. Él había conocido a muy pocas personas tan fuertes y valientes como ellas, capaz de sobrevivir en medio de serpientes y hienas, y permanecer con sus corazones intactos en el camino.

— Anna… — suspiró Hans mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros descubiertos. Él hubiera deseado no tener los guantes para disfrutar del roce de su piel, pero temía que si se los quitaba rompería el encanto y se alejaría de él.

— Te prometo que todo estará bien, yo trataré de ser un buen esposo, estás a salvo conmigo — dijo Hans separando ligeramente sus labios, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus frentes dejaran de tocarse. Anna no respondió, tan solo lo beso nuevamente, mientras él disfrutaba de sus manos acariciando sus mejillas.

En ese momento, la pareja escuchó el rechinar la puerta, ambos levantaron la cabeza y notaron que se trataba de Runo, quien les dirigía una mirada aburrida, que no logró engañar a Hans. Él sabía perfectamente que iría corriendo a contarle lo que había visto a Rudi, y aquello tan solo les traería más problemas.

— Papá dice que el baile comenzará pronto — les anunció el príncipe. — él dice que todos tenemos que estar presentes. Es una orden — les explicó con un tono cansado y arrastrando las palabras.

— Iremos en un momento — respondió Hans bruscamente. El treceavo príncipe le brindo la mano a Anna, ella la tomó y juntos comenzaron a caminar hasta el salón de baile. La cena ya había terminado, y los invitados los esperaban listos para comenzar la fiesta. Anna entrelazó su brazo mientras entraban por la imponente puerta de cedro. Un paje los anuncio como " _la princesa heredera de Arandelle y el treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur_ " la princesa sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquello, ya que ese titulo tan solo le pertenecía a una persona y no era ella.

— Quiero irme — murmuró Anna halándolo del brazo.

— Tenemos que resistir por lo menos una hora. Después, te prometo que nos iremos de aquí— le aseguró Hans quien se sentía tan incomodo como ella. El príncipe tenía una aberración casi natural por las fiestas en las que se hallaban todos sus hermanos juntos, estas nunca acababan bien.

— Por ahora, creo que lo mejor sería bailar — dijo Hans mientras se separaba y le ofrecía la mano. Anna sonrió levemente, pues aún recordaba la última vez en que ellos habían compartido una escena algo parecida, en la que ella también se hallaba al borde de las lagrimas y él la rescató de la humillación publica.

Anna tomó la mano que le ofrecía, y juntos ingresaron a la pista de baile en compañía de las demás parejas. Pronto, la princesa se sintió el centro de atención, cómo si todos los demás nobles hablaran acerca de ellos. Anna no les prestó atención, tan solo continuó deslizándose con la mayor gracia posible en compañía del príncipe. Ella entendía que a diferencia de su público en el barco, para estás personas, aquel elegante baile no era nada nuevo. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía, era lo bien que se veían juntos.

El rey sonrió para sus adentros al ver el maravilloso hechizo que creaban Anna y Hans con su baile. Todos en su salón permanecían expectantes y suspirando ante la pareja. Parecían dos protagonistas sacados de un perfecto cuento de hadas, nadie podría negar que se hallaban enamorados, y que aquel matrimonio no era más que un ardid político.

La música cesó, y el rey subió a la escalera que llevaba a una de las entradas del salón, hasta el balcón frente a la puerta, en tanto las trompetas anunciaban que el comienzo del discurso real.

— Damas y caballeros, les agradezco su presencia esta noche — inició el sujeto. Anna escuchó en silencio la retahíla de palabras hasta que algo en especial llamó su atención — es por eso que me complace anunciar el compromiso entre el menor de mis hijos y la princesa Anna de Arandelle. — escuchó. Anna entró en pánico al oír aquello, tanto, que se agarró con firmeza al brazo de Hans como si con esto pudiera hallar más fortaleza. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que él no se encontraba mejor que ella, pues tenía el seño fruncido y los labios apretados. El rey les dio un golpe muy bajo.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y a asentir en dirección a la joven pareja. Anna sintió que se encontraba en peligro de hiperventilar por la sucesión de rostros que pasaban frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, ella reparó en algunos desafortunadamente conocidos. Entre aquellas personas se encontraban unos de los diplomáticos que asistieron a la coronación de Elsa. Ellos sabían perfectamente que clase de personas eran los Westergard, y lo que había hecho Hans ¿por qué nadie decía nada?

En ese momento, una revelación llegó a Anna como un rayo. Al parecer, lo que Rudi había dicho era cierto, el ganador hace las reglas y toma lo que quiere. Durante el deshielo la ganadora fue su hermana, pero ahora eran las perdedoras, por eso, si los Westergards querían hacerla su trofeo de guerra nada se los impediría. Anna se sintió enferma.

— Por favor, por favor, sácame de aquí — pidió Anna quien sentía nauseas.

— Tranquila, tranquila, toma esto — dijo Hans poniéndole una larga flauta de champagne de en la mano. — bébela, será una larga noche, aún no podemos irnos — continuó. Anna bebió el primer trago. Ella nunca había tomado alcohol, Elsa no se lo permitiría hasta que fuera mayor de edad, pero ni siquiera se planteó en contradecir a Hans, ya que sabía que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para soportar aquello.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Hans.

— Un poco mareada, pero ya puedo respirar — respondió Anna.

— Vamos a bailar, no quiero darle oportunidad de que ninguna de estas personas nos dirija la palabra— comentó el príncipe mirando al rededor con resentimiento. Hans apenas alcanzó a tomar la mano de Anna cuando su padre se aceró a ellos.

— Supongo que es hora de que yo invite a bailar a la prometida de mi hijo, es la tradición — comentó mientras le dirigía una paternal sonrisa a la princesa. Anna no necesitó conocerlo para saber que aquel gesto servía tan solo para complacer al público que los observaba.

— No quiero que me toque — murmuró Anna entre dientes y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio.

— Princesa, no voy a soportar otro berrinche en mi castillo, me temo que tendrás que complacer a mis invitados — comentó. Anna se estremeció al darse cuenta cuan parecido era su tono al que Rudi utilizaba para intimidarla, era claro de donde lo había aprendido.

— Anna, toma — dijo Hans poniéndole la segunda copa de champagne en las manos. Inesperadamente, el licor le dio el valor necesario a la princesa para bailar con el rey. El sujeto tenía toda la gracia y elegancia de sus hijos, pero Anna no podía sentirse más incómoda y nauseabunda.

— Si volvemos a tener una escena como la que diste hace un rato, te prometo que te enviaré nuevamente con William— la amenazó en anciano mientras bailaban al ritmo del vals. Anna no contestó, estaba cansada de ser tratada de aquella manera. La música terminó, y justo cuando ella se hallaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta e irse, alguien más llegó.

— Papá, ¿te molesta si te quito tu pareja? — preguntó Rudi tomando la mano de Anna. Ella trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

— No hay problema — respondió el rey — pero no quiero una escena incómoda. Y por pavor, no bebas una copa más — le advirtió a Rudi.

— No tendrás ninguna escena, te lo aseguro — prometió el príncipe.

— Vamos Anna— le indicó Rudi. Anna bailó en contra de su voluntad, aunque tenía que reconocer que el ligero mareo que le produjo el alcohol la estaba ayudando a soportar aquello. La princesa se lamentó de que se tratara de un Vals, y no de un baile en formación en donde las parejas se separaban por breves instantes, pues de ser así ella abría podido huir.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Anna agresivamente.

— Así que finalmente te saliste con la tuya. Hans y tu lograron lo que querían — comentó Rudi mientras aumentaba la presión de la mano que tenía en su cadera. Anna miró a cada lado tratando de encontrar a Hans, pero no pudo verlo por ninguna parte.

— No sé de que estás hablando — negó Anna — Lo único que yo siempre he querido es volver a mi hogar, recuperar a mi hermana y mi vida pasada — comentó. Rudi sonrió de lado, y fue allí cuando la princesa sintió el olor a alcohol en su aliento, bien parecía que él estuviera embriagado. Anna se asustó, ella sabía muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se encontraba en aquel estado.

— Yo podría hallar una forma de regresarte a Arandelle — dijo Rudi sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Anna — no hay forma de que yo recupere mi vida pasada, aún si regreso, no tendría a nadie. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo he perdido todo— se quejó Anna quien se sentía al borde de las lagrimas.

— Tal vez si hablamos con papá… — dijo Rudi quien comenzaba a sonar desesperado.

— No lo voy a hacer — negó Anna con firmeza — sabes bien lo que siento por ti, y prefiero mil veces quedarme con Hans. Él no ha sido más que bueno conmigo desde que llegué a este país, pero tu me lastimaste — dijo. Rudi encogió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, y aumentó la presión en su cadera, de tal manera que Anna dejó salir un breve quejido de dolor.

— Déjame — pidió.

— ¿Crees que no me iba a enterar de lo que sucede entre mi hermano y tu? — preguntó Rudi furioso mientras acercaba más su rostro al de ella — Runo me lo contó todo, y ahora sé que no eres más que una mentirosa, de seguro mi hermano y tu tenían una relación desde hacía mucho, el recolector de hielo tan solo debía ser una manera para encubrir lo suyo— murmuró en su oído lleno de furia.

— No es cierto… — se quejó Anna quien seguía mirando a los alrededores y buscando a Hans entre la multitud. Pero él solo la apretó con más fuerza.

— Vámonos de aquí— dijo Rudi cuando en una de las vueltas del baile se aproximaron a la entrada. Anna entró en pánico, pues no quería volver a estar sola con él. El príncipe la haló fuertemente, tanto, que ella sintió un par de miradas curiosas a su alrededor, pero nadie movió un dedo por ella.

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, Rudi la lanzó sin ninguna ceremonia a la pared. Anna aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de correr, pero el logró detenerla por la muñeca y taparle la boca para impedir que gritara. Anna se encontraba lívida, esto no podía estar pasando nuevamente.

— Vamos — dijo Rudi empujándola bruscamente. Anna puso toda la resistencia posible, y logró pisarlo fuertemente, al tiempo que salía corriendo por el pasillo. Aquella escena no le era desconocida a la princesa, ella recordaba varias noches en Villa Kreig en las que había tratado de correr, en ocasiones hacía las habitaciones y en otras hacía el bosque, pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado.

Anna encontró la puerta a una de las escaleras que usaba la servidumbre y bajó por la larga construcción en forma de caracol mientras criadas y mayordomos la miraban sorprendidos.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Rudi desde lo alto, pero ella no se detuvo y bajó hasta las cocinas, en donde no tardó en encontrar la puerta hacía la parte trasera del castillo. Anna odiaba aquel vestido, pues la hacía lenta y completamente torpe. La princesa resbaló hacía adelante gracias a las grandes enaguas, pero rápidamente se puso nuevamente de pie.

— Debo agradecerte Anna — dijo Rudi quien la alcanzó, la tomó entre sus brazos y le tapó la boca. — me ahorraste mucho trabajo, tu misma te pusiste en donde yo te quería— comentó Rudi forzadamente mientras la arrastraba a uno de los tantos carruajes parqueados en la parte trasera.

— ¡Rudi! — gritó Lars desde la escalerilla de la entrada a las cocinas — detén esta locura ahora mismo, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de lo que está pasando. — le ordenó el tercer príncipe mientras corría en dirección a la pareja.

— Oh por favor… — se quejó Rudi rodando los ojos y sin soltar a Anna, quien estaba más asustada a cada momento. — papá solo quiere el trono de Arandelle, no importará si se casa con Hans o conmigo.

— Rudi, sé razonable. Tu ya estás comprometido, y ella prefirió a Hans — dijo Lars. Pero esto solo enfadó más a Rudí, quien la apretó con más fuerza.

— Lárgate Lars. Tu siempre te pones del lado de Hans — contestó Rudi.

— Esto no se trata de Hans, es sobre esta pobre chica, mírala, está aterrada— comentó el príncipe señalando a Anna. En ese momento, ella vio otro par de personas salir de la entrada de las cocinas. Una era una mujer de cabello castaño claro y al rey.

— Suficiente Rudi — dijo el rey cansadamente. Él no alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de que el príncipe la soltara, se notaba que le tenía bastante miedo.

— Heidi, por favor, encárgate de ella— le dijo Lars a la mujer. Anna pensó que debía tratarse de su esposa.

— Ven conmigo — dijo la chica en tanto le tomaba amablemente el hombro. Heidi la llevó hasta la cocina en donde le ordenó a una de las ayudantes de cocina que le diera una taza de té. Anna la tomó en silencio mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Hans mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento ya que había corrido hasta aquel lugar — ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó. Anna no respondió, pero Heidi le explicó rápidamente.

— Hubo un inconveniente con tu hermano — dijo la mujer quien se veía molesta — ¿dónde se supone que estabas? — preguntó de una manera casi agresiva — se supone que te vas a casar con ella. Tu y tus hermanos son iguales, solo piensan en ustedes mismos. Mira nada más como se encuentra. — gruñó en tanto señalaba a Anna. Hans rodó los ojos. La esposa de su hermano siempre había odiado a su familia, al igual que todos en aquel castillo, ella se sentía como una prisionera, pero a diferencia de otras esposas, ella no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

— Fui al baño por diez minutos— respondió Hans exasperado— solo me tomé diez minutos, nada más que eso — continuó. Después, tomó la mano de Anna — vamos Anna, es hora de irnos, esta noche es un desastre, no quiero darle la oportunidad de que empeore— dijo Hans.

— Tienes razón — asintió Anna.

Anna y Hans caminaron hasta su carruaje. El rey, Lars y Rudi quienes seguían discutiendo en el patio, los vieron partir, pero ninguno se atrevió a detenerlos. Anna se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana. El príncipe pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a él.

— Aún creo que pudo haber salido mucho peor — murmuró Hans. Anna tomó la solapa de la chaqueta de Hans y hundió su rostro en su cuello, mientras él enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. La princesa sabía que aquello era cierto, pues de no haber sido por Lars ella estaría ahora de vuelta a Villa Kreig, y tan solo pensar en aquella posibilidad la hacía estremecerse.

* * *

Hola a todos, se suponía que no iba a trabajar en este fic, que lo iba a dejar descansar después de todo, casi nadie lo lee, literalmente, lo hacemos como 20 personas, y quería adelantar otros que son más populares, pero, como siempre, algo pasó: vi capitán de mar y guerra y volví a obsesionarme, otra vez con este tipo de cosas. Me encanta esa película, la he visto miles de veces.

* * *

Hola Rini Booh, ¡te juro que ya casi acaban de arreglar la cocina!, frente a lo de Rudi, si te entiendo, es el " _encanto del chico malo_ ", el mismísimo Hans lo tiene, tengo que confesar que si se hubiera quedado como el "bueno" del cuento, Hans no me hubiera gustado tanto, es un personaje muy interesante.

Respecto a la escena del beso… D: sí, a veces me pasa, me meto tanto en la historia que se me olvida hacer las escenas tu sabes emm…. "interesantes", una vez me pasó en el final de un fic, y alguien también lo notó, y la verdad es que yo misma quedo aburrida después, porque lo mejor del fanfiction es escribir ese tipo de cosas, y si uno mismo no se hace feliz al escribir es bien difícil continuar. Respecto a Hans, oh sí, es cierto, a mi el prota me recuerda mucho a Hans, bien parecería que los creadores de Frozen se hubieran basado en los protagonistas de los libros de Jane Austin, la verdad es que Hans tiene el porte, aunque se supone que la peli sucede casi 20 años después, pero aún así lo conserva. En fin…. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	11. El bien y el mal

_[El bien y el mal]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A la mañana siguiente del baile, Hans bajó a desayunar muy temprano, se sorprendió de que Anna no se hallara allí, pero al final, pensó que probablemente la princesa se encontraba cansada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Él pasó toda la mañana en la villa más cercana mientras terminaba de arreglar un par de negocios para las caballerizas, y regresó cuando ya había caído la noche.

— La cena está lista, Alteza — dijo Clara mientras hacía una breve reverencia. Hans se quitó el abrigo café y se lo dio a la mucama, pues él sabía a la perfección cuanto odiaba Anna que pasara al comedor con aquella prenda. El príncipe estaba lleno de expectativa, pues no había visto a la chica en todo el día y quería compartir una conversación y un buen juego de cartas con ella.

— ¿Dónde está Anna? — preguntó Hans, mientras miraba la mesa de madera, precedida por un triste plato de estofado y un vaso de limonada.

— Su alteza… — empezó Clara preocupada— la princesa Anna no ha salido en todo el día, tampoco ha probado bocado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hans alarmado. — voy a hablar con ella —dijo el príncipe mientras subía las escaleras. Hans se paró en frente de la puerta de Anna y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar.

— Anna, soy yo — dijo — ¿puedo entrar? — en ese momento, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y la princesa se asomó por el borde.

— Hola — lo saludó Anna con una leve sonrisa. Hans reconoció de inmediato aquella expresión, fue la misma que tenía durante los días posteriores a su escape de Villa Krieg. Ella estaba completamente deprimida.

— Hola ¿podemos hablar un momento? — preguntó Hans con precaución, ya que no quería que ella lo rechazara.

— Bien — respondió Anna. Hans pasó al interior de la habitación, mientras que ella lo seguía con la mirada. Le preocupaba que nuevamente estuviera adquiriendo la costumbre de hablar en breves monosílabos. El príncipe miró a su alrededor. Anna había pasado en la casa del lago poco menos de tres meses, y ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacer esa habitación suya. Todo en aquel lugar reflejaba a su dueña, las muñecas de trapo en la ventana, las cintas colocadas en el tocador, las flores de las repisas y el aroma. Hans inhaló el perfume mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a la cama.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Hans sin muchos rodeos.

— Nada importante — contestó Anna —no me siento bien.

— ¿Estás enferma? — preguntó Hans preocupado — puedo mandar llamar al doctor de la corte — sugirió el príncipe. Por primera vez desde que ella le abrió la puerta, él se fijó en su apariencia. Como era de esperarse, Anna se veía pálida, llevaba el cabello suelto y se encontraba vestida con un enorme camisón azul claro con flores bordadas en los extremos.

— No — respondió Anna. En ese momento, Hans recordó los primeros días que la princesa pasó en la casa del lago.

— Anna — empezó Hans mirándola a los ojos — sé que no te encuentras bien, pero tienes que salir de este cuarto y comer algo — dijo el príncipe calmadamente.

— Realmente, no deseo hacerlo — contestó Anna, quien se sentó en la cama en una posición que le dejó ver sus tobillos. Hans reconoció la marca que dejan los grilletes después de haberlos usado por mucho tiempo, aquella cicatriz le era familiar, ya que él también tenía una que obtuvo en aquella época en que viajó como prisionero en un barco hacía las colonias de oriente.

Cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba feliz por que la mujer que le había ocasionado semejante desgracia, se enfrentaba a una situación parecida, pero a esas alturas, Hans sabía que a diferencia suya Anna era inocente, ella no había hecho nada malo y todas sus heridas fueron ocasionadas por un grupo de hombres extremadamente ambiciosos y crueles, como era él en otro tiempo.

Hans no tuvo palabras para reconfortar a Anna, tan solo se paró de su silla y se sentó junto a ella. Hans trató de besarla tomando su mandíbula y rodeándola con su brazo libre, pero ella se asustó y lo apartó.

— Vete, por favor — pidió Anna quien puso sus brazos en su pecho como si quisiera protegerse de él

— Anna yo…

— Hans, no estoy molesta contigo, tu no has hecho nada malo, pero realmente preferiría que te alejaras de mi en este momento. — dijo la chica, por lo que él se retiró sin decir otra palabra.

Hans no sabía como proceder ante el comportamiento de Anna. Ella estaba muy triste, y no podía culparla. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitir que se dejara morir, pasando días enteros sin comer y sin salir de su habitación. Al día siguiente, Hans decidió hacerle una visita a la reina, quería pedir su consejo.

A pesar de que el príncipe tenía la intención de entrar, hablar con la reina lo más rápido posible y salir nuevamente de allí, hubo algo que se lo impidió. Uno de los sirvientes personales del Rey se le acercó mientras atravesaba el recibidor del castillo y le dijo que él deseaba verlo en aquel momento.

Hans tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y caminó hacia el jardín en donde le esperaba su papá, quien miraba cada una de las rosas del invernadero con el mayor detenimiento. Aquello era típico de su padre, a él le gustaba supervisar cada uno de los aspectos de su castillo de una manera meticulosa y casi enfermiza.

— ¡Hans!— exclamó el Rey al verlo. Hans tuvo un terrible presentimiento de todo aquello. Normalmente, su padre lo trataba de una manera que rayaba en la frialdad propia de un hombre que no considera importante oír a nadie más que así mismo. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, gritando su nombre como si se tratara de su hijo más querido.

— Buenas tardes papá — respondió Hans fríamente — escuché que querías verme— dijo el príncipe.

—Si, Si— asintió el rey mientras tomaba el brazo del príncipe y se alejaban del grupo de jardineros que arreglaban las flores. Fuera los que fuera, aquel asunto debía ser confidencial.

— ¿Qué sucede papá?— preguntó el príncipe frunciendo el entrecejo— si se trata de la venta de aquella cuadrilla, yo...— empezó Hans, pero el rey no lo dejó terminar.

— No quiero hablar acerca de los establos, Hans, la que realmente me interesa es la princesa— dijo el rey. Ahora él estaba seguro, su padre no tenía buenas intenciones.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — preguntó el príncipe mientras caminaba al lado del rey.

—Nada en realidad, simplemente quería felicitarte por la forma en que has manejado todo el asunto— comentó su padre con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Siempre imaginé que la princesa sería una mujer mucho más dócil. Pensé que con algo de mano dura podría controlarla, pero creo que me equivoque, lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es alejarla de nuestros intereses. Rudi no logró que ella aceptara darle el heredero que necesitamos, pero veo algo muy diferente en ti, Hans— comentó el rey — parece que tu táctica si está funcionando.

—¿De qué táctica estas hablando?— preguntó Hans — ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? No te entiendo— dijo el príncipe esperando lo peor de aquella conversación.

— ¿Es tan difícil creer que sólo quiero tener una conversación civilizada con mi hijo menor? — preguntó — lo único que deseo es que sepas que reconozco lo que haces. Para ser honesto, nunca pensé encontrar algo especial en ti, después de 12 hijos es difícil sorprenderse, pero tu fracaso en Arandelle me mostró que a pesar de haber fallado hay algo de ambición en ti. Eso es bueno, después de todo, tu eres un Westergard.

— Papá yo...— trató de comenzar Hans,pero el rey no lo permitió.

—Déjame continuar — pidió el rey mientras lo detenía con la mano. — como te decía, me sorprende que conozcas a esa niña mejor de lo que haríamos cualquiera de nosotros, creo que tu sabes como hay que actuar para controlarla, y tengo que admitir que es verdaderamente admirable— dijo. En ese momento, Hans comprendió que su padre pensaba que toda su relación con Anna no era más que una fachada para que ella aceptara tener el heredero Westgard que tanto quería su padre.

Hans pensó cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento, ya que si contrariaba a su papá podría perder de vista su lado bueno, y lo último que Anna y él necesitaban era enfrentarse a su furia.

— Papá, Anna no es del tipo de personas que reaccionan bien ante la violencia, solo lograría ponerla en contra mía, si se quiere que ella colabore hay que tratarla con delicadeza, no se gana nada siendo cruel con ella— dijo Hans, mientras pensaba que cada una de aquellas palabras era cierta.

— Perfecto, dejaré que lleves adelante tu plan. Te subiré la asignación adicional que te estaba dando por cuidarla, creo que te la has ganado. Nunca pensé decirlo, Hans, pero eres uno de mis hijos más inteligentes políticamente hablando, no sé como no lo vi antes. — comentó el rey mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

— Gracias papá — respondió Hans dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

— Quisiera poder decirle lo mismo a Jorgen, pero creo que tendré que enviar más tropas hacía Arandelle, tengo la impresión que la situación se le está saliendo de las manos— comentó el Rey — tengo una reunión con él en un par de minutos, así que si me disculpas…

— No hay problema, papá — dijo Hans con la misma suave sonrisa en sus labios. El rey de las Islas del Sur se adelantó de vuelta hacía el castillo.

Hans se quedó de pie en medio del jardín, mientras que se veía a sí mismo con quince años, asistiendo al cumpleaños de su madre y sintiéndose mortalmente atemorizado por tener que enfrentarse a sus hermanos. En aquel entonces, soñaba despierto con el día en que su papá estaría orgulloso de él. Sin embargo, aquel esperado momento finalmente llegó, y no se sentía ni la mitad de feliz de lo que siempre pensó. Hans sintió una chispa de lealtad, y se planteó la posibilidad de decirle la verdad respecto a Kristoff. Él sabía que el sirviente en el que tanto confiaba su hermano no era otro que el recolector de hielo.

No obstante, aquel impulso murió tan rápido como había aparecido, al verse nuevamente en el pasado, en aquellos días en los que le escribía detalladas cartas al Rey de las Islas del Sur acerca de Arandelle, con la esperanza de que sintiera algo más que un frio desprecio por él. Pero su padre no era un hombre bueno, pues utilizó todo aquel conocimiento para destruir la felicidad de una de las pocas personas que llegó a amarlo, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo.

En aquel preciso instante, Hans decidió que las Islas del Sur y su Rey podían irse al diablo. Él se mantendría al margen de aquella estúpida guerra, su única obligación era Anna, quien cada día se convertía en un asunto de placer, más que de obligación. Al príncipe poco le importaba lo que hiciera el recolector, lo único que deseaba era que nunca volviera a encontrarse con la princesa.

Hans comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio con el propósito de subir a las habitaciones de la reina, y una revelación llegó a él. El príncipe quería a Anna, es más, estaba enamorando de ella, la única posibilidad que tenía de perderla era que los rebeldes de Arandelle ganaran, e hicieran algún movimiento para llevarla de vuelta. Aquello era improbable, pues podrían ganar la guerra, pero invadir un país país solo para rescatar a una princesa era muy diferente, eso solo ocurría en la novelas y las leyendas mitológicas. El único que podría tener un verdadero interés en sacarla de las Islas del Sur era el recolector de hielo.

— _¿Y si me asegurara de que nunca lo hiciera?_ — se preguntó el príncipe mientras subía las escaleras de mármol — _podría poner a Kristoff al descubierto, lo fusilarían en un cerrar de ojos, y yo…_

Hans se detuvo de repente frente al gran ventanal al final de la escalera, era casi enfermizo lo rápido que sus pensamientos habían corrido en aquella perturbadora dirección. Había una corta distancia entre lo bueno y lo malo, y Hans no dejaba de sorprenderse de la facilidad en la que daba los cortos pasos que se requerían para ir en una u otra dirección. El príncipe tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no sabía que le había ocurrido, pero no podía reaccionar de la misma manera que lo había hecho en Arandelle , y ser el mismo sujeto que aún sabiendo cual era la dirección correcta tomaba la equivocada solo porque parecía más sencilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Sabrina quien lo encontró parado en la mitad del pasillo con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida.

— Sí— contestó Hans — sólo estaba buscando a mamá — dijo el príncipe.

— Ella no se encuentra, está en la capital — le comentó la princesa. — ¿quieres tomar el té conmigo? — preguntó. Hans se sorprendió, ella raras veces le hablaba, pues siempre se encontraba demasiado ocupada en sus numerosos embarazos y siendo infeliz como para tener tiempo para otra persona.

— Por su puesto— aceptó dedicándole una amable sonrisa. Hans la siguió hasta la sala de estar de sus habitaciones donde se encontraban un par de niñeras atendiendo a las dos princesas más jóvenes. Su hermano había heredado el maravilloso don de la reproducción Westerguard, él y Sabrina ya tenían seis hijos en doce años de matrimonio, y no parecían querer detenerse allí.

Hans tomó entre sus brazos a la más pequeña quien tan sólo tenía cuatro meses, y jugó el papel de tío feliz, hasta que Sabrina se atrevió a tocar el tema del que había querido hablar desde el principio.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Anna? — preguntó. Hans reacomodó el bebé en sus brazos.

— No muy bien, para ser honesto — confesó — ha estado deprimida desde nuestra fiesta de compromiso — dijo el príncipe con amargura en su voz.

— Me lo imaginé — comentó la futura reina mordiéndose el labio — todas nosotras hemos llegado aquí casi a la fuerza. Nuestros padres y hermanos arreglaron nuestros matrimonios, así que ninguna tuvo la oportunidad de decidir. Sin embargo, su situación es muy diferente, supongo que es mucho más miserable que cualquiera de nosotros — dijo Sabrina con la mirada ligeramente perdida, y refiriéndose a ella y al resto de las esposas de los hermanos Westergard.

— Me da pena que sea tan joven, y que tenga que pasar por todo esto. Todos saben lo que tu hermano le hizo — dijo con resentimiento.— A juzgar por como te trata, tú eres mucho más amable con ella— añadió la princesa mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Yo no soy Rudi — dijo Hans — sé que no soy un santo, pero no tengo la intención de lastimarla. En realidad, esa fue la razón por la que vine al palacio, quería pedirle a mamá su opinión respecto a una forma para hacerla sentir mejor. Desde el baile, Anna no sale de su habitación, no come y creo que tampoco duerme. Estoy realmente preocupado por ella — le confesó el príncipe.

— Yo podría darte un concejo— propuso Sabrina. — escuché a Caleb decir que Rudi le pidió permiso al Rey para dejarla salir a la capital. Al parecer, ella quería conocer la ciudad, pero su majestad no lo permitió, se suponía que nadie debía saber que se encontraba en las Islas, pero ahora que no es un secreto, tu podrías sacarla a pasear — dijo la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Eso parece una buena idea— murmuró Hans contemplativamente mientras batía el sonajero en frente de su sonriente sobrina.

—¡Tengo una mejor idea!— exclamó la princesa — llévala a pasar el fin de semana a la ciudad, dentro de dos semanas habrá una mascarada en la Real Galería de Las Islas del Sur, se divertirá muchísimo. Aquellos bailes son muy diferentes a las fiestas de tu padre. Yo también estaré presente. — comentó. Hans sonrió ante la sugerencia.

— Esa es una magnifica idea, a ella le gustan las pinturas y conocer las Islas del Sur le sentaría bien. Anna ha pasado mucho tiempo escondida en el campo, y para ser honesto, yo también— reconoció el príncipe.

Hans regresó a la casa en el lago con su animo renovado, pues ya tenía una idea para hacer que Anna fuera un poco menos infeliz, ahora solo faltaba ver cual sería su opinión al respecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Anna corrió por los pasillos de Villa Krieg, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había logrado evadir a Rudi y escapar de su habitación. Rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y pasó por el lado de las dos mucamas que la miraban sorprendidas y asustadas. Anna abrió la puerta sin el menor cuidado y se apresuró hacía el bosque._

 _La princesa sabía que no era buena idea internarse en la floresta en la mitad de la noche, máxime, cuando no tenía zapatos y tan solo vestía su camisón. Sin embargo, ella no se hallaba dispuesta a volver a la casa, no permitiría que Rudi volviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Las ramas en el piso le rasparon los pies, y el barro le ensució la ropa. Con el paso del tiempo, a Anna le costaba cada vez más y más trabajo avanzar. Sus piernas aún no se encontraban completamente recuperadas de la tortura de William, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que callera sobre el musgo del bosque._

— _¡Anna! — gritó Rudi. Anna cerró los ojos mientras permanecía acostada boca arriba. Ella sabía que él estaba furioso, su tono le bastó para entender que cuando la encontrara no tendría salvación, pero no le importó, solo quería disfrutar los últimos minutos que le quedaban en paz antes de que la tortura comenzara nuevamente._

— _Aquí estas, niña estúpida — dijo una voz al tiempo que el príncipe la tomaba firmemente del brazo y la obligaba a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Anna era demasiado terca para dejarse llevar sin decir una palabra, por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso._

— _¿Así que no vas a pararte? — preguntó Rudi quien la miró a los ojos mientras se ponía sus manos en las caderas. — ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? — dijo el príncipe en tanto se colocaba de cuclillas y le tomaba fuertemente el mentón. Sin embargo, Anna no bajó su mirada._

— _Eres tan terca— comentó el príncipe. Rudi la empujó al piso y se colocó sobre ella, mientras que Anna no podía más que gritar y patear sobre el suelo fangoso en tanto trataba de quitarlo de encima de ella._

 _Elsa… por favor llévame contigo…_

 _Elsa, te extraño._

.

.

.

.

.

Anna despertó de su pesadilla completamente bañada en sudor. Los recuerdos aún la atacaban en cada tanto, no podía creer lo cerca que se había encontrado de regresar a Villa Krieg. Nadie podría imaginarse cuan agradecida estaba con Hans por haberla llevado a la casa en el lago. Sin embargo, todos los acontecimientos de la noche del baile la habían dejado completamente perturbada.

— Anna — llamó una voz en la puerta, Anna sabía que se trataba de Hans. No estaba segura de quererle abrir, aunque él le hubiera demostrado con sus acciones ser una persona completamente diferente a aquel príncipe ambicioso que conoció en Arandelle año y medio atrás, Anna sabía que estaba enamorándose de ella, y no se sentía completamente fuerte para aceptarlo.

La princesa se sentía avergonzada por haberlo besado con tanta facilidad, pues tan solo le daba la esperanza de un cariño que ella no estaba segura de poderle brindar a nadie más. Rudi la dejó marcada, la arruinó, jamás podría estar con una persona nuevamente, y eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Anna abrió lentamente la puerta, y le indicó a Hans que entrara. El la siguió y se sentó en la silla frente a su cama.

— Hoy pasé por el pueblo y te traje un regalo— dijo Hans algo emocionado, mientras sacaba un paquete envuelto con papel de embalaje y sellado con un cordón. Anna lo tomó y lo destapó. Se trataba de tres libros nuevos.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Anna quien le dedicó una sonrisa al príncipe, él le respondió el gesto y siguió con su discurso.

—Anna, estuve hablando con Sabrina esta mañana, y ella me sugirió algo muy interesante — comentó el príncipe emocionado — dentro de dos semanas habrá una fiesta en la Real Galería de Arte de las Islas del Sur.

— No creo que… — trató de comentar la princesa. Anna se estremeció al escuchar semejante propuesta, lo último que quería hacer era asistir a otro baile, ya que el último había sido completamente catastrófico.

— No es un baile como él que dio papá — se apresuró a añadir el príncipe— es mucho más relajado, y será una mascarada, así que no tendremos problemas. — comentó, pero antes de que Anna pudiera responder él decidió continuar.

— Podríamos quedarnos en un hotel durante ese fin de semana, e incluso podrías conocer la ciudad, sé que te encantará — comentó Hans cada vez con más emoción en su voz. Anna se sintió conmovida por su deseo de complacerla.

— Eso suena interesante — reconoció Anna — ¿podré usar un disfraz? — preguntó Anna quien siempre había querido ir a una fiesta de mascaras como las que daban los miembros de la nobleza de Arandelle.

— Sí, es una fiesta, podrás ir con disfraz y máscara — le respondió.

— Uh, Uh, Uh, ¿podría ir como una Hada? ¿o con algún traje del siglo pasado? Siempre quise ponerme unos de esos vestidos — exclamó Anna quien sin darse cuenta ya estaba comenzando a emocionarse al tiempo que daba pequeños salticos.

— Si, claro.

— ¿Y podremos ir al puerto, a ver los almacenes de la galería y los jardines del rey? — preguntó Anna quien había leído sobre aquellos lugares mucho tiempo atrás.

— Por su puesto — asintió Hans quien por fin veía algo de emoción en los ojos de Anna, que hasta ese día habían permanecido completamente muertos.

—¿Podría pedirle a tu mamá que me ayude a buscar un vestido decente? — preguntó — ella tiene un buen gusto y me ayudaría mucho si lo hiciera — dijo Anna contenta.

— Por su puesto, la harás muy feliz, ese tipo de cosas le encantan— comentó Hans. — perfecto, ya tenemos un plan, espero que te guste la capital, es grande pero sé que la encontrarás divertida — dijo el príncipe antes de pararse y marcharse por la puerta.

Anna se recostó en su cama mientras que abrazaba fuertemente los libros a su pecho. Era verdaderamente halagador ver como aquel hombre era capaz de preocuparse por su felicidad en tal medida. En momentos como aquellos, la princesa tenía problemas para reconciliar la imagen del aquel príncipe amable e interesado en ser una persona mejor, con la del ambicioso noble al que no le había temblado la mano al momento de decapitar a su hermana. Sin embargo, tenía que acostumbrarse al hecho de que se trataba de la misma persona, con la que de ahora en adelante se vería forzada a compartir su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

las dos semanas pasaron, y Anna las pasó nuevamente en la cocina donde los trabajos para renovar la plomería y las estufas no cesaban. Era casi irónico, pero la chica se arrepentía por aquellos días en los que no había salido de su habitación, pues todo su trabajo parecía haberse suspendido.

— He perdido demasiado tiempo — solía decirle a Hans cada vez que él le decía que se tranquilizara, pues no se encontraban en una especie de batalla contra el tiempo.

Sin embargo, el príncipe parecía extasiado al verla trabajando, y rondando por toda la casa como solía hacerlo antes de sentir toda aquella tristeza. Por su parte, Anna estaba feliz de encontrarse nuevamente de pie, no quería perder la batalla contra sus propios sentimientos, aún más cuando tenía la posibilidad de hacer una nueva vida con aquel hombre por el que podría llegar a sentir algo más que una profunda amistad.

El vestido que Anna le encargó a la reina llegó un par de días antes del baile, y la princesa no pudo hacer más que reconocer que era verdaderamente hermoso, de un color borgoña oscuro, y con mangas que dejaban los hombros al descubiertos mientras que la falda y el corpiño se encontraban decorados con pedrería. A diferencia del traje que usó en el baile, este no era sencillo, sino completamente decadente, de seguro la mamá de Hans deseaba que llamara la atención.

Anna empacó el resto de sus pertenencias, y el viernes al medio día partieron después de que Hans llegó de trabajar en las caballerizas, en compañía Clara. La tradición decía que una mujer y un hombre solteros no podían viajar sin un chaperón que los acompañara, de lo contrario se armaría todo un escandalo en la alta sociedad de las Islas. La princesa encontraba todo aquello completamente ridículo, considerando que todos sabían que ella vivía con Hans, e inclusive, ya había pasado otros dos meses viviendo forzosamente con Rudi, pero esa era la hipocresía de la nobleza, y todos parecían querer seguir viviendo bajo sus reglas.

Mientras recorrían el camino, La princesa no podía despegar la vista de las ventanas del carruaje, pues aquel viaje tenía un sabor muy diferente al que hizo durante su llegada a las Islas del Sur. Tras una hora de trayecto, Anna y Hans entraron a la capital.

— Oh mira eso — señaló Anna tomando fuertemente el brazo de Hans — ¿Lo conocías Hans? ¿Tu ya conocías eso? — preguntó completamente emocionada y casi sin aliento.

— Sí, lo vi hace un tiempo — comentó Hans refiriéndose a un monumento en la mitad de una rotonda. El príncipe tenía una brillante sonrisa, pues Sabrina tenía toda la razón, aquel viaje haría a la princesa muy feliz.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Anna emocionada mientras pasaban por un paseo peatonal.

— La galería, hay muchas tiendas adentro, si lo deseas, podemos dar una vuelta por allí mañana— comentó Hans.

— Por su puesto que sí —respondió Anna. Finamente, llegaron a un enorme hotel de mármol blanco y decorado con puertas doradas. La princesa leyó las letras al frente.

— "El gran hotel" — leyó en voz alta — esto es una locura Hans ¿podrías decirme como vamos a pagar esto? — preguntó Anna alarmada.

— Papá nos subió la asignación mensual para celebrar nuestro compromiso — comento — y para ser honesto, si él piensa abusar de nosotros de semejante forma, obligándonos a casarnos y a hacer el ridículo en frente de todos, yo pienso devolverle el favor abusando de su dinero — dijo el príncipe mientras se encogía de hombros. Anna sonrió ante aquel comentario, pues no tenía queja alguna de la venganza del príncipe.

— Suena justo — comentó Anna. El carruaje se detuvo y Anna bajó con Clara, quien hacía las veces de dama de compañía. fue cuestión de minutos antes de que la chica se hubiera acomodado en su habitación, preparándose para la noche.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Anna finalmente tuvo tiempo para sentarse junto a la ventana de su cuarto a disfrutar la vista y las luces de la ciudad. La princesa miró hacía la calle frente a ella y no vio nada más que una pareja de novios pasear, un carruaje y un hombre al final de la calle vestido con un largo abrigo gris. Sin embargo, Anna se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto se paraba justo en frente del hotel, sin despegar su atención de su ventana. La princesa estaba estupefacta, pues podía tratarse de uno de los espías de William.

Anna se alejó de la ventana como si esta pudiera quemarle, y rápidamente cerró las pesadas cortinas tratando de olvidarse de todo aquel incidente. La princesa negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como quien trata de sacar ideas indeseadas de su cabeza. Probablemente, ella estaba comportándose como una mujer paranoica, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba calmarse. Tras un par de minutos de dar vueltas en su habitación, Anna decidió irse a dormir, sin dejar de pensar en el rostro del hombre vestido de gris y en lo que podría querer de ella.

Al día siguiente, Anna se despertó muy emocionada, pues el día era perfecto para dar un paseo por las principales atracciones de la ciudad. Tal y como Hans lo prometió, él la llevó a pasear por la galería, las plazas y los jardines. Incluso, cenaron en un elegante restaurante al lado de la costa.

— Por el Rey de las Islas del Sur quien se encuentra pagando esta comida demasiado costosa, y una champaña sobrevalorada — dijo Hans levantando su copa con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

— Salud, y que siga pagando mucho más — comentó Anna devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando regresaron al hotel para prepararse para el baile. Anna estaba muy emocionada, siempre había soñado con ese tipo de fiestas,

pero debido a la situación de Elsa, tales diversiones estaban completamente prohibidas. La princesa se miró al espejo, no podía negar que se encontraba satisfecha con su apariencia, el vestido de la reina era tan decadente y hermoso, que dejaría a todos sorprendidos. Anna se unió a Hans en el recibidor del hotel y juntos partieron a la galería.

— Me encantan las pinturas — comentó Anna mientras se bajaban del carruaje y entraban al gigantesco edificio clásico, precedido por una fila de columnas.

— Lo sé, me contaste que solías inventar historias para cada una las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes en Arandelle— comentó Hans.

— No pensé que te acordaras de aquello — comentó la princesa sonriéndole.

— Claro que lo recuerdo — se defendió Hans — puede que yo halla dicho muchas mentiras en aquella oportunidad, pero mi simpatía por ti jamás fue una de ellas, verdaderamente me divertí aquella noche.

— No sé si creerte — dijo Anna mientras se acercaban al salón y se disponían en la fila para ser presentados en la entrada.

— No tienes que hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que no digo nada más que la verdad— respondió el príncipe antes de ser presentados y bajar por la ancha escalera que conducía al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Anna sentía todas las miradas curiosas clavadas en ellos, la princesa supuso que se debía a que eran toda una rareza, el famoso príncipe asesino y la prisionera del rey.

— Hans, Anna — vengan con nosotros — dijo Sabrina emocionada mientras caminaba hacía ellos y hacia a un lado su antifaz.

—Siéntense con Caleb y conmigo, queremos algo de compañía— dijo la mujer mientras los tomaba de la mano y los halaba hacía la mesa en la que se encontraba el futuro rey acompañado de un par de nobles más y de sus esposas. Anna se dejó llevar, pero algo le decía que la futura reina había bebido más de la cuenta.

— ¡Hola Hans! — exclamó Caleb quien retiró su copa de champaña de su boca— pasen, siéntense con nosotros, pronto dará inicio la cena — dijo alegremente. Anna estaba sorprendida, no sabía que esperar de aquello, pero tenía que reconocer que aquella fiesta se veía mucho más animada que el baile del rey.

— Tranquilícense— les aconsejó Sabrina calmadamente mientras sacaba un espejo miniatura de su bolso de mano y se miraba en él reacomodando cada uno de sus cabellos fuera de lugar — les prometemos que esto no acabará en el mismo desastre en el que terminó el baile del rey — comentó alegremente.

— Uhg… papá es tan mal intencionado, siempre con sus estratagemas y sus estúpidas guerras — se quejó Caleb quien estaba tan embriagado como su esposa — y ustedes son jóvenes, las victimas perfectas— comentó el príncipe.

— Caleb siempre habla mal de su padre, pero no quiere admitir que es exactamente como él — comentó Sabrina con voz risueña y malintencionada, en ese momento, Hans miró de reojo a la princesa.

— Pareces tan dulce, si todos supieran que verdaderamente eres una bruja — murmuró Caleb por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó la princesa mirando con resentimiento a su esposo.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Anna? — Interrumpió el príncipe mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica. Anna entendió que Hans quería escapar antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una guerra campal.

— Por supuesto — aceptó Anna. Como solía pasarles cada vez que bailaban, Anna y Hans comenzaron a llamar la atención de todos en aquel salón. La música se volvió cada vez más movida y por primera vez en el medio año que había trascurrido desde la invasión, ella se sintió feliz.

Anna tomó ambas manos de Hans y juntos dieron vueltas alrededor del salón, en medio de un mar de personas que bailaban junto a ellos. La princesa comenzó a reír casi a carcajadas casi sin darse cuenta. Era extraño, pero tener aquel antifaz negro decorado sobre su rostro, tenía cierta sensación de confianza. Finalmente, tras un buen rato de girar por la pista, Anna perdió el balance, y calló en los brazos de Hans sin dejar de reír mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hans quien también contenía una buena carcajada en su voz.

— Si — dijo Anna sonriente — excelente— dijo la chica.

— Deberíamos ir por algo de comer — propuso Hans mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y la llevaba hacía el buffet.

La pareja se sentó junto a Sabrina, Caleb y al resto de sus amigos. Anna no sabía si se trataba del efecto del par de copas de champaña que había bebido instantes antes, el delicioso sabor de la comida, o la ligera conversación que mantuvo con un par de chicas de su edad que se habían acercado a conocerla, acerca de tonterías como vestidos, novelas de moda y otros temas sin importancia, pero se sentía mucho más alegre de lo que hubiera estado en meses, casi como nunca pensó volver a sentirse luego de la muerte de Elsa.

— El vestido lo escogió la reina — le respondió Anna a las muchachas cuando le preguntaron acerca de su vestido.

— La reina está loca por ella — comentó Sabrina quien se veía aún más desorientada que antes, tanto, que ya estaba comenzando a arrastrar las palabras mientras hablaba.

— Dice que es una "muchachita decente", eso es mucho más de lo que nunca halla opinado acerca de sus otras nueras, pero creo que también lo hace porque se siente apenada por todo lo que sus hijos y su esposo la han hecho pasar — comentó mientras bebía otro trago de champaña. Anna le dirigió una mirada a Caleb, pero él no se inmutó ya que parecía casi tan mareado como ella.

— Y va a tener la suerte de quedarse con su hijo favorito, y el menos miserable— comentó con amargura en su voz.

— Te equivocas Sabrina, yo soy el "príncipe asesino" — intervino Hans quien estaba tan alegre y despreocupado como Anna.

— Y aún así eres lo mejor de tu familia — dijo la princesa dedicándole una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Caleb. Era obvio que todo aquello era un comentario malintencionado en contra del príncipe heredero.

— Princesa Anna — comentó una de las chicas — ¿quiere ir a ver la exposición que está en la segunda planta? — preguntó una de ellas.

— ¿Te molesta si me retiro? — le preguntó Anna a Hans quien miraba a su hermano y a su esposa esperando que aquello se convirtiera en una batalla en cualquier momento.

— No, por su puesto que no, ve a divertirte — le respondió con una sonrisa, pero justo cuando se hallaba dispuesta a marcharse, tomó su mano y susurró:

— Por favor no te tardes, no sé cuanto más podré soportar con estos dos, están a punto de matarse — Anna sonrió al ver la forma en casi le imploraba aquello.

— No te preocupes, no me tardaré — dijo la chica.

Anna y las dos muchachas nobles caminaron hacía la segunda planta, la que se hallaba completamente vacía, y comenzaron a ver la exposición que se inauguraba aquella noche.

— Realmente hermoso — comentó Anna

— ¿Le gusta el arte, majestad? — preguntó una de las chicas.

— Me encanta, en Arandelle teníamos una gran colección, solo espero que el príncipe Jorgen la esté cuidando tanto como lo hacíamos Elsa y yo — dijo Anna sintiéndose algo melancólica, en tanto miraba las pinturas que colgaban en la pared, dándole la espalda a las dos chicas. — y por favor, no me llames "majestad" no soy reina ni mucho menos.

— Oh, pero usted si lo es, es la legitima reina de Arandelle — respondió la otra chica. Anna se sorprendió, los únicos que la reconocerían tal cosa eran los rebeldes patriotas de Arandelle, nunca un miembro de la nobleza de las Islas del Sur.

— Exijo saber inmediatamente quienes son ustedes, sus verdaderos nombres — dijo Anna quien se dio la vuelta y las miró a los ojos.

— Su majestad, no pretendemos asustarla — se disculpó una de las chicas haciendo una profunda reverencia — mi nombre el Claire Krass, mi papá era duque de Lenn, como usted sabe, él murió en la invasión, vinimos a las Islas del Sur porque mamá tiene familia aquí, pero mi lealtad está con Arandelle — explicó la chica.

— Mi nombre es Kiera Bagman, hija del marques de Sorge, perdí a mis padres en la invasión, la mamá de Claire ha sido muy amable, trabajamos ayudando a los espías de Arandelle en las Islas del Sur— dijo la Keira.

— Es muy peligroso que estén haciendo algo así, ustedes son muy jóvenes — dijo Anna mirado a lado y lado — sé lo que les pasará si las descubren — las reprendió la princesa mientras que recordaba la imagen ensangrentada de aquel prisionero torturado en los calabozos de William.

— Nosotras tenemos su misma edad, alteza, si usted ha llegado tan lejos, nosotras también podremos hacerlo — dijo la chica con alegría — uno de los miembros de la red de informantes nos contó que usted se hallaba en la ciudad, por eso es que nos encontramos aquí — le explicó.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? — preguntó Anna — la verdad es que ustedes saben que estoy atrapada en el castillo de las Islas del Sur, no puedo hacer mayor cosa por los rebeldes de Arandelle. La familia Westergard tiene todos mis movimientos vigilados— respondió la chica.

— Aún así, el General Andersen sabe que usted podría tener información confidencial que debió dejarle la Reina antes de morir, algo sobre otro posible heredero al trono — comentó la chica refiriéndose al ex novio de Elsa. Anna palideció. Claire y Keira podrían decir la verdad, o también podrían ser una trampa de William para socavarle aquella información.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo tengo ese tipo de conocimiento? — preguntó Anna fingiendo inocencia.

— Majestad — empezó Keira —entendemos que usted no confía en nosotros, y no la culpamos — dijo la chica.

— Es por eso que trajimos esto para usted, pero debe ser muy cuidadosa, nadie puede enterarse que usted las tiene, quémelas en cuanto las halla leído, de lo contrario, solo logrará que nos fusilen a todos — dijo Claire sacando un par de cartas de su bolso. Anna miró los sobres y reconoció la letra de Kristoff en uno de ellos.

— El general Andersen nos dijo que usted debe mantener la información que la reina le halla dado en secreto, hasta que él nos de la señal — indicó Keira.

— Yo no tengo ninguna información confidencial — negó Anna — Elsa no me dejó documentos — dijo, por lo que las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas.

— El general Andersen nos advirtió que usted diría aquello, pero nuestro único trabajo es advertirle que debe tener la información escondida hasta que él se lo indique. — comentó Claire preocupada.

— Será mejor que volvamos al salón, no queremos despertar sospechas —agregó Keira.

— Vuelvan ustedes, yo necesito un momento — dijo Anna. La princesa caminó por la galería sin atreverse a abrir las cartas, tan solo las escondió debajo de su falda entre sus enaguas para que nadie pudiese verlas.

Anna bajó las escaleras hacía la primera planta en donde se llevaba a cabo el baile. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención: una enorme pintura que se encontraba en colgada en el rellano de las escaleras. Anna se detuvo a observarla, parecía medir poco menos de cinco metros, y en ella se exhibía una sangrienta batalla mitológica en la que todas las figuras se hallaban semidesnudas, y dibujadas con extremo cuidado y realismo. Los dos ejércitos chocaban en el centro de la imagen mientras que en los bordes se encontraban mujeres llorando sobre cadáveres y cargando a sus hijos. No obstante, fue la escena de un soldado persiguiendo a una joven mujer lo que la alteró. Se veía indefensa ante el poderoso sujeto que parecía estar dispuesta atacarla.

Anna tapó su boca con sus manos y contuvo las lagrimas, mientras que pensaba que a pesar de que fuera tan solo una pintura de una antigua batalla, ella sabía exactamente cual sería el destino de aquella mujer. La princesa volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró el rostro lleno de horror de la chica. Quien era o qué fue de ella, eso nunca lo sabría, pues tan solo era una pobre victima de las circunstancias, quien tendría que sufrir mucho de ahí en adelante.

— Anna — la llamó Hans desde el piso de abajo. El príncipe subió las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba Anna, en donde la encontró mirando aquella pintura con los ojos llorosos, y se dio cuenta de la escena que se hallaba observando.

— Vamos Anna — le dijo tomándola del brazo. Sin embargo, Anna lo detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

— Gracias Hans, gracias por todo, si no fuera por ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mi, seguiría atrapada con él— lloró Anna quien lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hans y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro. El príncipe respondió el gesto y la acunó suavemente, hasta que ella se separó de él y lo besó.

Por primera vez desde su espantosa fiesta de compromiso, Anna se dejó llevar por el calor del momento. Puede que ya no tuviera puesto el antifaz, pero al tratarse de una fiesta de disfraces, no le costó trabajo imaginar como serían las cosas si las circunstancias fueran otras, si él no fuera el mismo hombre que trató de matarlas a ella y a su hermana, o el hijo menor del sujeto que le arrebató todo. Tal vez entonces, ellos dos serían muy felices y ella podría amarlo sin ninguna culpa.

Anna y Hans se separaron levemente para tomar algo de aliento, antes de seguir con el baile que habían iniciado momentos antes. Anna ya no era tan inocente como en otro tiempo, ella podía sentir el deseo del príncipe en cada una de las acciones. Es más, lo había hecho desde hacía un par de semanas, pero no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo.

 _Por favor Elsa, perdóname, no quiero traicionarte_

 _Por favor, perdóname._

— Quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, Anna de Arandelle — murmuro Hans sin soltar su mejilla.

— No puedo Hans, ¿qué pensaría Elsa de mi? — preguntó Anna sosteniéndole las manos —no puedo hacer esto — confesó la princesa, quien por primera vez exhibía sus verdaderos temores al príncipe.

— ¡Hey! — los llamó Sabrina sonriente y risueña desde el piso de abajo, mientras enredaba su brazo con el de Caleb, quien se veía tan desorientado como ella. — los estábamos buscando, pero se ven algo ocupados, ¿no lo crees Caleb?

— Disfruta mientras puedas Hans, después no te dejan ni tocarlas, eso te lo prometo — comentó el príncipe heredero quien le lanzaba un comentario velado a su esposa.

— No me gusta dormir con cerdos

— Bruja…

— Caleb — lo interrumpió Hans quien bajó en compañía de Anna para impedir que siguieran armando escandalo — ya es muy tarde, es hora de volver al hotel, si lo desean, podemos compartir carruaje— propuso el príncipe. El heredero se mostró sorprendido.

— ¿Tu quieres compartir carruaje conmigo? —preguntó — pensé que tu y Lars no me consideraban más que un bruto animal — comentó casualmente.

— Puede que lo seas — respondió Hans mientras Sabrina dejaba salir una risita — pero sigues siendo mi hermano, no me siento cómodo dejándote solo cuando tu esposa y tu se encuentran en semejante estado — comentó.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros estamos completamente bien — comentó Sabrina.

A pesar de las quejas de la pareja, Hans no les hizo caso, él los condujo hasta el carruaje y los llevó hasta el hotel asegurándose que estaban sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, las constantes quejas de Caleb en contra de su padre llamarón la atención de Anna, al parecer, el príncipe no estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto de la guerra, ya que no dejaba de quejarse una y otra vez de cuan mala idea fue la invasión.

— Es un irresponsable, yo jamás habría permitido a Rudi salirse con la suya, una cosa es encubrir la violación de una plebeya, pero otra muy diferente hacerlo con una princesa, si llegamos a perder la guerra, lo que le hizo a la princesa Anna nos saldrá muy caro, y yo no pienso interceder por él — dijo Caleb quien parecía haber olvidado que ella estaba allí.

— Realmente pensé que Rudi lograría que ella diera a luz al heredero a la corona de Arandelle — comentó el príncipe mientras Hans le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

— Probablemente fue suerte — dijo Anna descaradamente. Caleb la miró y sonrió.

— Yo no creo que halla sido suerte, si lo fuera, usted ya tendría un niño en su vientre. Usted no se encontrará completamente segura hasta que le dé a papá lo que él quiere— comentó Caleb.

— Él tiene razón— asintió Sabrina — mi sitio en las Islas del Sur nunca estuvo completamente seguro hasta que le di al Rey un heredero a la corona.

— ¿Cómo está Freddy? — preguntó Hans tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, y refiriéndose al heredero al trono.

— En la academia— respondió Caleb sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Es mejor para él que esté lejos de este manicomio — agregó Sabrina.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al hotel, la dama de compañía de Sabrina la llevó a su habitación, pero Hans se encontró con que nadie quería hacerse cargo de su hermano. El príncipe se pasó el brazo de Caleb sobre sus hombros, y lo arrastró a través de los pasillos. En otra época, Hans ni siquiera se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de encargarse de su hermano mayor, pero ya no tenía la sangre fría para dejarlo a su suerte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Caleb arrastrando las palabras mientras Hans lo cargaba.

— ¿Qué parece? — gruñó — te estoy llevando a tu cuarto — respondió Hans molesto.

— Tu no haces nada por nadie — respondió Caleb.

— Tal vez, ahora si lo hago — respondió Hans. — tal vez, si hubiera hecho las cosas de la manera indicada me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. — terminó el príncipe mientras dejaba caer pesadamente a su hermano sobre la cama.

— Entiendo lo que dices — respondió Caleb firmemente— cuando era más joven lo único que quería era complacer a papá, ¿recuerdas el desastre que armé en Riverland? — preguntó el príncipe.

Hans sabía a que se refería su hermano. Cuando Hans tenía catorce años, Caleb había iniciado una larga y costosa campaña militar contra el reino vecino de Riverland. Todos le dijeron que era una mala idea, Lars pasó tardes enteras tratando de convencerlo de que abandonara la batalla, pero el no lo hizo, y como consecuencia, las Islas del Sur perdieron grandes terrenos. Era irónico, pero Hans siempre pensó que a su hermano no le importaba su derrota, pues al ser el mayor podía salirse con la suya, mientras que el desafortunado treceavo hijo tenía que pasar un año como poco más que un esclavo en las colonias del oriente. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que Caleb lamentaba más ese incidente de lo que parecía.

— Él hará que nos maten a todos— dijo Caleb en medio del delirio del alcohol.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Hans.

— Papá— murmuró — alguien debería retirarlo del trono para que no siga haciendo barbaridades — comentó el príncipe, por lo que Hans abrió los ojos de par en par.

— No me mires así — dijo el príncipe quien se sentó en la cama y miró a Hans con la vista desviada — yo sé que tu también lo odias, tienes bastantes razones para hacerlo. Te envió como preso a las colonias, te usa como una especie de vasallo, invadió el reino de tu princesa, asesinó a su hermana, dejó que uno de sus hijos la violara a su antojo y si no fuera por que le impedí que le hicieran más daño, él y William la habrían torturado aún peor de lo que lo hicieron.

— No voy a tramar un complot para asesinar a mi propio padre — negó Hans quien realmente quería creer que era el alcohol el que hablaba por él. Caleb soltó una leve carcajada.

— Le dije a Lars que tu no querrías unírtenos pero no me creyó. Creo que tendremos que seguir con el plan solos— comentó.

— No voy a ayudarlos a matar a mi propio padre, sin embargo… — comenzó el menor— tampoco voy a detenerlos — dijo el muchacho. Caleb sonrió de una forma retorcida y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama

— Eso me imagine. Puede que yo sea el mayor, y tu el menor, pero tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece. Yo tampoco volveré a cometer el mismo error— dijo. Hans no respondió aquel comentario. Solo cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su habitación en donde se encontró una sorpresa esperándolo en la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna bajó del carruaje y corrió hacía su habitación, quería leer las cartas que había escondido en sus enaguas, y leerlas lo más rápido posible, en especial la de Kristoff, ya que ella contenía la verdad acerca de los rumores que le había contado Jorgen. Anna se sentó en la silla frente a la chimenea que calentaba su habitación y comenzó a abrir los dos sobres.

Sorpresivamente, ella empezó por la del General Andersen, pues quería reservar la que más le entusiasmaba para el final. La carta del ex novio de su hermana contenía gran cantidad de información, en ella le relataba uno a uno los logros de la resistencia de Arandelle. En aquel memento, Anna se dio cuenta de que Jorgen se hallaba en peor situación de la que se imaginaban sus hermanos en las Islas del Sur, y que el antiguo amante de Elsa había tenido mucho éxito en averiguar información confidencial de los ejércitos enemigos. Tal y como Hans había advertido, su hermano mayor descuidó las tropas y ahora se enfrentaban a un ejercito encubierto con unos pocos soldados mal entrenados. Anna sonrió al ver las buenas noticias.

Sin embargo, la carta de Kristoff no fue tan afortunada como la anterior, en ella el recolector de hielo le relataba sus dudas respecto a su nueva pareja. " _A pesar de todo no puedo olvidarte_ " decía el muchacho. Anna frunció el seño, aquella carta debió haber sido escrita por lo menos un mes antes, que era lo que se tardaba el viaje entre los dos países. La princesa sabía que para aquellas alturas, él ya debía haber tomado una decisión. Anna entendía que no podía responder aquel mensaje dándole esperanzas o pidiéndole que la esperara eternamente, ya que no estaba segura si algún día podría regresar a Arandelle.

Anna se secó una lagrima que trataba de salir de la comisura de sus ojos, y tiró las dos cartas al fuego, pues lo más conveniente sería destruirlas antes de que alguien se enterara de su existencia. Y respecto a Kristoff, la princesa ya había decidido no responderle, no era justo hacerlo en aquellas circunstancias, lo mejor sería dejar que el continuara con su vida mientras ella también seguía con la suya.

De repente, Anna dejó de observar el fuego bailar frente a ella y se puso de pie. La princesa atravesó el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación al lado de la suya y esperó recostada en ella, hasta que Hans apareció caminando tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

— Supuse que ya estarías dormida — comentó Hans mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo y abría la cerradura.

— No tengo sueño — respondió Anna sonriéndole

— ¿Quieres pasar? — preguntó Hans. Ella sonrió y asintió lentamente, mientras que el príncipe no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que deseaba de él.

Anna entró a la habitación y se sentó en la pequeña salita de estar que se encontraba junto a la chimenea del cuarto, por lo que Hans la imitó y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. El príncipe quería iniciar una conversación, pero algo en el ambiente le indicaba que ella no estaba de humor para hacerlo, por lo que se quedó los minutos siguientes en silencio. Hans la observó hasta que ella se paró silenciosamente, tomó su mano y le indicó que él debía hacer lo mismo.

Hans sentía que ella ejercía un increíble encanto en él, era casi como si una especie de magnetismo lo invitara a ponerse de pie y a unírsele. Anna se empinó hasta que alcanzó su altura y lo besó en los labios, mientras que él se dejaba llevar por el baile que ella le proponía. Hans tomó su cintura con una de sus manos, y con la otra, acarició su mejilla, hasta que ella lo empujó suavemente de vuelta a la silla. El príncipe se sentó con Anna en su regazo, sin dejar de besarla. Esta vez, el muchacho pudo sentir el contacto de la piel desnuda de sus hombros, y continuó acariciándola mientras esperaba que ella lo detuviera.

Hacía año y medio atrás, cuando se encontraba en la coronación de Elsa, Hans recordaba haber tenido una fantasía similar, pues imaginaba el día en que ella se sentaría sobre su regazo de aquella manera, estarían en el trono de Arandelle, él sería el rey, y ella su reina. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, ya no le importaba que titulo tuvieran, solo eran Hans y Anna y aquello era más que suficiente.

— Anna… — suspiró Hans — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — preguntó el príncipe. En ese momento, ella tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y se separó de él.

— Quiero que sepas que siento mucho afecto por ti — dijo Anna mirándolo fijamente — pero también necesito que entiendas que mi lealtad está con Arandelle — comentó. Hans abrió los ojos mientras recordaba las sospechas de William, y el extraño y cambiante relleno de las muñecas de trapo que tenía en su habitación.

— Ya lo sé, desde que William me habló de ti, he sabido que escondes algo, y eso no me importa — aseguró Hans.

—¿No te importa? — preguntó Anna.

— Los intereses de las Islas del Sur me importan un bledo, lo único que quiero es estar tranquilo— dijo Hans tratando de alcanzar los labios de Anna nuevamente.

— Eres un egoísta — murmuró Anna quien retiró sus labios.

— Lo soy, eso ya lo sabías, lo único que deseo es tenerte a mi lado —confesó el príncipe sin dejar de acariciar sus hombros y seguir con su pulgar la línea imaginaria que trazaban sus pecas sobre su piel.

— No sé si creerte — suspiró Anna quien finalmente se rindió y lo besó nuevamente.

— No tienes que hacerlo — dijo Hans — solo te pido una cosa: por favor, no me cuentes nada, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia que tener que guardar secretos, prefiero que te quedes en silencio, pero no me mientas — pidió el príncipe. Anna asintió, juntó sus labios con los de él nuevamente.

— Pero dime algo, esto es por todo el asunto del recolector ¿no es verdad? — murmuró Hans en sus labios — él finalmente te hizo a un lado, y por eso vienes a mi.

— Aún no estoy segura, pero creo que lo hizo— confesó Anna. Hans entendió que ella quería ser honesta, y lo agradecía, pues esta vez no deseaba secretos y mentiras entre ellos, pero no pudo de dejar de sentir aquello como un golpe en la mandíbula, pues aún no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él, mientras que el príncipe estaba completamente enamorado.

Hans sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, ahora los roles se invertían. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquella noche de verano en Arandelle, los papeles tampoco estaban tan claros como parecían, después de todo, no se sabía quien estaba utilizando a quien.

Anna se separó de él y recostó su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro, mientras él sentía la suave caricia de su cabello en su mejilla. Hans observó la luz de la chimenea bailar frente a ellos y hacer suaves visos en la tela del vestido rojo de la princesa. Hans acarició el brazo de Anna suavemente, en tanto pensaba una y otra vez en aquella difícil situación.

— Estoy contento de poder tenerte junto a mi en medio de esta locura — comentó Hans antes de besar su frente — no estoy seguro de que va a pasar, pero creo que la situación podría tornarse más y más inestable— confesó el muchacho.

— Yo también estoy contenta de estar contigo— respondió Anna quien alzó su mirada hacía él — eres una buena persona Hans, a pesar de todo lo que hay en tu pasado, estoy contenta de que estés tomando las decisiones correctas.

Hans sonrió, y la besó en los labios, antes de mirar nuevamente a la violenta llama frente a él, sin dejar de preguntarse si podría seguir haciendo lo correcto, o si toda aquello que se movía alrededor de ellos los forzarían a seguir otro camino, y jugar con las mismas retorcidas reglas por las que se guiaban todos los que conocía.

* * *

Hola a todos, primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la edición de este capitulo, lo tenía listo desde hacía días, pero tenía pereza de releerlo, finalmente lo hice, pero tengo que admitir que no fui tan cuidadosa. Además, tuve el problema de que ffnet estuvo mal por algunos días, e incluso mi cuenta se dañó los días anteriores al cierre masivo, por lo que espero que los administradores de la pagina no nos jueguen malas pasadas.

Respecto al capitulo, toda la escena de la fiesta está hasta cierto punto basada en la escena de la Mascarada de la película de Maria Antonieta de Sofia Coppola. la película ocurre en 1789 (aproximadamente) y Frozen tiene lugar en 1840. Siempre me gustó toda la decadencia de esa escena, aunque para la época en que Frozen sucede, las costumbres eran mucho más conservadoras. Es raro, pero a veces quiero que mis fics sean históricamente "correctos" pero en algunas ocasiones se me mete una idea a la cabeza y al diablo todo. Un ejemplo el vestido rojo de Anna, se supone que una dama no usaba rojo, eso era para prostitutas, pero bha… yo quería que fuera rojo y rojo fue, después de todo esta es mi fantasía. Respecto a la escena de la pintura, si quieren una referencia de cómo se veía, la idea surgió del "Rapto de las Sabinas", pueden buscarla en google, aunque tengo que admitir que en mi cabeza la escena era una combinación de pinturas de este tipo.

Finalmente frente Hans en ese capitulo, cuando vi la película uno de los aspectos que más me gustó es como las expresiones de Hans siempre demuestran cada uno de sus pensamientos, es como si uno pudiera tener pistas del momento en que toma las decisiones al ver su expresión. Casi se ve la lucha interna que él tiene en su cabeza. Como cuando Weselton enfrenta a Anna y él decide ponerse de su lado, o cuando uno de los nobles le dice que es la única esperanza de Arandelle. Me gusta Hans porque es muy humano, no es tan malo como otros villanos Disney (dígase Frollo) pareciese ser del tipo de personas extremadamente egoístas que toman muy malas decisiones en un momento de su vida, por eso en este capitulo quise poner a Hans nuevamente en una encrucijada entre seguir su deseo inicial de redimirse o dejarse llevar nuevamente por la ambición.

Lamento lo largo de la nota, nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar TT_TT deberás me han hecho muy feliz, sé que no somos muchos los que leemos, pero me encanta esta historia, por alguna razón me hace feliz, y me agrada que halla más gente que siente lo mismo. Me despido, y les prometo que tendré el próximo capitulo pronto, estoy muy emocionada con lo que va a pasar. Adiós.


	12. la segunda oportunidad

_**[La segunda oportunidad]**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron tres semanas desde el viaje a la ciudad. El invierno se acercaba y el clima se ponía cada vez más frío y húmedo. Hans se sentía aprensivo cuando atravesaba los establos y sentía las corrientes heladas, pues en cuanto terminara el otoño, tendría que casarse con Anna. Para ser honesto, él quería a la princesa, pero lo aterraba la inminencia de un matrimonio forzado.

Hans atravesó el jardín de su casa hasta que llegó al viejo invernadero que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Anna había preguntado varias veces por él, y Hans sabía a la perfección que ella ansiaba poder arreglarlo al igual el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, todo el trabajo de herrería costaría una fortuna, incluso con el aumento de su asignación mensual, nunca tendría dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

—Anna— la llamó Hans al ver que ella se encontraba sentada en su pequeño huerto recogiendo los restos de lo que habían dejado las heladas de la madrugada.

—Hola— lo saludó Anna mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. La princesa tomó la canasta y la recostó en su cadera mientras la sostenía con su mano. Ella paso por su lado, y Hans se sintió casi hechizado por su presencia.

Desde su viaje a la ciudad, su relación había adquirido un extraño y peculiar matiz. Durante el día, su trato era igual de amable y amistoso. No obstante, durante las noches, ella visitaba a Hans en su habitación, como lo hizo en el hotel. Anna era la que fijaba el ritmo de sus encuentros. Ella llegaba y lo besaba cada noche como en aquella oportunidad, Pero nunca lo dejaba tocarla más de lo estrictamente necesario, y él no tenía intención de obligarla, sin embargo, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella andaba por el mundo sin saber el efecto que tenía en él y en sus emociones, pero Hans trataba de encubrir todo aquello en medio de cordiales saludos y breves conversaciones que compartían durante el día.

— Estoy feliz de que finalmente halla terminado la renovación de la cocina —comentó Hans — creo que deberías tomarte un descanso antes de iniciar con las habitaciones— opinó el príncipe.

— Lo mejor será adelantar cuánto más podamos antes de la boda — contestó Anna. Hans permaneció en silencio sintiéndose completamente sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Anna mencionar el asunto del matrimonio.

— Pensé que no querías hablar acerca de "eso" — dijo Hans en tanto caminaba al lado de la chica sin atreverse a despegar su mirada del camino.

— ¿Porqué no? — preguntó Anna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — el matrimonio será en un par de semanas, tu mamá me citó el próximo lunes a hacer la primera prueba del vestido de novia. Nuestro compromiso es más que un hecho, sería tonto negarlo— dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tres semanas... — comenzó Hans sin saber como terminar la frase, y sintiendo la cercanía de aquella fecha sobre su cabeza. En menos de un mes serían marido y mujer. El príncipe dejó salir una sonrisa amarga, pues el mundo tenía una curiosa manera de operar, ya que bien parecía que sus vidas girarán de forma circular en la que los ciclos se repetían una y otra vez.

— Al final, tu y yo volvimos al mismo punto, tendremos que casarnos.— comentó Hans con algo de melancolía.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna llegó al castillo en las horas de la tarde, y caminó hasta las habitaciones de la reina en compañía de una de sus damas. La mamá de Hans se hallaba esperándola en el centro del salón, acompañada de un maniquí que vestía un inmaculado vestido blanco. La princesa contuvo la respiración al verlo. Durante los preparativos de su matrimonio con Kristoff, ella se ocupó de cada uno de los detalles de la ceremonia en compañía de Elsa, las dos estaban muy emocionadas y pasaron varias horas entre muestras de flores y telas sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Sin embargo, esta vez, Anna no quería saber nada del asunto, ella estaría conforme con lo que la reina escogiera.

—¿Qué opinas? — preguntó la reina emocionada— te verás muy hermosa en él, la tela es importada, y la costurera duró varios días trabajando en los bordados.

— Es precioso— respondió Anna dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su futura suegra. En realidad, el vestido era precioso pero ella no tenía la menor intención de usar nuevamente una de aquellas prendas, pues había dejado demasiados recuerdos en el que quemó en Arandelle, medio año atrás.

—Pero hay algo que no te gusta, si quieres puedo mandar cambiar las mangas — sugirió la mujer.

—No — negó Anna— el vestido es perfecto—dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto al maniquí. La reina se sentó junto a ella y puso su mano sobre la suya.

— Anna, se que esto es difícil para ti, se que mi esposo y mi hijo te han puesto en una situación terrible, pero se que Hans se esforzará por hacerte feliz— dijo la reina.

—Yo iba a casarme el día de la invasión — dijo Anna.

—Lo se, escuché algunos rumores acerca del novio — respondió la reina quien hizo una ligera mueca con los labios— si lo pensamos con detenimiento, puede que este matrimonio no sea tan catastrófico para ti — opinó la mujer. Anna se quedó en silencio, no podía culparla, ella sabía lo que pensaban muchos nobles de su matrimonio con Kristoff, y pedirle a la reina que tuviera el mismo nivel de tolerancia y comprensión que tuvo Elsa era demasiado, más aún, cuando ella parecía la perfecta estampa de una aristócrata chapada a la antigua.

—Su majestad, las princesas Sabrina, Heidi y Antonia se encuentran en la entrada, ¿desea que las haga pasar? — preguntó uno de los mayordomos.

—Por su puesto— dijo la reina. Anna y la mujer se pusieron de pie para recibir a las invitadas. La princesa ya conocía a Heidi y Sabrina, pero la tercera chica, quien no lucia mucho mayor que ella, era nueva. Anna se enteró de que se trataba de la esposa de Frederick. Aquella revelación le produjo un escalofrío, pues aquel hermano era casi del doble de su edad, probablemente ella era otra ficha en aquel juego, al igual que ella misma y el resto de mujeres a su lado.

—¿Quieren ir a la terraza a tomar el té? — preguntó la reina alegremente antes de que Anna pudiera siquiera tener la oportunidad de probarse su vestido de novia. La idea fue muy bien recibida, y todas caminaron hacía la mesa la que se hallaba al lado de un balcón cerrado. La princesa no tuvo ninguna queja, puede que ella tuviera algunas diferencias con las mujeres a su lado, pero se sentía bien al tener un grupo de personas que, muy en el fondo, comprendían lo que ella estaba pasando.

—Buenas tardes a todas — saludó alegremente Rudi mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Anna se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabello negro quien enrollaba su brazo con el del príncipe. Ella intuyó que debía tratarse de su prometida

— Lauren, a mi madre ya la conoces, pero quiero presentarte algunas de las esposas de mis hermanos — comenzó Rudi. El príncipe las presento una por una, sin dedicarle ningún gesto particular a Anna.

Por primera vez desde que salió de Villa Krieg, Anna pensó que podría verse libre de la amenaza de Rudi. Probablemente, él había decidido enfocarse en cumplir los deseos de su padre, casarse con aquella noble y dejar Anna en paz. La princesa sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Sin embargo, sintió algo de tristeza por aquella pobre chica que tendría que compartir su vida con él. Rudi era la perfecta imagen de un elegante y caballeroso príncipe, y cualquier joven incauta podría caer en sus mentiras, de la misma forma que ella había caído en la trampa de Hans, sin imaginar que un monstruo se escondía detrás de aquel disfraz.

Rudi y Lauren se quedaron un rato mas con ellos, parecían una pareja joven y feliz, y Anna no podía dejar de preguntarse si el príncipe estaría haciendo aquello deliberadamente para producir algún tipo de reacción en ella. Sin embargo, la princesa no podía sentir otra cosa más que la tranquilidad de pensar que se había librado de una vez por todas de él.

No obstante, un sólo detalle molestaba, pues era injusto que mientras él la había descartado como una simple distracción del momento, ella tendría que seguir viviendo con las consecuencias de lo que él le había hecho por el resto de su vida.

— Estábamos haciendo la primera prueba del vestido de novia de Anna. Llegó esta mañana, es verdaderamente hermoso — comentó la reina emocionada. Anna reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y levantó su mirada de su pedazo de tarta y sus taza de té.

— Entonces es un hecho, ¿realmente te casarás con él? — preguntó Rudi casualmente y manteniendo su elegante y amable fachada.

— Si — respondió Anna sencillamente, a quién le hubiera gustado añadir un: "como si tuviera opción" pero sabía que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. La princesa sintió la mirada de la prometida de Rudi encima de ella. La muchacha parecía curiosa, y Anna no podía dejar de preguntarse que pensaría de ella.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que Anna y las demás volvieran al salón en donde esperaba su vestido listo para ser probado. La princesa aceptó la ayuda de una de las damas de compañía de la reina, quien la llevó al mismo probador en el que se alistó para el baile del rey, y la ayudó a ponerse el atuendo.

— Su alteza— comenzó mientras hacia una reverencia — iré a informarle a su majestad que usted se encuentra lista— dijo. Anna asintió y la dejó retirarse. Una vez se encontró sola, pudo observarse frente al espejo con mucha más atención. Aquel vestido era hermoso, se atrevería a decir que era más fino que el anterior, pero tenerlo puesto era un martirio. Anna aún recordaba el feliz rostro de Elsa el día de la primera prueba, y la forma en que aquella prenda se convirtió en el símbolo de todo lo que perdió en la invasión.

Fue por eso que Anna decidió quemar aquel traje de novia, pues no tenía más que malos recuerdos y promesas de lo que pudo haber sido, pero nunca sería. Todo, la vida con Elsa, su amor por Kristoff y su hogar se volvieron cenizas ese día , y mientras usaba aquella prenda. Anna dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y toco su reflejo en el espejo, había un mar de diferencia entre esta mujer y la que desapareció el día de la invasión, y a pesar de todo, ella sonrió, pues tal vez Hans era la segunda oportunidad que le brindaba el destino.

—Tengo que reconocer que se te ve muy bien, realmente hermoso — comentó una voz en la entrada. Anna volteó y se encontró de frente con Rudi quien la miraba descuidadamente desde el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias — dijo Anna fríamente sin moverse de su puesto— tengo que volver, tu mamá me esta esperando—le advirtió.

— Ella puede esperar — dijo Rudi tranquilamente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

— Eres un descarado, me acabas de presentar a tu prometida, y aún así no eres capaz dejarme en paz — dijo Anna con resentimiento. La princesa no sabía que hacer, pues bien podía intentar correr, pero aquello sólo generaría un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que sin lugar a dudas perdería.

—Tu sabes bien porque me caso. Si tu me aceptarás, yo rompería el compromiso, no tienes porque sentirte celosa.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó Anna completamente ofendida— cuando mucho siento fastidio por ti— contestó.

—Todos en las Islas te vieron a ti y Hans en el baile de la galería. Estoy harto de que te burles de mi, Anna — comenzó Rudi mientras que avanzaba hacia ella, por lo que Anna dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de protegerse de él. Él parecía una especie de León enjaulado, con la intención de atacarla en cualquier momento. Anna estaba tan asustada que apenas podía respirar, pero él no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un palmo de ella.

—No sé que puedo decir o hacer para convencerte. Hablé con Jorgen antes de que se fuera de vuelta Arandelle. Me dijo que podrías volver, la situación es inestable y los ánimos del reino podrían calmarse si te ven allí— dijo Rudi. Anna abrió los ojos, pues regresar a su país era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, aceptar la propuesta de el príncipe implicaría que estaría atada a él y a sus deseos, aún cuando se encontrara en su hogar, seguiría siendo prisionera.

— No, yo no te quiero. Tu no has hecho otra cosa desde que nos conocimos que maltratarme y humillarme — dijo Anna. Rudi pareció luchar contra sus propios instintos, pues él era el tipo de personas que reaccionaban violentamente cuando se les negaban sus caprichos. Sin embargo, ya había aprendido que ella no iba a responder de aquella manera.

—Anna — dijo Rudi poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros — debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer, lo que sea— dijo el príncipe.

— No lo hay — respondió Anna. Por un momento la princesa permaneció en silencio esperando la tormenta que siempre seguía cada vez que ella lo rechazaba. Sin embargo, esta no llegó, en cambio, él le dio un forzoso abrazo del que Anna trató de librarse. Rudi la besó en los labios en un remedo de un gesto romántico.

— Te he extrañado tanto, Anna — murmuró mientras que sus frentes se encontraban a unos cuantos milímetros.

— Déjame— pidió a Anna, quién se encontraba lívida por el miedo al tiempo que presentía que lo peor estaba por suceder.

—No — negó Rudi al tiempo que tomaba forzosamente sus muñecas. Anna trató de soltarse de su agarre al sentir que se volvía cada vez más brutal y doloroso, justo como ella lo recordaba.

—Es la segunda vez que te veo con un traje de novia. La primera vez pensé que eras lo las lindo con lo que me había encontrado, y no he dejado de pensarlo. Aquel recolector de hielo fue un hombre suertudo — murmuró Rudi mientras forcejeaba con ella y la acariciaba por encima del corpiño.

—Todos creen que estas llena de secretos, yo he llegado a pensar que tienen razón. Tal vez, si yo supiera algunos de ellos podría tenerte en mi mano— comentó el príncipe sin soltarla. Anna se impacientó al pensar en todos aquellos que dependían de ella y que morirían si él llegaba a chantajearla.

— Déjame ir — pidió Anna.

—Tranquila— rió Rudi — debes tener bastantes secretos si reaccionas de semejante manera — comentó.

— No tengo ningún secreto, sólo quiero irme de aquí— gritó Anna quién se estaba impacientando al ver que no la soltaba. La circulación de sus muñecas se dificultó por el fuerte agarre de Rudi, por lo que ella dejó salir un quejido de dolor.

— Cada vez que repasó una y otra vez todo lo que pasó cuando nos encontramos en Arandelle encuentro más y más inconsistencias. Creo que tu tuviste demasiado tiempo sin ningún tipo de guardia más que Hans, e incluso trataste de escapar dos veces bajo sus narices. Estoy seguro de que alguien debió ayudarte, y esa persona era mi traidor hermano menor. ¿Es por eso que lo quieres tanto?¿acaso él es un traidor a la corona, o es que te está chantajeando a cambio de que te quedes callada?

— Hans no tiene nada que ver en esto — negó Anna cada vez más asustada, pues nunca se imaginó que el príncipe pudiera tener la cabeza fría para sacar semejantes conclusiones.

—Tu siempre has dicho que no soy más que una ratón insignificante—se quejó Anna — ¿porqué has decidido cambiar de opinión? ¿Es que acaso estas tan desesperado que estas tratando de retenerme con historias inventadas? — preguntó Anna burlándose de él.

Al escuchar la forma insolente en la que Dijo aquello, Rudi decidió que había tenido suficiente y la empujo fuertemente contra la pared. Anna trató de escapar pero él la retuvo rápidamente en contra del muro, ejerciendo una dolorosa presión sobre ella. Anna se asustó al sentir su aliento contra su mejilla, pero no bajó la mirada, pues no quería darle el gusto de mostrar algún tipo de temor.

—William desconfía de ti, él sabe que escondes algo, lo que nadie se imagina es que Hans también tiene sus manos puestas en todo aquel asunto. Voy a averiguar la verdad, eso te lo aseguro— Gruñó.

—No existe ninguna verdad— mintió Anna mientras luchaba por soltarse.

— Eres una mentirosa— dijo Rudi apretando su brazo con más fuerza. — ¿crees que no me iba a enterar de que usabas trucos de ancianas para impedir quedar embarazada? Una de las mucamas me lo contó todo, fue por eso que despedí a Mirtle, ustedes estuvieron burlándose de mi todo este tiempo — murmuró el príncipe.

Anna se asustó más y más conforme él seguía en su discurso, y la princesa entendió que ella cometió el mismo error que él : los dos se subestimaron mutuamente sin imaginarse cuán peligrosos podían llegar a ser.

— Esa era una creencia común, y yo no estaba segura de que serviría. Además, no quería quedar embarazada— dijo Anna, quien ya estaba tan atrapada en este punto que negar aquello era insensato.

—¿Así que lo confiesas? — preguntó Rudi alarmado — tu realmente usaste trucos para evitar el embarazo, podrías ir a la horca por eso— dijo El príncipe quien sabía perfectamente cual era la pena por aquel acto.

—No me importa — contestó Anna altivamente. Rudi se apartó y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Pero Ella no dejo de mirarlo con el mismo orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

—Tu me has arruinado Anna de Arandelle, por tu culpa soy el hazme reír de la corte. No tienes idea de todo lo malo que has traído a mi vida. Yo estaba tranquilo antes de que aparecieras, pero ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza — gritó.

—¿Disculpa? — rió Anna sin una pizca de humor — soy yo quien debería decir aquello. Tu y tu familia arruinaron mi vida yo era muy feliz con mi prometido. — Respondió.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu prometido? — preguntó Rudi de improvisto.

—Eso no importa — respondió Anna asustada.

— Oh si, si importa, se que estas protegiendo a ese sujeto, tu sabes más de lo que parece, pero está bien, todo estará bien — murmuró el príncipe mientras volvía a arrinconarla contra la pared. Anna sintió como el llevaba su mano a su falda y la levantaba. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pues aquello no podía estar pasando, no otra vez.

—Largo de aquí — siseo una voz femenina atrás de Rudi, mientras que el filo de un cuchillo se apretaba fuertemente en contra de su cuello. Anna tardó unos segundos en reconocer que se trataba de Heidi quién se veía furiosa como Anna nunca la había visto.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó Rudi.

—Largo — repitió Heidi. Anna siempre había reconocido en la esposa de Lars una mujer con mucho más carácter que ninguna de las otras mujeres de la familia, pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a defenderla con tal ferocidad.

Rudi soltó a Anna y se marchó con total tranquilidad, mientras que ella se dejaba caer por el muro hasta el suelo. Anna sabía que se había equivocado, que nunca sería libre nuevamente, tendría que vivir con temor mientras que el príncipe siguiera a echándola de esa manera. Anna sintió un par de brazos rodeándole el cuello mientras trataba de consolarla.

—Todo estará bien— dijo Heidi.

—Eso no es cierto, no lo estará, él no me dejará en paz, él no me dejará en paz — se quejó Anna.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero aún sigues con vida, no todo está perdido.

.

.

.

.

 _Elsa gracias por cuidarme, he sobrevivido lo mejor que he podido. Pero, Elsa, estoy tan asustada, jamás pensé que mi vida terminaría así._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las tres semanas entre la primera prueba del vestido y su matrimonio pasaron en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Anna se quedó en silencio en medio del vestidor de la reina. Había algo perversamente familiar en toda la escena, y aquella situación empeoró cuando un pequeño ejército de mucamas entró en la habitación y comenzaron a ayudarla a prepararse. Al final, Anna se miró en el espejo, y se encontró nuevamente con un inmaculado vestido blanco, de escote bajó y falda labrada. Muy diferente al primero, y al mismo tiempo, muy similar.

—Te vez tan hermosa Anna— dijo una voz femenina. Anna volteó a toda velocidad pues aquella voz se escuchó demasiado parecida a la de Elsa. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sabrina su emoción murió en el acto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Heidi quien acompañaba a Sabrina.

—Asustada — respondió Anna.

— Es comprensible— aceptó Sabrina quien sonreía amablemente. Las dos mujeres ayudaron a que Anna terminara de dar los últimos toques a su atuendo. La princesa agradeció aquello, ya que las manos le temblaban y apenas podía sostener las cosas sin dejarlas caer. De repente, uno de los pajes entró al vestidor e hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

—Altezas, todos están listos— dijo.

Anna tomó una última bocanada de aire y caminó hacia la puerta mientras esperaba no caerse o cometer alguna tontería. Afuera, se encontraba una escolta de guardias de la armada de las Islas del Sur, con su ya conocido uniforme de paño verde. Anna se emocionó al ver un rostro familiar.

—¡Robert! — Exclamó Anna emocionada.

—Hola Anna, me alegro tanto de poder volver a verte, cuando aquellos guardias te llevaron en el puerto, me preocupe mucho.

—oh Robert, la vida en las Islas del Sur ha sido difícil, pero estoy tan contenta de poder ver una cara amiga — dijo mientras le tomaba las manos sin importar que todos a su alrededor los estuvieran mirando con algo de impaciencia ya que se aproximaba la hora de la ceremonia.

—Hans pensó lo mismo, él fue a buscarme a la marina y pidió que estuviera dentro de tu cortejo — dijo el guardia. Anna sonrió, pues le alegraba pensar que aquella persona que dentro de poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposo la quería lo suficiente como para pensar en ella en semejante momento.

—Es hora de irnos — dijo Sabrina mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro. Anna atravesó el castillo hasta que llegó a la capilla ubicada en una de las alas laterales, mientras que pensaba una y otra vez que aquello no podía estar pasando. Había algo inevitablemente incorrecto en toda la escena. Elsa debía caminar a su lado en vez de Sabrina, Anna debía haber usado el vestido que ella misma eligió, en vez de aquel que otra persona escogió por ella, y sobre todo, aquella situación no ha debido darse en primer lugar.

Anna se ubicó en la entrada de la capilla y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, pero cuando entró en el salón el aliento la abandonó y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Anna sólo vio un mar de rostros frente a sus ojos, las formas de cada uno y sus identidades eran completamente irrelevantes en aquel momento. Sin saber como, la princesa llegó hasta el altar donde la esperaba Hans. Él le sonrió suavemente, y Anna se sintió mal por él, ya que el príncipe siempre fue muy claro en su deseo de no casarse, pero aún así, allí se encontraban, a punto de ser obligados mientras que todo un público los observaba como si fueran una especie de espectáculo.

Durante la ceremonia, Anna miró hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo de la capilla se encontraban los rostros conocidos de la servidumbre de la casa en el lago y Kurt el marinero. La princesa sonrió, pues sabía que aquello era producto de la poca influencia que Hans podía haber tenido en el rey. La muy esperada parte de los "aceptos" llegó y aunque al príncipe se le quebró la voz al contestar, aceptó de inmediato. Anna no fue tan rápida, ya que el párroco tuvo que repetir la pregunta antes de que ella reaccionará o pudiera dar algún tipo de respuesta.

El tiempo para se detuvo luego de haber dicho aquella palabra, pese a que sabía que la mirada de su suegro permanecía clavada en su espalda, como si esperara que saliera corriendo en aquel momento. Hans retiró el velo que cubría su cara con las manos temblorosas, y se inclinó para besarla. El príncipe se aseguró de cubrir con su cuerpo la escena, y en vez de tocar sus labios, acaricio la comisura y murmuró un "todo va a estar bien".

Anna le sonrió mientras se separaba de ella, y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo mientras se desplazaban a través del pasillo. Nuevamente, los rostros pasaron a en frente de sus ojos, pero Anna no fue capaz de distinguir ninguno. Tras dejar la iglesia, la pareja se dirigió al vestidor de la reina donde se quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro en silencio mientras esperaban que alguno hallara algo que decir.

— Pudo haber sido peor— comenzó Hans — papá pudo haber tenido la idea de entregarte el mismo en el altar.

—Eso habría sido definitivamente peor— respondió Anna quien alisó la falda de su vestido.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? — preguntó Anna.

— No tengo la menor idea — respondió Hans —pero yo te sugeriría que bajáramos al salón y tomáramos una copa de champaña y un trozo pastel. Después de todo, si todo este show se está haciendo a costa nuestra, por lo menos nos queda el derecho a disfrutar la comida— comentó sarcásticamente el príncipe.

—Tienes razón— rió Anna—tu mamá compró calamares en salsa. Yo no sé que opinión puedas tener, pero yo quiero un plato. Aunque, tampoco despreciaría el pudin de chocolate.

—O los sándwiches— agregó Hans.

— oh, por su puesto los sándwiches, no sé como pude haberlos olvidado— bromeó Anna.

—Tienes razón, es momento de enfrentar al mundo— aceptó Hans quién se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Anna. Ella la tomó, y juntos caminaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta del salón. La pareja vio la conocida puerta de roble del salón del castillo, tras la que los esperaba una multitud que aplaudió a la pareja en cuanto los vieron pasar.

Anna y Hans se sentaron en la mesa, cenaron y bailaron como se esperaba de una pareja de recién casados. Sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de sonreír más de lo necesario, ni disfrutar en exceso, pues algo en la escena se sentía incómodo y falso, como si ellos fueran un par de actores encargados de divertir a su público. Puede que los dos se quisieran, pero el matrimonio estaba por fuera de discusión.

La fiesta fue impresionante, la reina tenía toda la velada planeada a la perfección. Once de los hermanos de Hans estaban presentes, con sus esposas y familia. Sin embargo, el que más asustaba a Anna era Rudi, quién se encontraba con su prometida. Anna lo vio tomar una copa tras otra copa de vino, el príncipe no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, en tanto se preguntaba si habría tenido éxito al averiguar uno de sus secretos.

Por algunas horas, Anna logró poner sus miedos en el fondo de su mente, y pretender que disfrutaba la fiesta como un invitado más. La princesa miró alrededor y se encontró con las mismas personas que habían estado en la fiesta de compromiso. De repente, la multitud se abrió Y ella pudo ver unas figuras pasar con todo su cortejo. Ella contuvo la respiración, pues a juzgar por las insignias en su uniforme se trataba de un rey, probablemente, otro de los aliados de las Islas del Sur.

—Espero no tener un berrinche como el de la noche del compromiso— la amenazó el rey de las Islas del Sur mientras que le tomaba fuertemente el codo.

— Nada pasará— intervino Hans mientras que disimuladamente alejaba a su padre de ella. A pesar de lo anterior, Anna no perdió la misma expresión combativa que adoptaba cada vez que se veía amenazada. En ese momento, el cortejo del otro rey se detuvo frente a ellos, y los ademanes de su suegro cambiaron de inmediato.

—Georges...— saludó alegremente el rey mientras enfrentaba a su par — no esperé verte en la boda, ha debido ser un largo viaje desde Natsia — dijo el rey quien trataba de hacer una conversación ligera. Sin embargo, a Anna tan sólo le bastó ver su rostro para entender que el sujeto no estaba de humor.

—He tratado de hablar contigo durante semanas, y esta fue la única manera en la que logré encontrarte— gruñó el rey— exijo hablar contigo y con tus hijos en privado— dijo el sujeto.

—No hay necesidad de involucrar a la princesa en esto — dijo el rey interponiéndose entre Anna y el rey de Natsia.

—Todo lo contrario, ella debe enterarse — respondió. Anna vio un leve revuelo en el salón, y entendió que todos sabían que algo importante estaba sucediendo. La princesa, Caleb, el rey, Lars y Hans caminaron a una sala contigua al salón, en donde la mucama no tardo en servirles vino. Anna no dudó en levantar su copa, pues tenía el feo presentimiento de que aquello terminaría de la mala manera.

En frente de ella se encontraba el rey de Natsia, quién se encontraba acompañado por dos oficiales jóvenes, peinados y vestidos elegantemente. Anna no necesitó que le dijeran que hacían parte de la nobleza, pues sus expresiones tenían ese gesto tan característico de un aristócrata que estaba orgulloso de serlo, como si aquello fuera lo más importante que tuviera que ofrecer al mundo.

Anna se sentó en el sillón al otro lado de la sala, mientras sostenía su copa de vino caliente entre sus manos. La luz de la chimenea creó un efecto algo siniestro en toda la escena y no podía dejar de sentir que aunque nadie la mirara directamente, todos se percataban de su presencia.

—Teníamos un acuerdo, Ferdinand— dijo el rey de Natsia quien con sus palabras cortó la tensión en el ambiente— tu podrías dejar a tu hijo en la regencia de Arandelle, y explotar los recursos del reino a tu antojo, pero la princesa sería parte de nuestra familia. Sin embargo, tu la sacaste del reino, y la has tenido escondida aquí desde entonces — comentó en un tono calmado, tanto, que bien podía verse cuanta irá escondía.

—la saqué del reino porque la situación era inestable— dijo el rey —los rebeldes se vuelven cada vez más fuertes me temo que hay una resistencia formándose en las calles, cada día son más y más osados, no podía dejarla allí. —contestó el padre de Hans. Anna tuvo que reconocer que aquella respuesta parecía ser lógica. En definitiva, era una excelente mentira.

—Cuando la traje al castillo la interrogamos acerca de su participación en la resistencia, pero es claro que no sabe nada— dijo el rey con calma — sin embargo, no pude evitar que algo surgiera entre mis hijos y ella, tuve que recurrir al matrimonio para mantener el buen nombre de la familia Westergard — dijo. Anna se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pues de cierta manera, todo era cierto, pero él había dado un giro a los hechos para hacerlo parecer como un simple romance clandestino.

—Lo que sucedió entre tu otro hijo y la princesa no es un secreto, ni tampoco lo es que vive con el príncipe Hans desde hace unos meses— dijo el rey de Natsia. Anna se enfadó al escuchar aquello, pues bien parecía que la estuvieran acusando de todo lo que le había sucedido hasta entonces. Ella levantó su rostro y miró a Hans, pero él no le respondió, ya que se hallaba demasiado ocupado prestándole atención a la conversación frente a él.

—Ustedes se han dado cuenta de como está la situación. Yo no podía dejar que se armará un escándalo en el que se viera involucrada la familia Westergard. La princesa debía casarse con Hans— se defendió el rey de las Islas del Sur. Mientras tanto, Anna sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, casi le dolía la cabeza por la ira contenida, y cada vez le costaba más trabajo quedarse en silencio mientras todos parecían insinuar que ella era la culpable de todo. Anna jamás quiso que Rudi la forzara, y ni hablar de viajar a las Islas del Sur. Lentamente, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y contuvo unas lágrimas mientras que oía frente a ella palabras ir y venir de un lado a lado de la sala.

De repente, Anna se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a toda la escena mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

— Por favor Ferdinand— comenzó el rey de Natsia a modo de burla — los dos sabemos que el escandalo te importa un comino, lo realmente importante es esa niña, ella es la heredera legitima al trono de Arandelle, y cuando acordamos todo el asunto de la invasión, acordamos que ella vendría con nosotros. —dijo.

— Es muy tarde para eso, ya está casada con mi hijo — contestó el rey.

— El matrimonio no se ha consumado, será fácil conseguir una anulación, solo hay que llamar a un abogado, y se conseguirá en cuestión de días — respondió el anciano.

Anna permaneció inmóvil frente a la ventana mientras veía hacía el jardín. Algunos invitados se paseaban y hablaban alegremente mientras que ella se limitaba a escuchar en silencio.

— Princesa Anna— Escuchó al tiempo que un par de pisadas le anunciaban que alguien se acercaba. Anna dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los oficiales de Natsia quien se había aproximado a su rincón.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Anna tratando de permanecer calmada ante la situación.

— Soy el almirante Daniel Nieg, segundo príncipe de Natsia — se presentó el sujeto. Anna quiso reír, ella ya había visto esta rutina. Casi parecía tratarse de una versión del Hans que conoció durante la coronación de Elsa.

— Buenas noches — saludó la chica.

— Princesa, no puedo dejar de preguntarme porque nadie le ha preguntado su opinión — dijo galantemente. Anna sonrió ligeramente.

— Eso es obvio, ¿no lo cree? — preguntó Anna sarcásticamente sin despegar su atención de la ventana.

— Sé que no nos conocemos, pero he escuchado rumores, usted ha tenido que pasar por mucho desde que llegó a las Islas del Sur. Simplemente, yo no puedo creer que usted quiera seguir en este lugar — murmuró el príncipe. Anna lo miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? — preguntó Anna mirándolo a los ojos. El príncipe de Natsia parecía preocupado, y ella no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa, pues no era la primera vez que un noble como aquel, con elegantes modales y una falsa expresión de preocupación se le acercaba con el fin de obtener algo de ella.

— Solo quiero ofrecerle una solución. Venga con nosotros a Natsia, estará a salvo allí, se lo aseguro, nosotros no la trataremos como lo han hecho aquí. Yo le brindaré mi protección— dijo en un susurro, mientras que tomaba su mano descaradamente. Anna sonrió y miró hacía la parte de atrás en donde los dos reyes se hallaban discutiendo.

— Usted debe pensar que soy realmente ingenua si cree que voy a caer eso — respondió Anna librándose de su agarre. — el ejercito de Natsia asesinó a mi hermana, recuerdo claramente que quienes tenían la tarea de incapacitarla y fusilarla eran ustedes, y ahora, su padre está aquí, tratando de obtener de mi lo mismo que quiere el rey de las Islas del Sur. Príncipe, lo que yo veo es que ustedes son un reflejo de esta gente, exactamente iguales, pase lo que pase, mi historia hubiera sido la misma — dijo Anna quien volvió su atención a la ventana. En ese momento, el príncipe la tomó por el codo.

—Eso no es verdad princesa— negó rápidamente el soldado.

— Claro que lo es — dijo Anna mirándolo por encima del hombro — déjeme adivinar, usted es el segundo hijo, así que no tiene oportunidad de quedarse con el trono de su país, por eso me necesita, porque usted quiere ser rey a como dé lugar — comentó la chica con veneno en su voz.

— Usted también me necesita, yo puedo sacarla de aquí— respondió el príncipe quien se obviamente ya se estaba quedando sin argumentos para convencer a Anna.

— Yo no lo necesito, para mi Natsia sería una cárcel más, por lo menos mi esposo es un buen hombre — contestó Anna.

— Todos saben que el príncipe Hans es peligroso — dijo el soldado frunciendo el entrecejo.

— No es más peligroso que cualquiera de ustedes, eso se lo aseguro— contestó Anna. El príncipe volvió a tomar su codo. Sin embargo, lo soltó rápidamente al escuchar una nueva voz que se unía a su conversación.

— Vamos Anna, es hora de irnos — dijo Hans quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de desconfianza al extraño.

— Si — respondió Anna mientras hacía una reverencia a modo de despedida y se marchaba en compañía de Hans.

—Hans— dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó.

— Necesito hablar contigo en privado— murmuró Anna.

—Bien — aceptó Hans, quién tomó la mano de Anna y la guió a uno de los jardines internos del castillo. Anna y Hans se entraron en una de las bancas de concreto, y ella le contó acerca de la amenaza de Rudi.

— Esto es terrible— se quejó Hans mientras se frotaba las sienes. — tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos — dijo el príncipe.

—jamás seré libre, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Anna mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

—No digas eso— dijo Hans suavemente en un intento de consolarla. — ya pensaremos en algo.

—Anna— comenzó Hans nuevamente en un tono muy serio. —¿tu sigues manteniendo contacto con los rebeldes de Arandelle?— preguntó. Anna se quedó en silencio, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Ella le había prometido no mentirle, pero este era uno de las ocasiones en las que no podía decirle la verdad, este era uno de sus grandes secretos. El príncipe asintió, era claro que no necesitaba palabras para saber la verdad. Anna vio miedo en la expresión de Hans, y no podía culparlo, pues ella también estaría asustada de tener que andar por el mundo con semejante secreto a cuestas, después de haber recibido una amenaza como la de Rudi.

En aquel momento, Anna se preguntó sí realmente el supuesto amor que decía el príncipe sería suficiente para que no la traicionara. Ella ya había escuchado muchas palabras, y ellas eran precisamente eso, palabras, las que podían ser llevadas por el viento a la menor provocación. Hans ya había demostrado que era muy bueno lanzando promesas de amor eterno al aire sin el menor fundamento.

—Te equivocas si crees que voy a traicionarte— dijo Hans de repente como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

—Una parte de mi entendería si lo hicieras. Estoy pidiendo demasiado de ti, te convertirías en un traidor— comentó Anna.

—No es que me importe convertirme en uno— río Hans amargamente — Ya te lo dije, hay una sola cosa que me interesa. Además, si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que estemos en peligro por mucho tiempo, va a haber un cambio enorme en este castillo, y está por fuera de nuestro control—dijo Hans en un tono serio y profundo. Anna frunció el entrecejo, ella sabía que habían muchos más secretos en aquella simple frase, pero también entendía que no debían discutir aquel tema en el castillo. En aquel instante, Anna tuvo una idea, porque fuera lo que fuera, era importante, y lo mejor era que la gente en Arandelle lo supiera.

—Entiendo— asintió Anna. De repente, la princesa sintió algo frío sobre la piel de sus hombros. Era algo parecido a una gota de agua pero solida.

—Nieve...— suspiró Anna — es la primera nevada del invierno— dijo la chica mirando hacia el cielo. Por primera vez, sintió su esperanza renovada, aquello debía ser una señal. Anna se puso de pie y se colocó en medio del jardín, casi sentía que Elsa estaba allí con ella, acompañándola, y pidiéndole que tuviera fe, sin importar lo que pasara.

 _Voy a ser fuerte Elsa, te lo prometo._

 _Yo creo que Tengo una oportunidad._

Hans se puso de pie y acompaño a Anna en medio del jardín mientras miraba la nieve caer. En el fondo, los dos esperaban lo mismo: tener una segunda oportunidad, y que la persona con quién se habían visto obligados a compartir su vida, fuera la indicada. Anna tomó la mano de Hans, y juntos compartieron un beso.

—Se que todo estará bien— murmuró Hans.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?— preguntó Anna.

—Yo lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que nuestras vidas mejorarán— respondió el príncipe. Ella sabía que Hans no era de la clase de personas soñadoras que confiarían en intuiciones o cosas por el estilo, por lo que tenía que haber un evento, algo que ella desconocía que lo llevara a pensar de aquella manera.

—Gracias al cielo que los encontré— suspiró Lars aliviado mientras se aproximaba a ellos. Al tercer hermano no le importó que estuviera interrumpiendo, tan sólo se veía muy preocupado.

—Lo mejor será que se vayan ahora mismo. Papá logró evitar un escándalo, pero sé que si permanecen acá, este baile terminará como el último— dijo seriamente. Anna tomó el brazo de Hans con firmeza. No quería volver a pasar por aquella sensación de terror que le produjo pensar que pudiera regresar a Villa Krieg.

—Vámonos — dijo Hans. Anna no tuvo que oír la instrucción dos veces para entender que había que partir.

Si aquel hubiera sido un matrimonio corriente, la tradición habría dictado que los novios debían volver al salón, y despedirse de los invitados. Sin embargo, aquella estaba muy lejos de ser una ceremonia tradicional, por lo que Anna y Hans salieron del castillo y se dispusieron a montar en el carruaje y dirigirse hacía la casa del lago. Anna sintió escalofríos apenas puso un pie en la grava tras el palacio, por alguna razón, se sentía asustada y algo aprensiva, debido a lo que decidió tomar fuertemente la mano de Hans. Sin embargo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la alertó.

— Su alteza, debe venir con nosotros — dijo una voz profunda de un hombre que se encontraba atrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que… — empezó Hans, quien no pudo terminar la frase, ya que uno de los hombres que acompañaba al primero lo golpeó fuertemente con la culata de su pistola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El primer instinto de Anna fue gritar, sin embargo, un tercer atacante le tapó la boca y el frio contacto del metal en su cuello le impidió que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento.

— Debe guardar silencio, alteza — dijo el primer hombre que había hablado. Anna comenzó a caminar conforme le indicaba el sujeto que la tenía cautiva, mientras que se daba cuenta de que no tenía forma de escapar. La princesa y el grupo de sujetos avanzaron por el bosque que rodeaba el palacio, ya que estaba oscureciendo y la nevada hacía todo más oscuro, no les fue difícil pasar desapercibidos por la floresta. Anna inspeccionó a sus atacantes lo mejor que pudo, mientras avanzaban, y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de criminales comunes, pese a que no llevaban uniformes, era claro que se trataba de militares, la pregunta era: ¿a dónde pertenecían?

Anna no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo caminó por aquel oscuro bosque, pero conforme las luces del palacio se hacían más y más pequeñas como consecuencia de la distancia, su miedo se incrementaba.

— Ya estamos cerca, princesa — murmuró el primero de los tres sujetos.

— Esta noche usted abordará un barco con destino a Natsia — dijo uno de los soldados que iba con ella. Anna trató de soltarse y de luchar, sin embargo fue inútil, ya que el sujeto la tenía firmemente sostenida.

—¡Anna! — gritó un hombre a la distancia. Anna esperaba que se tratase de Hans, por lo que empezó a luchar con más energía. Quería gritar, necesitaba hacerlo para que él pudiera escucharla y encontrarla.

De repente, un disparo dio contra uno de los arboles cercanos, y el hombre que la tenía en sus manos la soltó por la impresión producida por el impacto. Una serie de disparos continuaron, y Anna trató de correr para escapar del fuego cruzado que se libraba entre los tres hombres y quienes los atacaban. En medio de la confusión, Anna tropezó con uno de los francotiradores que la había defendido.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Rudi mirándola con el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada.

— Si — asintió la princesa levemente, quien vio a Hans acercarse a la escena.

— Anna —suspiró el príncipe al verla. Anna también dejó salir una exhalación antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

— Todo está bien — la consoló Hans mientras frotaba levemente su espalda — todo está bien, lo mejor será que volvamos a casa — dijo el príncipe. Anna tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios, pues nuevamente, él la había salvado de un destino incierto y peligroso.

A pesar de que ella se encontraba con su esposo nuevamente, Anna sabía que el fuego cruzado entre los dos bandos no se había detenido, es más, a todo el asunto se unieron soldados de las Islas del Sur y otros que debían pertenecer a Natsia.

— Es oficial, la Alianza del Sur se ha ido al diablo — dijo Hans con una expresión grave en sus ojos. Anna no sabía que repercusiones tendría aquello, pero lo que si podía ver era que le convenía a los intereses de Arandelle.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí… — alcanzó a decir Hans antes de que un disparo diera muy cerca de ellos. El príncipe apenas alcanzó a reaccionar con la suficiente velocidad, pero se sintió confundido al ver el cuerpo de su esposa tendido sobre el suyo. Hans entendió rápidamente lo que había sucedido, ella se lanzó sobre él con el propósito de protegerlo, y ahora Anna se encontraba herida.

Hans se apartó de Anna y miró su torso, se encontraba herida. La sangre hacía un escandaloso contraste con la tela blanca de su vestido, pero, a pesar de todo, ella aún no perdía la consciencia, tan solo se observaba silenciosamente mientras esperaba lo peor.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Rudi quien tenía un fusil en sus manos y se preparaba para disparar. El príncipe trató de lanzarse hacía su esposa, pero Hans se lo impidió con un gesto que bien parecía feroz.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! — le advirtió Hans — Aléjate de ella. Tu ya has hecho suficiente daño — dijo el treceavo hermano. Hans la levantó en sus brazos mientras veía a la gran mayoría de soldados bajar ligeramente sus armas. El príncipe entendió en aquel momento que Anna era como una especie de gallina de los huevos de oro, tan solo valía la pena viva, pero si moría perdería todo su valor.

Hans sintió una negra e inalterada ira al pensar en aquello, todos querían algo de su esposa, todos deseaban el poder del trono de Arandelle, mientras que ella yacía débil y ensangrentada en sus brazos. El príncipe miró a su alrededor, como si no se encontrara rodeado más que de enemigos y avanzó por el bosque.

— Todo estará bien, te pondré a salvo—murmuró Hans mientras la llevaba de vuelta al castillo.

— Gracias Hans — susurró.

— No me lo agradezcas.

— Hans.

— ¿Si?

— Estoy feliz de ser tu esposa

* * *

Hola a todos, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. Tuve una gripe, pero una gripe tan terrible, fue espantoso, y finalmente soy capaz de volver a escribir, eso me hace feliz, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, como siempre sé que no somos muchos, pero me hace muy feliz ver que hay lectores asiduos, espero que les halla gustado hacía donde va esto, por cierto, si no me tienen agregada a sus suscripciones, quiero advertirles que el próximo capitulo el raiting puede subir, por lo que podría no aparecer en la oferta de fanfics a menos que permitan que el filtro de ffnet muestre raiting M. En fin me despido por hoy bye.


	13. Una nueva era

_[Una nueva era]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hans cargó a Anna hasta el castillo, mientras que oía voces a su alrededor que corrían frenéticas a través de los pasillos. Ya era muy tarde, y casi todos los invitados se habían marchado un par de horas atrás. Sin embargo, hubo una sola persona que fue capaz de interrumpir la concentración del príncipe.

— Hans — dijo la reina — ven conmigo, el medico la verá en seguida — le indicó. Hans la siguió silenciosamente a uno de los pabellones de invitados al tiempo que dejaba a su esposa en la cama. El príncipe se impresionó al ver lo pálida que se veía y cuanta sangre manchaba su vestido.

Por suerte, tal y como había prometido su madre, el medico llegó en un par de minutos, y con ayuda de una enfermera, comenzaron a tratar a la princesa. Mientras tanto, Hans esperó en una sala al otro lado de la puerta, en tanto reconstruía una y otra vez las escenas de aquella velada. El príncipe jamás se imaginó que pasaría su noche de bodas de esa manera, aunque no hubiera esperado nada particularmente agradable de ella.

Hans repasó uno a uno los meses pasados, y cada vez sentía más y más pena por su pobre esposa acostada en aquella cama. Anna no era una mala persona, no merecía lo que le estaba pasando. El príncipe dejó salir una risa amarga, pues por un breve instante había olvidado que el mundo no era un lugar especialmente justo, en donde los buenos ganarán y los malos recibían su merecido. A decir verdad, la línea entre lo uno y lo otro era tan confusa que él temía volver a inclinarse al lado equivocado de la balanza.

Era de madrugada cuando el doctor finalmente dejó la habitación de Anna. El anciano le explicó una gran cantidad de información en tan sólo unos segundos, de lo que tan sólo le prestó atención a una sola frase: "ella estará bien". Al escuchar aquellas sencillas palabras, los nervios de Hans se calmaron y su tensión disminuyó, al tiempo que aumentaban sus ganas de volver a verla y hablar con ella.

Hans entro con mucha delicadeza a la habitación, pues no quería despertarla

—Hans— lo llamó Anna suavemente desde la cama. El príncipe se reprocho su falta de cuidado, pero corrió rápidamente el camino hacía su lado y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Hans.

—Confundida— respondió Anna— y algo mareada. El doctor me dio un par de gotas que me ayudarían con el dolor en el costado— prosiguió la chica.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, yo no merecía ese tipo de actos— dijo el príncipe haciendo referencia a que Anna prácticamente dejó que la hirieran para salvarlo.

— Te debo tanto, Hans Westergard— murmuró Anna. Hans sabía que lo que ella decía debía ser efecto de los calmantes, pero por un instante, quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que ella estaba en lo correcto, de que él se merecía su cariño.

— No es cierto Anna— respondió Hans. Anna abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Hans no la dejó hacerlo, tan solo se agachó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

— Después hablaremos de ello, por ahora, debes dormir— dijo Hans suavemente.

Hans se alejó de la cama de Anna, dejándola completamente dormida sobre ella. La chica se veía casi como una figura angelical, algo sacado de otro mundo, pero ese era el problema, él quería a Anna allí con él, en el mundo sucio de los mortales. "Tendrás que esperarla un poco más, Elsa " pensó Hans.

Hans cayó rendido sobre una de las sillas de la pequeña sala de estar junto a la habitación de Anna. No había nada cortés ni caballeresco en su apariencia y su posición, sólo estaba tratando de lidiar con aquella extraña situación. Nuevamente, el recuerdo del olor de flores en una noche de verano hacía varios años, la piel descubierta de sus hombros, sus labios sonrosados y sus ojos grandes y expresivos, hicieron presencia, y lo llevaron a preguntarse qué hubiera sido de su vida si se hubiera comportado de manera diferente.

—Pensé que te sentaría bien una taza de café — dijo Lars quién se había acercado por sorpresa a su hermano menor, mientras ponía una taza sobre la mesilla junto a Hans.

—Gracias— contestó Hans. Él príncipe lo miró fijamente, pues pudiera que Lars hubiese sido el más decente de sus hermanos, pero Hans lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su visita no era sencillamente amable, él tenía una segunda intención.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Hans con franqueza mientras dejaba caer su cabeza descuidadamente sobre el espaldar de su silla. — supongo que papá te envió — continuó el menor.

— Supones equivocadamente, hermanito — respondió Lars. Hans miró detenidamente a su hermano y vio una especie de brillo curioso en sus ojos, casi podría decirse que era perverso, por lo que no tardó en inquietarse.

—Caleb te lo dijo — afirmó Lars. Hans se asustó. Él conocía aquella mirada, y la retorcida sonrisa que la acompañaba. Su hermano planeaba algo.

— Papá nos está conduciendo a todos al desastre— dijo Lars — Lo que pasó esta noche aquí no es más que un abrebocas del futuro. La alianza con Barona y Natsia se vendrá abajo en poco tiempo, pero aún tenemos salvación… — comenzó su hermano apasionadamente, pero en voz baja.

— No te voy a ayudar a matar a nuestro propio padre — dijo Hans sin emoción.

— Nunca antes te habías mostrado tan poco atento a mis planes— observó Lars quien parecía irritado.

— La última vez que me sugeriste algo fue cuando tenía 15 años, y en aquel entonces, casarme con una de las princesas de Arandelle me pareció una gran idea— protestó Hans.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Lars riéndose amargamente — Hasta donde recuerdo, te sugerí que te casaras, no que crearas todo un complot para asesinar a las dos hermanas y declarar a su reina como una traidora.

— Lars — comenzó Hans — no voy a hacer esto, no voy a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Anna es mi única responsabilidad, tengo una deuda pendiente, con ella y ahora ella se encuentra atada a mi, tengo que reparar todo el daño que le he causado.

— Estas enamorado de ella— Afirmó Lars.

— Sí— asintió Hans seriamente — ella es lo único que tengo, una de las dos personas en el mundo a la que les importo.

De repente, un fuerte grito interrumpió la calmada conversación. Hans se puso de pie y corrió hasta el cuarto de Anna, en donde ella yacía, completamente despierta y con el rostro bañado de sudor. Hans entendió de inmediato que ella tenía pesadillas, probablemente, los sedantes estaban perdiendo efecto y Anna se encontraba confundida. Hans se sentó junto a la cabecera de la cama de Anna, y ella se agarró firmemente a sus brazos como si fueran su tabla de salvación.

— Por favor, Hans. No dejes que me lleven — pidió Ana mientras se deshacía en lagrimas.

— Hush. Tranquila Anna. Nadie te llevara a ninguna parte — dijo Tranquilamente Hans mientras la sostenía con cuidado y depositaba un beso en su nuca. Lars se le quedó mirando fijamente. Hans casi podía saber lo que pensaba. Lo que el hermano menor dijo instantes antes era completamente cierto. Anna y Él no tenían más que el uno al otro, era apenas entendible que los dos quisieran un poco de paz después de todas las perdidas que habían sufrido, y Lars decidió en aquel momento que él no pelearía con aquel deseo.

— Será mejor que me vaya — dijo Lars al ver la intima escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos.

— Sí, hermano, eso sería lo mejor — respondió Hans quien le dedicó una breve y melancólica sonrisa.

Hans se quedó allí, consolando a Anna mientras la mañana llegaba. Él no pudo saber en qué preciso instante él se quedó dormido al lado de Anna, pero cuando se despertó se asustó al ver a la princesa completamente despierta y mirándolo atentamente. Hans se lamento al pensar que él hubiera podido ser el culpable de que ella pasara una noche incómoda, pero Anna no parecía molesta, simplemente confundida.

— Buenos días — dijo Hans reincorporándose.

— Buenos días— respondió Anna, quien de inmediato hizo una mueca de dolor. Hans comprendió que los medicamentos estaban comenzando a perder el efecto, por lo que pronto sería hora de acudir al médico nuevamente.

— Los primeros días son mortales — le dijo Hans a Anna mientras se reacomodaba su chaqueta lo mejor que podía — pero no te aconsejaría que confiaras cien por ciento en él láudano, es sumamente adictivo, vi muchos buenos marineros en problemas por ese veneno— comentó Hans descuidadamente, quien quería reasumir el mismo comportamiento frio y algo sarcástico que tuvo durante los primeros días de su reencuentro.

— Gracias por todo, Hans— dijo Anna, pero esta vez, ella se encontraba completamente consciente. La expresión de Hans se suavizó, y él le devolvió la débil sonrisa que ella le dedicó. Su pobre esposa tenía un estado lamentable, estaba bañada por una fina capa de sudor, mientras que sus mejillas una vez pálidas, tenían ahora un feo color amoratado y los cabellos de se le pegaban a las sienes de una manera desordenada.

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, tu sabes a la perfección cómo me siento por ti, Anna de Arandelle — dijo Hans antes de retirarse.

Los días siguientes pasaron de una manera lenta y tranquila, a pesar de que Hans sabía a la perfección que una enorme tormenta política se libraba alrededor de ellos. Los dignatarios de varios países se pavonearon por el salón de la corona, donde su padre, con su tradicional aspecto de dragón listo para atacar, los recibía sin el menor interés. Las Islas del Sur se encontraban en una difícil posición, y Caleb y Lars hacían lo posible por calmar todo mientras que sus otros hermanos seguían con sus despreocupadas vidas principescas.

Probablemente, lo más interesante que sucedió en el mes después de la boda de Hans y Anna, fue el matrimonio del mismísimo Rudi. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo exactamente 28 días después de la suya, y no tuvo la mitad de atención que la del treceavo hermano. Anna se burlo de ello cuando Hans le contó las noticias.

— Supongo que tu hermano está completamente furioso. Tu le ganaste, tu te quedaste con la heredera de Arandelle, y él tuvo que contentarse con las sobras del banquete de su hermano menor, literalmente— dijo Anna con amargura mientras miraba a través del cristal de la ventana de su cuarto. — siento tanta pena por esa pobre chica, espero que si existe un dios, que este la proteja, porqué necesitará toda la ayuda posible— agregó. Anna aún se hallaba convaleciente, y no dejaba el pabellón de invitados más que para dar breves paseos de unos cuantos minutos.

— Casi espero que él la ignore, por lo que he visto, es mejor tener la indiferencia de Rudi que su enfermizo cariño— respondió Hans. Por un momento, él no entendió si cometió un error pues Anna se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

— Tienes toda la razón — comentó Anna. Hans dejó de contener el aliento y se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

— Hans — comenzó nuevamente Anna — ¿Podrías dejar de tratarme así? Me molesta que me hables cómo si temieras romperme— dijo la princesa ligeramente irritada.

— No es que tema romperte, conozco demasiado bien tu carácter cómo para pensar algo como eso— explicó Hans — pero debes entenderme, no hace más de un mes que te vi agonizar en mis brazos.

— No sería la primera vez, y no pareció importarte en aquella ocasión — bromeó Anna, pero aquello no hizo más que ofender a Hans.

— Por favor, Anna, esto no es una broma— dijo Hans firmemente.

— Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa. De repente, Anna se levantó con dificultad. Hans pocas veces la vio tan hermosa como en aquel momento, con la luz del sol de la tarde contra la cortina de cabello rojo que caía sobre sus hombros y aquella cálida sonrisa coronada por sus bellos ojos azules.

— Anna…— suspiró Hans sin encontrar palabras para continuar. Ella se sentó sobre su regazo, y lo besó en los labios. Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que la hubiera tocado, pero Hans seguía temiendo que sus acciones pudieran lastimarla. Anna decía la verdad, él sentía que ella era casi un objeto rompible.

Aún así, Hans buscó una manera de devolverle el beso con una pasión controlada. Él hubiera dado por seguir con aquel baile acompasado hasta el final, pero, era claro que aún no era el momento para hacerlo. Ella estaba lastimada y él no le impondría sus deseos.

— ¿Quién diría que este es el hombre egoísta que conocí? — dijo Anna.

— No sé si es un reproche o una burla.

— Tiene un poco de ambos — respondió Anna.

Anna y Hans tuvieron una velada tranquila, a pesar de que a unos pocos metros se estuviera llevando a cabo la boda de Rudi. Hans sospechó a que esto solo pudo ser posible gracias a los guardias que su padre apostó fuera de su pabellón. Por otro lado, La reina parecía estar guardando un secreto, algo que la hacía muy feliz, y que Hans tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer, a diferencia del Rey, quien se veía preguntaba casi obsesivamente por la salud de Anna.

— Necesitamos un heredero, Hans, y rápido— dijo su padre una tarde en pleno invierno dos semanas después de la boda de Rudi.

— Padre, ella apenas puede mantenerse en pie, no podría tener un bebé ni aunque hiciéramos nuestro mejor esfuerzo— respondió Hans firmemente, mientras trataba de ganar tiempo para los dos.

— Tienes razón, de nada nos sirve muerta, esperaremos a inicios del verano, cuando se cumpla un año desde la invasión, y dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre la princesa, tomaré una decisión— dijo el Rey. Hans se estremeció al oír aquello.

Al salir del despacho de su padre, Hans encontró a Lars recostado en el marco de la puerta. Su hermano lo mayor lo miró con el seño fruncido y los labios apretados, pero Hans decidió ignorarlo y continuó con su camino a través de los pasillos del castillo.

— Lamento ser quien traiga malas noticias, hermanito— dijo Lars mientras hacía lo posible por seguirle el paso — pero papá tiene razón. La princesa Anna no estará segura hasta que no le dé un heredero al reino.

— Si ustedes tienen suerte con su plan, eso no será más un problema — dijo Hans disimuladamente y en voz baja.

— Me temo que no será así — dijo Lars mientras se paraba de repente en la mitad del pasillo. Hans lo imitó, pues ahora sí estaba verdaderamente interesado en saber a qué se refería.

— ¿Por qué?

— La princesa es valiosa en este momento, pero la situación en Arandelle es inestable, si ella no nos da un heredero, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que comience a ser un estorbo. Ya puedo ver al Rey de Natsia pidiendo la anulación de tu matrimonio para que se case con uno de sus hijos, o los rebeldes de Arandelle usando a su princesa como todo un icono de su lucha contra las Islas del Sur. Pero, si ella llega a quedar embarazada, se convertirá en una traidora ante los ojos de sus súbditos, y Natsia no podrá hacer nada para sacarla de aquí.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? — preguntó Hans quien de repente pareció recordar con quien hablaba. Lars podía ser su hermano favorito, pero él sufría de la misma enfermedad Westergard: él mismo amor desmedido por el poder.

— Tienes hasta el verano para lograr un resultado, de lo contrario, puedes darla por muerta— concluyó Lars — lo lamento mucho, Hans.

Hans no le respondió, pues Lars no lo lamentaba, puede que él fuera ligeramente menos desagradable que el resto de sus hermanos, pero cuando un obstáculo se interponía en su camino al poder, él era capaz de eliminarlo con la misma ferocidad que lo hubiera hecho su padre.

— Odio a toda esta gente — murmuró Hans para sí mismo.

Anna se negó rotundamente a pasar más tiempo en el castillo. Hans no entendía porqué, si se encontraban a pleno invierno y el castillo sería infinitamente más agradable que su vieja y destartalada casa. Algo le decía a Hans que ella tenía sospechas acerca del peligro que corría bajo la mirada constante de su padre y de Lars. Hans le había contado acerca de un posible complot, y Anna probablemente no deseaba estar allí cuando se llevara a cabo.

— Es una locura, juraría que hay casi 30 centímetros de nieve — comentó Hans mientras veía a Anna terminar de alistar su equipaje.

— Sólo es una ligera nevada— respondió la chica sin apenas prestarle verdadera atención, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupada indicándole a su mucama lo que debía empacar a continuación.

— ¿Una ligera nevada? — preguntó Hans alarmado— Anna, corremos el riesgo de quedarnos atorados en la nieve.

— Oh, por favor, no seas exagerado — dijo Anna — ¿Acaso no recuerdas la montaña del norte, o el fiordo luego de que Elsa los congelara? Eso sí que era nieve. — comentó.

— Anna, por favor— pidió Hans quien quería razonar con ella.

— Hans— comenzó Anna quien se volteó hacía él y lo apartó a donde la mucama no pudiera escucharlos — Tu hermano llegará de su luna de miel mañana. Yo necesito salir de aquí antes de que él regrese, no quiero darle ninguna oportunidad de hacerme nada — dijo la chica. Hans asintió, él entendió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna siguió con su equipaje silenciosamente. Ella omitió un detalle, pues "olvidó" intencionalmente mencionarle a Hans que Rudi le había escrito un par de cartas. Una un poco antes de su matrimonio, y la otra después. En la primera, él prácticamente le rogaba que pidiera la nulidad del matrimonio con Hans. Anna tuvo ganas de reír al leerlo , francamente, no sabía cómo tenía la sangre fría para pedirle algo cómo aquello. Pero, la segunda fue mucho más agresiva, en ella, él le prometía que hallaría su secreto, porqué él sabía que ella y Hans escondían algo.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pues bastantes personas serían dañadas si Rudi descubría algo, entre esas Hans. Por todo lo anterior, Anna no quería brindarle la menor posibilidad de verla, y escapar del castillo antes de que él hallara la manera de infiltrarse en su cuarto.

El camino a la casa del lago se encontraba completamente congelado, tal y como le había advertido Hans, pero, a pesar de ello, ellos llegaron. Anna abrió sus ojos de par en par al encontrar el maravilloso espectáculo que los esperaba: la fachada de la casa había sido completamente pintada y remodelada, y en la entrada se encontraba una hermosa fuente que de seguro se vería hermosa en verano. Anna hizo toda clase de planes para sembrar setos con flores a su alrededor, formando un circulo que les daría la bienvenida a los invitados, y fue en aquel momento, en qué ella se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en aquella casa como si fuera su hogar.

— Así que esto era lo que tenía planeado mamá — murmuró Hans.

— Es hermoso— dijo Anna mientras se bajaba del carruaje. Ella se protegió con su abrigo, y caminó a través del jardín congelado hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la reina probablemente habría cumplido su mas anhelado deseo para aquella casa.

— ¡Ah! — gritó Anna en un tono agudo que hizo que Hans apretara los dientes — mira lo que tu mamá hizo por nosotros.

— ¡Vaya regalo de bodas! — dijo Hans mientras miraba la casa completamente maravillado.

— El invernadero, siempre quise tener el invernadero para pasar la tarde en él, es completamente hermoso — dijo Anna emocionada sin siquiera parar a respirar.

El interior de la casa no era muy diferente a lo que dejaron un par de meses atrás. Martha, Clara, Jacob y su madre les dieron la bienvenida. Sin embargo, Anna no pudo dejar de notar que la única habitación que se encontraba en excelente estado era la de los "novios". De seguro, la Reina habría pensado que no podrían seguir viviendo en cuartos separados una vez casados, por lo que se encargó de preparar un cuarto común para los dos.

Anna no tenía objeción alguna respecto a la decoración, pero una parte suya le producía pánico volver a pasar la noche con un hombre. Hans pareció entender aquello de inmediato, pues apretó los labios al encontrar la cama común.

— No tienes que compartir cuarto si no lo deseas, yo estaré muy cómodo en mi antigua habitación — dijo Hans. Anna rió suavemente y se sentó en el fino colchón de plumas.

— Yo no creo que sea tan buena idea — dijo Anna luchando internamente contra sus miedos — lo cierto es que estoy segura de que el Rey espera ciertas cosas de los dos, eso lo sabemos, y lo más probable es que si no cumplo con sus deseos mi vida estará en riesgo.

— ¿Lars te dijo eso? — preguntó Hans seriamente mientras que la miraba con el seño fruncido.

— No, él no tuvo que hacerlo— dijo Anna — olvidas con quien estás hablando. Yo he tenido que ver unas cuantas cosas en estos últimos meses, sé que debo esperar de tu padre y de tus hermanos. El pensar que me matarán si no les doy lo que quieren es una conclusión obvia.

— No quiero que sientas que te obligo a nada— dijo Hans con voz carrasposa.

— Yo tampoco quiero obligarte a nada— respondió Anna — después de todo, tu fuiste quien dijo que no deseaba casarse, que sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

— No me importa estar casado específicamente contigo— dijo Hans. Aquella frase fue tan contundente, que Anna dio un par de pasos hacía adelante, y de una manera suave y silenciosa, le dio un largo y lánguido beso en los labios. Ninguno de los besos que los dos hubieran compartido se sintió como aquel, en realidad, Hans nunca había sentido tanto cariño por parte de una mujer cómo en aquel momento.

Anna le quitó el aliento y tomó sus mejillas entre sus diminutas manos. Mientras que Hans tomaba su cintura con una mano y con la otra su hombro, para acercarla más a él. Anna jamás pensó que volvería a sentir deseo, pues siempre que se planteaba en la más remota posibilidad de compartir la cama con Hans se veía a sí misma humillada y derrotada por la barbarie a la que estuvo sometida durante sus meses en Villa Krieg. Pero, la paciencia de Hans y el cariño en cada uno de sus gestos le hizo pensar que tal vez había posibilidad de que ella pudiera volver a querer de la misma manera que lo hacía antes de que aquella pesadilla comenzara.

Hans se separó de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? — preguntó. — yo me muero de hambre.

— Por supuesto— respondió Anna. Ella se quedó sola en su nueva habitación, por lo que se sentó en el colchón y la contempló con aprensión. Aún debía traer sus muñecas de trapo a aquel lugar, ellas eran lo único lo más importante que quedaba de su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un Par de días más tarde, Hans trajo las buenas nuevas a su casa. Los dos habían recibido el permiso del rey para hacer un corto viaje a la Isla más al sur del país. Anna estaba muy emocionada, ella adoraba conocer sitios nuevos, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta de pisar tierras diferentes a las que rodeaban el castillo.

Hans trató de adelantar los preparativos rápidamente, después de todo, era una especie de viaje de bodas que tendrían como reemplazo del que no pudieron disfrutar por culpa de la enfermedad de Anna. El trayecto en barco estuvo libre de eventualidades, ellos viajaron en un bote de pasajeros común y corriente, aunque pudieron disfrutar de los lujos de la primera clase.

El balneario resultó ser un lugar lindo y tranquilo, en donde la aristocracia de las Islas del Sur se daba cita para disfrutar de unas breves vacaciones de invierno en un sitio más cálido. Anna pasó los días entre juegos de bagamon y paseos por la costa con Hans, mientras que en las noches, los dos asistían a bailes improvisados en el salón principal del hotel.

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que eran la pareja de moda. Todos en aquel elegante balneario parecían conocerlos, o siquiera haber escuchado un rumor acerca de ellos. Anna trató de encontrar algunas caras conocidas entre todas las personas con las que se encontraba día tras día, pues nunca sabría donde hallaría el próximo infiltrado de la resistencia de Arandelle.

Durante una soleada tarde, Anna aprovechó el escaso calor del sol de invierno para salir por el paseo de la costa y el muelle a dar una vuelta. Ella no solía caminar por su cuenta, había sufrido demasiados intentos de rapto o asesinato cómo para sentirse lo suficientemente segura. Sin embargo, al ver que Hans aún se hallaba algo adolorido por una mala caída de su caballo no le quedó más opción que ir por su cuenta.

Anna caminó hasta el muelle, y subió hasta el nivel más alto del mismo, mientras veía las salvajes olas romper contra las afiladas rocas negras de la costa. Inclusive la playa parecía más deprimente en las Islas del Sur de lo que era en Arandelle, en donde el agua cristalina de los fiordos siempre se mantenía tranquila y amable con los viajeros. Anna bajó las escaleras al primer nivel del muelle, y avanzó hasta que encontró a un hombre parado junto a la construcción, en un rincón que le daba absoluta privacidad.

— Su majestad, mi reina — dijo el sujeto mientras que hacía una breve reverencia. Aquel momento era el que ella había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo, cuando uno de los infiltrados de Arandelle finalmente la contactara. Anna reconoció al sujeto, era el mismo que la había seguido hasta el hotel en la Capital de las Islas del Sur.

— Buenas tardes — saludó Anna amablemente.

— Su alteza, sabe bien porqué estoy aquí, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el espía.

— Por su puesto— dijo Anna.

— Tengo más cartas para usted — comentó el sujeto mientras sigilosamente miraba en su abrigo y sacaba un par de sobres. Anna los tomó rápidamente y los escondió entre sus faldas. Ella miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

— Quiero mandarle una carta al general Andersen, tengo noticias importantes para él— dijo Anna. El sujeto asintió.

— Bien, pero no debe firmar las cartas, podría haber problemas— dijo el espía — debe tener en cuenta que si algo llega a pasarme las destruiré en seguida, pero eso no significa que no puedan ser muy peligrosas— le explicó. Anna asintió, y recordó las amenazas de Rudi. Él era peligroso no solo para Hans y ella, sino para toda la resistencia de Arandelle.

— Deben tener cuidado con el príncipe Rudi. Él cree que estoy escondiendo algo, es muy peligroso.

— ¿El príncipe Rudi? — preguntó el sujeto.

— Sí, él es peligroso— dijo Anna tranquilamente, quien comenzó a contarle acerca de los rumores que había escuchado y de los grandes cambios que venían en el palacio de las Islas del Sur.

— Estaré mañana aquí, a la misma hora, y recibiré sus cartas — dijo el sujeto lacónicamente.

— Entendido— respondió Anna.

Anna se separó del espía sin mayores despedidas, tras lo que comenzó a caminar por la playa. El ligero sol de invierno se había escondido, tras unas blancas y pesadas nubes, en tanto las olas se hacían más y más salvajes. Anna sintió el arena moverse debajo de sus botas en tanto planeaba mentalmente la carta que le escribiría al general Andersen, pero no solo a él, sino también a Kristoff. Anna sabía que para aquel momento, las noticias de su matrimonio ya debían haber llegado a los oídos del recolector de hielo, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo traicionado que él debía haberse sentido, al verla casada con el mismo sujeto que trató de matarla tiempo atrás.

Aquella noche, Anna pasó largas horas sentada en la sala de estar que se encontraba junto a la habitación que compartía con Hans. Fue una verdadera suerte que él no cuestionara sus acciones, pues Anna pensó que él desearía saber a quien escribía con tanto esmero. Ella decidió comenzar por la del General Andersen, pues lo que le diría a él era mucho más fácil de explicar. Anna empezó contándole acerca de su matrimonio, las intenciones del rey, el complot de Natsia para secuestrarla y finalizó con la advertencia que le hizo Hans de que había algo que cambiaría enormemente en aquel Castillo. Anna se atrevió a especular, y le explicó que su teoría.

" _Sus hijos mayores creen que la invasión fue un error. Estoy segura de que no dudarán en matarlo si con ello logran conseguir una tregua con los otros miembros de la alianza_ " escribió Anna como conclusión a su carta. Ella miró hacía la puerta cerrada de Hans. Esto era de lejos, lo más grave que hubiera podido hacer la princesa, y si era descubierta, no sólo sería ejecutada por alta traición, sino que además enviaría a Hans a la horca con ella, Rudi se encargaría de ello.

Anna terminó la carta del General, y pasó a la de Kristoff, la que fue mucho más difícil de escribir. Anna no pudo dejar de llorar desde que su pluma tocó la hoja. Ella le contó todo, incluso lo que se había abstenido de contarle antes de su partida. Todas las escenas de aquellos meses pasaron una a una por sus ojos, desde la disculpa de Hans, hasta las constantes persecuciones de Rudi, e incluso su tortura. Anna no se quedó con ningún detalle. Kristoff debía saber que su matrimonio no era el asunto de cuentos de hadas que aparecía en los periódicos, sino que había sido un asunto forzado y de mera supervivencia. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo franca que fue con Kristoff, ya qué en el párrafo final se atrevió a escribir algo completamente desgarrador.

 _"_ _[…] Ahora estoy unida a él. El comienzo fue difícil, aún tengo miedo, pero le estoy completamente agradecida, y también estoy completamente convencida de que con el tiempo llegaré a amarlo profundamente. Olvídame Kristoff, sigue con tu vida, todo cambió el día de la invasión, desde entonces, he estado atrapada, y jamás dejaré de estarlo pero por lo menos tengo a alguien quien puede compartir conmigo este cautiverio_ "

Anna selló con cera la carta. Después, las escondió bajo llave y se marchó a su habitación. Hans dormía profundamente en su lado de la cama. Anna se estremeció como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se acostaba junto a él, pero finalmente decidió tenderse.

— Has leído hasta tarde, por lo que veo— dijo Hans quien se despertó al sentir el cuerpo de Anna junto al suyo.

— Sí, era un libro interesante— respondió Anna quien le agradeció silenciosamente por no haberla obligado a inventar una mentira.

— Y debió ser bastante triste, se nota que has llorado— comentó.

— Tuvo un inicio bastante difícil, pero firmemente espero que la protagonista encuentre su final feliz— dijo Anna sonriéndole.

— Yo también lo espero, querida— respondió Hans, quien tras dedicarle una suave sonrisa tomó su mano y la besó. Anna actuó por mero impulso, pues se movió hacía él y le dio un beso en los labios. Hans le respondió suavemente.

Anna se acordó de sí misma completamente congelada, rogando por un beso de amor verdadero, pero no sintió rencor, sólo lástima por aquel hombre que en ese momento estaba tan vacío que ni siquiera podía ver más allá de su simple reflejo en el espejo, un hombre tan congelado y frió como el fiordo fuera del castillo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado abismalmente desde ese entonces. Ella ya no era esa niña ingenua, aplastada por el peso de la verdad, era una mujer que lo había sobrevivido a todo, y que ahora arriesgaba su cuello por contribuir en algo a la liberación de su país, aunque no fuera mucho.

Con confianza renovada, Anna volvió a besar a Hans en los labios, y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos. El beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Hans parecía ansioso por tocarla, pero se contenía, y ella entendía porqué. Anna se arrodilló sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama, y se quitó su camisón. Hans la miró estupefacto, sin duda, habría pensado que era demasiado pronto para que estuvieran juntos, pero ella firmemente creía que aquella era la mejor oportunidad para demostrarse a sí misma que aunque hubiera sobrevivido el infierno, ella aún tenía fuerza y fuego en su interior.

— Anna…— suspiró Hans mientras ella comenzaba a deshacer sus trenzas lentamente. Él no se atrevió a moverse, pero ella podía sentir su mirada, se sentía admirada y adorada, por lo que no dudó en dedicarle una breve mirada.

— Eres realmente hermosa, siempre lo he pensado— dijo Hans suavemente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y acariciaba su mejilla con su mano. — siempre lo pensé, desde el principio. Recuerdo que me dije a mi mismo: puedo ser feliz con ella, sé que seré muy feliz con ella. Pero, mi ambición fue más fuerte.

— Y ahora ¿qué piensas? — preguntó Anna quien se sentía expuesta ante él.

— Pienso lo mismo que en aquel entonces, que seré muy feliz contigo, y que puedo hacerte muy feliz, mi querida Anna. — contestó Hans quien volvió a besar a su esposa.

Anna retiró con suavidad la camisa de dormir de Hans, tras lo que los dos se acostaron. Anna había olvidado lo que se sentía tener a un hombre al que ella realmente quisiera. Lo maravilloso que podía sentirse aquel encuentro, y el orgullo al saber que era ella la que ocasionaba todas las sensaciones en su pareja. Hans entró en ella de una manera abismalmente diferente a la que lo habría hecho su hermano. Él no deseaba sentir una especie de poder a costa de su sufrimiento, a decir verdad, más parecía que buscara el mismo cariño que ella necesitaba. Anna pudo ver en Hans a aquel chico abandonado, relegado de sus doce hermanos quien siempre tuvo que abrirse camino por la vida él solo, a pesar de ser parte de la realeza.

Luego de que ambos terminaron, Anna cayó rendida junto a Hans. Ella volvió a sentirse como una traidora al pensar en las cartas que se encontraban en la sala de estar, encerradas bajo llave, pues su esposo no tenía la menor idea del peligro en el que los estaba poniendo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Hans quien aunque la sostenía contra su pecho, utilizó su mano libre para acariciar su muslo.

— Mi cicatriz— murmuró Anna.

— ¿Fue por la tortura? — preguntó Hans mientras la apretaba aún más contra su propio cuerpo, como si con ello pudiera protegerla.

— Sí— respondió Anna. — fueron las secuelas. William dijo que no debían quedar cicatrices visibles, pero que esto me serviría como recordatorio del poder que el rey tiene sobre mi. De seguro que piensas que es asquerosa. — comentó Anna mientras tomaba la sabana y trataba de cubrirla.

— No, no lo es — respondió Hans lacónicamente mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda. Era la primera vez que ella veía con atención su espalda desnuda, se encontraba llena de largas cicatrices. Anna sabía que los azotes era un castigo frecuente para los soldados en alta mar, y tras un año en la marina, como prisionero, Hans debía haberlo sabido de primera mano.

— El deseo de poder de papá ha dejado marcas en todos nosotros, Anna— comentó Hans quien volvió a acostarse junto a ella— yo causé esto, pero tu eras inocente, no mereces nada de lo que has vivido.

— Y aún así, creo que en parte me ha hecho más fuerte— respondió Anna.

— Pero nunca permitas que te convierta en uno de ellos, tu no quieres terminar tan bajo como yo, tu no quieres tener un corazón congelado— dijo Hans quien le acarició la mejilla.

— No, no quiero un corazón congelado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Anna acudió a su cita en la playa con el espía de Arandelle. Tal y cómo le prometió, el sujeto se encontraba esperándola allí.

— El general Andersen le agradecerá su colaboración.

— La información que tengo no es suficiente, pero estoy segura de que podré conseguir más. Necesito un contacto cerca al castillo, debe haber alguien con quien yo pueda comunicarme — dijo la chica.

— Déjeme hablar con los jefes, ya llegaremos a un acuerdo. — respondió el sujeto pensativamente.

— La otra carta… — comenzó Anna, refiriéndose a la de Kristoff, — ¿puede llevarla?

— Por supuesto, no habrá problema— contestó.

— ¿Anna? — preguntó alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Anna se dio vuelta y enfrentó a la persona detrás de ella. La princesa se sintió palidecer al ver que se encontraba en frente de su esposo, y la evidente confusión en su mirada le dio a entender de que él sabía perfectamente lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Ahora sí estaba realmente atrapada.

* * *

Hola a todos, francamente no sabía si podría continuar con este fic, normalmente cuando me obsesiono con algo nuevo, se me olvida tono lo demás, y estoy obsesionada con una serie diferente, pero le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y a sus 10 lectores, no sé porque pero me encanta trabajar en él, no puedo creer que si quiera hubiera pensado en dejarlo abandonado.

Ahh, ahora volví a mi vieja costumbre de responder los reviews en los capítulos, es más fácil y evita el problema de que me desordeno muy fácilmente.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Solesc: Amiga, primero que todo, perdóname, se que si lees esto me vas a odiar, no me odies, por favor, TT_TT, y segundo, weeeee estoy continuando esto.

Loreley9 : thank you for support, really. I am fullfilling my promise, I am continuing this, hope you like it.

Guest: oh, espero que sigas por aquí para ver esta continuación, siento ho haberla puesto antes.

Dianne Croft: Hola, gracias por el review, la verdad es que yo si lo vi venir la primera vez que vi la película. Recuerdo que cuando Anna dijo "dejo al príncipe Hans a cargo" pensé: ahí está, ahí está el villano señoras y señores, el principito va a perder la cabeza. Pero fue sobre todo cuando le lanzó el candelabro a Elsa que yo dije: mmmmm ese príncipe se va a voltear. Pero creo que por más que me guste la escena de la biblioteca cuando él la traiciona, fue un final muy poco halagüeño para Hans, él ha sido de lejos el villano más inteligente de Disney, pero al final comete el error de todos los finales de pelis para niños, porque si de mí hubiera dependido, yo me quedo en esa habitación y me aseguro de que se muera bien muerta. Pero en general no me pareció tan mal tratado, es cómo dije en otro comentario, cuando uno ve las expresiones de Hans durante la peli casi se puede leer sus pensamientos, como lucha consigo mismo como preguntándose ¿Qué debo hacer a continuación? Y cuando toma la decisión de matar a las hermanas es completamente claro, o por lo menos para mí lo fue. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, realmente fuiste tu con tu comentario la que me llevó a replantearme la posibilidad de volver a continuar el fic. Realmente, puede que no tengamos muchos lectores pero esta historia es divertidísima de escribir.

Ty'nymy: Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario, wooow, me halagó mucho lo que dijiste sobre mi fic. La verdad es que yo siempre había querido escribir uno de esos fics que tienen como la sensación de ser una cosa épica, no solo por los largos sino porque tienen una historia, que no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se siente épica. No te preocupes, terminaré este fic, es demasiada diversión cómo para dejarlo abandonado. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por escribirme.


	14. La vida y la muerte

_**[La vida y la muerte]**_

.

.

.

.

.

Anna se sintió palidecer, mientras que Hans la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La escena era comprometedora, por decir lo menos. Una princesa extranjera en medio de una guerra, reunida con un hombre desconocido en la mitad de la nada, no podía estar haciendo otra cosa que planear un complot.

De repente, la expresión de Hans cambió de absoluta sorpresa a su sonrisa habitual. Anna permaneció inmóvil, hasta que él fue el primero en acabar con aquel incómodo silencio.

–Así que aquí estás, me asusté al no encontrarte en la habitación.

–Quería tomar algo de aire fresco, me perdí, y esta persona me mostró el camino – dijo Anna quien optó por continuar con el juego. – muchas gracias. – le agradeció al sujeto, dándole a entender que era hora de que desapareciera.

– De nada, majestad –respondió. Anna vio al espía marchar mientras ella le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, pues si sus cartas caían en malas manos todos se verían completamente perdidos. Anna tomó el brazo que Hans le ofreció y comenzó a caminar a su lado silenciosamente. Ella no sabía que decir.

– No digas nada, no quiero saber, así no tendré que mentir por ti– dijo Hans bruscamente. Anna se dio cuenta de qué el se encontraba molesto. Después de todo, él había metido las manos en el fuego por ella. La protegió a pesar de que todos la señalaran como una informante, y ella traicionó esa confianza. A pesar de lo anterior, Anna no se arrepintió, Hans debía entender que ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras que su país era saqueado por las Islas del Sur. Puede que ella no pudiese serle muy útil a la resistencia, pero trataría de hacer lo que más pudiera.

Los dos regresaron a la habitación para prepararse para la cena y el baile que le seguiría. Ella aún no se atrevía a entablar conversación, y él tampoco parecía querer intentar forzarla a hacerlo. Anna se puso un largo vestido amarillo de raso con flores en el cinturón. Ella se peinó lo mejor posible, quería dar la impresión de que nada estaba sucediendo, y no tenía nada que esconder.

– Es hora de irnos – dijo Hans. Anna cayó en cuenta de que eran las primeras palabras que le decía desde su paseo por la playa.

– Estoy lista.

Anna y Hans tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas del elegante restaurante. La comida estuvo deliciosa, y pronto los músicos comenzaron a tocar una alegre polca. Ellos eran una pareja joven y sin hijos, por lo que todos esperaban que fueran los primeros en saltar a la pista de baile. En vez de eso, Hans pidió una larga flauta de champagne y se quedó en silencio mientras veía a los bailarines.

De repente, la melodía cambio, y la polca se trasformó en un hermoso vals. Anna lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de la primera tonada que bailaron juntos durante la coronación de Elsa. Ella lo miró, no esperaba que el recordara aquel detalle.

– Deberíamos salir a bailar– dijo Hans mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano.

– Sí, gracias – contestó Anna emocionada.

El vals penetró cada uno de los rincones de aquel salón, mientras que Hans y Anna bailaban. La atracción que ejercían sobre el público era completamente infalible. Todos los miraban, pero Anna no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera el rostro del príncipe.

– Mi querida, Anna, me gusta cuando me miras de esa forma, casi pensaría que te importo – murmuró Hans. Anna se alarmó por aquel comentario.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– preguntó Anna.

–Ya me he dado cuenta de cuál es el truco aquí. Personalmente, no me importa que le des información a tus amigos, es apenas lógico que tratarías de hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que pasar la noche conmigo sólo para que yo guarde silencio, no planeo traicionarte – dijo Hans. El tono del príncipe le recordó a aquel que adoptó cuando la dejó en la biblioteca para que muriera congelada. Él estaba verdaderamente furioso, como no lo había estado desde su reencuentro.

– Yo no pasé la noche contigo por esa razón – dijo Anna.

– ¿No? – preguntó Hans – y supongo que tampoco le escribiste al recolector de hielo, que no le pediste que viniera a salvarte de tu malvado esposo, que no es otra cosa más que despreciable.– dijo. En ese momento, Anna entendió el verdadero problema en la actitud de Hans. Él parecía estar más celoso que preocupado de que los estuviera poniendo en peligro. Anna dejó salir una ligera risa.

– ¿Estás preocupado de que contactara a Kristoff? – preguntó Anna - ¿Mi apuesto esposo está celoso? - insistió con intención de burlarse de él.

– No tienes derecho de burlarte de mi –dijo Hans casi escandalizado – tú eres la que está tratando de localizar a tu ex novio, mientras que yo pensaba que lo nuestro podría funcionar.

– Hans…

– Espera Anna, déjame hablar – la interrumpió Hans – sé que no tengo derecho alguno sobre ti. Sé que tu y yo sólo estamos juntos por que las circunstancias nos obligaron a permanecer juntos, pero pensé que tal vez tu podrías…

– Yo te amo, Hans – confesó Anna, quien de repente fue consciente de lo que había acabado de decir. Hans la miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué dijiste?.

– Hans, yo no sólo estoy contigo por que el destino lo quiso así, realmente me gusta vivir contigo, hablar contigo, y tenerte a mi lado. No niego que me gustaría regresar a Arandelle, pero sé que las cosas jamás volverán a ser iguales. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, o si la resistencia tiene éxito. Yo jamás seré reina y nunca podré vivir la vida que llevaba antes de salir de mi país. Tu eres mi nueva vida, Hans Westergard. – dijo Anna. Hans permaneció en silencio, era claro que se hallaba confundido. Ella dejó de bailar, por lo que a él no le quedó más opción que imitarla. Los dos se quedaron en la mitad de la pista, por lo que Anna se empinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Anna sintió la mirada de varios de los presentes, pero no le importó.

– Vámonos de aquí – dijo Anna mientras tomaba la mano de Hans y lo conducía hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans despertó la mañana siguiente junto a Anna, ella yacía junto a él, se veía tranquila y satisfecha, por lo que él quiso creer que se debía a él.

– Anna – la llamó Hans moviéndola suavemente hacía un lado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba sobre la cama. Hans la observó con atención, su cabello era un desastre, y eso le encantaba.

– Tengo el presentimiento que debemos marcharnos, es hora de volver al palacio.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Anna sorprendida. Hans podía ser su esposo, y ella podría haberse enamorado de él tras todo aquel tiempo de convivencia, tras todo el dolor y los problemas que aprendieron a sobrellevar, pero lo cierto era que una parte de ella aún desconfiaba de sus intenciones, después de todo, él aún era el hijo del Rey, y no sería extraño que estuviera planeando una forma de advertir a su padre del peligro que representaba la princesa.

– Se nos está terminando el dinero– dijo Hans avergonzado.

– Oh– fue lo único que atinó a responder Anna. Probablemente, ella estaba exagerando un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna y Hans regresaron a la casa del lago sin dudar. La primavera había llegado en todo su esplendor, y el verdor de la floresta que rodeaba su casa la llenó de esperanza, casi recordaba las tardes que pasaba en el jardín del palacio de Arandelle cuando aún era una adolecente, rodeada de las flores que había ordenado plantar su abuela en largas macetas al rededor del camino, y la cascada artificial que le había costado toda una fortuna a la reina.

La vida de recién casados no fue muy diferente a la que ya llevaban antes de la ceremonia. A pesar de la insistencia de la reina, Hans no veía razón para aumentar el personal que trabajaba en la casa. Dos doncellas y una cocinera eran más que suficiente. Además, abrir sus puertas a nueva servidumbre podría ser el equivalente de llamar al peligro y permitir que todo tipo de espías de su padre y su hermano entraran en su vidas.

– No sé por qué eres tan difícil Hansy – renegó su madre mientras que tomaban el té durante una tarde de primavera junto con Sabrina – tu esposa es una dama, necesita por lo menos una ama de llaves y una dama de compañía.

– Mamá…

– Y tu necesitas un valet y un mayor domo.

– Mamá – interrumpió Hans firmemente – en serio, estamos bien.

– No, no es cierto, si es por el dinero, no te preocupes, iré a hablar con tu padre – la reina ni siquiera esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Hans, tan solo dejó su taza de té sobre la mesilla y salió por la habitación como si fuera un rayo.

– Si me preguntas, creo que es inteligente que tú y tu esposa no tengan más servidumbre. Rudi y tu padre podrían utilizarlos en su contra – dijo Sabrina mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesilla – si no estoy mal, tu también sabes nuestro secreto, lo más conveniente será cuidarnos las espaldas lo más que podamos.

Hans frunció al ver la sonrisa peligrosa de Sabrina. Ella lo sabía todo, conocía el plan de Caleb para deshacerse de su padre. El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse algo asqueado, a pesar de que sintiera algo de pena por Sabrina, eso no significaba que no viera claramente la ambición en su rostro. Ella se moría por ser reina y aquello estaba más cerca que nunca.

– Si me disculpas, debo marcharme – dijo Hans quién regresó a la entrada.

Era una suerte que aquel día fuera sábado, ya que Hans pudo pasar el resto de su tarde con Anna. En cuanto llegó a su casa, el príncipe calzó las pesadas botas que usaba para cazar, su largo abrigo café, un sombrero y su rifle de cacería. Anna insistió en ir con él. La escena era casi idílica, el sol vespertino le daba un aspecto dorado al bosque en mitad de primavera, mientras que su esposa caminaba junto a él con sus trenzas casi desechas y un sencillo vestido de tarde estampado con flores de color café y rojo profundo.

Aquella imagen era algo que se había repetido muchas veces en sus sueños desde que su vida con Anna comenzó. Él esperaba el día en que los dos pudieran caminar de la mano por la floresta, sin miedo ni dolor, sin títulos como princesa, príncipe, reina o traidor, solamente Anna y Hans dándose la mano, viviendo como dos personas completamente normales.

De repente, el sonido de cascos golpear contra la lama del bosque llamó su atención. Hans puso su arma adelante de su cuerpo y esperó a que se acercaran el par de viajeros propietarios de los caballos.

– Oh, hola Hans – lo saludó el Rey quien venía acompañado de un par de jinetes más en los que se encontraba su valet personal – creo que yo estaba en lo correcto, Rudi, estábamos cerca a la casa del lago, y tu que dijiste que nos encontrábamos a kilómetros de ella.

– Nunca dije nada como aquello, solo dije que aún se encontraba lejos – respondió Rudi sin dejar de mirar a Anna y a Hans con el mayor resentimiento, mientras que la princesa se agarraba con más y más fuerza del brazo de Hans quien casi sentía que le cortaba la circulación.

El príncipe agradeció por ser tan buen mentiroso, ya que él guardaba demasiados secretos como para permanecer tranquilos en un momento como aquel.

– Hijo, ¿te molestaría si pasamos por tu casa a tomar una taza de té? – preguntó el Rey, quien se quitó su sombrero y se abanicó con él. En ese momento, Hans pudo ver que tan pálido y sudoroso se veía su padre, era claro que se encontraba enfermo – _o envenenado_ – pensó el príncipe sintiendo una punzada de culpa en su pecho.

– Por su puesto que no, tu y tu valet son bien recibidos en mi casa – dijo Hans.

– Gracias alteza, es un honor – dijo el valet haciendo una breve reverencia.

– Supongo que eso significa que yo no soy bienvenido en tu casa– comentó Rudi descaradamente.

– Por su puesto que no – se apresuró a decir Anna con igual descaro que su hermano. Al escuchar aquello, el Rey dejó salir una suave risa, tras la que puso una mano en su vientre como si le hubiera dolido este movimiento.

– Veo que tu esposa aún conserva su carácter – se burló el Rey – si tenemos suerte nadie terminará apuñalado o con una bala en el hombro, aunque es así como han concluido los encuentros entre estos dos.

Anna, Hans y el resto de sus acompañantes se dirigieron a su casa, en donde el Valet se ocupó de los caballos con ayuda de Jacob, tras lo que se dirigió hacía las cocinas para obtener una taza de té por parte de la cocinera. Mientras tanto, Martha y clara se ocupaban por sacar la mejor vajilla del ajuar de la casa, y de verse impecables, pues no era común que el Rey les hiciera una visita.

Anna trató de jugar a la buena ama de casa en aquella ocasión y limar las asperezas con su odiado suegro, guardando silencio y tratando de limitar las miradas asesinas al mínimo. No obstante, Rudi era otra historia, ella no quería que él se sintiera bienvenido en lo más mínimo.

– Tengo que admitir que has hecho Maravillas con este chiquero – dijo el Rey admirando la vista desde la enorme sala, por la que se veía el lago Claire.

Anna nunca había reparado en su nuevo hogar con detenimiento, pero ahora que todo se encontraba completamente remodelado, la casa tenía un aspecto aún más espacioso y señorial que la Villa Kreig, puede que los muebles y los acabados no fueren tan finos, pero la apariencia general, era mucho más imponente. Anna y Hans incluso tenían un pequeño salón de baile con un enorme candelabro en el medio, un comedor que colindaba con el invernadero recientemente remodelado inundado con plantas exóticas y otras excentricidades que fueron colocadas por la reina durante su ausencia. La princesa no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, era obvio que Rudi se sentiría amenazado por el cambio de posición de su hermano.

– La pintura de los muebles es burda– dijo Rudi sin emoción en su voz

– ¿Disculpa?– dijo Anna ofendida porque se hubiera atrevido a cuestionar su gusto.

– Por favor, Rudi, no seas desagradable – dijo el Rey quien parecía obstinado a conservar una conversación civilizada con sus hijos y su nuera como si el pasado nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

En aquel momento, Anna escuchó la campanilla de la entrada sonar por lo que volteó su rostro y miró por la ventana que daba contra la entrada de la casa y se encontró de frente con Kiera Bagman, una de las dos chicas nativas de Arandelle que trabajaban como espías de la resistencia. Anna se alarmó ¿cómo había podido esta chica ser tan poco precavida para aparecerse a mitad del día en su puerta sin invitación alguna? Esto era demasiado peligroso.

Martha abrió la puerta y cruzó un par de palabras con la joven mientras que Anna se sintió palidecer. La princesa tomó su taza de té para disimular su nerviosismo en tanto se preguntaba si Rudi habría notado su cambio de animo.

– Alteza – dijo Martha quien se acercó a ella e hizo una breve reverencia – La señorita Kiera Bagman le manda sus saludos y deja su tarjeta de presentación, se pregunta a qué días recibe visita– continuó la chica quien le entregó en una bandeja de plata la tarjeta de presentación de Keira.

– Dile que recibo visitas los lunes a las tres, y que estaré complacida de tomar el té con ella, por favor pídele disculpas de mi parte por no poder atenderla hoy, pero ya tenemos la tarde copada – dijo Anna simulando cortesía y buenas maneras. Martha se marchó a cumplir su encargo, en tanto que el Rey sonreía ante aquella escena.

– Estoy feliz de ver que finalmente la situación de mi hijo menor y su esposa se está normalizando, parecen tener una vida domestica normal, estoy muy orgulloso, muy orgulloso– dijo El Rey mientras que volvía su atención hacía la vista de la ventana que daba hacía el lago.

Anna observó a su suegro con atención, parecía genuinamente melancólico, y feliz de ver a sus dos hijos y a su nuera jugar a la familia feliz mientras tomaban té en aquella tarde de primavera. Anna se preguntó si habría de presentir que el fin se acercaba. Era irónico que ella sintiera pena por aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en aquel último año, él era la manifestación de todas sus pesadillas, pero también era el padre del hombre al que amaba, el mismo que ahora parecía morir ante los ojos culpables de su hijo menor.

Fue en este momento, que la princesa decidió que revelar su secreto más reciente, uno que haría la vida de su esposo más fácil y le daría una última alegría al miserable de su suegro, aunque este no se la mereciese.

– No entiendo porqué despachaste a tu amiga, ella habría estado muy agradecida si la hubieras presentado al Rey en persona– dijo Rudi malintencionadamente. Era completamente obvio que él se había fijado en el nerviosismo de Anna cuando Keira tocó la puerta.

– Hoy no podía recibirla, yo… – comenzó Anna en tanto dejaba nuevamente su taza de té en la mesilla y alisaba la tela de la falda de su vestido. – yo quiero anunciar algo, y creo que solo puede hacerse frente a ustedes. Yo creo, no, yo estoy segura de que estoy embarazada.

Hans dejó caer su taza de té la cual resonó con gran estruendo en el piso de mármol.

– Anna…– empezó Hans en un suspiro. Rudi ni siquiera pestañeó ante la noticia, mientras que el Rey caminó y se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos y besándolas.

– Gracias princesa, muchas gracias– dijo mientras que Anna lo miraba casi horrorizada – las Islas del Sur y Arandelle se lo agradecen, ahora su reino tendrá un heredero completamente legitimo, el cielo finalmente nos sonríe.

Anna no sabía que pensar, ese bebé que tenía en su vientre era a la vez una bendición y una maldición, por una parte, Anna siempre había querido ser madre, aquello era innegable, pero, por otra, ese niño era el hijo de la heredera directa al trono de Arandelle, y tendría el funesto apellido Westerguard.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible Rudi se levantó de su asiento, tomó a Anna del codo obligándola a ponerse de pie y le dio una fuerte bofetada. El Rey no pudo detener a su hijo quien era demasiado alto y rápido como para que él hubiera podido detenerlo, mientras que Hans tan solo logró llegar a tiempo para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo que hizo caer a su hermano al piso.

– Suficiente Rudi, prometimos que esta tarde no terminaría con un disparo o una puñalada – dijo el Rey a quien semejante espectáculo no logró borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¡James! – gritó el Rey refiriéndose a su valet – alista los caballos, es hora de irnos.

– Ven aquí Rudi– Dijo el Rey en tanto que le daba la mano a su hijo para que este se pusiera de pie. – es hora de irnos.

Anna y Hans esperaron a que el Rey y el príncipe se marcharan en sus caballos, en tanto Rudi le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rencor a la pareja a modo de despedida. Anna casi podía leer los pensamientos del príncipe, veía la derrota en su rostro. Hans había logrado darle a su padre el heredero que tanto quería, y quedarse con la persona sobre la que tenía una malsana obsesión, era obvio que él nunca se lo perdonaría.

– Anna…– volvió a suspirar Hans al tiempo que recostaba su espalda sobre la puerta de entrada. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– No lo sé, estaba esperando el momento indicado– dijo Anna quien comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de su vestido.

– ¿El momento indicado? ¿y a ti te parece que este era momento indicado? – preguntó Hans riendo – a Rudi casi le da un infarto, hubiera querido apuñalarme nuevamente con una de las cucharitas para el té.

– Pero Tu papá se puso muy feliz – dijo Anna.

– ¿Querías hacer feliz a papá? – preguntó Hans con incredulidad.

– No, quería hacerte feliz a ti. Tu padre está tan enfermo, y puedo ver tu culpa y tu tristeza, quería brindarte un último momento en que él se sienta feliz y orgulloso de tenerte como hijo.

– Anna… – repitió Hans quien avanzó hacía ella y la besó en los labios. Él no sabía como expresar su agradecimiento y su felicidad, no por todo el asunto del heredero, sino por la hermosa vida que los dos estaban labrando, libre de culpas, libre de complots, serían una familia aristócrata en el campo, recibirían amigos, harían bailes y asistirían a la iglesia como las personas corrientes, no más muertes ni traiciones, eso era asunto del pasado.

– Anna– suspiró Hans apartando sus labios para tomar aire pero sin despegar completamente su frente de la de ella. – gracias, muchas gracias– dijo Hans de todo corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna tuvo un resto de domingo excepcional, fue por ello que le fue tan difícil decirle a su esposo adiós cuando se marchó al trabajo aquel lunes. Keira llegó a su casa puntualmente a las tres de la tarde. Anna fue lo suficientemente precavida como para recibirla en el invernadero y esperar a que la mucama hubiera terminado de servir el té. Anna se puso de pie y cerró la puerta con llave asegurándose que nadie pudiera oírlas al interior de la casa o en el jardín.

– Tiene un lindo lugar aquí, alteza – dijo Keira.

– No me quejo – respondió Anna sonriente.

– ¿Hay alguna novedad que quiera informarle al General Andersen? – preguntó la chica mientras que tomaba un trago de su té como si se encontrara en una amigable tarde de té, y no todo un trabajo de espionaje.

– Por su puesto – respondió Anna – en realidad, hay muchas novedades – dijo la chica. Anna comenzó por narrarle como todo lo que sabía acerca del delicado estado de salud de su suegro, y la culpa creciente de su esposo, lo que indicaba que el plan de Caleb para asesinar al Rey ya estaba en marcha.

– Sin embargo, hay algo más importante que necesito que le diga al General – comenzó Anna – quiero que le diga que estoy embarazada.

– Oh, eso puede arreglarse, conozco a una mujer que puede solucionar su problema enseguida, ella…

– Yo planeo tenerlo, y ya le dije a mi esposo – la interrumpió Anna.

– No se atrevería… – murmuró Keira comprobándole lo que ya sabía: el pueblo de Arandelle no le perdonaría dar a luz un heredero al trono que llevara el apellido Westerguard.

– No es mi elección. El hermano mayor de mi esposo, fue muy claro, si para la primavera yo no quedaba en cinta, sería más conveniente que se deshicieran de mi – dijo Anna calmadamente.

Keira pareció bajar la guardia, pero se notaba en su expresión que pensaba algo así como: _debiste preferir morir_ , y eso fue lo que en realidad molestó a Anna quien no pudo evitar pensar que incluso para sus mismos compatriotas ella no era más que un pedazo de carne, una máquina de tener herederos que solo sería útil en razón de que asegurara la corona para la persona indicada.

– Y aunque no me hubieran obligado, yo lo habría conservado, tengo una nueva vida y ese niño hace parte de ella.

–¡Como se atreve a si quiera sugerir que aceptaríamos a un Westerguard como rey! – dijo la muchacha ofendida.

– No se engañe – negó Anna subiendo el tono de voz ligeramente – ambas sabemos que ese niño nunca será Rey, aunque la rebelión triunfe, yo nunca regresaré a Arandelle, tal vez me asesinen y mi hijo se quedará aquí con Hans – continuó la princesa acaloradamente – pero eso no importa, ya nada importa, seguiré transmitiéndole al General Andersen toda la información que pueda, y cuidaré a mi hijo lo mejor que pueda, me guste o no, es parte de mi, y yo soy su madre, así que le pido que no desconfíe de donde tengo puesta mi lealtad.

– Princesa– suspiró la muchacha – le pido disculpas, no quise ofenderla, es solo que he perdido tanto en esta guerra que a veces olvido que hay quienes han perdido aún más.

Anna no tuvo mucha más paciencia para mantener la conversación por mucho más tiempo. Ella tan solo se limitó a darle algunos detalles de la enfermedad del Rey para que el general Andersen pudiera sacar conclusiones para establecer de que veneno se trataría y a informarle que el médico le había advertido que ya tenía tres meses de embarazo.

A pesar de lo anterior, cuando Hans llegó esa noche a casa él no se mostraba tan complacido con la visita de Keira a su casa. Y se lo hizo saber cuando los dos se encontraron solos en la habitación que compartían desde hacía un tiempo.

– Anna– dijo Hans mientras él deshacía el nudo de su carvat, algo que era muy irregular en un buen aristócrata, quien siempre tendría a un valet con él que le ayudara a desvestirse.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó ella mientras se metía entre las sabanas de la cama que ambos compartían en la segunda planta.

– Clara me comentó que hoy tuviste una visita.

– Oh, sí, es solo una amiga.

– ¿Amiga? ¿qué amiga? Tu no has tenido gran oportunidad para hacer amigas – exclamó Hans alarmado, y fue allí que Anna se dio cuenta de qué él ya lo sabía todo, o por lo menos lo intuía.

– Claro que sí, la conocí durante el baile en el museo – se defendió Anna.

– Anna, lo que haces es muy peligroso, para ti, para mi y para nuestro hijo – dijo Hans – y ahora, gracias a la visita de esta mujer, Rudi conoce su nombre– le advirtió el príncipe.

Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar la escena del día anterior, ¿Cómo no había pensado en Rudi? Él estaría furioso y descorazonado por su noticia, de seguro investigaría a toda persona con quien Anna hubiera tenido contacto.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Hans? – preguntó Anna aún más molesta – ¿Querías que la echara en frente de tu padre? ¿ qué le dijera que no la recibiría? Eso hubiera llamado aún más la atención.

– Puede ser – aceptó Hans quien hacía todo por no subir el tono de voz, ya que algún miembro de la servidumbre podría oír, pero que cada vez se sonrojaba más a causa de la ira – pero, dime Anna, ¿qué explicación daremos? ¿qué razón tenía esa mujer para hacerte una visita? No podemos decir que es una vecina, no tenemos vecinas, estamos en la mitad de la nada.

– Les diremos la verdad, es una chica que conocí durante el baile, y por eso, decidí invitarla a tomar el té– dijo Anna tranquilamente– ella vive en una villa cerca de aquí.

Hans se quedó en silencio, la explicación sonaba convincente, pero no podía dejar de sentirse aprehensivo por la posibilidad de que llegaran a descubrirlos. Sin embargo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna tenía más razones para sentirse aprehensiva, su embarazo parecía andar sobre ruedas, o por lo menos eso era lo que le había dicho el médico de la corte. Era una suerte que en la familia Westerguard hubiera tantos niños, ya que cada una de sus cuñadas tenía una historia nueva que ofrecerle.

– Mi trabajo de parto fue rápido – dijo una.

– Yo pasé siete horas dando a luz – dijo otra.

Mientras tanto, la reina parecía extasiada ante la posibilidad de dotar un nuevo cuarto de bebé, después de todo, se trataba del primogénito de su hijo favorito, incluso el Rey la trataba diferente, parecía más complaciente, más gentil y mucho más enfermo. Anna podía ver cuan importantes eran los bebés en esta familia, no importaba que hubiera gran cantidad de herederos, un nuevo niño era bienvenido como una forma de preservar la dinastía.

Sin embargo, su niño no era un heredero común, era la puerta de entrada al trono de Arandelle. Durante los tres meses siguientes a la revelación de su embarazo, Anna volvió a ver un sin fin de caras conocidas. Kurt y Robert la visitaron en su casa del Lago, lo cual la llenó de felicidad, pero no todas las personas fueron bienvenidas en su vida nuevamente, pues un desconcertante encuentro se produjo cuando ella se encontraba leyendo un libro en uno de los jardines del castillo, después de haber asistido a uno de los numerosos eventos que celebraba la reina.

Anna levantó su mirada y observó a lo largo del jardín una figura masculina, al principio, no estuvo muy segura de quien se trataba, pero al ver esa sonrisa casi irónica en sus labios supo que se trataba de William, quien hizo una corta reverencia y desapareció de inmediato. La princesa sabía que en teoría aquel encuentro no significaba nada, pero no pudo evitar repasar su larga lista de faltas en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una que hubiera podido ser descubierta por él.

Incluso Jorgen hizo acto de presencia en el castillo, Anna sabía cuán largo era el viaje hacía las Islas del Sur, pero era claro que él deseaba ver el embarazo de Anna en persona, y poder dar el anuncio de que el trono de Arandelle esperaba un heredero. La princesa pudo ver un claro suspiro de alivio al ver su abultado vientre.

– Esto será suficiente para caldear los ánimos por un tiempo– dijo Jorgen con una sonrisa en sus rostro – felicidades Hansy, felicidades princesa, tal vez, ustedes puedan llevar algo de paz a Arandelle.

Anna bullía en deseos de preguntarle a Jorgen que quería decir con este comentario, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas ni por un minuto, ya que Hans no se apartaba de su lado. Anna no dijo nada al respecto pero no podía dejar de pensar que su esposo lo hacía deliberadamente, probablemente, no quería que ella siguiera metiéndose en problemas, o tal vez deseaba evitar que siguiera saboteando los intereses de su familia. Sea el que fuese el motivo, ella no hizo ningún comentario.

A pesar de la aparente calma en la que transcurrieron aquellos tres meses, Anna nunca habría podido presentir el terrible peligro que se acercaba a sus vidas, y que cayó como una bomba durante una mañana después de que Hans se hubiera marchado a trabajar, mientras que Anna se sentaba en el invernadero a descansar sus piernas que cada día parecían hincharse más y más como consecuencia del embarazo.

La princesa abrió el diario matutino y vio un par de rostros que le helaron la sangre. Se trataba de Keira Bagman y el hombre de gris, el mismo que era su contacto con la resistencia. Por un angustioso momento, Anna pensó que habían sido capturados, pero al leer el articulo con más atención se dio cuenta que habían sido encontrados muertos en las inmediaciones del puerto principal de la capital. Anna sabía que debía sentirse tranquila ante esta noticia, después de todo, los muertos no hablan, y si lo hacen, no sería de la misma manera que lo haría un par de sujetos arrestados y torturados.

Anna se levantó de su asiento, tenía que mostrarle aquel periódico a Hans, él debía saber lo que ocurría, su cabeza también estaba en juego.

– Jacob – gritó Anna mientras salía del invernadero – necesito el carruaje, por favor date prisa – dijo la princesa quien subió a la segunda planta de la casa y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, pues no quería despertar sospechas.

Anna se alegró de que la Reina prácticamente los hubiera obligado a contratar un cochero, ya que si hubiese ocurrido antes, ella no hubiera podido dejar la casa, pues no le estaba permitido cabalgar. Mientras el carruaje cruzaba la arboleda hacía el castillo, Anna sacó el periódico y releyó el artículo. Era una suerte que los editores de aquel diario fueran unos mojigatos, pues el artículo no hacía énfasis en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que una de las señoritas más conocidas en la alta sociedad de las Islas del Sur había sido encontrada junto a un hombre de orígenes oscuros, en un sector muy poco recomendable de la ciudad. Aquella noticia sugería más un escandalo social que un complot de política internacional.

No obstante lo anterior, Anna sabía que aquello solo era el comienzo, pronto las investigaciones comenzarían, y no sería difícil para la policía atar cabos y averiguar que ella era un punto en común entre Keira y aquel hombre. En aquel momento, Anna quiso golpearse a sí misma ¿cómo había podido ser tan poco precavida y aceptar encontrarse con aquel hombre en la playa a plena luz del día, en donde hasta el mismísimo Hans los pudo ver?

Anna no pudo luchar más con las lagrimas. Ella últimamente estaba muy sensible, y lloraba por todo, pero esta vez si había una razón válida para hacerlo. Lentamente, ella pasó la mano por su vientre, todo aquel desastre no era culpa de él. En aquel momento, Anna se dio cuenta de que tan poco tiempo se había detenido a pensar en su bebé, es decir, él o ella se encontraba ahí, pero Anna nunca le dedicó más atención que para cuidar de sus necesidades físicas.

Al sentir el leve movimiento en su vientre se dio cuenta de una realidad que la impactó como una bofetada, ella iba a ser madre, y aquel bebé era la prueba de lo real que era la relación entre Hans y ella. Anna ya no podría regresar a Arandelle y decir que todo lo que había ocurrido con el príncipe era producto del peligro al que se encontraba expuesta, que aquel bebé era consecuencia de un encuentro forzoso, porque aquello no era cierto, ahora más que nunca, Anna comprendía que serían una familia, y ella quería que así fuera.

– No te preocupes, mamá se ocupará de esto– dijo Anna mientras casi de manera inconsciente acariciaba su vientre.

El coche paró y Anna fue hacía los establos con la mayor tranquilidad. Ella no quería alarmar a nadie ni que las personas pensaran que había algo fuera de lugar, aunque el su mundo estuviera cayendo a pedazos nuevamente. Anna encontró a Hans de espaldas mientras hablaba con algunos de los encargados. Alguien debió prevenir al príncipe de su presencia, ya que él se volteó hacía ella sin que Anna hubiera tratado de llamar su atención.

– Anna – dijo Hans con el seño fruncido mientras caminaba hacía ella – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el príncipe preocupado. – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿quieres que llame un médico?

– Necesito hablar contigo en privado– respondió la princesa en voz baja.

– Vamos a mi oficina – dijo Hans.

Anna y Hans caminaron hacía la oficina del príncipe, en donde él se ocupó de hacer a un lado todos los documentos que se apilaban en su escritorio, y le sirvió una taza de té a su esposa.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Hans preocupado, al tiempo que ella ponía el periódico encima de la mesa.

– Esto es lo que sucede – respondió Anna. Hans no entendió de inmediato, por lo que ella tuvo que explicarle, y con ello, confesarle hasta donde había llegado su colaboración con la resistencia de Arandelle.

Anna nunca pensó que vería a Hans tan furioso con ella como en aquel momento, en que su rostro se tornó pálido y sus labios se contrajeron en una delgada línea. Era obvio que quería gritarle, sacudirla y decirle lo estúpida que era al exponerlos al peligro de semejante manera. Pero, si este era su pensamiento, no lo demostró, ya que no hizo absolutamente nada de lo que la princesa había temido.

– Ahora queda la pregunta ¿Quién los mató? ¿por qué lo hicieron? – dijo Hans bebiendo un trago de su propio té. Anna tan solo había pensado en las consecuencias de una investigación, pero no se había detenido a hacerse aquella pregunta, pero todo aquello fue interrumpido por un extraño que golpeaba la puerta.

– Alteza, un paje de la Reina trajo esto hace unos instantes – dijo uno de los encargados al tiempo que le entregaba una carta a Hans, quien agradeció al sujeto y abrió el sobre blanco que tenía entre sus manos.

– Mamá nos invita esta noche a cenar en el castillo– dijo el príncipe. – mandaré un par de encargados para que recojan ropa de noche, tenemos que actuar como si nada sucediera, será muy peligroso si alguien nos llega a ver nerviosos o asustados.

Anna pasó el resto del día en el castillo, en compañía de la reina y de Sabrina, quienes se alegraron por su sorpresiva visita y la dejaron esperar hasta la cena de la noche. Para cuando Hans pasó a verla, ya había caído la tarde. Él se encontraba tan apuesto como la noche que lo conoció en Arandelle, cómo si nada sucediera.

– Anna– dijo Rudi mientras que se acercaba a ella en el pasillo que daba hacía el comedor. Irónicamente, su presencia no la asustó, ella tenía problemas aún mayores que su molesto cuñado. No obstante lo anterior, la princesa no pudo evitar molestarse por haber sido tan poco precavida de haberse dejado ver por Rudi mientras se encontraba sola.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? – preguntó Anna prácticamente gruñendo aquellas palabras.

– Te prometí que llegaría un momento en el que descubriría la verdad, te dije que encontraría tus secretos, Anna – comenzó Rudi quien se veía victorioso como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Anna fingiendo no comprender sus palabras. Rudi tomó su antebrazo firmemente, en tanto que ella sentía sus uñas clavarse en su piel.

– Anna, no actúes como si no comprendieras, los dos podemos llegar a un trato. Si tu le dices a William lo que él quiere oír, si le das el nombre de otro posible heredero al trono de Arandelle yo podría arreglar todo para que pases tu arresto domiciliario en villa Krieg. Estoy seguro de que no quieres dar a luz en una celda– murmuró Rudi.

Anna se sintió palidecer, fuera lo que fuera lo que había averiguado Rudi, ella estaba completamente perdida.

– Altezas, la cena va dar inicio – dijo uno de los ayudantes de mayordomo. Rudi la soltó de inmediato.

– Muchas Gracias– dijo Anna fingiendo una sonrisa. Definitivamente, iba a ser una larga Noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto paso la entrada del castillo, Hans fue abordado por uno de los pajes personales de su padre, quien le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. Hans trató de aflojarse el carvat, e incluso tuvo que usar un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de su frente. Durante los angustiosos minutos que pasaron hasta que llegó al estudio del Rey, Hans sintió que el aire le faltaba y el pecho se le contraía. El príncipe tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó la puerta de su padre.

– Pase– dijo el Rey.

Hans entró a la habitación y vio que la chimenea se encontraba encendida pese a que estaban a puertas del verano. Pero no solo eso, su padre se hallaba tendido en un diván junto a ella, con una manta cubriéndole las piernas, fue allí que Hans se dio cuenta de que el Rey estaba mucho más enfermo de lo que decían los periódicos.

– Oh, hola Hans, ven, siéntate junto a mi – dijo el rey mientras se reincorporaba, y le indicaba a Hans que lo acompañara.

– Hola papá, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó Hans al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él. En aquel instante, todo el temor del príncipe se evaporó, él conocía lo suficiente al Rey para saber que no se encontraba de mal humor, ni quería intimidarlo, ¿qué pretendía su padre?.

– Es curioso, todos dicen que uno siempre debe querer a todos sus hijos por igual…

– Padre– lo interrumpió Hans.

– Silencio, escúchame por un momento. Todos dicen que tenemos que querer a nuestros hijos por igual, pero es inevitable simpatizar con unos más que con otros. Siempre pensé que tu eras extraño, que no encajabas con todos nosotros, no parecías tener ambición y eso me frustraba, pero cuando sucedió lo de Arandelle…

– Eso fue un error – se atrevió a interrumpir nuevamente.

– Si, fue un error, no pudiste llevar a cabo la tarea, lo cual fue una lástima, porque tu plan no era en absoluto descabellado, si hubieras tenido éxito nos habrías evitado toda esta guerra. Caleb había emprendido tantas campañas militares, todas tan agresivas e inútiles, pero tu plan era sutil, no había recursos ni la vida de soldados en juego, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que podía haber estado equivocado respecto a ti, tu tienes ambición, realmente eras hijo mío, no el desconocido que siempre vi en mi mesa

Hans escuchó aquello en silencio, quería gritar, decirle a aquel hombre que estaba equivocado, que él no era esta persona, que él nunca quiso todo el dolor que había causado, que aún no lo perdonaba por enviarlo como prisionero a las colonias orientales, ni por utilizarlo para empezar la guerra, ni por la derrota inminente que estaban sufriendo los soldados en Arandelle, o por que sus malas decisiones los estuvieran llevando a la mayor recesión económica en años, pero en vez de eso, decidió seguir callado.

– No fui justo contigo, y es por eso que quiero darte un último regalo – dijo el Rey mirándolo a los ojos – es lo último que puedo hacer por ti.

– Papá, hablas como si fueras a…

– Voy a morir Hans– dijo el Rey – voy a morir, y sé que entre todos mis hijos el que está peor ubicado eres tú, no tienes tierras, ni dinero, pero lo que te voy a dejar algo que ayudará a que Caleb no se atreva a robarte lo que te pertenece, te blindará a ti y a la princesa de todo peligro.

– ¿Papá?– preguntó Hans con voz trémula. El Rey se levantó con mucha dificultad, caminó hacía su escritorio y tomó algo sobre la mesa. Después, regresó hacía donde se encontraba Hans y le entregó un sobre blanco.

– Léela cuando te encuentres completamente solo– dijo el Rey – por ahora, es hora de cenar.

La cena transcurrió en calma, pero a Hans no le agradó que Rudi estaba sospechosamente alegre y hablador, mientras que Anna se encontraba tan pálida como la pared. Algo no estaba marchando bien. Hans concentró toda su atención en su plato de pescado y en las despreocupadas conversaciones que iban de un lugar a otro, era extraño, pero su familia estaba demasiado civilizada aquel día, parecía que todos menos Anna estaban de buen humor, y el príncipe tuvo el feo presentimiento de que era consecuencia de la mala salud del Rey.

Hans rió para sus adentros, todos eran lo suficientemente ingenuos para pensar que con la muerte de su padre todo cambiaría, el carcelero finalmente desaparecería y todos serían libres, cuando era más que claro que Caleb moría por ocupar su lugar.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? – le preguntó la esposa de Lars a Anna, era claro que fue la única que cayó en cuenta del terrible estado de angustia en el que se encontraba su esposa.

– En realidad no, tengo algo de nauseas – respondió Anna – no me encuentro bien.

– Vamos Anna, será mejor que nos retiremos – dijo Hans mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

– Hans, llévala a mi vestidor, que tome un vaso de agua antes de irse, o un té, no pueden marcharse con ella en ese estado – intervino la reina preocupada.

Hans condujo a Anna a través de los pasillos hasta el vestidor de la reina, ella se veía realmente enferma, su rostro estaba completamente pálido y ni siquiera trató de entablar una conversación con él.

– ¿Quieres que llame al médico? – preguntó Hans mientras ayudaba a Anna a sentarse sobre el diván en el vestidor de la reina.

– Si, me siento muy mal, tengo nauseas – murmuró Anna cada vez más pálida.

En aquel momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, se trataba de Rudi. Hans quiso levantarse y golpearlo inmediatamente, a pesar de que ni siquiera había abierto su gigantesca boca.

– Haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida y ve a buscar un médico, ¿Quieres? – dijo Hans reprimiendo sus impulsos, irónicamente, su hermano asintió y dejó la habitación de inmediato.

– Hans… – murmuró Anna mientras tomaba su brazo. Ella se encontraba mortalmente pálida y ahora sudaba en cantidades.

– Él lo sabe, Rudi sabe que pasé información a la resistencia– dijo Anna. – lo lamento, lo lamento tanto– lloró Anna.

– No, no, no – negó Hans – por favor no llores, Anna, no te preocupes te prometo que todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

En aquel momento, mientras que Hans le daba un fuerte abrazo a su esposa, el Rey entró por la puerta acompañado por la Reina y Lars quien se veía más serio que de costumbre.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Lars sin la menor emoción.

– Está enferma, ¿qué no es obvio? – respondió Hans casi agresivamente. – Rudi fue a buscar un médico.

– ¿Dejaste a Rudi la tarea de buscar el médico? – preguntó Lars con incredulidad.

– ¿Qué querías, que la dejara sola? – gritó Hans.

– ¡Silencio! – gritó el Rey – esto no le hace bien a la princesa, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ese niño… – su padre trató de continuar con su discurso, pero le fue imposible, ya que un repentino ataque de tos lo atacó de tal manera, que tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Hans y Lars guardaron silencio, en tanto que la puerta se abría nuevamente para dar lugar al médico en compañía de Rudi. Era la primera vez que quería agradecer a su hermano por algo que hubiera hecho por él, hasta que finalmente abrió su gigantesca boca.

– Princesa, ¿algo la alteró? – preguntó el médico.

– Ha de ser la culpa, o el miedo– se burló Rudi, y fue entonces que Hans perdió el poco autodominio que tenía y se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos. Si Anna o su bebé morían sería culpa suya.

– ¡Deténganse! – gritó el Rey mientras que los dos Hermanos peleaban como si realmente quisieran matarse el uno al otro – deténganse – repitió al tiempo que un potente ataque de tos le impedía hablar.

Hans acababa de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que la tos de su padre no paraba, y al parecer, Rudi pensó lo mismo, ya que soltó el cuello de su camisa dejándolo ir. Los dos se levantaron, pero el Rey continuo tosiendo.

– ¿Majestad? – preguntó el médico en tanto se ponía de pie y dejaba a Anna quien observaba la escena con atención.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó Hans mientras se acercaba al Rey. Su padre se asió con fuerza a las mangas de su camisa y juntos cayeron al suelo, en tanto Rudi miraba horrorizado la escena. Lars no lucía expresión alguna en su rostro.

– Papá… – murmuró Hans mientras que el Rey se tornaba casi morado por la imposibilidad de respirar.

– _Por favor, no mueras aquí, por favor no mueras en mis brazos_ – pidió Hans mentalmente mientras que la lucha de su padre se hacía más y más débil, hasta que de repente su tos se detuvo, y con ella, su respiración.

– No puede ser…– murmuró la Reina mientras cubría su boca con sus manos al tiempo que delataba un gesto de horror.

Hans observó alrededor al tiempo que sostenía a su padre quien ahora yacía muerto en sus brazos. Lars con su rostro impávido, Rudi asustado y horrorizado, la Reina cubierta en lagrimas por un hombre a quien había padecido por casi 40 años, el médico entre paralizado y estupefacto y su esposa tan impresionada que por un momento había parecido olvidarse de su propio malestar.

Hans miró los ojos vacíos de su padre. Era completamente irónico que aquel poderoso hombre quien hubiera manipulado y terminado con la vida de tantas personas muriera precisamente en los brazos del hijo que siempre despreció, mientras que su favorito no había dudado en asesinarlo ante la menor oportunidad, pero era aún más irónico que tan solo unas horas antes le hubiera dicho que lo apreciaba por las razones equivocadas, por razones que no correspondían a la realidad.

* * *

Hola a todos. ¡Ha! Apuesto a que pensaban que había abandonado este fic, pues no les diré mentiras, yo también, pero la verdad es que en este último tiempo estaba trabajando y estudiando, estaba llegando a casa a las once de la noche todos los días, y mis sábados consistían en hacer tarea para la semana, como ya acabé mi curso ya tengo tiempo para escribir, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras ni la fuerza suficiente para sentarme a escribir 22 hojas.

Sin emabargo hace unas semanas vi valiente por 1000ª vez, y después vi Once upon a time, si alguien no la ha visto, hay una temporada en que aparece Merida. Y oh por Dios….. tuve una gran idea para un fic, es al estilo de este, mi niño consentido, tiene muy pocos lectores, (aún menos que este si eso es posible) pero como tengo tan pocos lectores voy a escribir sin pena, y a hacer algo parecido a lo que hice con Atrapada y a divertirme mucho con este fic que como podrán ver ya está cerca a acabarse, se llama "la reina de la tierra de los osos" por si alguien lo quiere leer, lo cual agradecería considerando que estoy sorprendida de los pocos hits que se tienen en esa sección. Yo sabía que sería malo, pero nunca pensé que sería taaaaan malo.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Sharlotte soubir: muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra tanto que hallas seguido esta historia, para ser honesta tanto "con hielo en las venas " como esta son mis historias favoritas a pesar de que no tengan la misma cantidad de lectores que tienen otras las disfruto muchísimo, espero que sigas por ahí y que veas este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario.

Loreley9 Sorry girl I had yo for too long in that cliffhanger, but do not worry the OTP it's just fine they are my babies.

Solesc: lamento haberte hecho llorar como siempre miga sé que este no es el fic al que más le tienes ganas que continúe, muchas gracias por seguirlo así no sea tu OTP.

Micaela Malfoy: gracias por el comentario lamento la larga espera pero aquí está la continuación.

Dianne Croft: Hola gracias por el comentario, ¿tú eres una mala fan? Nooooo yo soy la peor administradora de fanfic mira cuanto tiempo duré para volver a coger impulso para escribir… mmmm…. Lo de la relación de Elsa no suena nada pero nada mal, creo que me has dado una buena idea para los próximos capítulos. En este fic desde ya sé que Anna no tiene poder, te confesaré algo, estuve pensando dárselo al bebe, pero la verdad es que dije "Ahí no… esto ya sería lo que le faltaría a estos dos" ya quedaría demasiado suficiente sufrimiento en una sola historia, y estoy a un pelito de terminarla.

MirrAniy: Hola, gracias por comentar, No, Anna no era virgen, pensé que había quedado claro pero hubo varias personas que me preguntaron, así que la verdad me disculpo porque no quedó bien escrito. Y siiiiii han pasado 84 años (mientras suena el tema de titanic a la distancia) como les decía tuve un año de muerte estaba muy cansada y no podía inspirarme. La verdad es que pensé mucho lo de Kristoff… y no más, no te puedo decir más, no puedo.

Judith94: Hola gracias por el review, me alegró mucho cuando vi tu comentario porque ya había pasado tanto tiempo y veo que aún gusta. Hans en mi opinión es de los mejores villanos de Disney, está tan bien pensado, es como dice el meme: el resto de los personajes son de una película para niños, Hans, está sacado directamente de juego de tronos (pero de las primeras temporadas, de las mejores). La forma de morir de Elsa… es como decía la anterior persona que comentó, tenía que hacerse para que la historia tuviera sentido gracias por decir que te gustó la escena para ser honesta también es de mis escenas favoritas.

Nazareth ncdz: Hola gracias por comentar me alegra que te agrade tanto esta historia, para ser honesta a mi también me encanta, por eso sé que debo terminarla a como de lugar gracias por el apoyo.


	15. Una nueva pesadilla

_**[Una nueva pesadilla]**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karl Andersen nunca fue un bailarín talentoso, pese a que era una de las habilidades que se suponía debía tener. Él había nacido en una poderosa familia noble de Arandelle, e incluso era algo así como el número 20 en la sucesión del trono de Malengrad gracias a una serie de matrimonios ventajosos que los Andersen habían arreglado durante años, y aún así, él no sabía bailar, no podía atraer a las damas de la gran sociedad, ni tenía dotes de gran conversador. Lo único que podía hacer era pelear._

 _Por todo lo anterior, no podía creer su suerte al darse cuenta que había atraído a la mujer más poderosa de su reino, una de las pocas que habían logrado encantarlo, y a la que siempre consideraría el "amor de su vida". La Reina era completamente diferente a las mujeres que solían atraerle, generalmente él se movía entre florecillas felices y habladoras, amantes de la vida social, de los lujos y de su dinero, todas y cada una de ellas le habían pedido que dejara el ejercito y se transformara en un caballero fino y ocioso que no hacía nada más que dar fiestas e ir a cazar para divertirse._

 _Sin embargo, cuando ella llegó a su vida no pidió que cambiara nada de su persona, en realidad, no pareció exigir nada más que el cumplimiento de sus deberes como soldado de Arandelle. La reina era silenciosa y reservada, su carácter la hacía parecer mayor de su edad, tal vez por ello pareció olvidar temporalmente que él tenía casi 10 años más que ella, y que mientras que él era un soldado en acenso ella ya era la cúspide de su sociedad, la personificación de todo el poder de la corona, y que probablemente estaba reservada para un hombre mucho más grande que él. A pesar de todo, ella solo tenía ojos para él._

 _Karl Andersen miró a través del salón, y allí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azules de hechicera y una sonrisa discreta en los labios. La Reina había elegido para aquel baile de navidad un vestido azul de terciopelo con un cuello en piel blanca, ningún otro vestuario hubiera hecho más honor a su apodo de "la reina de las nieves". Karl asintió en su dirección y juntos llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo._

 _Él caminó lentamente hacía ella, tratando que ninguno de los presentes pudiera ver el peligroso juego que iba a tener lugar. Él sabía que no la podía invitar a bailar públicamente, pero ello no implicaba que no pudieran divertirse. Karl pasó de largo a la reina, subió las escaleras y entró en uno de los vestidores del segundo piso que se encontraba clausurado. Poco tiempo después, entró ella._

– _Elsa…– Suspiró Karl. Elsa no esperó a que él dijera otra palabra, simplemente caminó hacía él y lo besó en los labios._

 _Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la Reina tenía un carácter frio y algo manipulador, que ella era una de esas personas que se han entrenado cuidadosamente para no sentir, para no perder el control. Pero, él sabía la verdad, porque debajo de todo aquello había una mujer temperamental y apasionada que amaba a su reino y a su familia con gran intensidad. Karl sonrió al pensar que él era uno de los pocos que conocía este aspecto de su personalidad._

– _Hoy fue un día terrible – dijo Karl haciendo referencia a uno de los tantos ataques de buques fantasmas que habían azotado las costas de Arandelle._

– _¿Cuántos buques perdimos? – preguntó la reina separándose de él._

– _Dos, con mil doscientos hombres en ellos– respondió Karl. Elsa se separó de su lado y se dejó caer en el diván de aquel vestidor._

– _No puede ser – dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en sus manos – no puede ser – repitió la reina. Karl se sintió culpable de haber causado aquella desdicha._

– _Lo lamento Elsa, no debí contarte nada – dijo Karl mientras que se sentaba a su lado._

– _¿Estas loco? – preguntó Elsa – Por su puesto que no fue un error. Yo soy la reina, se supone que debo estar enterada cuando mi reino está a punto de irse a pique– dijo mientras dejaba escapar un par de gruesas lagrimas. Karl le ofreció su pañuelo para que lo usara, y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa llorosa._

– _Lamento enfadarme, es solo que… – comenzó mientras cogía una de sus manos entre las suyas– por favor, dime que nunca vas a dejarme._

– _No lo haré, nunca voy a dejarte– respondió Karl levantando las manos de Elsa y besandolas. El general se sintió como en un sueño, el más hermoso de los sueños._

Había pasado poco menos de año y medio desde aquella promesa, y Karl no había podido olvidarse de ella. El general se hallaba sentado en frente de la chimenea de una vieja y destartalada granja a las afueras de la capital de Arandelle, desde donde coordinaba las fuerzas de la resistencia.

Él sabía que poco quedaba de aquel gallardo soldado al que amó la reina. Su cabello rubio crecía sin control en una gran barba mientras que su expresión se volvía más y más dura con el pasar del tiempo, como consecuencia inevitable de la guerra. Karl observó el fuego bailar ante él y no pudo dejar de pensar en la princesa Anna con su cabello rojo como aquel fuego. Elsa estaba en lo correcto, la princesa podría sobrevivir por su cuenta sin ningún problema, e incluso ella parecía estar rehaciendo su vida, bien parecía que él único que se había quedado en el pasado era él mismo.

La princesa había sido lo suficientemente recursiva e inteligente para hacerles llegar cartas con información muy importante. Ella les explicó acerca de la conspiración que se tejía al interior de la familia Westerguard en contra del Rey, les habló de la conformación de poder de la nobleza de las Islas del Sur, de sus costumbres, y lo más importante, de sus planes para el futuro, y si las cosas habían marchado como todos lo esperaban, ellos podrían dar un paso hacía adelante y recuperar lo que les pertenecía muy pronto.

En aquel momento, la puerta de la granja se abrió de par en par mostrando a un imponente y molesto montañés. Karl sabía exactamente lo que él quería, por lo que no se alarmó ni le prestó mayor atención.

– Hola Kristoff– dijo cansadamente Karl.

– ¿Hola? ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decir? – preguntó Kristoff mientras se sentaba frente a él y le dirigía una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

– Kristoff ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada – respondió Karl.

– Eso no es cierto– dijo Kristoff.

– No sé qué es lo qué quieres de mi, no puedo invadir las Islas del Sur para rescatar a una mujer a quien la mitad de la población considera una traidora. Ella lo entiende, tú deberías entenderlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?– preguntó Kristoff molesto– quiero que siquiera algo bueno pase, quiero que por lo menos reconozcas que en este último año he puesto mi cuello en juego por ti, he dado todo lo que tenía por esta causa, y quiero recibir algo a cambio– afirmó Kristoff molesto.

– Nadie te pidió que hicieras nada, Kristoff – contestó Karl ofendido por las exigencias de aquel recolector de hielo – pensé que todos estábamos aquí porque creemos en el futuro de Arandelle, no por ambición personal – dijo. La ira de Kristoff pareció descender, y fue remplazada con una expresión de profundo pesar.

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, general – confesó Kristoff confirmándole todas sus sospechas– no puedo dejar de pensar en su carta, en sus palabras, "me encuentro atrapada" dijo, no quiero que sea así, quiero que ella sea libre.

– Kristoff– empezó Karl – tu vas a casarte…

–Lo sé – respondió Kristoff– lo sé, pero no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo dejar de sentir ira y pena al leer esa carta, al saber todo lo que tuvo que pasar, la tortura y pensar que ahora va a tener un hijo con ese hombre.

– Kistoff, ella te pidió que la olvidaras, ella escribió que es feliz con su esposo, a pesar de la situación, a pesar de que parece casi imposible que sea verdad. Ella acepta su destino, ha hecho lo mejor con lo que la vida le dio. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo. – murmuró Karl.

Karl y Kristoff se quedaron en silencio mientras el fuego bailaba frente a ellos. Karl no pudo evitar fijarse en su compañero de lucha, luego de un año, aquél gentil montañés había cambiado, él había cambiado, todos lo hicieron y se preguntaba si la princesa también. El general recordó la fiebre, los escalofríos y el vomito que sufrió Kristoff luego de su primer asesinato. Aquellos poderosos brazos que podían levantar enormes bloques de hielo, fueron suficientes para reventarle el cráneo a uno de los soldados de las Islas del Sur que había descubierto sus secretos. El recolector ya no era un simple recolector, el general tampoco era un simple general, el mundo jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

– Karl, tú nunca llegarás a ser Rey, y no tenemos a nadie con la suficiente sangre real para ocupar esa posición, si no es Anna, ¿Quién podrá ser? – Preguntó Kristoff.

– No lo sé – respondió Karl preocupado, ya que se había planteado esta cuestión en su cabeza una y otra vez durante el transcurso de la guerra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la conmoción por la muerte del Rey de la Islas del Sur la siguió una extraña y perturbadora calma. Ninguno de sus hijos dejó el palacio aquella noche. Anna hubiera querido creer que aquello se debía al aturdimiento, pero sabía muy bien que todos se encontraban esperando hasta saber que les había correspondido en su testamento.

Afortunadamente, casi todos los bienes del Rey pertenecían a la corona por lo que Anna no tuvo que verlos pelear en los momentos inmediatos a su muerte, pero si tuvo que soportar el malestar y la incertidumbre al no saber que le diría Rudi a Caleb, ¿cuántos de sus secretos conocería? ¿cómo los utilizaría? Se preguntó Anna mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la cama que la reina le había asignado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

– Anna – llamó Hans desde la puerta– me temo que es hora, Caleb y Lars quieren hablar con nosotros en privado.

Anna se alarmó, su esposo había estado tan ocupado con la muerte de su padre y el malestar del bebé que ella no había tenido tiempo de explicarle lo que sucedía.

– Hans– comenzó ella acercándose a él y poniendo las manos sobre su pecho – Él lo sabe, lo sabe todo.

–¿Quién? – preguntó Hans.

– Rudi– respondió – no estoy segura de cuanto sabe exactamente, pero me dio a entender que sabe lo suficiente para hundirnos a los dos.

– Oh Hans… – Lloró Anna en su pecho. Hans no reaccionó, solo metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó con fuerza algo en su interior.

– No es el único que sabía la verdad– dijo Hans sin ninguna emoción

– Papá sabía que lo estaban envenenando, él lo sabía todo, menos que yo estaba enterado– dijo. A Anna le impresiono la forma fría en que pronunció aquellas palabras, era claro que su esposo estaba muy perturbado.

– Hans… – comenzó ella tomando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos.

– Papá sabía que entre sus hijos no había más que traidores, seres completamente despiadados que no merecen nada de nadie, y en parte, él se enorgullecía de ello, tan solo me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi porque pensó que yo soy como ellos, pero no lo soy ¿verdad Anna? – preguntó Hans con la mirada vidriosa mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Anna lo condujo hasta la cama, se sentaron, y ella lo dejó sollozar en su pecho.

– No Hans, tu eres diferente – dijo Anna – y no lo digo por qué seas mi esposo, lo digo porque realmente lo creo, eres diferente.

– Fue él único momento en mi vida en que sentí que él realmente estaba orgulloso de mi, y fue una completa mentira – murmuró Hans.

– Oh Hans… – comenzó Anna sin saber que decir ante esto.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de qué lo sabía todo? – preguntó Anna.

– Porqué me dejó esto – dijo mientras sacaba un sobre. – es una carta, firmada de su puño y letra, con su sello real, él explica que lo sabe todo.

Anna leyó rápidamente hasta que llegó al punto en que podía verse claramente "lo que me suceda de aquí en adelante será responsabilidad de cinco de mis hijos". La princesa entendió que aquello significaba que él Rey pensaba que solo estaban involucrados cinco de los trece hermanos, cuando en realidad, había un sexto que sabía toda la verdad.

– Él dijo que esto sería un seguro, en caso de que Lars o Caleb quisieran quitarme mi herencia, supongo que pensó que en caso de verme amenazado tenía la posibilidad de llevar esto a un periódico y que lo publicaran en la sección de la mañana – dijo Hans mirando el sobre.

– Hans – comenzó nuevamente Anna – tenemos que ir a hablar con tus hermanos, ellos están esperando.

– Tienes razón, tan solo voy a dejar este sobre aquí y…

– No – lo interrumpió Anna – no lo dejes aquí, llévalo contigo siempre que sea necesario, después encontraremos un mejor escondite – explicó la princesa. Hans se quedó mirándola.

– ¿Qué más has estado escondiendo, Anna? Se nota que tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas– dijo Hans. Anna se sintió lastimada por su repentina desconfianza, pero no pudo responderle, después de todo se encontraban en una situación extrema.

– Será mejor que vayamos – dijo Anna.

La pareja atravesó los elegantes pasillos del castillo mientras la luz de la mañana se filtraba con una tenue tonalidad azul. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado toda una noche sin el Rey de las Islas del Sur. Anna y Hans llegaron al despacho del Rey, en donde encontraron a Caleb cómodamente sentado en la silla que le perteneció a su padre. La princesa no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante la sangre fría de su cuñado, quien se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva posición a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lars estaba parado junto a él, dejándoles claro a todos que era el nuevo hombre de confianza de su majestad, todo un asenso de nivel. A un lado de la habitación, se encontraba Rudi sentado en un sofá. Anna sintió temor al ver su expresión, no parecía alguien que acababa de perder a su padre, más bien se veía victorioso, y esto la asqueaba.

– Princesa, Hansy, se han tomado su tiempo en venir – se quejó Caleb.

– Llevamos esperando casi diez minutos – agregó Rudi de mala manera.

– Estoy embarazada, no puedo moverme muy rápido, me duelen las piernas, tuve una noche terrible, he estado muy enferma y este castillo tiene demasiadas escaleras – dijo Anna. De inmediato, ella sintió vergüenza en el ambiente, había dado en el clavo.

– Lo lamento, alteza, no queríamos ofenderla, comprendemos su delicada situación – dijo Lars tan diplomáticamente como siempre.

Anna se sentó en las sillas frente al escritorio del Rey, tan lejos de Rudi como pudo, y se preparó para escuchar lo que venía.

– Princesa, Hans – empezó Lars – Rudi hizo una acusación muy seria en contra suya, demasiado seria. Él insiste en que ustedes han pasado información a la resistencia de Arandelle acerca de nuestros planes y la situación actual de las Islas del Sur. Insiste en que los contactos de la princesa eran estos dos individuos– dijo poniendo el periódico en el que aparecían las fotos del par de espías de Arandelle.

– No es cierto… – murmuró Anna. Ella no tenía grandes dotes de actriz y de mentirosa, pero si había un momento en que debía ser recursiva era este, más aún cuando su pobre bebé se encontraba pateando fuertemente, haciéndole entender que estaba vivo, y que ella debía pelear por la supervivencia de los dos. – No es cierto – repitió.

– ¿Cómo podría ser cierto cuando apenas he podido salir de este bosque desde que llegué a las Islas del Sur? – preguntó Anna molesta – me han torturado, violado y disparado. Yo les di el heredero que tanto querían ¿qué es lo que quieren de mi? ¿Qué más quieren de mi?

– Princesa, debe calmarse, no es bueno para usted…– empezó Caleb al ver que Anna se ponía de pie.

– Cuanto daría yo por hacer lo que se me acusa, quisiera ayudar a la resistencia de mi país, devolverles con la misma amabilidad que tuvieron con mi pobre hermana, pero no puedo, no puedo porque aunque por más que me duela admitirlo, soy lo que Rudi siempre dijo que era, insignificante – afirmó Anna perdiendo la paciencia.

– O tal vez eso es lo usted quiere que creamos, princesa, quiere que pensemos que es insignificante – dijo Lars seriamente mientras que Caleb lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– Déjala en paz Lars, perderá a ese bebé si sigue así – intervino Caleb.

– Yo solo quiero saber que pruebas tiene Rudi para acusarme de algo que físicamente no he podido cometer– dijo Anna. Ella sabía que aquello era un arma de doble filo, bien podría hundirse más, o bien podría salir a flote.

– Tengo la palabra de William, juntos rastreamos a esta mujer, ella fue a visitar a Anna el día que papá y yo estuvimos en la casa del lago, así que le pedí que me ayudara a investigarla. Resultó que ella tenía contactos con un hombre. Para resumir la historia, logramos tenderles una trampa en el puerto, ellos acudieron a nuestra cita, y cuando se vieron atrapados, prefirieron tomar un par de píldoras de suicidio antes que revelar la verdad.

– Entonces no tienen pruebas, solo su palabra, contra la mía – dijo Anna casi triunfante.

– William lo sabe todo, Anna – respondió Rudi enfadándose.

– Pero no tienen pruebas – afirmó Lars molesto – Solo tenemos la palabra de dos sujetos heridos, que quedaron en muy mala posición tras encontrarse con la princesa, lo lamento, pero eso es igual a nada.

– William y yo lo vimos, sabemos la verdad – se defendió Rudi.

– Pero no tienen ninguna prueba – insistió Lars, quien dedicó su atención nuevamente hacía Anna.

– Princesa, ¿podría dejarnos solos un momento? – preguntó Lars, por lo que Anna asintió y se preparó para dejar el despacho.

Anna contuvo la respiración mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su habitación. Ella estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora, podía sentirlo, Hans se encargaría de concluir lo que ella había iniciado. Rudi y William no tenían nada que valiera la pena, le habían tendido una trampa a estos espías, y antes de que ellos pudieran ser capturados decidieron suicidarse para no revelar información.

Hans llegó casi una hora después a la habitación, se veía cansado pero tranquilo.

– Nos creen – dijo Hans mientras se tendía en la cama junto a ella – al menos eso parece. Nos ayudó que ellos quisieran creernos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Anna.

– Olvidas que yo les ayudé en su complot, gústele o no, me deben el trono de papá, saben que yo podría revelarle a alguien lo que sé – dijo Hans.

– ¿Les mostraste la carta? – preguntó Anna.

– No, no fue necesario, pero debemos guardarla, nunca sabemos que podría pasar el día de mañana – dijo Hans.

– Tienes razón– contestó Anna.

Anna y Hans regresaron a su casa durante la tarde. Por los tres meses que quedaron de su embarazo, Anna no tuvo otro contratiempo, a pesar de que Lars y Caleb prácticamente habían colocado a la pareja en una especie de arresto domiciliario mientras hallaban más pruebas para estar seguros de su inocencia. Hans solo podía dejar la casa para ir al palacio y a su trabajo en los establos, al igual que Anna, pero a ninguno pareció importarle, pues pasaron aquellos tranquilos días en el campo, emocionados con la llegada de su primer hijo.

Anna entendió que la resistencia de Arandelle debía tener toda una red de espías en todos los círculos de la sociedad de las Islas del Sur, ya que en cada periódico aparecían todos los días noticias y testimonios acerca "del tórrido romance" entre Kiera Bagman y el hombre de gris.

Era claro lo que intentaban hacer, todos querían hacerlo pasar por un suicidio doble, un desafortunado incidente entre dos personas que no podían estar juntas, y que sintieron que aquella era la única salida. Una gran cantidad de testigos decían haberlos visto, y nunca se mencionó el nombre Anna en ninguna parte, pese a que Keira era prácticamente su vecina.

.

.

.

.

.

Su hija nació durante un hermoso día de verano, poco después de cumplirse el aniversario de la invasión a Arandelle. Anna y Hans se habían preparado por semanas para este momento. Anna estaba exhausta fue un trabajo de parto largo y difícil, lo entendió una partera experimentada acompañada de un par de doctores de la realeza quienes se aseguraron que tanto madre e hijo estuvieran bien, todos sabían cuan importante era ese niño para la corona de ambos países.

– Su alteza, le presento a la princesa Eliza de Arandelle, futura duquesa de Grohl – dijo el anciano médico mientras le ponía en sus brazos a su pequeña. Anna sonrió, a ella no le importaba que títulos recibiera su hija, lo único que realmente era importante es que ella estuviera aquí con ella, a salvo y completamente sana.

Hans había consentido en llamarla Eliza, como una muy leve referencia a Elsa, y era claro que la niña heredaría el nuevo titulo que Hans había adquirido luego de perder su estatus de príncipe. Anna sabía que Caleb y Lars le habían dado semejante status como consecuencia de sus servicios durante la muerte del Rey, y aunque su vida no había cambiado en gran medida, ahora tenían mucha más seguridad financiera.

– Hola – la saludo Anna tocando su diminuta nariz – hola Eliza, mi pequeña con cara como la luna.

–¡Anna! – exclamó Hans abriendo la puerta de par en par. Anna nunca lo había visto tan descompuesto como aquel día, su chaleco abierto, el cravat colgándole del cuello como una especie de animal muerto y el cabello en punta como si acabara de levantarse.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿es una Eliza, es eso verdad? – preguntó Hans prácticamente enloquecido.

– Sí, es una niña – Asintió Anna enseñándosela.

– Lamentamos lo absurdo de esta intromisión, le juro que intenté calmarlo, princesa – dijo Lars mientras entraba a la habitación detrás de su hermano. Anna lo vio levantar la vista en dirección a la niña, se notaba que él también tenía curiosidad por conocer a su pequeña.

Hans tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y se la mostró a Lars. Anna no había visto a su esposo tan complacido con nada como en aquel momento. Ella lamentó que Elsa no hubiera podido ver a esa bebé. Su hermana se habría vuelto literalmente loca al enterarse de que se trataba de una niña, probablemente, al principio no la hubiera tocado por miedo a lastimarla con sus poderes, pero luego la habría malcriado hasta más no poder.

– Anna, es preciosa – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella y se la enseñaba nuevamente. Anna sonrió, se encontraba tan cansada y feliz como nunca en su vida lo había sentido.

– Lo es– contestó Anna.

– Es pelirroja – rió Hans – y pronto tendrá pecas de eso estoy seguro.

– Francamente no sé que esperabas Hans, tú eres pelirrojo con pecas y la princesa no se queda atrás, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿un bebé morado? – preguntó Lars burlándose de ellos en tanto se preparaba para abrir una botella de Champagne que parecía haber aparecido de la nada.

– ¿De donde sacaste esa botella?– preguntó Anna – ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

–¡No! – respondieron todos al unísono.

– Aún es muy pronto, Anna – dijo Hans, quien luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Aquel cansancio fue el comienzo de uno mayor. Su hija exigía mucha más atención de lo que ella inicialmente planeó. Anna contrató una niñera, pero no empleó una nodriza, lo que significaba noches en vela, levantándose cada tres horas para darle de comer. Los cambios de pañal eran toda una locura, ¿cómo podía una niña tan pequeña trasformar la leche de semejante manera? La lavandería creció cuatro veces a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, por lo que tuvieron que conseguir más empleados.

Y a pesar de todo, ella estaba completamente enamorada de su pequeña. Anna la llevó por primera vez al castillo pasados dos días desde su nacimiento. Tal y como había anticipado, un nuevo bebé no era una novedad, en la familia Westerguard estaban demasiado acostumbrados a los niños como para que algo llegara a sorprenderlos. Pero Eliza despertó gran curiosidad en todos al tratarse de la heredera al trono de Arandelle.

– Es muy pequeña, pero parece sana – dijo la reina mientras levantaba a su nieta de dos meses de edad y la observaba con cuidado – nunca entendí porqué todas las demás mujeres tenían niñas hermosas con las que jugar a la fiesta del té, mientras que yo tenía 13 pequeños rufianes que no hacían más que pelearse entre ellos y fastidiar a los caballos – dijo la reina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Esta niña es la viva estampa de Hansy – dijo la reina. Anna supo de inmediato que aquello era algo muy bueno para la reina, considerando que su hijo menor era su favorito.

– Sus dos padres son atractivos, de seguro que ella también lo será – dijo Sabrina tratando de adularla, pero aquel día, Anna se sentía en humor un poco más oscuro de lo usual.

– Espero que no se parezca a mi, no soy la gran cosa. Mi hermana era toda una belleza– dijo la princesa sin pensar.

La reina y Sabrina la miraron sorprendidas. Ella siempre cuidaba sus palabras y jamás había dejado que sus sentimientos por su hermana mostrarán cuan infeliz se había sentido al no poder tenerla durante los meses desde el nacimiento de su hija.

– No diga eso princesa Anna, de seguro la niña será preciosa, será afortunada como sus padres– dijo Sabrina.

Anna solo sonrió ante el comentario, sabía que su cuñada no pensaba iniciar una conversación profunda, pero no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad deseaba con todo su corazón que su niña tuviera una mejor vida que sus padres. Hans y Anna habían atravesado por muchos inconvenientes, prisión, tortura, guerras. Sabrina se equivocaba, ninguno de ellos era precisamente afortunado.

– Buenas tardes, majestades – dijo Pamela, la esposa de Rudi mientras entraba a la habitación y hacía una reverencia frente a la reina madre y a la nueva reina.

– Buenas tardes, alteza– dijo la chica repitiendo esta reverencia frente a Anna, dado que ella tenía un rango mucho más alto que aquella pobre chica. Ella solo asintió y le dio las gracias en un suave murmullo.

Pamela era la tercera hija de un conde, ella no recibiría el titulo de condesa, y tampoco estaba segura de que fuera a recibir gran cantidad de dinero por parte de su padre. Anna estaba segura de que esto era un problema para su esposo quien podía ser bastante desagradable. Rudi al igual que Hans había recibido un ducado, era claro que como el hijo predilecto del Rey tenía el derecho a recibir algo, pero a pesar de todo, el titulo y los bienes de Hans eran mucho mejores, como premio por haber participado en su complot, y como forma de comprar su silencio.

– Qué bebé tan linda, aunque es muy pequeña, he escuchado que los bebés pequeños son propensos a enfermarse. – dijo Pamela.

– Eliza goza de perfecta salud – respondió Anna.

Desde que la conoció, Anna no había hecho más que sentir pena por aquella pobre chica, no solo estaba casada con un monstruo, un hombre que definitivamente no la amaba, sino que además debía odiarla, ya que ella era la representación de todo lo que Rudi no pudo conseguir, la gloria de ser el esposo y padre de las únicas herederas al trono de Arandelle, las tierras de Hans, los títulos que su hermano recibió gracias a su matrimonio con Anna, todo había sido perdido, y él se había tenido que conformar con Pamela, quien era hija de un conde menor y sin fortuna considerable. De seguro, el muy patán debía hacerle entender todos los días cuan inferior la consideraba, así como lo hacía con Anna.

Probablemente era por esto que Pamela solía verla como una amenaza. Anna era la mujer que Rudi deseaba y eso la transformaba automáticamente en su enemiga. Anna podía entender ese sentimiento, ella sabía que si Rudi decidía pedir el divorcio quien saldría más perjudicada será la pobre Pamela. Las leyes nunca beneficiaban a las mujeres, mucho menos a las divorciadas.

– Pamela, por favor, no seas desagradable con la princesa Anna – dijo Sabrina condescendientemente – ¿Será posible que tu esposo te esté contagiando de sus terribles modales?

Anna vio claramente como la expresión de Pamela se tornó molesta en cuanto escuchó la simple mención de Rudi. Era claro que ella lo despreciaba, al igual que muchas otras esposas de los príncipes. Anna era la excepción a la regla.

– Majestad, ¿le comentó a la princesa acerca de la fiesta que planeamos brindar en Villa Krieg? – preguntó Pamela cambiando el tema de conversación. – Ella y su esposo podrían estar presentes, sería un honor que así fuera – dijo la chica.

Anna se sintió palidecer, mientras su niña se removía en su brazos. Ni en un millón de años ella aceptaría volver a poner un pie en aquella casa.

– No creo que la princesa pueda ir, Pamela. La niña es aún muy pequeña no puede separarse de su mamá – dijo Sabrina, y Anna le agradeció silenciosamente.

– Hans estará allí, él estará encantado de asistir a tu fiesta en nombre de nuestra familia– agregó Anna con una brillante sonrisa, y quien no quería hacer ver aquello como un desplante a Pamela, pues ella realmente se esforzaba por encajar en aquella pequeña y desalmada sociedad.

– Si, lo entiendo, princesa. – Asintió la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– No puedo creer que me hubieras vendido de semejante manera, y que ahora tenga que ir a Villa Krieg a prestar la cara para esta tontería – Se quejó Hans mientras se arreglaba el cravat frente al espejo.

– Hans… – pidió Anna mientras llevaba su hija en brazos, dado que ella se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que las veía juntas el carácter de su esposo se ablandaba considerablemente. – por favor, hazlo por mi, Pamela debe ser tan infeliz, estoy segura de que solo quiere dar una fiesta, y tener un momento en paz, tu sabes como es tu hermano– dijo. Hans tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acarició la diminuta cabeza de su hija.

– Está bien – respondió menos enfadado – pero ya sé como terminará la noche. Probablemente tendré que soportar a Rudi borracho encima mío durante toda la velada, diciéndome cuan miserable traidor me considera, que no soy su hermano y Bla, bla, bla… – se quejó Hans.

– Tu eres fuerte, podrás resistirlo – dijo Anna.

– Mi hermano es un pesado, Anna. Yo sé que eventualmente terminaré rompiéndole la nariz… otra vez – contestó Hans.

– Mi fuerte y valiente esposo, lo pondrá en su lugar sin pensarlo dos veces – dijo Anna tratando de calmar su enfado.

– Oh Anna – suspiró Hans exasperado – quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago por ti, y por nadie más.

– Gracias, mi amor – dijo Anna emocionada tras lo que le dio un beso en los labios.

– Si, Si, Si – asintió Hans desanimado

Anna y Eliza se despidieron de Hans en la entrada de la casa mientras que ella mecía a su niña. Anna entró nuevamente en la casa, todo a su alrededor estaba muy callado, la gran mayoría de la servidumbre tenía el día libre al día siguiente por lo que salían de casa desde el sábado en la noche.

Eliza parecía algo cansada aquel día, por lo Anna aprovecharía los instantes libres para relajarse un poco. Ella tenía niñera, pero no se sentía completamente segura apartando a la bebé de su lado. Anna pensaba firmemente que ese temor no era otra cosa más que consecuencia del profundo temor en el que vivía desde el día de la invasión.

Anna subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto del bebé. En donde dejó a la niña dormida en su cuna. Nuevamente, ella bajo las escaleras, tomó un libro y se sentó en el diván del invernadero a leer mientras que disfrutaba de aquella noche de verano. Anna no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Pero se despertó sintiéndose completamente culpable.

Rápidamente, ella subió al cuarto de Eliza y se encontró con una luz que salía de la cornisa de la puerta. Anna se enfadó bastante, ya que le había dicho a la niñera una y otra vez que no dejara la luz encendida, la lámpara podría voltearse y causar un accidente.

Anna abrió la puerta y corrió a apagar la lámpara en la mesa junto a la cuna. Después centro su atención hacía la niña, pero ella no estaba. Anna se quedó sin aliento, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y preguntarle a la niñera si ella había tomado a Eliza, cuando recordó que la niñera no se encontraba en casa.

– Anna– dijo suavemente una voz masculina, casi como si se tratara de una canción. – te estábamos esperando pero no llegabas.

Anna se había encontrado tantas veces en situaciones parecidas, que no se sorprendió, pero lo anterior no significó que no dejara de sentir un inmenso terror. Rudi miraba a Eliza mientras la mecía suavemente, y Anna sintió ganas de atacarlo, herirlo hasta que no pudiera más, realmente quería matarlo, y alejar sus sucias manos de su bebé.

– Dámela – dijo Anna suavemente.

– Es muy frágil, podría caerse, podría romperse el cuello– dijo Rudi sin despegar la mirada de Eliza – Pamela dijo que era pequeña, y no mentía, es demasiado pequeña, ha de ser débil como su madre.

– Dámela– repitió Anna firmemente. Ella sabía que él no tenía la menor intención de devolver a la niña a sus brazos, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lagrimas la abordaran.

– Por favor dámela – repitió nuevamente.

– Pobre niña, un mal movimiento y podría morir asfixiada – murmuró. Anna sintió verdadero pánico, ni siquiera en sus días en Villa Krieg, ni durante la muerte de Elsa algo la asustó de semejante manera. Anna cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó Anna.

– Baja las escaleras muy lentamente – dijo Rudi. Anna hizo lo que él le ordenó. En otras circunstancias, ella hubiera corrido, hubiera intentado escapar, pero no mientras Rudi tuviere a Eliza en sus brazos, él tenía razón, su bebé era completamente frágil.

Rudi bajó las escaleras sin despegar la mirada de su espalda. Ella podía oír cada uno de sus pasos, así como los suaves ruidos de la respiración de Eliza.

– Abre la puerta y camina hacía el carruaje, pero rápido, hay un par de sirvientas en la cocina, también ese muchacho idiota en las caballerizas, no podemos dejar que nos vean – dijo el príncipe mientras que abría la puerta de la casa.

Anna caminó frente a él hasta el carruaje y esperó mientras que el príncipe quitaba las ramas que lo cubrían de miradas indiscretas. Rudi le dio la espalda y aunque ella pensó en la posibilidad de golpearlo con un objeto contundente, el miedo a herir a su hija fue mayor.

De repente, una figura emergió de las caballerizas que se encontraban a unos metros de allí. Anna pudo distinguir la figura de Jacob quien la miraba completamente aterrado. El niño abrió la boca con el fin de dar la voz de alarma, pero la princesa colocó un dedo en sus labios indicándole que debía guardar silencio. Anna le indico con la mano que corriera y gesticulo el nombre de Hans una y otra vez con el fin de que el niño entendiera que debía buscarlo a él. Finalmente, Jacob asintió y corrió en dirección a las cocinas.

– ¡Terminado!– dijo Rudi – uff, es más difícil hacerlo con una sola mano, sube– le indicó. Anna obedeció. Nuevamente ella se espantó por la sangre fría del príncipe. Él parecía actuar como si se encontraran en una especie de viaje de campo, y aquello no se tratara de un secuestro.

– Toma, no quiero que me vomite, o algo así – dijo Rudi pasándole a la niña sin la menor delicadeza, en tanto que tomaba las riendas. Anna se acomodó al lado del príncipe y apretó a la bebé a su pecho mientras que ella comenzaba a dar señales de querer despertar.

– Supongo que comenzará a llorar – se quejó Rudi. Él estuvo en lo correcto, ya que Eliza comenzó a sollozar. Anna acunó a la niña, ella sabía que debía estar hambrienta ya que era la hora de su comida.

– ¿ Es un camino largo? – preguntó Anna.

– Me temo que sí, mi querida Anna, llegaremos en la madrugada.

– Y supongo que no trajiste biberones ni artículos para bebé – dijo Anna irritada mientras su hija lloraba más y más.

– Lo lamento Anna, pero olvidé aquel detalle, llevaba planeando esto desde que supe que Hans asistiría solo a la fiesta, pero supongo que no se puede tener un plan perfecto – dijo.

Anna desabrochó su blusa y de dispuso a amamantar a Eliza, mientras que pensaba en la delgada pijama que llevaba la niña, y la falta de pañales y ropa extra para cambiarla en caso de una necesidad.

– Si Eliza se enferma por tu culpa te juro que te mataré, no sé como lo haré, pero te mataré – Murmuró Anna mientras alimentaba a la niña.

– Solo serán unas cuantas horas, no le pasará nada– dijo Rudi restándole importancia al asunto. Anna se sintió incómoda al ver que él observaba su pecho desnudo, pero Eliza lloraba cada vez más, así que decidió ignorarlo. Anna levantó la mirada y no vio más que arboles que se veían completamente amenazadores en la oscuridad de la noche, bien parecía que una nueva pesadilla se encontraba por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans se había divertido más de lo que había planeado inicialmente. Para empezar, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero más importante aún, su miserable hermano apenas había mostrado su fea cara durante el transcurso de la velada. El príncipe bebió una nueva copa de champagne mientras que charlaba con Lars, aquel día el ambiente estaba inusualmente animado.

– Alteza – murmuró Pamela quien se acercó a el. Hans se dispuso a preguntarle animadamente cómo diablos había logrado soportar al animal de su hermano por casi seis meses, pero se detuvo al ver lo pálida que se encontraba la muchacha.

– Pamela – empezó Hans nervioso – ¿Ocurre algo?

– Hay una mujer en la cocina, asegura ser su cocinera, yo… esto es terrible, no había visto a Rudi en toda la noche, pero él suele desaparecer y encerrarse en las caballerizas, pensé que solo estaba siendo desagradable, yo... – Hans no la dejó terminar la frase, todo rastro del alcohol que tuviera en la sangre pareció evaporarse de inmediato.

– Señora Mildred – empezó Hans mientras que se acercaba a su cocinera. – ¿qué fue lo qué sucedió?

– Yo no vi nada, Jacob fue quien lo vio todo. – explicó la mujer.

– Yo estaba alimentando los caballos, salí a tomar la comida y los encontré a los dos frente a un coche de dos puestos. El príncipe tenía al bebé en sus brazos , ella estaba como paralizada me pidió que guardara silencio, que lo buscara a usted – dijo el niño. Esto era lo más claro que nunca había escuchado a hablar a Jacob.

Hans sintió que el aire le faltaba pero no podía desfallecer, no podía perder el control ahora cuando Anna y su hija necesitaban de su ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karl se encontraba desesperado. Él sabía que los ejércitos de Barona finalmente habían desembarcado en la ciudad. Él incluso se disfrazó como un mendigo para escuchar los rumores que se escuchaban en las calles de Arandelle, lo cual no fue muy difícil con su brazo herido, camisa ensangrentada y ropa hecha añicos. Él sabía que Elsa se encontraba en poder de los soldados de Barona._

 _El general pasó la noche buscando una entrada al castillo a través de las cañerías del palacio, sin más compañía que una botella de combustible, una entorcha a medio quemar, su sable, su pistola y todas las plagas que se alimentaban de las aguas pútridas de aquel lugar._

 _Él sintió tristeza conforme avanzaba por los oscuros túneles. Aún recordaba a la hermana de Elsa mirarlo con aquella expresión de incomprensión cuando le explicó la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban. La pobre chica se veía pura e inmaculada en su hermoso vestido blanco, tan ajena a la inmundicia que se movía por fuera de los muros del castillo. Karl sabía que su amada reina era terca como ninguna y jamás había consentido en revelarle a Anna la verdadera situación en que se encontraban, este fue motivo de algunas de sus peleas, pero nunca duraban más de un par de minutos, con el general rindiéndose ante los encantos de la reina._

 _Karl cayó rendido en medio de aquel túnel. Estaba exhausto, llevaba todo el día y toda la noche caminando sin encontrar la salida, perdiendo sangre por su herida y sin probar bocado, por lo que no pudo luchar con aquel cansancio que lo tomó de improviso._

 _Él abrió los ojos lentamente y se horrorizó al ver la luz que se colaba por las alcantarillas. Había llegado el nuevo día y él aún no encontraba la salida. Karl intuyo que debía encontrarse debajo de una plaza pública ya que el murmullo de la gente lo alertó. De repente, el fuerte sonido de las campanas irrumpió en sus oídos y un grito colectivo se escuchó en la plaza sobre él._

" _la reina" "muerta" fueron las dos únicas palabras que alcanzó a distinguir de todos aquellos murmullos de la gente. Karl se sintió como si el mundo perdiera su color para volverse completamente rojo. Él jamás volvería a ver a Elsa, jamás sentiría sus labios sobre los suyos, su aroma y su sonrisa , jamás volvería escucharla hablar, contarle sus problemas, sus miedos, sus sentimientos. El sueño había terminado, aquello era el comienzo de una pesadilla._

* * *

Hola a todos, lo siento, este capitulo estuvo súper intenso, tuve que volver a matar a Elsa, otra vez, eso está muy mal y probablemente voy a hacer sufrir a Anna aún más, sí, si es que eso es físicamente posible. Pero la parte buena es que estoy muy inspirada, finalmente tengo tiempo, y tecleo rápido, así que voy a producir mucho durante estos días. Yo calculo que a este fic cuando mucho le quedan dos capítulos, si nos va bien. Esperemos que sí.

Gracias, gracias, gracias a los que leyeron mi nuevo fic "la reina en la tierra de los osos" es un fic de Brave que está un poco inspirado en Once Upon a Time pero que respeta el universo original de la peli de Disney.

Deberás muchas gracias porque vi que hubo más gente que lo leyó y creo que fue gracias a ustedes, como decía en las notas de ese fic, realmente significó mucho, en especial porque tanto "Atrapada" como "La reina en la tierra de los osos" son mis niños bonitos, son de esos fics que por la sección en que se encuentran y por la pareja no tienen casi lectores, pero quienes me hacen el honor de leer mis historias son un excelente publico, el mejor que he tenido para ser franca, y disfruto muchísimo trabajar en ellos, ya que escribo justo lo que yo quiero, sin el miedo de que algo pueda ser controversial o de recibir flamers, sino que me deja trabajar los personajes y la historia libremente.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Judith94: Ahhh gracias nuevamente por el review, deberás que significa mucho que aprecies este fic, en especial porque veo que realmente lo lees lo disfrutas, eso me parece genial. Respecto al bebé, bueno, apenas tiene dos meses, y falta alguito de historia, no me parece una mala idea… no digo más, no puedo, es imposible.

AndyRubel: woow gracias por el comentario, siempre me alegra saber que para alguien este fic es "ese" fic que lo emociona y lo deja con ganas de leer más. Realmente me he esforzado para que la relación de Anna y Hans sea creíble en el sentido de que los dos hallan madurado que en medio de todo puedan encontrar algo de esperanza en medio de todo ese desastre.

Loreley9: Hi! Thanks for the review, I know…. I sorry for the delay. I suffered too killing the King, he was awful, but at the same time I felt bad for him, specially for Hans, after all he was his dad. Sorry, they will suffer a Little more. TT_TT

Guest: Hola gracias por el review, sí, creo que tienes razón Hans tomó las cosas más bien civilizadamente, después de todo, él siempre tuvo la impresión de que Anna no se iba a quedar tan tranquila de alguna manera iba a ayudar a la gente de Arandelle. Ahhh el bebé, por su puesto que no iba a ser todo color de rosa, ¿cómo desaprovechar esta perfecta oportunidad para el drama? Jajaja era demasiado perfecto.

MirrAniy: muchas gracias por el review y por leer después de tanto tiempo, jajaja me hiciste caer en cuenta de algo, en realidad el niño, bueno la niña es pelirroja, por eso lo puse en el capitulo, tienes razón, era obvio que iba a ser pelirrojo, como le dije a la persona anterior, no iba a desaprovechar el momento perfecto para el drama, el embarazo es el momento perfecto TT_TT

Solesc: Amiga, primero que todo, recuerda que somos amigas, que nos hablamos en la vida real, porque definitivamente me vas a matar a pedradas. XD lo siento…. Prometo escribir un Kristanna para redimirme por esto.


	16. El fin de la inocencia

_**[El fin de la inocencia]**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Anna se quedó en silencio durante todo el viaje, solo se detuvieron una vez para bañar a su hija en el rio luego de que hubiera mojado su pañal. Anna dejó la ropa para que esta se secara en la parte de atrás del carruaje, mientras que ella la cubría lo mejor que podía con su manta.

– El frio la va enfermar– dijo Anna apretándola contra su pecho.

– Claro que no, no lo hará – respondió Rudi.

Tal y el príncipe lo anticipó, ambos llegaron a su destino durante la madrugada. Se trataba de una cómoda cabaña cerca al mar. Anna no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraban, pero, por lo menos se trataba de un clima benigno que no lastimaría a su bebé quien aún se hallaba desnuda en la manta. Rudi le mostró a Anna su habitación y resultó que él si había sido lo suficiente previsivo para conseguir un par de artículos para bebé una vez llegaran a su destino.

Anna se sentó en la cama de su nueva habitación. Se trataba de una estancia pequeña dotada con una cama, una chimenea, un par de armarios, así como una silla ubicada junto a la ventana y una cuna de mimbre junto a su cama. Ella tomó la ropa que le entregó Rudi y comenzó a vestir a su bebé mientras que el la observaba desde la silla junto a la ventana.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – preguntó Anna tranquilamente para no alterar a Eliza mientras la vestía.

– Lo mismo que he querido siempre – respondió.

– No sé como planeas obtenerlo, los dos estamos casados – dijo Anna.

– Para eso existe el divorcio – dijo Rudi – Hans me cederá el ducado de Ghol y parte de sus tierras, así como el divorcio, si prometo devolvérsela – dijo refiriéndose a Eliza. Anna tan solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno, ni en un millón de años aceptaría separarse de la niña.

– ¿Y Pamela? – preguntó Anna quien no dejaba de preguntarse si la chica tendría algo que ver en todo aquel desastre.

– Mi estúpida esposa es sensible, no soportará verte a ti o a tu bebé en peligro, hará lo que yo le ordene, firmará los papeles de divorcio – respondió Rudi con aquel tono frio que estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa.

Eliza estaba exhausta. Ninguna de las dos había dormido aquella noche. Su hija bostezó y lloró por unos minutos antes de quedarse dormida.

– Será mejor que tú y la niña descansen un rato – dijo Rudi en tanto se ponía de pie – en la mañana llegará una niñera, ella nos ayudará con esa niña. Estoy muy cansado – concluyó mientras dejaba la habitación.

Anna sabía que no tenía más opción que escuchar a Rudi. Ella recordó la primera noche que pasó el Villa Krieg, el dolor en sus piernas, el miedo a lo que podría llegar a hacerle Rudi, y a que William reapareciera en su vida. Todo aquello parecía tan distante ahora, tan insignificante en comparación a la amenaza de ver a su bebé morir en manos de cualquiera de ellos dos. Ella no pudo dejar de llorar, lo cierto es que sabía que él no perdería oportunidad para forzarla nuevamente. Anna siempre pensó que lograría evitar aquel destino. Pero ciertamente la suerte no estaba con ella.

–¡Levántate!– gritó Rudi mientras que tomaba a Anna del codo y prácticamente la lanzaba al piso.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Anna quien volteó su mirada hacía la cuna que se encontraba vacía – ¿Dónde está Eliza? ¿Dónde está mi bebé, responde?

– Le dije a la niñera que la tuviera en la cocina, porque tu y yo debemos hablar.

– ¿Hablar? – preguntó ella ofendida – ¿De qué?

– ¡De esto!– gritó él mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la cama de Anna.

Ella levantó el periódico lentamente y vio la noticia que había estado esperando desde hacía poco más de un año bajo el titular "histórica derrota en Arandelle". Anna leyó rápidamente las noticias y se dio cuenta de que era un hecho, las tropas de la Islas del Sur habían sido definitivamente expulsados. La emoción la sobrecogió, sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso y ella se desplomó sobre el suelo de madera mientras lloraba ante la felicidad de la noticia.

– ¡Anna!– gritó Rudi – esto es culpa tuya, no sé que clase de información le pasaste al ejercito en Arandelle, pero debieron usarla contra nosotros.

– Lo que hice es poco, hubiera querido ayudar más, hubiera querido estar allí para ver al general Andersen vengar la muerte de mi hermana y ver el reino de Arandelle finalmente reconstruido– respondió Anna aún más sobrecogida por la noticia.

– ¡Eres un traidora!– gritó Rudi obligándola a ponerse de pie.

– No soy traidora, tu u tus hermanos me sacaron de Arandelle, me lo quitaron todo, a los únicos que les debo lealtad es a la gente de Arandelle, a ellos, y a Hans, es el único que me ha dado la mano – agregó la princesa segura de que aquellas palabras lastimarían en lo más profundo a Rudi.

El pareció llegar al limite de su paciencia, ya que le dio una fuerte bofetada. Anna por poco pierde el balance.

Rudi miró a Anna evaluando que debía hacer con ella. En aquel preciso momento, él la odiaba. Ella lo había arruinado todo, su vida parecía más complicada que nunca gracias a ella, pero aún así, él la necesitaba. Rudi quiso lastimar a Anna con todas sus fuerzas, él sabía que la mejor forma de lograrlo era la niña, pero no podía hacer algo como aquello, aquel sería el punto de quiebre para ella. Él quería lastimarla, pero no romperla por completo, por lo que decidió ceñirse a una vieja y conocida táctica que funcionaría como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

 _Elsa quiero irme contigo._

 _Llévame contigo Elsa._

Anna supo desde el primer momento que aquel destino era inevitable, ¿para qué más habría podido quererla Rudi? Probablemente era por esta razón que ni siquiera puso ni la mitad de oposición de la qué solía poner cuando se encontraba en Villa Krieg. Anna quiso pensar que lo hacía por su hija, para que ella no resultara dañada, pero en gran parte se debía a que sencillamente estaba tan cansada que no quedaban más fuerzas en ella, ya no quería seguir peleando, si aquel iba a ser su destino, pues que así fuera.

 _Aún no, alguien me necesita, Elsa_

 _Aún no puedo reunirme contigo_

Lo anterior no evitó que se sintiera completamente asqueada al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, o que resintiera el doloroso agarre en sus muñecas mientras él se colocaba sin la menor delicadeza sobre ella o que no sintiera el terrible dolor que solía provocarle al entrar en ella sin la menor preparación. Anna puso sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de apartarlo, aunque ella supiera que no había caso, era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rudi no sé quedó mucho más tiempo del que fue necesario para vestirse durante aquella mañana por lo que Anna se vistió y bajó en seguida a la primera planta, en donde ella solicitó un baño de agua caliente a la servidumbre.

Anna se metió en la tina con su hija, y la apretó a su cuerpo mientras dejaba que el agua caliente las relajara. Eliza había estado especialmente inquieta aquel día, por un momento, ella pensó que podía estar enferma, pero ahora parecía calmarse mientras dormía en su pecho. En tanto disfrutaba aquellos instantes de silencio, Anna se preguntó en dónde se encontraría aquella cabaña, y si Rudi lograría mantenerlas en secreto por mucho tiempo, pues una cosa era tener escondida a una prisionera de guerra, y otra muy diferente a una duquesa de las Islas del Sur, madre de la princesa heredera al trono de Arandelle. Anna sonrió melancólicamente, pues su situación no podía ser más diferente, y aún así, se encontraba justo en el punto de partida.

Con mucho cuidado, Anna salió de la tina en compañía de Eliza quien no parecía apreciar que la alejaran del agua caliente. Mientras Anna se vestía a sí misma y a la niña no pudo dejar de sentir que aquella situación era completamente temporal. Lars y Caleb no dejarían que Rudi se saliera con la suya como lo había hecho su padre. En otra época, Anna se hubiera enfocado únicamente en su desesperación, pero ahora lo entendía, Rudi era demasiado emocional, demasiado impulsivo y estúpido cómo para que sus planes tuvieran éxito.

Él seguía siendo aquel niño malcriado sin el menor grado de sentido común o empatía hacía los otros que había conocido durante aquel fatídico día en el salón del trono de Arandelle. Probablemente, había una diferencia enorme, y era que ella ya no veía en él esa arrogancia, aquella prepotencia del ganador, más parecía un hombre herido y derrotado que trataba de agarrarse de lo poco que quedaba a su alrededor.

Anna se colocó la blusa y la falda que llevaba desde el día anterior. Ella vistió a su hija y se dirigió a su habitación, de donde no salió en lo que restó del día. Hasta que llegó la noche cuando llegó la niñera con la intención de llevarse a su hija. La primera reacción de Anna fue impedirlo.

– Alteza, por favor, fue una orden del Duque, yo… – empezó la niñera con la voz quebrada. Anna le dio a la niña lentamente. Ella había visto aquella expresión de temor muchas veces antes, la conocía bien, sabía cuan intimidante podía ser Rudi, por lo que entendió que lo mejor para Eliza y para aquella pobre muchacha era entregarle la niña.

Anna se sentó en su cama, en tanto que la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era una pálida lámpara de queroseno. Las lagrimas no brotaban ya, pero se sentía pálida y fría. De repente, su cerebro comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas, fue como si nuevamente pudiera escuchar aquellas miserables campanas retumbar en sus oídos, como si el aroma de la tela quemada de su antiguo vestido de novia la embargara. Anna pudo ver claramente la pálida mano de Elsa sobresaliendo de la cama en la celda en donde pasó la noche antes de su muerte, flotando en la nada como la de una macabra marioneta, en cuanto la vio, ella entendió que su hermana ya no hacía parte del mundo de los vivos, aunque faltaran horas para su fusilamiento.

Lentamente, Anna se puso su pijama y deshizo sus trenzas, si Rudi volvía aquella noche, ella quería ahorrarle la mayor cantidad de tiempo para que se quedara lo menos posible en su habitación, mientras más rápido pudieran acabar con esto, mejor para ella.

–¡Esto es terrible!– exclamó Rudi mientras abría la puerta de par en par – William está difundiendo el rumor de qué estás muerta.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Anna en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

– ¿Por qué están diciendo esto, Anna? – preguntó Rudi más para sí mismo que para ser respondido – parece ser que ellos te ahora te quieren muerta, a ti y a tu hija.

– Hans aún no lo sabe, por su puesto, ellos no serían tan estúpidos como para decirle – continuó Rudi quien parecía hablar consigo mismo mientras daba vueltas frenéticamente por la habitación – parece que ahora no vales nada, es más, eres un problema. Tu y tu hija son un problema para la familia.

Anna se quedó petrificada. Nunca, desde el inicio de la guerra, los Westerguard la habían querido muerta. Hace algún tiempo ella no se hubiera opuesto a la idea. Anna aún recordaba lo fría que estaba el agua aquella tarde que trató de matarse a sí misma en el lago Claire, parecía como si cien cuchillos se le clavaran en la piel, mientras que las algas del fondo del estanque la llamaban cadenciosamente para que les hiciera compañía. Anna casi pudo oír nuevamente la voz de Elsa aquel día.

Sin embargo, ahora ella no podía irse, no podía morir y dejar a Eliza, mucho menos llevarla consigo. Elsa tendría que esperar, Eliza era lo único que importaba en aquel momento. Anna iba a vivir, pero no solo por su hija, sino porque ella no iba a darles la satisfacción de rendirse.

– ¿Por qué te quieren muerta, Anna? – preguntó Rudi quien evidentemente estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

– No lo sé – respondió Anna muy suavemente.

– Tal vez si les doy lo que ellos quieren todo vuelva a la normalidad, todo vuelva a ser como era antes – dijo Rudi quien continuaba aquella conversación consigo mismo que había iniciado minutos antes.

– ¿Rudi? – preguntó Anna mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. Ella se estaba comenzando a sentir genuinamente asustada.

Anna no pudo llegar hacía él, ya que sintió su puño colisionar con su rostro con tal fuerza que ella cayó en el piso. Anna tocó la sangre que brotaba de su labio superior, él le había reventado el labio. Por extraño que pareciese, Rudi nunca la había golpeado, había sido violento en muchas maneras, pero esta no era una de ellas. Ella podía recordar un par de ocasiones en las que había intentado estrangularla, sin embargo, esta era una ocasión completamente diferente. En aquel momento ella entendió que debía temer por su vida.

Anna trató de levantarse, pero él se adelantó y la tomó firmemente por el cabello. Halándola con tal fuerza que sintió que el cráneo se le partía en dos.

– Anna de Arandelle solo has traído la desgracia a mi vida desde que apareciste en ella – dijo – probablemente, esta es la señal que necesito, esto es lo que debo hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

– No– murmuró Anna aturdida por el dolor. Rudi la dejó ir, pero la lanzó con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación. Anna levantó su mirada rápidamente, necesitaba algo contundente con qué defenderse, ella sabía que él no planeaba herirla, quería matarla, y debía encontrar una forma de impedirlo. Anna tomó uno de los atizadores de la chimenea y lo golpeó fuertemente con él.

Rudi cayó al piso y trató de cubrirse, por lo que ella lo golpeó varias veces, aún con más fuerza. Anna se detuvo al ver que el parecía adormecido. Una delgada línea de sangre salió de su nariz, pero él seguía con vida, en un estado casi letárgico, pero con vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff miró el periódico sintiéndose sobrecogido por la noticia. Finalmente, todos sus esfuerzos habían dado resultados, todos sus sacrificios, su trabajo y paciencia se veían recompensados en aquel brillante momento en que Arandelle le volvería a pertenecer a sus pobladores y no a esos invasores, que cual si fueran una enfermedad saqueaban su país.

A pesar de lo anterior, Kristoff no se había quedado para admirar el producto de su esfuerzo. Él había vivido durante aquel último año bajo las narices de Jorgen Westerguard. El príncipe regente le había dado su confianza y su aprecio, mientras que él conspiraba en su contra. Kristoff no había tenido la suficiente sangre fría para quedarse en el palacio para ver su caída.

Sin embargo, él tenía una razón mucho más poderosa para preferir salir de Arandelle. Karl finalmente le había dado permiso y los recursos necesarios para viajar a las Islas del Sur a rescatar a Anna. Él había rogado una y otra vez por esta posibilidad desde que Barona y Natsia hubieran abandonado la alianza. Pero Karl era terco y a veces bastante intransigente, no fue hasta que Kristoff le recordó que no tenían una mejor candidata a heredera que la princesa que él dio su brazo a torcer.

Kristoff atravesó uno de los tantos jardines de la capital y se sentó en una de las sillas públicas del parque mientras esperaba a su contacto. Solo el cielo sabía cuanto esfuerzo hizo para seguir el último consejo de Anna, y lograr olvidarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Kristoff había conseguido una nueva mujer en su vida, y aún así, aquello no era suficiente. Él contuvo la respiración por un momento, pues en aquel instante fue lo suficientemente claro que si Anna lo aceptaba nuevamente él lo dejaría todo y correría tras ella como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conoció.

– ¿Señor Kristoff? – preguntó una muchacha joven, hija de un exiliado llamada Claire Krass y que era uno de los contactos de la Resistencia en aquella ciudad.

– Hola, es un gusto verte ¿Cómo están las nubes de Arandelle? – preguntó Kristoff recitando la clave que habían acordado.

– Se acerca la nieve, la reina debe habernos dado su bendición– respondió la chica.

– Una bendición sin lugar a duda – dijo Kristoff mientras le acercaba el periódico.

– Tengo malas noticias – dijo la chica quien había ocupado el lugar de Kiera Bagman luego de que esta hubiera tenido que suicidarse.

– ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Kristoff.

– La princesa desapareció anoche– dijo Claire – nadie sabe que sucedió con ella. Hay rumores, algunos dicen que el Duque Rudi Westerguard puede estar detrás de su desaparición, pero creo que hay sectores de la corona que quiere difundir el falso rumor que fue asesinada por la Resistencia.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kristoff alarmado. El cerebro de Kristoff trabajó a una velocidad sin precedentes, pues si se estaba regando el falso rumor de que la princesa se encontraba muerta, era porque ellos querían asesinarla y hacerlos parecer como culpables.

– Aún no es oficial, pero nuestros contactos en los periódicos nos han dicho que hay el rumor de que ella y su hija podrían estar muertas – dijo la chica – no sé qué es lo que planean pero es claro que su alteza se encuentra en peligro.

Kristoff a diferencia de Claire si había entendido que era lo que el nuevo Rey deseaba. Anna ya no era útil para los intereses de los Westerguard, ya no tenían la posibilidad de poner sus manos en el trono de Arandelle, así que podrían vender la falsa idea de que el pueblo de Arandelle la odiaba. Anna había pasado de ser la solución de todos sus problemas a ser un recordatorio de la guerra perdida.

El Rey había perdido la guerra, pero quería darle un último y humillante golpe a la Resistencia de Arandelle, que mejor forma para arruinar su reputación que difundir el rumor de que ellos eran tan sanguinarios que preferían asesinar a su legitima reina y a su bebé antes que permitirle volver a ocupar su lugar. Karl Andersen quedaría como un usurpador al trono, e incluso la gente de Arandelle desconfiaría de él.

– Claire, voy a pedirte que hagas tres cosas por mi: primero, que escribas a todos nuestros contactos en las oficinas publicas de Arandelle. Necesito saber exactamente que propiedades se encuentran a nombre del Duque Rudi Westerguard. La segunda: que difundas la orden de entorpecer cualquier intento que haga la Corona de conseguir esta información o de encontrar el paradero de Anna. Si es verdad que se encuentra con el príncipe y ella aún está con vida, deben estar buscándola, no podemos dejar que la encuentren antes que nosotros.

– Entendido – Asintió Claire – ¿Y la tercera?

– Necesito la dirección de la casa de Anna. – respondió Kristoff.

– Pero, ella no se encuentra allí, no le servirá de nada.

– No es con ella con quien deseo hablar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans desmontó su caballo en frente de su casa, se encontraba exhausto, había pasado el día entero con Lars y la policía secreta tratando de encontrar a Anna y a Eliza. Él estaba sorprendido de que a aquellas alturas no se hubiera difundido el rumor en los periódicos de que Anna había sido raptada. Hans supuso que aquello debía ser parte del plan de sus hermanos, pero no podía dejar de sentir que había algo que no le estaban contando algo que era secreto.

La casa del lago se encontraba completamente oscura aquella noche. Hans sabía que probablemente se debía a la falta de servidumbre. Después de los eventos de la noche anterior, Hans había dado vacaciones a la gran mayoría de sirvientes con excepción de Clara, Martha, Mirtle y Jacob. Ellos eran los únicos en quien confiaba, los únicos que no creía que fueran capaces de pasar información a Rudi o al resto de sus hermanos.

Hans entró a su casa y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en el lugar. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, y no se oía el tradicional bullicio en el piso de abajo donde la servidumbre solía pasar su tiempo. No alcanzó a dar tres pasos dentro de la casa cuando un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la nuca lo adormeció.

Él no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente pero lo despertaron un par de llantos de mujer. Hans abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en su sala de estar mientras que Martha y Clara lo miraban horrorizadas y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Las dos chicas se hallaban atadas y amordazadas, al igual que Jacob y su madre que se veían igual de asustados.

Hans se estremeció al oír pasos, y levantó su rostro para encontrarse de frente con el antiguo prometido de su esposa. El montañés se veía aún más feroz que antes, si es que aquello era físicamente posible. Él ya no usaba la vestimenta clásica de un recolector de hielo, y dudaba que siguiera ejerciendo aquel oficio, ya que mirarlo a los ojos era como enfrentarse a los más peligrosos soldados de las Islas del Sur.

– Príncipe Hans.

– Kristoff Bjorgman– dijo Hans con la garganta reseca. – no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver.

– Yo en cambio estaba seguro de que nos veríamos nuevamente, el día en que viniera por Anna, no sé como pudo siquiera pensar que la dejaría con alguien como usted – dijo el antiguo recolector con un tono cargado de resentimiento.

– Anna no está conmigo, la estoy buscando, ella…

– Está con su hermano, eso lo sé – dijo Kristoff – sé donde la tiene, nosotros lo sabemos.

Hans se impresionó al escuchar aquello. Él sabía que Aradelle tenía una red de espías en las Islas del Sur, pero nunca se imaginó que fueran capaces de dar con el paradero de Anna antes que los oficiales de la corona.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿dónde estan Anna y mi hija? – preguntó Hans sintiéndose desesperado. Él tenía que encontrarlas, aunque Anna prefiriera a Arandelle, aunque ella lo dejara para seguir a Kristoff, debía verla siquiera una última vez.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para qué tu y tus hermanos puedan matarla? – preguntó Kristoff.

– No– negó Hans – No, no, no. ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás… – murmuró Hans desesperado.

– Tu hermano, el Rey planea regar el rumor de que Anna está muerta, de qué nosotros la matamos a ella y a su hija, como castigo por haberse casado con un Westerguard – explicó Kristoff.

En ese momento todo fue claro para Hans. Él se había sorprendido al ver la manera en la que Caleb y Lars pusieron a disposición al servicio secreto de las Islas del Sur para buscar a Anna, luego de la aplastante derrota que habían sufrido en Arandelle. Ambos querían a Anna y a Eliza muertas.

– Kristoff– dijo Hans arrodillándose en el suelo, ya que sus ataduras no le permitían ponerse de pie – tengo que ver a Anna y a mi hija. Yo sé… yo sé que vienes a llevártelas de aquí, es obvio, pero tengo que verlas aunque sea por última vez, por favor – pidió Hans desesperado.

Kristoff miró a Hans por un momento. Él le recordaba a sí mismo cuando se aproximó a las puertas de las murallas del castillo de Arandelle, acompañado de Sven, una carreta y la vacía esperanza de volver a ver a Anna siquiera una vez. En aquella ocasión, Hans era uno de los guardias de la entrada, él bien hubiera podido entregarlo y ganarse una medalla, pero prefirió poner en riesgo su vida para salvarlo a él. Kristoff sabía que era momento de pagar sus deudas.

– Bien, puedes ir conmigo, pero antes necesito que te des prisa y que prepares una maleta con las posesiones más importantes de Anna, ella no regresará a está casa, se irá directo de vuelta a su hogar, junto con su hija, la heredera al trono de Arandelle – dijo Kristoff.

Hans aceptó, y le pidió que le dejara contar con la ayuda de una de las mucamas para alistar el equipaje. Martha fue desatada, y le ayudó a alistar el equipaje de Anna y el bebé en medio de temblores y sollozos. Hans hubiera querido decirle a Kristoff que este era el hogar de Anna ahora, que su hija jamás sería reina, pero no lo hizo, él solo siguió recogiendo vestidos y franelas de bebé hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en dos objetos familiares: las muñecas de trapo de Anna, las mismas que tenían la apariencia de ella y Elsa, aún seguían teniendo esa textura extraña que poseían la última vez que las tocó. Hans decidió ponerlas en el equipaje, pues tenía la impresión de que tenían un significado especial para su esposa.

El carruaje que Kristoff tenía en la entrada marchó tan rápidamente como podía. Hans se sorprendió al escuchar anunciar al montañés antes de salir de su casa que él ahora era un prisionero de la Resistencia de Arandelle en frente de su servidumbre. Él le agradeció silenciosamente a Kristoff por aquel detalle, después de todo, ellos le servirían como testigos de que Hans no había cometido traición, sino que había sido secuestrado.

Llegaron a la madrugada a la casa de Rudi. Era mucho más lejana de lo que Hans se había imaginado. Aún estaba oscuro cuando bajaron del carruaje. Los hombres de Kristoff forzaron la puerta, mientras que al otro lado los esperaban un mayor domo y una mucama completamente asustados.

– ¿Dónde está la princesa Ana y el Duque? – preguntó Kristoff furioso.

– Arriba, señor – respondió el asustado mayordomo.

– ¿Y la niña? – preguntó nuevamente Kristoff.

– En el piso de abajo, con la niñera– respondió el hombre.

– Tu y tu acompañen al prisionero al piso de abajo, quiero que él se encargue de su hija – ordenó Kristoff – yo iré solo.

Hans bajó las escaleras en donde encontró a una asustada joven que dormía junto a la cuna. Rápidamente, él tomó a su hija en sus brazos y la acunó mientras ella lloraba.

Mientras tanto, Kristoff se precipitaba hacía el piso de arriba, él no sabía que iba a encontrar, pero sacó el revolver de su cinturón y se preparó para lo peor. Él pateó la puerta con fuerza y esta se abrió de par en par, lo que encontró adentro lo dejó sin palabras.

Anna se encontraba escondida en una esquina de la habitación mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus piernas a su cuerpo, se veía completamente aterrada, mientras que el príncipe yacía frente a ella en un extraño estado comatoso. Kristoff reparó en seguida en el atizador de la chimenea ensangrentado.

– ¿Tu lo hiciste, no es verdad? – preguntó Kristoff.

Anna solo asintió como respuesta. Ella se veía completamente lastimada, él la había golpeado, de eso estaba seguro, y esa era la razón para que se hubiera defendido. Kristoff dio un paso hacía adelante y disparó dos veces en dirección a la cabeza del Duque. Anna dejó salir un fuerte grito al ver toda la sangre esparcirse por el lugar. Ella estaba aterrada y lo miró completamente horrorizada.

– Nadie te culpará de esta muerte, pesará solo en mi cabeza– dijo Kristoff quien quería ahorrarle la mayor cantidad de sufrimiento posible a Anna. Bien parecía que ella ya había pasado por mucho.

En aquel momento, Hans pasó por el marco de la puerta con su hija en brazos. Kristoff sintió su corazón partirse en dos cuando la vio correr hacía su esposo quien la abrazó con fuerza y le enseñó a su hija de inmediato. Ella realmente estaba enamorada de Hans. Kristoff sabía que aquello era una locura, ella no podía quererlo realmente.

Kristoff ordenó a todos que bajaran a la primera planta, debían darse prisa, era cuestión de horas antes que los agentes de la corona se dieran cuenta de que el señuelo que dejó el otro grupo de infiltrados era en realidad una trampa, todos tenían que correr hacía el puerto secreto donde habían desembarcado.

Anna y Hans se sentaron uno junto al otro en el carruaje, los dos parecían tan aturdidos que junto a su bebé parecían encontrarse en un mundo aparte alejado de los curiosos espectadores. Anna estaba cubierta en sangre y no vestía nada más que su pijama y un cobertor que había tomado de la cama antes de salir. Al observar aquella extraña familia, el recolector de hielo entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Probablemente Anna había buscado consuelo en Hans al ser la única persona conocida en las Islas del Sur. Ella ya había hecho aquello una vez, cuando aceptó casarse con él después de conocerlo por un día con el único objetivo de escapar del control de su hermana. Kristoff sabía que Anna era capaz de dar su corazón fácilmente a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla, y de convencerse a sí misma que se trataba de amor, cuando no era más que simple necesidad. Anna necesitaba a Hans para sobrevivir, era tan simple como aquello.

– ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó Hans mientras sostenía a Anna contra su pecho.

– A un puerto improvisado cerca a Rhams – explicó Kristoff – los agentes de la Corona picaron nuestro anzuelo, eso los mantendrá ocupados.

– ¿Anzuelo?– preguntó Hans.

– Uno de sus hombres tenía una deuda pendiente con nosotros, por su culpa perdimos a dos de nuestros agentes. Un par de mis hombres fueron enviados a devolverle el favor– dijo Kristoff.

– William… – murmuró Anna – Dime algo, Kristoff ¿Está muerto?

– Si– respondió sencillamente Kristoff.

Anna y Hans adoptaron aquella misma conducta extraña que tenían cuando observaron el cadáver de Rudi Westerguard en la cabaña en la playa. Ninguno de los dos parecía exactamente feliz, pero casi podría jurar que estaban aliviados.

– El fue el sujeto que te torturó, ¿no es verdad, Anna? – preguntó Kristoff. Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que le disparó a Rudi.

– Si– murmuró suavemente. Hans la acercó aún más a él mientras la besaba en la nuca. Kristoff quiso matarlo, a él y a todo el resto de su familia.

Los Westeguard le habían arrebatado todo. Kristoff tenía una existencia feliz en las montañas, era sencilla y difícil, pero era su vida, la que él había elegido. Sin embargo, desde la invasión, Kristoff ya no era el mismo, su mente ya no funcionaba en razón a otra cosa que para la venganza. Catherine había sido un bálsamo para todo aquello, pero por más que le doliera admitirlo, su relación era más lujuria que otra cosa, no existía esa sensación de urgencia y calidez que le produjera Anna en otra época.

Kristoff a menudo se preguntaba si todavía podía llamarse amor lo que sentía por Anna, o tal vez era melancolía por un tiempo mejor. Lo único que sabía en aquel preciso momento era que no quería a Hans cerca de ella, pero tampoco lo dejaría libre, no podía hacerlo. El castigo de Hans debía ser ejemplar, debía hacer entender a todos su hermanos que pagarían por la forma en que habían arruinado a las personas que más quería, a Anna, a Elsa, y a su amada y sencilla vida en los bosques. Kristoff ya no era el mismo por culpa de los Westerguard. Él se sentía endurecido y sucio, como si aquella horrible guerra lo hubiera manchado y arruinado para siempre.

– ¡Llegamos! – Anunció uno de los cocheros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras sostenía a su hija en sus brazos. Un fuerte coro de vítores la alertó. Los miembros de la resistencia aplaudieron al verla. Era claro que si rescatarla era su misión, entonces había sido todo un éxito. Hans y ella caminaron hasta la playa en donde había una serie de botes que los llevarían hasta el barco.

– Anna – dijo Hans mientras la tomaba por los hombros – Kristoff me dijo que te llevarían de vuelta Arandelle, sé que esta podría ser la última vez que nos veamos, y yo quiero que sepas que…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Anna horrorizada – ¡No!, no podemos separarnos, estamos casados, tenemos una hija, no quiero abandonarte, Hans – dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano.

– Yo tampoco quiero abandonarte, pero él me lo advirtió, me dio una última oportunidad para verte – dijo Hans casi sin aliento.

– No, no, no – repitió Anna. En ese momento, sus frentes se juntaron. Ella podía sentir su aliento entrecortado. Hans había sido su único apoyo, él le había ayudado a levantarse, él la había apoyado cuando nadie más lo había hecho, cuando no era más que la prisionera de su padre. Ella no podía dejarlo ahora que su vida estaba por cambiar, mucho menos podía quitarle una hija a la que él también quería con todo su corazón.

– Hans, tal vez si hablamos con ellos…

– Anna – dijo Hans – tu no puedes quedarte, pero los dos sabemos que yo tampoco seré bienvenido en Arandelle – dijo él separándose de ella.

– Oh, pero claro que sí, claro que serás bienvenido– dijo Kristoff quien se había acercado a ellos sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

– ¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Hans mientras un par de hombres tomaban sus muñecas y las ataban con grilletes en su espalda. Hans ni siquiera trató de luchar, se encontraba completamente rodeado.

– Lo justo es que tu seas llevado a Arandelle, seas juzgado y sentenciado por el nuevo gobierno– comenzó Kristoff.

– Kristoff, ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Anna molesta.

– Anna, ¿no te parece que es lo correcto? – preguntó Kristoff como si fuera lo más obvio – hace poco más de dos años este hombre trató de matarte a ti y a tu hermana, después dirigió a tres poderosos países contra Arandelle, él le dio la información que el Rey necesitaba, la invasión es su culpa, y eso tu lo sabes. Pero, como si esto no fuera poco, ayudó a sus hermanos a efectuar el ataque, a sacarte a ti de Arandelle, y después logró casase contigo a la fuerza para que le dieras el hijo que las Islas del Sur tanto necesitaba.

Anna se quedó petrificada. Kristoff tenía razón, de alguna extraña manera todas las acusaciones eran correctas y reales, pero él no entendía, no sabía la verdad de como habían ocurrido los hechos. Hans había hecho mucho daño, pero él al igual que Anna era una víctima de las circunstancias, no era como si alguno de los dos se hubiera podido oponer a los deseos del Rey, o de todo el ejercito de las Islas del Sur. Anna vio a Hans ser conducido a uno de los botes lejos del que estaba destinado para ella, fue entonces que comprendió que en cuanto llegaran a Arandelle él sería fusilado de la misma manera que había ocurrido con Elsa.

* * *

Hola a todos, este capitulo si que fue intenso, no fue taaan largo pero lo que sigue necesita un espacio propio, tenía que cortar allí, queda solo un capitulo más. He pensado en este momento desde hace tanto, pero tanto que me siento algo triste de que por fin llegara a este punto de la historia. Sobre el capitulo quiero contarles un par de cosas. La escena que desencadenó

toooooda esta idea fue la de Anna y Hans caminando por el bosque mientras el cazaba, recuerdo que pensé en ella para otro de mis fics (Guerras y tronos) pero en ese fic no encajaba, de allí nació este fic.

Originalmente, (estoy hablando de hace años, cuando escribí el primer capitulo) yo no pensaba matar al Rey, quería crear una situación de peligro en donde Rudi amenazara con contarle toda la verdad al Rey y justo cuando iba a suceder, Karl llegaba y mataba a Rudi, me lo había imaginado como una persecución en el bosque entre Villa Kreig y la casa del lago, pero con el transcurso de la historia me fui dando cuenta de que necesitaba un detonante, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Anna comenzara a pasar información a la resistencia, y eso fue la muerte del Rey, además, me ayudaba a enlazar la historia con lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo.

Otra cosa diferente, es el papel de Kristoff, como había dicho hace muuuucho tiempo, la idea original era que el no volviera a salir hasta el último capitulo, (después les cuento de que manera porque dañaría el final). Es más, quien iba a rescatar a Anna era Karl, quien lo iba a hacer como un último acto de lealtad por Elsa, pero como les decía en las notas del tercer capitulo, no me pareció lógico teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Kristoff en la película, era claro que por lo menos iba a intentar salvar a Anna una última vez. Además ¿Para qué dejarle ese importante papel en la historia a un OC cuando tenía un personaje del canon que podía hacerlo? Quería reflejar el cambio de Kristoff en una persona más dura, más compleja y esta era la forma de hacerlo.

* * *

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

 **MirrAniy** Hola gracias por el review, la verdad es que yo también shipeo Kristanna, tengo un fic que se llamaba silencioso, lo acabé antes de comenzar atrapada, tengo otros onesot y dos inconclusos que tengo que terminar, voy a terminar uno de esos. El asunto conmigo es que generalmente no me obsesiono con una pareja me obsesiono con un personaje, en este caso Anna, y lo shipeo con todo el mundo, pero Hans- Anna tiene un encanto especial por aquello que es esa oscura y pervertida pareja del bueno y el malo que deja hacer cosas muy interesantes, además que tienen mucha agua sucia entre los dos, y se puede aprovechar.

 **Sharlotte Soubirious** Gracias por comentar, la verdad es que Helsa y Hans para mi son como Sasuke y Sakura de Naruto (no sé si la has visto). Francamente no shipeo esta pareja, pero no me disgusta, porque puedo entender cual es el encanto que le ve la gente, puedo entender porqué les gusta, pero no hace ese "click" en mi cerebro, a diferencia de otras parejas a las que definitivamente no les encuentro sentido, que me parecen mal escritas y completamente improvisadas, o sencillamente fan service ( y en los peores casos una combinación de los tres).

No sé, simplemente no genera ese sentimiento de obsesión que me provocan tanto el Hanna como el Kristanna. Creo que entiendo porque a la gente le gusta, y comprendo que la encuentren interesante, pero no me interesa tanto, es simplemente cuestión de gustos, algo más bien visceral, no es que me parezca completamente ilógica, pero no logra engancharme. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir, supongo que exista poquito publico para ciertas historias, es bueno que por lo menos se encuentre alguna cuando se tengan ganas de leer.

 **Nzareth ncdz** : Me encantó tu cambio de un review al otro, el primero fue como: mmm odio a Rudi, y el segundo como ESA MI%&/A DE RUDI espero que te satisfaga la muerte de Rudi, a mi me dio como un gusto perverso a decir verdad, en especial porque lo hizo Anna a la que él siempre llamó "débil". Siiiii estoy muy inspirada, estoy en unos periodos de esos pseudo psicóticos en los que no puedo esperar llegar a mi casa para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por haber comentado en los dos capítulos.


End file.
